New girl in town
by aussiephoenix7
Summary: Lex moves from Australia to Rosewood to live with her grandparents. After literally bumping into Hanna, how do the girls react to the new girl in town?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to write something a little different, so I started writing a story with an original character and it being in their P.O.V. I may add another P.O.V into the mix later. Also, I want to say that I hope you guys give this story a chance and like the character I created. I am open to any suggestions or ideas and as always please leave a review letting me know what you thought. :-) Jarrad**

I'm woken by a knock on my bedroom door. "Alexis, it's time to wake up. I made your favourite, blueberry pancakes, so head downstairs before they get cold."

Yawning I open my eyes. "Thanks Gran. I'll be down in a minute." I call out as I pull back the covers, stretching as I stumble into my ensuite bathroom. After splashing some cold water on my face, I feel more alert and less like a zombie, jet lag still has me a little messed up. Leaning against the sink I take a moment to think how much my life has changed in the last week, packing up my life, leaving my school and friends to move halfway around the globe to live with my grandparents. I always loved it when Mum, Dad and I would visit for three to four weeks every year at Christmas time when I was growing up, so when Gran and Gramps offered for me to stay with them and finish my education in Rosewood I jumped at the opportunity. Normally I would stay with my aunt and uncle back in Australia when my parents go away for work but with twins on the way it just seemed better for everyone involved for me to go to the U.S. So now I get to live in Rosewood with my grandparents while my parents are in Peru on an archaeological dig for at least eighteen months.

Making my way downstairs I see Gramps walking out of his den with his golf clubs over his shoulder. For a retired postal worker in his late sixties he is in pretty good shape, he's of slim build with a full head of salt and pepper hair. He is always telling me he feels physically fitter now than he did thirty years ago. Seeing me reaching the bottom of the stairs he greets me with a smile, "Oh hey there Luthor, Gran made your favourite."

"Morning Gramps. Gran already called me for breakfast, I'm on my way to hook in now. Are you off to the club?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. If you like I could wait and you can come to the country club with me, I can show you around."

We both enter the kitchen to find it empty, "I'm in here." Calls my grandmother. We walk through the kitchen into the dining room to see Gran sitting at the table.

"I was just going to hang around here again today, maybe help Gran with her gardening if she wants it."

I look to my grandmother, who smiles at me warmly, "I was just going to do a little reading in the garden, then I was going to drive into the city to see Mavis, poor thing fell in the shower and broke her arm a few weeks ago, so she's staying with Tara and Drew until she's able to look after herself again. I thought it would be nice for her to have a day out in the city."

"That's a great idea Gran, could you tell her I said hello?"

Gran takes a sip of her tea before speaking, "Of course I will Pumpkin. She was so excited when I told her you were coming to live with us while Julia and Trent are in Peru."

"Personally, I think she was more excited about what is currently sitting in the garage." Mutters Gramps.

"Arthur!"

"What? I'm only joking Sophie, you know I was only kidding, don't you Luthor?" Gramps wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me into his side causing me to chuckle.

"Yeah Mavis has always been a bit of a car enthusiast Gran, I'll have to take her for a spin in Sally when she's back home and feeling better."

"You named your car Sally?" Gran inquires as Gramps and I both take a seat at the table.

"You guys bought me a brand-new mustang, so it was pretty obvious it had to be named Sally." Gran just shakes her head and laughs as Gramps and I start singing the chorus to 'Mustang Sally'. Gramps grabs himself a bagel and smears on some cream cheese while I dig into my pancakes, "Dad could never make blueberry pancakes quite like these Gran, these are the best."

"Thank you sweetheart, I just hope it makes up for not being able to have your usual Vegemite on toast?"

"How can you even eat that crap?" Asks Gramps as he screws up his face, obviously remembering the time when I was seven and tricked him into eating a spoonful of Vegemite when they came to visit us on one of their many holidays to Australia and New Zealand.

I feign shock and thicken my accent, "Mate what are you talking about? It's practically a staple in every Aussie household. Vegemite on toast is the breakfast of legends, that or Weet-bix, washed down with a big glass of Milo."

"You Aussies are a weird bunch. I'm just glad I don't have to see or smell that stuff." He chuckles as he takes a bite of his bagel.

"Well…Aunty Chloe told me about a great website here in the States that sells heaps of Aussie foods, so I will be buying a couple of jars of Vegemite, packs of tim tams and blocks of plain Cadbury chocolate."

"The first two I understand because you can't buy them here, but chocolate Pumpkin?" Gran asks.

"It tastes totally different than what I'm used to, it's why I never really ate it while I was here. I will even buy extra Vegemite if you would like some on your bagels in the morning Gramps." I smirk as I take another bite of my pancakes. Gramps' eyes grow wide as he nearly chokes on his bagel causing Gran and I to laugh. "It tastes even better with cheese melted on it." I tease.

Gramps drops his half-eaten bagel onto his plate and grumbled, "Well there goes my appetite."

I chuckle and pat him on the back, "Hey! Don't knock it 'til you've tried it."

"Really Lex? Cheese? Your Gramps is right, you are a weird lot, you Australians."

"We prefer the term Aussies, and we even put cheese and tomato on it, or avo."

"Avocado?" Gramps pretends to gag, "I'm off, have you changed your mind about joining me Luthor?"

"Rain check? I might go for a drive and check out my new home, but when I do come to the club we could play a game of tennis if you want."

"Sounds wonderful but would I be correct in assuming you didn't bring your racquet over with you?" I nod my head, "Well you will just have to go buy yourself another racquet then."

"Yeah I might go check out the sports store when I go to the mall or otherwise I will buy one in Philadelphia when I go do some shopping there."

"Well you have your credit card, buy whatever you need. This is your home now, so you let us know if there is anything big you need, otherwise you just buy it kiddo." Patting me on the shoulder as he stands, "Nothing is too good for our only grandchild, isn't that right Soph?"

Gran reaches across the table and rests her hand on my forearm tracing her fingers across my jellyfish tattoo, "Of course, just remember to drive on the right side of the road and be careful."

"I will Gran. Well, I might go have a shower and take Sally out for a spin."

"You're just dying to put the top down, aren't you?" Gramps gives me a knowing look and we both chuckle.

"Bloody oath. It's the first sunny day since I got here."

"Just don't be hooting and hollering at girls please Pumpkin." Gran looks to Gramps who winks.

My cheeks start to burn but I quickly regain my composure, "So no pickin' up sheilas then?"

"That's a definite no young lady." Gran tries to sound stern but fails when she breaks out into a smile.

Gramps cups his mouth like a megaphone, "Parents of Rosewood, lock up your daughters, my granddaughter is here to stay, so no one is safe." Gran just shakes her head.

"You're such a dag sometimes Gramps." I laugh, thinking how great it is that my grandparents are so open and accepting of most things. Not once have they ever disapproved of me being gay and they don't care that I have a tattoo, well Gran does, she loves my tattoo. When we were visiting one year, Gramps was asking me about school, my friends and stuff like that and I told him all about Hayley, a girl in my class that I had a crush on. He didn't judge, he just sat and listened.

"Way to make me out to be a womaniser Gramps." I chuckle.

"Well Luthor, if you're anything like your father was when he was your age you are or soon will be." He winks and bends down to give me a hug and a kiss on the top of my head, normally I hate physical contact, but I can never turn down my grandparents when they want a hug, so I just roll with it, "I love you Lex."

"I love you too Gramps."

He then moves around the table and does the same with Gran, "I will see you lovely ladies tonight. Have fun with Mavis and Sally."

"Bye Gramps," I call as he walks into the foyer. After draining the last of my orange juice, I stand up and grab my plate and glass, "Can I help you clean up Gran?"

Gran waves her hands at me as she begins to gather plates and cutlery, "It's fine Pumpkin, now you run along and enjoy the day. It's the first day of summer break so you will see a lot of kids about, you never know, you might even make some friends."

"No pressure then." I sigh as we walk into the kitchen, "Did you need me to pick up anything while I'm out?"

"Now that you mention it, I was going to make spaghetti bolognese for dinner, so could you grab two tins of whole tomatoes please Pumpkin?" She asks as she places the dishes in the sink.

"You beauty, I love spag bol, I'll try to be back before four, if not five."

"Don't worry Pumpkin, you just go exploring and enjoy yourself. Just stay out of trouble."

"I can't promise that, but I _can_ promise I'll try." I chuckle as I leave Gran to it and make my way back to my room.

After an hour I'm finally ready to leave, wearing a pair of jean shorts, a printed AC/DC shirt, a flat hat and my favourite pair of Vans high tops. Not finding Gran anywhere inside I wander outside and find her sitting on the edge of the pool, dipping her feet in, "I'm off now Gran. You drive carefully and call me when you get to Tara's house, so I know you're there safe."

"Excuse me? Isn't that the kind of thing I'm meant to say to you as your guardian and grandmother?" I shrug, "Oh I get it, you just want me to call so you can tell Mavis all about Sally. Am I right?" I shake my head but when I crack into a smile I know I've given myself away. Gran chuckles, "I knew it. But of course, I will Pumpkin, I'm sure Mavis will love to hear all about her. Drive carefully and don't worry about buying the tinned tomatoes for dinner. I found some tucked away in the cupboard. So, dinner will be at seven, or just let us know if you won't be home for dinner. I love you Pumpkin."

I lean down and give my Gran a hug, "I love you too Gran."

Walking into the garage I'm still blown away by my grandparents' generosity. Parked before me is my 'welcome to your new home' and early birthday present, a 2016 Ford Mustang GT Premium convertible, deep impact blue in colour with leather seats. Gramps knew I had always wanted a mustang, and he used to tell me when I turned eighteen he and Gran would give me the car of my dreams as a birthday present, no matter what it was. When Gramps and I were first discussing me moving to Rosewood he asked me if I still wanted a Mustang for my eighteenth birthday, so we began discussing my dream car, something we often did. Little did I know that he was asking so he and Gran could buy me my dream car as a gift.

 **~~Flashback~~**

 _I had just arrived at the Philadelphia airport. Gran and Gramps were both waiting to pick me up at arrivals and I was so excited to see them. On the way home to Rosewood, Gramps told me that he had a surprise for me the following day. When we got home I ate dinner and crashed early, jet lag had me pretty good._

 _I wake up just before lunch and Gramps tells me to get dressed if I want my surprise. I'm intrigued so of course I get myself ready. No matter how many times I asked he wouldn't tell me where we were going, just that we were going to Philadelphia. We chat away about the move and Rosewood until we pull into a Ford dealership. Gramps then says, "We are going to take your dream car for a test drive." I was so excited just to see a Mustang GT, let alone sit in one. Gramps tells me to go check out the car out while he talked to someone about the test drive he had booked and I happily inspect the car. Soon Gramps is walking across the dealership floor with a grin on his face holding a key, when he was close enough he throws me the key telling me to jump in the driver's seat. We drive out of the lot and drive around Philadelphia for an hour before we drive back to the dealership, pulling in the lot Gramps asks, "So Luthor, is this still your dream car?"_

 _"Bloody oath, now more than ever." Smiling we both get out, Gramps takes the key and says "I will be back in a minute. I just have to give the salesperson the key back."_

 _I nod and lean up against Gramps' Ford Expedition just staring at the Mustang, it is even the same colour that I wanted. Soon Gramps is walking out the door with a saleswoman who looks to be in her early twenties with long legs, blonde hair and a pretty face. When they reach me, the woman extends out her hand to shake mine, "So you must be Alexis," I nod, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Angelica. Your grandfather has told me so much about you. You're from Australia, is that right?" She smiles genuinely._

 _"G'day. It's nice to meet you too and yeah I'm from Australia, near Sydney."_

 _"I have always wanted to visit Australia, I find the accent so sexy." Her smile turns into a cheeky grin and then she bites her bottom lip. Is she_ _seriously_ _trying to flirt with me while Gramps is right next to her?_

 _"Umm, thanks I guess." I feel a little nervous._

 _"I just wanted to come out and witness this for myself." The blonde gives me a smile._

 _"Witness_ _what_ _exactly?" I turn to face Gramps, "What is going on?"_

 _"Luthor?"_

 _"Yeah Gramps?" I raise an eyebrow, utterly confused._

 _Pulling a small box out of his blazer pocket he hands it to me, "Here. It's your welcome to your new home and early birthday present." Still baffled I take the box and slowly open it._

 _"OH MY GOD! Does this mean what I think it means?" I exclaim as I pull out the key fob._

 _Gramps chuckles and pats me on the back then points to the car we just took for a test drive, "It's all yours kiddo."_

 _"Deadset?" Gramps laughs and nods. "Nah, you're trying to take the piss aren't ya?"_

 _"No, I'm not." He chuckles, "We came to pick it up. Angelica here was there every step of the way."_

 _Angelica smiles and nods, "Could I ask a quick question?"_

 _"Go ahead."_

 _"Well a couple actually. What does deadset and taking the piss mean?"_

 _"Me saying deadset was like asking if it's true. And taking the piss is like saying, you're joking aren't you or you're pulling my leg."_

 _This causes her to laugh, "One more, but it's a little personal so neither of you have to answer." she turns to Gramps, "But why did you call Alexis, Luthor?"_

 _"Oh, everyone back home calls me Lex, so Gramps here started calling me Luthor as in Lex Luthor, the villain in Superman comics, but I'm more partial to Batman so it's our little joke." Gramps and I chuckle._

 _"That's cool, I like Batman too, Catwoman is more my type but when Christian Bale says, 'I am Batman', it sends shivers down my spine every time. Anyway, I had better let you two go, now I have been educated in some Australian terminology." Shaking mine and Gramps' hands she smiles, "It was nice to meet you both and I hope you enjoy your new car Alexis." She winks before turning and walking back towards the dealerships doors._

 _"Thanks Angelica, I will be hooning around in no time, don't you worry about that." She turns around, confused and Gramps gives me a stern look._

 _"Sorry Gramps, I'm only kiddin', you know that. It means to drive fast or reckless."_

 _Angelica chuckles and continues back inside._

 _"I've signed all the necessary paperwork, so your dream car is no longer a dream."_

 _"Not for one second am I complaining, but why now? I thought I had to wait until my eighteenth birthday."_

 _"Your Gran and I talked, and we decided you need a car now, so we brought your present forward, by a few months. Don't worry you will still get something for your actual birthday too."_

 _"But Gramps,_ _you and Gran literally just bought me a brand new forty-thousand-dollar car. I don't expect anything for the rest of my life, like ever."_

 _"It was more like fifty, we had to get all the extras and make it as safe as possible for our one and only grandchild. But it's not like we are struggling Luthor, your Gran and I have been very fortunate since we invested in Mavis and David's start up business all those years ago. We have more money than we need, so why can't we spend some of that money on you?"_

 _"Well I'm not complaining. It's just a huge surprise, because you and Gran kept telling me that I was going to use Gran's car until my birthday, so I was definitely not expecting this." I wave my hand toward the car, "Thanks Gramps!" I wrap my arms around Gramps and pull him into a hug causing him to chuckle._

 _"We had to say that, so you wouldn't catch onto our plan and it worked. Are you ready to go kiddo? You want to drive your brand-new car home?"_

 _"For sure. Race ya home?" I chuckle as Gramps shakes his head, "I'm just playing with ya Gramps, but yeah I'm ready, I can't wait to take Gran for a ride in Sally."_

 _"Gran is at home waiting for you, and I'm assuming Sally after the song Mustang Sally?"_

 _"Yeah totally." I run my hand along the hood, a wide smile on my face, "I think it suits her, don't you?"_

 _Gramps chuckles, "Couldn't have named her better myself. Now go on, I know you're itching to get back in and take it for a spin now you know it's all yours." I give Gramps another big hug, "Thanks Gramps, you and Gran are the best grandparents a kid could ever ask for. I love you Gramps."_

 _"I love you too Lex and I know you don't like physical contact, but two hugs in a matter of minutes, that's got to be a record for you. It wouldn't have anything to do with the car, would it?" Gramps asks with a raised eyebrow._

 _I pull out of the hug, "Maybe…" I wink and unlock my brand-new car. "Now, how about we get better acquainted Sally." I say quietly as I open the driver's door and wave goodbye to Gramps, "See you at home Gramps."_

 **~~End of flashback~~**

I smile as I unlock the car, Sally really is a looker I think to myself. In the two times I have taken her out, I have had a group of guys drooling over her while I was in the grocery store who wouldn't believe that it was my car, they thought it had to belong to my boyfriend, brother or father. I even had a girl walk up to me when I was leaving the mall and give me her number, telling me to call her when I wanted to put the top down and have some fun, all while she was tracing her fingers up and down my arm. I took her number, but I doubt I will ever call her, she wasn't my type, way too much makeup. I'm not a girly girl, I'm more tomboyish so I don't really wear makeup, but even I know that those colours of eye makeup don't go with that shade of lipstick. After putting my messenger bag in the boot, I jump in the driver's seat, push the ignition button and Sally roars to life, I put the top down and reverse out of the garage.

I drive around aimlessly for a while just enjoying the sunshine. Eventually I decide to check out the local coffee shop, I think it's called The Rear Window Brew. I find a park nearby, lock up my car and walk to the coffee shop. As I approach the counter I am too busy checking out the gorgeous raven-haired barista to notice the blonde in front of me turn around and I bump right into her, spilling her coffee all down her front. "What the hell?!" She shrieks as she pulls her blouse away from her chest.

I immediately begin to apologise, "Sorry, I'm such a bloody idiot, I wasn't paying enough attention to where I was walking and now I've made a down right mess of your shirt." I notice the blonde's facial expression and body language change from one of irritation and wanting to hit me with her oversized handbag to a seeing a ghost of a smile on her lips. "I know it doesn't make up for me being such a drongo but please allow me get you another coffee and pay for the dry cleaning of your shirt too."

"Okay." The blonde smiles, "But only if you have a coffee with me."

"Sure, do you want to go find somewhere to sit?"

"Do you mind if we sit outside? I feel like some fresh air."

"I'm good to sit wherever." The pretty blonde nods and walks out the door. I walk to the counter and see the raven-haired girl smile and she looked like she had seen the whole exchange between the blonde and I. "Hi, could I please get another of whatever I just spilled all over the blonde and a large iced chocolate please?"

"Yeah coming right up. And it's Hanna."

"I'm sorry?"

"The blonde." She nods her head towards the door, "Her name is Hanna."

"Oh thanks. So, you know her then? She isn't taking me out the front to lay into me with her handbag, is she?" I ask, half joking.

"Yes, she is one of my best friends and no, if she was going to hit you she would have done it already."

"Well what would she like to go with her coffee? A muffin, a slice or something?" The raven-haired girl points to the chocolate chip muffins, "They're her favourite."

"Okay, I will get two chocolate chip muffins as well, thank you."

"Sure." She smiles, and she begins to make our drinks. While I wait for our order I take the time to take in the café, it's nice, it looks cosy. "Here you go." Says the tan girl, and I quickly pull out some cash from my wallet, handing her a twenty and I tell her to keep the change. "Thanks. Have a nice day."

"You too mate." I say as I push open the door, finding Hanna sitting at a table in the sun. "Here you go Hanna."

The blonde looks confused as I pass her a coffee and a moment or two passes before she speaks, "How do you know my name?"

"The barista, she told me she's one of your best friends."

The blonde smiles sheepishly, "Oh yeah, that's Emily."

"I asked Emily and she told me these are your favourites." I pass her the small paper bag, "So I grabbed us one each."

"Chocolate chip muffin, thanks." She smiles and then takes a sip of her coffee.

"You're welcome and I'm really sorry about your shirt, I might actually have something in my car if you want to change."

"Really? That would be great, I like my coffee, but I don't really like to smell like I bathe in it." She laughs.

"Okay, I will be right back, I'm just parked over there." I stand up and walk across the road to my car. I open the boot and grab my overnight bag with a spare set of clothes and pull out my Sharks footy jersey, grab a canvas bag and return to the blonde. "That's your car?" I nod, "Nice."

"Thanks. Here you go, I even have a bag for you to put your shirt in, so you don't have to put in your handbag."

"Whoa, very organised and prepared, I'm beginning to think you had this planned." She says as she cocks an eyebrow.

I chuckle as I raise my hands, "I swear it was an accident."

"Well I'm going to change into this. I will be back."

"And I'll be here." After at least ten minutes the blonde comes back wearing my jersey. "It looks good on you." I see a tinge of pink darken the blonde's cheeks.

"Thanks for lending it to me. Sorry it took me so long, I was talking to Emily. She was telling me that she is about to go for her break in a minute and was going to come say hi. Is that okay with you?"

"That's okay, I was just checking Facebook and talking to my best mate back home. And of course she can, she seems nice."

"She is, Emily is a total sweetheart. So where exactly is back home? I take it from your accent you aren't from around here. Am I right?"

"Yeah, I'm actually from Australia. I just moved here last week."

"Oh wow, why the big move?" The blonde asks as she picks at her muffin.

"I came to live with my grandparents." The blonde's smile is quickly becoming a frown, and I know what she must be thinking, "It's okay, it's not a bad thing, my parents are going to be in Peru for work, so I moved over here."

"Phew, I thought it was maybe because something bad happened and that's why you came to live with your grandparents." We both take a sip of our drinks. "I have no idea who the Sharks are or what sport they play, but I am really liking this." Says the blonde as she tugs on the jersey.

"The Cronulla Sharks are my favourite NRL team. If they keep playing the way they have this season we have a pretty good chance of getting to the finals."

"I really like the shark silhouettes here and the dots too."

"That jersey is actually the indigenous jersey they wear in the indigenous round to raise awareness of and try to put a stop to racial discrimination in the game."

"Indigenous? What's that?"

"Aboriginal and Torres Strait Islanders. Kinda like your native Americans."

"Okay, I get it now."

"Every time I wear that jersey I feel proud to be supporting something that is helping the Indigenous people of Australia like myself."

"So, is that where you get your gorgeous tan from?" I nod as I have some of my muffin.

We both sit in silence for a few minutes as we enjoy our drinks and eat our muffins before Hanna speaks, "So can I get your phone number?"

"Being a little presumptuous aren't we Blondie? And what even makes you think I'm into girls?" I chuckle when I see the look on her face.

"What?" She cries, "I wasn't hitting on you and I wouldn't assume anything about your sexuality, I just wanted your number so I can give you back your jersey after I wash it."

I laugh, "I know mate, I was just pulling ya leg and for the record I am gay, out and proud. Now pass me your phone and I'll put my number in." Hanna pulls out her phone and I enter my number then call myself so I have hers, "There, now we have each other's numbers." I smile as I pass Hanna back her phone.

The blonde quickly looks at her phone, "So your name is Lex?"

"Sorry, I didn't realise I hadn't formally introduced myself, and it's short for Alexis."

"Such a pretty name."

"Uh thanks, but I really prefer Lex."

"Sure thing. So, if you moved here does that mean you will be going to school here too or have you finished school already?"

"I was already halfway through year eleven back home, so I will be a junior when school starts."

"Same here. So, you're sixteen or turning seventeen?"

"I turn eighteen in October. I should be in my last year of school. In Australia you usually begin kindergarten when you are five, but I didn't start until I was six."

"Did the school say you weren't ready? It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"No, nothing like that. My parents are both archaeologists and up until I started school I was bouncing all over the country with them as they were working at different Aboriginal excavation sites. It wasn't until I was ready for school that we actually settled down in my mother's hometown, so she was close to family, so they could look after me when they went away."

"So, you had an interesting upbringing then."

"I didn't know any different until I started going to school and realised I was staying put, but it's not like it hurt me, I got to learn about my Aboriginal heritage in a more hands on way than the kids I went to school with. I got to visit isolated Aboriginal communities that I never would have seen if it wasn't for my parents and their work."

"So, it sounds like it worked out well then."

"Yeah it did, I'm very proud of where I came from. I actually learned Wiradjuri, which is the language of my hometowns area."

"Oh, that's so cool. Can you teach me something?"

"Sure, how about my name is Hanna?" The blonde nods and smiles wide. "Okay. Yuwin Ngadhi Hanna." The blonde attempts it a few times, "That's it. You got it." I smile and raise my hand in the air and the blonde does the same and we high five.

"Am I interrupting?" Someone says from behind me. I turn to see the raven-haired barista.

"Hey Em." The blonde smiles as she looks at her best friend standing in front of us.

"No, please sit." I quickly stand and pull up another chair from the empty table next to us for Emily to sit.

"Thank you. So, I see you two are getting along after your little accident earlier."

"Yeah, we are, Lex is pretty cool. Oh sorry, Emily this is Lex, Lex this is Emily." I extend out my hand to shake her hand, "She just moved here from Australia."

"G'day, nice to meet you Emily."

"Nice to meet you too Lex. It was really nice of you to lend Hanna your jersey." She says before she has a drink of her coffee.

"Oh, it was nothing. I spilled her coffee on her shirt, I had something she could wear, so I offered, and she accepted."

"So chivalrous of you Alexis." Chuckles Hanna, I shake my head and chuckle. "Oh, guess what Em?"

"I don't know Han. What?"

"Lex taught me how to say something in Weratjewi."

I laugh, "Not even close mate, it's Wiradjuri. Give it a burl Blondie." Hanna and Emily just both look at me with looks of confusion, making me chuckle, "Sorry, I forgot I'm not Oz anymore. Go ahead Hanna."

"Okay, here I go, no wait a second." The blonde stands up, walks over to me and whispers in my ear.

"Spot on mate." I give her a thumbs up.

"Yuwin Ngadhi Hanna." The blonde says grinning and we high five again.

"So, what is Wiradjuri, and what exactly did Hanna just say?" Emily asks as Hanna takes her seat.

"Wiradjuri is the local Aboriginal language of the area around my hometown back in Australia. And Blondie here said my name is Hanna." I smile at Hanna, "She is a pretty quick learner." The blonde is practically beaming now.

"So, Lex, are you going to Rosewood in the Fall?"

"Yep, Hanna and I were just discussing this not long ago. I'm going to be a junior, same as you guys."

"Oh, that's cool. Nice shirt by the way." I look down at my shirt and smile, "AC/DC are Australian, aren't they?"

"Yeah we produced AC/DC among other great bands and singers."

"You guys seem to produce a lot of talent in music and acting."

"Too right, there's something in the water, but shh, don't tell anyone." We all chuckle. "We also produce a lot of athletes too. I can't wait to watch the Olympics. There are going to be two people from the next town over from me that are trying to go to Rio, a women's field hockey player who plays for the Australian team and a bloke who runs marathons. Do either of you play or follow any sports?"

"Well Emily is the best swimmer on the swim team at Rosewood High-"

"And Hanna wouldn't be caught dead playing sports or watching them."

"Hey, I go and watch you at your meets and I go to Spencer's hockey games."

"Oh sorry, other than supporting us you don't want anything to do with sports."

"Unless you count walking the mall shopping a sport, no way."

"So, is Spencer your boyfriend or something?" Both the girls begin to laugh.

"Why, are you jealous Lex?" Teases the blonde and Emily raises an eyebrow.

I shake my head, "Nah just curious. So, I take it Spencer isn't your boyfriend then, he's not your brother, is he? Because that would be awkward if I just asked if your brother is your boyfriend."

They both laugh again, "No Spencer is not my boyfriend or brother, Spencer is one of my best friends and a girl."

"Oh, whoops."

"It's okay, it's not the first time someone has thought Spencer was a guy from her name." Says Emily.

Hanna begins to chuckle quietly, "Hey Em, do you remember back in the seventh grade when that girl started hitting on Spencer at that party thinking she was a guy?"

Emily laughs, "Yeah well in her defence that girl had been drinking, a lot by the fumes coming off her and Spencer had her hair tucked up into her hat, and she does have a husky tone in her voice."

"And she was flat-chested, still kinda is."

"Hanna!" Emily cries but the blonde just chuckles. "Can we please change the subject now? What about you Lex, do you play any sports?"

"Well I like to play tennis, I like watching NFL, and I love my footy, up the Sharks." I point to Hanna and Emily looks confused.

"I'm wearing her Sharks jersey, and I'm going to take really good care of it Lex, I promise."

"I'm sure you will Blondie. I'll just get it back off you next time I see you and fix you up for the dry-cleaning bill for your shirt." The blonde nods.

"So, what exactly is 'footy'?" Asks Emily.

"I know your eyes will just gloss over if I try to explain it, so I will keep it short, footy is short for football, not soccer though. I'm talking about rugby league where guys tackle each other, no padding and no helmets, like over here. Just know it's a very physical game. I'm going to miss going to games with my friends, I was at a game in Sydney a few weeks ago with a few friends, now it will be my last one for a very long time. But Gramps told me he would take me to some Eagles games while I'm here seeing as he has season tickets, and we might even fly to Miami and watch the Dolphins play a home game or two."

"Lucky Lex, getting to go to Miami."

"That's nothing, you need to see her car."

Emily turns to the blonde, "You've seen her car?"

"Yeah, it's over there, it's the convertible."

"Whoa, it's nice. I like the colour."

"Thanks. It was an early eighteenth birthday present from my grandparents."

"Hmm, I think Lex might give Spencer a run for her money when it comes to extravagant gifts and loaded families." Says the blonde, causing Emily to chuckle, "What's so funny?"

"You said Lex would give Spencer a run for her _money_ while saying that they are both rich _._ " The blonde then begins to laugh.

My phone begins to ring in my pocket, I pull it out to see its Gran calling, "Sorry guys, it's my Gran, I have to take this." Both girls nod understandingly. I stand up and walk a little bit away and accept the call, "Hey Gran, I'm assuming you're calling because you arrived at Tara's safe and sound."

 _"Yes Pumpkin, I arrived in one piece, so what are you up to? You better not be driving and talking on the phone."_

"No Gran, I'm not driving now, I'm actually at The Brew, I thought I might check it out. I've been here for about half an hour."

 _"Have you talked to anyone yet?"_

"Yeah, I met a girl named Hanna, I accidentally spilled her coffee all down her front when I first got here because I was too busy checking out the barista."

 _"I hope you apologised and replaced her drink and you're paying for her dry cleaning."_

"Of course I apologised Gran, and yes I am paying for the dry cleaning. I was still talking to her and her friend Emily, the barista, when you called. They're both going to be juniors too. So now I know two people I will be going to school with that are in my year."

 _"Are they cute? Is she the one you were checking out? Have you got either of their numbers? Remember you should always treat a girl like a lady, they will respect you for that."_

"Really Gran?"

 _"What?"_ She feigns innocence.

"You know what, and I don't need dating advice and yes they're both gorgeous. Hanna and I exchanged numbers but only so I can pay her back for her dry cleaning and so I can get my Sharks jersey back."

 _"You gave her your favourite jersey? You must really like her."_

"You're as bad as Gramps." I chuckle, "I'm not looking for anything right now, I just moved here, I want to settle in before anything else. And Hanna's shirt was soaked through, so I offered her my jersey to wear, that's it."

 _"I'm sure that's all it was."_ She chuckles, _"At_ _least you were nice and looked out for her like that. Would you like to talk to Mavis now that I have embarrassed you?"_

"Yes please."

 _"Okay Pumpkin, I love you."_

"I love you too Gran."

 _"Mavis, it's Alexis."_ I hear my Gran say and then a lot of rustling.

 _"Hello Alexis baby."_

"G'day Mavis, how have ya been? I heard you've gone ahead and broke yourself."

 _"Unfortunately I did baby girl, but that's what I get for dropping the soap. I'm on the mend though, and Tara and Drew are taking good care of me, Reese too so don't you worry about that."_

"That's why you need shower gel instead. Tell them they better be, or they will have me to deal with." I joke.

I hear Mavis chuckling, _"How did I know you would say that?"_

"I don't know, I guess because you guys are like my family."

 _"Hang on a second Alexis,_ " I then hear her call out, _"You owe me a bottle of Jack."_

"Did you seriously bet on if I would threaten everyone?"

 _"Umm, maybe. Okay yes."_ She chuckles.

"Well I think I should get half of that. And who was dumb enough to take that bet?"

 _"I don't think so think so Alexis, the legal drinking age is twenty-one over here. And you still aren't legal back in Australia anyway, so that's a double no. And who do you think?"_

I chuckle, and we both say "Drew" at the same time, "When is that poor guy going to learn, you don't bet against Mavis Hawke?"

 _"I hope he never does, or I will have to start buying my own alcohol again."_

"Mavis, you're rolling in it, you can afford it."

 _"I know that, I just don't want to if I can get it for free."_ We both laugh, _"So, I hear you have a new addition to the family baby girl."_

"Yeah, my new baby, Sally." I hear Mavis snort in laughter, "I will have to take you for a drive when you get back home."

 _"So, tell me about Sally."_

"I will send you a picture, but she is a Mustang GT premium convertible, 2016 model, a v8 engine, deep impact blue in colour, leather seats, all the extras."

 _"Manual or auto?"_

"Automatic."

 _"Why baby girl? You know manual is the way to go."_

"I thought it might be a bit hard to swap sides of the road as well as the car, miles instead of kilometres and driving stick with the wrong hand might all be a bit too much for me to handle. And automatics are just as good as manuals now anyway."

 _"I understand. So how does she drive?"_

"Oh Mavis, she handles like a dream, the most comfortable drive I have ever been on, such a smooth ride."

 _"When I get back home you will be taking me for a long drive, with the top down."_

"Of course, wouldn't have it any other way."

 _"So, I overheard Sophie asking you about a girl, have you met someone already?"_

I look over at the two girls and they are in what looks like a deep conversation, "No, but I might have made one if not two friends. They both seem really nice." Hanna must have sensed me looking at her, because she looks in my direction and smiles so I smile back.

 _"Well I will let you go so you can get back to your girlfriends."_ Mavis chuckles.

"Aww Mavis, not you too. I can think girls are attractive without wanting to get in their pants you know."

 _"Of course you can, but it's not as fun though is it?"_

"Mavis Hawke!"

 _"What? Just because I'm over the hill and a widow doesn't mean I can't talk about sex or at least tease you about it."_ She laughs, " _Goodbye Alexis baby. Hopefully I will see you in a week when I'm back home and I can meet Sally."_

"Okay, bye Mavis, look after yourself and make sure you and Gran have fun today, you both deserve it."

 _"I will Alexis. Now go get 'em tiger."_

"Not funny. Bye." I shake my head and chuckle to myself as I hang up and walk back towards the girls.

I take my seat and Hanna is eyeing me with a wide grin, and Emily doesn't seem to be able to look me in the eye, "So it's Emily's fault why I'm wearing this jersey, is it?" Emily and I both look at the blonde.

"What is that supposed to mean? Why would it be Emily's fault?"

"You said it yourself, you were too busy checking out the barista to see me with my coffee and Emily was the barista." Shit, they must have been able to hear my conversations with Gran and Mavis.

"You heard that did you?" I ask, a little embarrassed and I feel my cheeks getting warm, thankfully I have a tan complexion, or this could be a lot worse. No wonder Emily won't look at me, I probably scared her off.

"Well we didn't mean to, but yeah." Admits Emily, still avoiding my gaze, then I notice her cheeks looking a little flushed.

"So, we're both gorgeous, are we?" Asks the blonde, the grin still plastered on her face.

"Have either of you looked in a mirror lately?" I ask rhetorically, "I always try to be honest, so yes Hanna, you're both gorgeous. Happy now?"

"Very." Replies the blonde and beside her the raven-haired girl's cheeks flush even more.

"Well I better get back to work, either of you want anything?" She looks between us.

"Hanna? Would you like another coffee, my shout?" I ask.

"Umm, I actually have to start walking home, I promised I would help my mum clear out the refrigerator and cupboards. She is on some health kick now."

"If you like you can get it to go, and I can drive you home, it beats walking."

"Are you sure Lex? You're not busy?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure. And grab a coffee for your mother too. I will just get myself another large iced chocolate."

"Okay well I know Han's and Mrs Marin's orders, so I will get back to it, give me a couple of minutes and come and grab them guys."

"Thank you, Emily, it really was a pleasure to meet you."

"You too Lex."

After a few minutes we head inside and grab our order, saying goodbye to Emily before heading off towards my car. I put in Hanna's address into my GPS and off we go. When I pull up out the front of Hanna's house, I tell her how much fun I had hanging out with her. She agrees and says that we should hang out again. I tell her to text me when she wants to hang out next. She then hops out and goes inside, but not before waving. I think I just made my first friend in Rosewood.

 **A/N: So, there it is, the very first chapter. What did you guys think of Lex? Please leave a review, letting me know what you liked/disliked or maybe a suggestion for where you think the story should go. :-) Jarrad**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **I hope you liked the first chapter and are looking forward to finding out what will happen with Lex and the girls. I love to hear what readers think of my writing, characters, ideas etc so if you could take a moment and leave either a review or send a PM that would be great. Enjoy :-) Jarrad**

I have been at The Brew for about half an hour writing emails to some of my friends and family back home in Australia and listening to my favourite Fall Out Boy album, Save Rock and Roll, when I hear someone say my name. I take off my headphones, but I leave them around my neck, looking up I see the blonde from yesterday, "Sorry?"

"I said hello, I saw you sitting here and thought I should come over and say hi."

"G'day mate. What ya couldn't stay away huh?" I wink and the blonde giggles.

"Lex your accent gives me goosebumps." She admits as she rubs her arms.

"I didn't realise I had that effect on you Blondie." I smirk, and the blonde playfully slaps my arm, "You come to get a caffeine hit or just to hit me?"

"Caffeine, I'm here with my best friends Aria and Spencer while we wait for Emily to finish her shift." She then points to the raven-haired girl behind the counter, and the two brunettes talking to her. "I didn't interrupt anything important, did I?"

"Nah it's all good, I was just listening to music while I write some emails to family and friends back in Oz."

"Good because I was wondering if you wanted to have a coffee with us, then you can meet Aria and Spencer."

"I dunno Blondie, I don't want to intrude."

The blonde takes a seat across from me at the table. "You wouldn't be, come on Lex, I had fun hanging with you yesterday, and Emily did too."

"I liked hanging out with you and Emily too, it's nice to know someone else here."

"So right now, you know two new people, but by the end of the day you could double that if you wanted. Spencer and Aria said they didn't mind me inviting you." The blonde's phone buzzes in her handbag, "Sorry, I better get that, it could be my mum."

"Go ahead." She pulls out her phone and starts typing away as I toss up whether to accept the invitation or not, that is until the taller brunette turns around and looks in my direction, she must be wondering where Hanna is. My mouth suddenly becomes drier than the outback in the middle of a drought, and my mind goes completely blank. I think the brunette's beauty just fried my brain. The brunette whose lips look so plump and kissable curl into a smile. It takes me a moment to get my brain to work again, but once I do, I manage to smile back, although I hope it didn't look as awkward as it felt. That smile is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I feel like it's now my life's mission to make the brunette smile again and again.

"So, what do you say? Have a coffee with us?"

I don't take my eyes of the brunette even as she turns her attention back to the shorter brunette beside her, "Yeah sure." I say, almost dreamily but I'm rudely snapped out of my daze when the blonde claps her hands and stands up.

"Are you good for a drink Lex?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." I say as I remove my headphones from around my neck, my attention still focused on the stunning brunette.

"Okay well I'm going to go get Spencer and Aria and bring them over to meet you."

I save my current email before closing my laptop and put it and my headphones in my messenger bag. Oh no, what have I agreed to? I'm going to say something stupid, I just know it. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, while repeating 'just breathe Lex, it will be fine' over and over in my head like a mantra. When I open my eyes, I see Hanna and the two brunettes walking towards my table.

"Don't listen to Han, just because she thinks that it's crazy to want to go school over summer, it doesn't mean Em and I agree. You should feel proud you got into the program, not everyone gets accepted."

"Thanks Spencer."

So now I know who the stunning brunette is, Spencer, I instantly forget any doubts I had over the name Spencer for a girl yesterday because now that I see her, I think the name suits her. The two brunettes stop short of Hanna who stops directly in front of me. "Now you already met Emily, these are my other best friends, Aria and Spencer, guys, this is Lex."

I stand and extend my hand out to both girls and smile, "G'day, nice to meet you Aria, Spencer."

"Nice to meet you Lex, Hanna has told us that you moved here from Australia."

"And that you're pretty cool and have a 'sweet ride.'" Adds the shorter brunette with air quotes, "Hanna actually pointed it out on our way in."

"Gossiping about me and my car huh Blondie?"

"Oh definitely, your car is awesome, I didn't want to go home yesterday."

"Typical," I chuckle, "only want the car, not the driver." I wink at the blonde.

"You wish I wanted you." Chuckles Hanna, "I only said I would have coffee with you because of your accent, but then you ended up being cool and you having a convertible was just a bonus."

"Well I'm just lucky I have a fair dinkum Aussie accent then. Or otherwise I feared you were going to beat me with your handbag."

"I thought about it." Hanna swings her handbag in my direction, I flinch causing the blonde to crack up, "But then you opened your mouth. Do you mind if we go sit on the couches over there?" Asks Hanna pointing to the back of the coffee shop.

"Yeah, wherever you want to sit is fine with me."

"Lead the way Aria." Hanna waves at the shorter brunette to start walking towards the chairs. When we arrive Aria calls dibs on a single chair, Hanna sits on the lounge end furthest from the petite brunette, Spencer follows and sits to the left of the blonde and I place my bag carefully on the floor and take the last seat on the lounge. Our shoulders brush and my breath hitches. Maybe I should have sat in the other single chair, oh well, it's too late to move now.

To distract myself from being so close to the stunning brunette I look around the café, when I look towards the door, I see the blonde from the mall walk in with another girl, "Hey guys, do any of you know that girl over there, with the bleached blonde hair?" I nod my head in the direction of the counter where she is currently standing.

"Ugh, yes. That's Britney Ward." Hanna sighs before narrowing her eyes, "Why do you want to know? Please don't say you're after an introduction because you don't want to go there, believe me."

"So, I take it you don't like her then?"

"That's a big fat yes, she's a total bitch."

"Han, that's enough." Warns Spencer and then softens her tone, "So why did you want to know who she was?"

"I was just curious, I just wanted to know what I was dealing with. A couple of days ago I was putting some things into my car at the mall and she came up to me and started flirting with me. She was rubbing her hand all up and down my arm, eyeing my tat and gave me her number telling me to call her if I ever wanted to put the top down and have some fun."

"She threw herself at Em when she first came out too." Says Aria before she drinks from her cup. Emily's gay too? Well that's another correct ping on the gaydar. It's never been wrong so far.

"Well what did you do? You didn't call her, did you?" Asks a slightly disgusted Hanna.

"No way, I was super uncomfortable, so I just took her number and got in my car and left."

"Really? You didn't say anything to her? You just drove away?" The blonde begins to chuckle to herself.

"Mate, if a sheila comes up to ya looking like she was gangbanged by a box of crayola crayons and starts cracking onto ya and hands you her number, you don't stick around for her to yabber on, ya run the other way."

"Huh? You lost me, in English please." Complains Hanna.

"Sorry, I'm having a hard time remembering you have no idea what I'm saying sometimes, so let me translate for you. Mate is like saying dude, sheila is a girl or woman and to yabber on is to talk a lot."

"Even though I have no idea what you're saying sometimes, I still think your accent is hot as hell."

"Jeez Han, if I didn't know better, I would think you were hitting on poor Lex here." Emily says as she approaches us, with a take away cup in hand. "Looks like I turned up at the perfect time to save Lex from a slightly predatory and horny Hanna."

"Hey." Exclaims the blonde as she folds her arms across her chest and pouts, "I'm not predatory, just horny."

"Naww, poor Blondie, you might have to do something about that." I say and a smile tugs at the blonde's lips before she breaks out into a smile.

"Maybe I will." She winks before laughing.

"Was she like this with you yesterday?" Asks Aria and I nod, the brunette shakes her head and laughs.

"Well our token blonde is usually harmless, so I wouldn't worry too much." Chuckles Spencer.

"I think I can handle Blondie."

"Oh, I'm sure you could short stack." Hanna then chuckles at me.

"Oi there mate, take that back, I'm not that short, I'm five foot three."

"Fine, I'm sorry Lex. Can you say something else totally Australian please?" The blonde practically begs.

"Okay, but only because you asked nicely. Now try and wrap your heads around this. Last weekend some bloke named Davo, who's built like a brick shit house bailed me up at Azza's barbie by bringing me a coldie when I came out of the loo, but I told him I would prefer a bundy." I smirk as I look at the girls, they look completely lost.

"Did you just make up words?" Jokes Hanna.

"Nope. All real words or sayings that are quite common, especially for a bushie like me. Go ahead, give it a crack."

"Could you repeat that please?" Asks Aria.

"Sure." I make sure to speak slower this time, "Last weekend some bloke named Davo, built like a brick shit house bailed me up at Azza's barbie by bringing me a coldie when I came out of the loo, but I told him I would prefer a bundy."

"Umm, last weekend some guy named Davo-" begins Emily.

"Short for David?" Asks Spencer, I nod.

"All I got was some guy named Davo was at Azza's barbecue…and he brought you a drink but would prefer something to eat." Says Aria hesitantly, almost questioningly.

I chuckle, "Not quite. But you got the drink bit right."

"I give up, and I swear you just made those words up." Groans Hanna.

"Okay, last weekend some guy named David, a big strong guy, cornered me at Aaron's barbecue by bringing me a beer as I came out of the toilet, but I told him I would prefer a bundy, which is an Australian brand of rum and coke."

"Whoa, it's like you speak a totally different language. Tell us another one." Comments Emily.

"Then he was chuckin' a wobbly about not getting his roo bar for his ute in time for the B&S and asked if I was going but I told him I'll be flat out like a lizard drinking all weekend."

"This one is harder, no fair." Complains Hanna, I smirk as they all seem to mull it over.

I see Spencer open and close her mouth a few times before dropping her head into her hands, "I have nothing."

"Well if Spence is out so am I." Says Emily.

"Same." Nods Aria.

"Yeah, I'm not going to be the only one guessing and then end up looking like an idiot." Says Hanna.

"You sheilas are no fun." I chuckle, "So Davo was throwing a tantrum about not getting his roo bar, which is a bar that goes on the front bumper to protect the car, usually from kangaroos, we also call them bull bars. So, he can't get his bull bar for his utility vehicle, you call them pick-up trucks, in time for the B&S, Bachelor and Spinsters ball, which is a big party where people who live in the bush dress up, show off their utes and hit the turps, sorry, go on a drinking binge. He then asked if I was going but I told him I would be busy all weekend. Last one, I was in the big smoke with Piper yesterday arvo having a cuppa and a bikkie while she was whinging about Azza being a wombat and saying he was a bogan, all while she had a durry hanging out of her mouth, hair unkept wearing tracky daks and uggies and getting on the piss at two." I look to see them all staring at me blankly. I chuckle, "So I was in the city with Piper yesterday afternoon having a cup of tea or coffee and a biscuit, you would say cookie, while she was complaining about Azza eating, rooting, which is having sex, and then leaving."

Spencer chuckles, "Eats, roots and leaves. That's pretty funny."

"She also said he was a bogan, think of them as the Aussie version white trash or rednecks. All while she had a cigarette hanging out of her mouth, her hair was a mess, wearing tracksuit pants, you call them sweatpants, and ugg boots. And getting on the piss is drinking beer."

"Can I just say, that was so confusing but so damn hot at the same time?" Winks Hanna.

"Well you just did Han." Spencer states as she bumps the blonde with her shoulder, and we all laugh.

"It's okay Hanna. A lot of people keep commenting on my accent. Sometimes I even play it up and use Aussie slang and phrases to confuse them like I did to you guys just then, but obviously not to that extreme. Speaking of accents, anyone want to hear a funny story?" All four of the girls either nod or say yes, "Okay, so last week on the plane from Dallas to Philadelphia there was this woman that I was sitting next to in business class and we started talking-."

"Hold up, you were in business class?" Hanna exclaims.

"Yeah, I was from Sydney to Dallas as well. Gran and Gramps wanted me to be comfortable, they wanted to pay for first class, but my parents kept saying they wouldn't let them, but Gramps only listened when I told him I would probably be asleep most of the time anyway, even though I was awake for most of the trip, in nearly forty-eight hours I only slept for four maybe five hours in total."

"Whoa, no way in hell I could do that." Mutters Hanna.

"So anyway, this woman was in her late fifties, early sixties and tried to strike up a conversation, so we began talking about why we were going to Philadelphia, so I told her, I was coming to stay with my grandparents in Rosewood and she told me she was going to visit her son and his 'housemate' of two years, because she won't call him his boyfriend as she sees it as a sin, I was like 'okay', all the while thinking how could she be blatantly homophobic like that. I reluctantly kept talking to her, and then out of the blue she asks, 'are you an aspiring actress?' I was confused as hell, but I was like 'why do you ask?' Then she turns and looks me straight in the eye and her features deadpan which freaked me out a little, 'because your British accent isn't any good.' I told her 'well of course it isn't any good because it's not British, it's Australian.' Then she was like 'well your Australian accent isn't any good either. It sounds nothing like what they do in TV and the movies. I think you need more practice, or you should just stick with your American accent.' Oh man, I was as mad as a cut snake, 'Umm excuse me? For your information most of the Australians you see in the movies and TV are American or Canadian, and you would be surprised to know how many Aussie actors and actresses are currently on your screens, Hugh Jackman, Cate Blanchett, Nicole Kidman, Geoffrey Rush, Mel Gibson, Guy Pierce, Jackie Weaver, Olivia Newton-John, Rachel Griffiths, Portia De Rossi, the late Heath Ledger, the Hemsworth brothers, Margot Robbie and the great late Errol Flynn was an Aussie too. And that's just off the top of my head, so imagine how many more I could think of if I sat and thought about it. And just so you know I was born _and_ raised in Australia, this _is_ my real accent, and how _dare_ you say otherwise.' I said a few other things I don't quite remember about being homophobic I told her that I was gay and by the end of my rant I was seeing red, then the whole of business started clapping, even people at the front of economy did too. The woman ended up storming off red faced to the restroom and stayed there until she was told to return to her seat for us to land. A flight attendant came up to me and said that the woman was a frequent flyer, was rude to the attendants and other passengers and deserved to be taken down a peg or two."

"You're such a badass Lex." Cried Hanna and we all have a good laugh at her comment.

"Nah, just can't stand dickwhackers like that. Sorry, I mean idiots." I didn't realise but I had balled my hands into fists and my whole body had tense up.

"So how are you handling all the changes?" Asks Spencer, she must have noticed me tensing up and decided to change the subject and I silently thank Spencer with a smile, which she returns.

"It's okay, I was prepared for the big ones like converting kilometres to miles, Celsius to Fahrenheit, kilos to pounds and vice versa and the way you write the date, but they all make me stop and think for a moment. It's weird with all the little differences though, like calling a car boot a trunk, and lollies are candy or sweets, tea is a drink but also another name for dinner to us and biscuits are cookies. A funny one though is thongs, over here you call them flip flops, that's a mistake I don't really want to make again. Oh, but I'm already missing Vegemite, it's only been a week, but I feel as though I'm having withdrawals, I love the stuff and tim tams."

"What are they?"

"Vegemite is a thick black spread, made from yeast extract, so it's salty, and can be a little bitter sometimes. You usually butter a piece of toast then spread on the Vegemite. You can even have it with cheese, tomato, lettuce or with avocado. You can use it in cooking too."

"Sounds interesting. What are tim tams?" Says Spencer.

"Tim tams are a chocolate biscuit, they consist of a chocolate creamy filling sandwiched between two chocolate malt biscuits and covered in chocolate."

Spencer leans over and jokingly whispers, "Lex, wipe your chin, I think you're drooling."

"Too right I am, I placed an order from a website that sells Australian food and other goodies yesterday, it should be here in a couple of days. You can all come around and try some Vegemite on toast, tim tams and some Aussie chocolate when it arrives if you like. We can even go for a swim or just hang about the pool if you want." I take a sip of my iced chocolate and quickly add, "But I don't want to sound pushy or like I'm trying to rush things, I know you only met me today or yesterday, so it's fine if you guys would rather not."

"I don't know about the others, but it sounds like a plan Lex." Says a smiling Hanna.

"Yeah, count me in me."

"Me too."

"And me."

"Really? You sheilas want to keep hanging out with me?" I look around at all four girls and they all nod, smile or both, "Awesome, I thought I would have scared you lot off by now."

"I don't know why but I feel really comfortable around you, I feel like I have known you for a long time Lex." Says Hanna, "I have never hit it off with anyone like this before. If I was into girls, I think we would have gone on a date last night and I would already be planning on moving in." We all have a good laugh at Hanna's lesbian U-Haul joke.

"That's after the second date, so you must be eager." I chuckle and lean over and pick up my iced chocolate from the coffee table, I look up and in a very deadpan tone I say "Because I'm a deadset legend, everyone either wants to get with me or be me. Isn't that right Emily?" I wink at Emily and she starts spluttering as she nearly chokes on her coffee, her eyes are as wide as saucers and her face and neck turn a deep crimson red. Hanna doubles over in a fit of laughter nearly falling off the lounge, "Your…your face Em…oh my God…I…I can't breathe." Hanna cries as she holds her sides. Spencer and Aria are both chuckling quietly. Well that certainly got a laugh but I feel bad that I embarrassed Emily.

"Sorry Emily, I didn't mean to embarrass you like that. It was never my intention, I was only joking, I hope you know that." I say as I fidget with my straw, my cocky confidence shot to hell. I look up to see Emily's face has thankfully started to return to its natural tan complexion, "I know I took it way too far then. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"It's okay Lex."

"At least let me buy you another coffee seeing as I made you spill what was left of that one." I point to the table where her coffee cup lay on its side, with coffee trickling out. She must have spilled it as she tried to put her cup down quickly when she was choking.

"You seem to have a knack for making us spill our coffees, so you better watch out Spence and Ar." Says Hanna as she points a finger at both the brunettes.

Emily looks down at the coffee table, "Oh, I didn't realise. Yeah okay, thanks Lex."

"Emily, it's the least I can do."

"Well I'm just going to grab a cloth to clean this up." The swimmer says as she stands up and heads to the kitchen.

"Not so much of a badass now, are you?" Teases Hanna.

"Hey, I feel like a real dropkick okay, Emily is really sweet, like an adorable puppy and I embarrassed her and now she probably hates me. I might just take off before she comes back." I grab my messenger bag but I'm too late, Emily starts walking back to us and begins to wipe up the spilled coffee.

"Are you leaving?" I plonk back down on the lounge and shake my head, "Lex, if you were leaving because of me don't, I promise you I'm fine. You just took me by surprise that's all, but now that it's been brought up, you were right, girls either want to be you or be with you and I can say without a doubt, I am one of the later." She says as a smirk plays at her lips.

"Huh-hmm." I clear my throat, "Is this you umm, asking me out?" Everyone can see I'm nervous as anything, "Because if you are, I'm really sorry but I don't see you that way, but we can still hang out as friends, can't we?"

"Ha!" Emily starts laughing, "That was payback Lex. You're certainly my type but I'm not really looking for anything right now anyway, so friends." Emily extends out her hand, and I shake it, absolutely flabbergasted.

"She got you so good Lex." Chuckles Hanna.

Aria giggles, "I think we can all agree that should be called even now."

"Yeah, where did badass Lex go?" Chuckles Spencer.

I shake my head to snap myself out of my embarrassed daze.

"Quick question Em. What would you have done if Lex did want to go on a date with you? Would you have gone through with it?" Asks an intrigued Aria.

"I did say Lex was my type, so I would have gone on the date. But I didn't think I had anything to worry about because I have a feeling Lex likes someone else."

"What? How?" Cries Hanna excitedly, "Do you have like super gaydar or something?"

"No. I just have a feeling. Don't worry Lex, I won't tell anyone."

I feel my cheeks burning, thankfully I have a tan complexion, so they might not notice as much. I quickly change the subject to take the focus off myself. "Umm, what would you like Emily? Anything you want on the menu, food or drink."

"Just an americano please."

"Milk or sugar?"

"One pink, thank you."

"Okay, anyone else want anything? My shout of course. I want to make a good first impression."

"You don't have to worry about that Lex, we love you already, you're a crack up. I will have a skinny vanilla latte and a chocolate chip muffin if they have any please."

"Hanna!" Exclaims Spencer.

"What? She asked if I wanted anything, so I told her. Jeez Spence, lighten up." Says Hanna shaking her head at the brunette.

"It's okay guys, I wouldn't have offered if I was going to get pissed if you accepted."

Hanna smiles smugly at Spencer, "See."

"Well if you're sure, can I get a supersize drip with three sugars please?"

"Sure, Aria?"

"Can I get a dry soy cappuccino? Would you like one of us to come with you? It's a lot to remember?"

"Of course you can Aria, and she'll be right, I got it. Dry soy cappuccino, americano with one pink, supersized drip with three sugars and a skinny vanilla latte with whipped cream and a choc chip muffin and an iced chocolate for myself." I point at each girl as I say their order, "Is that right?"

"Whoa, that was pretty good Lex, but I didn't ask for whipped cream."

"Thanks, I have a pretty good memory and I know you didn't ask for it, but you look like a like a whipped cream kinda girl."

"Yeah, I am actually, it goes well with the vanilla."

"Well, seeing as you're buying everyone else's drinks too, I think it's only it fair that you drive me home when we're done here." A coy smile tugging at Emily's lips.

"Yeah sure, I can do that." I smile back as I stand and go to the counter to order our drinks.

Once I have ordered our drinks I return to the girls and sit back down on the lounge, "She said she would bring the drinks over when they're ready. And you're in luck Blondie, there was one choc chip muffin left."

Hanna smiles wide. "Thanks Lex." Says the blonde.

"So, tell us a little bit about yourself and where you used to live Lex." Says Aria.

"Yeah, the way you talk sometimes feels like you're from another planet." Adds Hanna.

"Well up until I started school my parents and I moved around from place to place. My parents are both archaeologists who deal mostly in indigenous excavations. So as a kid I got to visit remote Aboriginal communities and meet people I never would have if it wasn't for their jobs. It made me want to learn about my Aboriginal heritage and its culture. But when it was time for me to start school, I started a year later than usual, we moved back to my mother's hometown, so we could be close to her sister and her husband, so they could look after me when they would go away for work. From age five up until a week ago I lived in a small country town in the state of New South Wales called Forbes, a rural town so we kinda live out bush. It has about eight thousand people living there and the surrounding area. I lived with Mum and Dad, they will be leaving next week for Peru to go to an Incan dig site for at least the next eighteen months."

"How long would they normally go away for?" Asks Aria.

"Usually about eight months out of the year, on and off, but they would also take turns or overlap so I usually had a parent with me, otherwise I stayed at my aunt and uncle's. So, this is the longest time they will be gone. But they said that they should get time off in there somewhere to come visit."

"I assume you don't have any siblings?"

"You assume right Spencer, I'm an only child, so I was always spoilt growing up, especially by Gran and Gramps, who are my father's parents, that's who I'm living with now. We actually visited Rosewood every year except for one since I was six during my school holidays for three to four weeks."

"I wonder if any of us ever saw you while you were here." Ponders Aria.

"You probably did, we were here for Christmas and New Year's. With my birthday being at the end of October Gran and Gramps would just wait until we came over to give me my birthday presents. They would always buy a cheap suitcase, so I could take my birthday and Christmas presents home with me. They would always give me a prepaid debit card and send me shopping for clothes or whatever I wanted. Last year it was only a carry-on size suitcase though. I usually buy a lot of clothes, because it's all so different over here, but for my birthday last year Gran and Gramps paid for a new MacBook Air and I bought a new iPhone when I got back home, as well as clothes and Mum and Dad bought me a new iPad and a pair of Beats Studio wireless headphones as well. The cute girl who worked at the Apple Store was rapt when we walked in and I bought everything, I bet she was wishing she worked on commission. I gave her a nice tip and she gave me her number. We actually went out for dinner and a movie the next night, but we didn't make it to the movie."

"You dog Lex." Chuckles Hanna.

"Nah mate, it wasn't like that, yeah she was smokin' hot, but she was boring as bat-shit and all she did was go on about her ex-boyfriend cheating on her with her best friend. But the worst part was when she was being so rude to the wait staff, I ended up asking her to come to the bathroom with me."

Hanna chuckles, "Who knew Lex was that kind of badass? Bathroom stall sex is hot."

I shake my head, "Not for that Hanna, I just didn't want to make a scene when I chewed her out." Hanna bursts out laughing, and the other girls soon join in, "Okay I admit it, that was a bad choice of words, but I wanted to have a word with her, but she thought what you did Hanna. I told her I was rather embarrassed to be at the same table with her while she was behaving like that and I reminded her that she worked in retail, she should know how it felt to be treated like shit by a rude customer, especially if they're wrong. Like seriously you don't order a streak medium rare and then complain if it bleeds a little. After all this she tried to kiss me, I brushed her off, so she went back to the table, we finished eating, she even ordered dessert then just expected me to foot the bill, which of course I did, I always pay on the first date no matter how bad it is, but she didn't know that and I waited until she left and apologised to the wait staff and gave them both a generous tip for having to deal with her shit all night."

"Whoa. She sounded like a gold-digging bitch. That's probably what Britney would have done if you accepted her offer for 'fun'." Says Hanna.

"Yeah I agree with you there Han." Adds Aria.

"It sounds like you handled her well." Says the brunette beside me.

A waitress approaches us with a tray full of drinks and a muffin, she says the orders and places them in front of the respective owner and clears away the empty cups, we all thank her before she turns on her heel and returns to the counter.

I lean forward and take my new drink in my left hand, "Nice tattoo Lex. How long have you had it?"

"Thanks Spencer, I had it done as a birthday present for myself last year. Do any of you have any tattoos?" All four girls shake their head.

"May I ask why a jellyfish? Did you just think it looked cool or does it mean something to you?" Asks Emily.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing." Adds Spencer as she looks closer at my forearm. "Do you mind?" She points at my arm.

"No, knock yourself out." I lift up my right leg and tuck it under myself and turn on the seat, and stretch my arm out and rest my hand on my leg so she can get a better look and the other three girls either stand up or lean forward so they can look too, "There is meaning behind the tattoo, I chose a jellyfish because they remind me of myself."

Spencer looks up and I am instantly drawn to her lips, "How so?"

"Well they are so simple yet at the same time very complex and that's me to a T and they seem to just be going with the flow, which is what I try to do most of the time. Also, they may look very docile on the outside since they look relatively harmless and sometimes soft and squishy, but its sting can prove to be very painful, even deadly. I am usually chill but if you mess with my family or friends, awe mate, you better be ready to feel a world of hurt."

"Whoa, that's a lot of meaning behind one tattoo Lex." Says Emily.

"Yeah, I really wanted it to have meaning behind it, it's there forever so I don't want to be regretting my decision later down the track."

"Whoever designed it is very talented." Says Aria as she looks at the tattoo very closely.

"Thanks." I smile.

"You designed this?" Asks a shocked Hanna.

"Yeah, it took me about three months to get it perfect, mostly the tentacles."

"Wow, a lot of time and thought went into this tattoo then. But I fully understand why you would want it to be perfect, it's in a spot where you see it every day, so any imperfections would drive you insane. I know they would if it was my tattoo." States Spencer as she runs her fingertips over the tentacles and I instantly feel my pulse start racing and I just hope she doesn't notice.

"Mate I couldn't have said it better myself." I look into the brown eyes of the tall brunette beside me and smile. Since being here in America I have noticed that whenever I get nervous my accent gets thicker, so it's bad today especially since I have been sitting so close to Spencer. I look away and I see Emily watching our interaction with a small smile on her face and I have a feeling she knows that it's Spencer that I like.

"You want to know something that is just so weird for me living here?"

Spencer looks up from my tattoo but keeps her hand on my arm, "What?"

"Stairs. In houses I mean, not in general." Spencer chuckles quietly. "In my hometown you don't really see many two-story houses, but over here in the States it's the norm. It feels strange having to walk up and down stairs to go to and from my bedroom. At my house we have one small step out the front and two at the backdoor, so nearly every day so far, I have tripped on the stairs, usually when I'm still half asleep in the morning.

"Huh, I never really gave having stairs a second thought. I guess because we all grew up in houses with stairs, we don't really even notice them." Muses Aria.

"I don't think it helps that I'm so un-co it's not even funny and then add in the fact that me and stairs don't really go together well, and you have a recipe for disaster."

"Why is that?"

"Well stupid me broke my right ankle two years ago because I wasn't paying attention stepping onto the last step at my best friend's house. They have about a dozen steps and I miscounted and only half my foot made it onto the last step, so instead of an angle of ninety degrees, my leg and foot were completely straight for a split second and that's all it took. I have had a bit of a fear of stairs ever since, they always get my full attention now, especially if I'm carrying something."

"You seriously broke your ankle?" Asks Spencer, a look of concern on her face and she squeezes my forearm.

"Yeah, I did a number on it too, I required surgery to put in a metal plate and six screws to keep it all together. Because I had a bimalleolar fracture, which means I broke the bones on the inside and outside of my ankle, so it was very unstable." I point on my wrist where I broke the bones. "Essentially my foot was only connected to my leg by cartilage, muscles, tendons and skin."

"Eww, gross." Cries Hanna as she screws up her face.

"And how is this for a coincidence, when I was in Orange, the city where I had the surgery, I was getting my cast off and a mate of mine from school was getting a cast put on. He had the exact same surgery as me, he fell off a ladder and we even share the same last name, but no relation."

"Freaky." Says Emily.

"So, do you have a scar? 'Cause chicks dig scars." I chuckle at the blonde.

"Yeah it was. I have two, one on the inside of my ankle and another on the outside."

"Can I see them?" Hanna asks excitedly.

"If you're game you can even touch them and feel a couple of the screws and the plate under the skin."

"Umm, no thanks." Squirms Emily and Aria agrees.

"Speak for yourselves, let me at them." Chuckles Hanna.

I begin to undo my laces when Spencer asks, "Does it still hurt? I know sometimes after an injury requiring surgery like that you can still be plagued by issues later?"

"Yeah, it's a dull throbbing or ache usually, but it's worse in winter and to make things worse I didn't fully recover. The muscles aren't as strong as they should be because I injured the ligaments on the outside."

"Okay nerds, enough medical speak, show us the scars." I take my shoe off and roll down my sock.

"Nice kicks," Comments Spencer, "Batman?"

"Yeah, they're my favourite pair of Chuck Taylors."

"Cool." Says Hanna as she runs her finger along one of the scars, "Arr, I just felt one of the screws. Are you sure it's meant to be at an angle like that?"

I chuckle, "Yes I'm sure. You can actually feel the groove in the screw head as well."

"Really?" Inquires a curious brunette.

"Yeah, right here." I run my finger over the screw head and I feel fingertips brush against mine and my breath hitches.

"You're right, doesn't that feel so weird though?"

"Nah I'm used of it. But it hurts like hell if I ever knock it, there's also a hole here." I hold my finger over the empty hole in the plate and once again Spencer's fingers follow, but this time she places her hand over mine, and when I feel her warm breath on my neck I freeze. As Spencer runs her fingers up my scar, she exhales onto my neck causing me to involuntarily shiver. All hopes of her not noticing are dashed when I hear her giggle quietly. Damn it Lex, keep it together I scold myself. "I set off the metal detectors at the airports with my ankle hardware, so that's always fun."

"I'm sure it is for the TSA officer having to pat you down." Spencer husks as she slowly pulls away from me and another shiver runs down my spine. I can already tell this girl is going to be the death of me.

"Other than the obvious, I was really bummed because I broke it at the start of November, so for the first time since we started, we couldn't come over here for the holidays, I couldn't miss my physiotherapy appointments. But it was good in a way, because I got to experience my first real Aussie Christmas. For someone who has lived in Australia their whole life it was so weird to have a Summer Christmas that I remembered, I have been having a white Christmas since I was six. Spending most of Christmas Day outside either sun baking or floating on my blow-up pool lounger was good though. But the biggest difference was the food and drink."

"What did you eat?" Asks Hanna.

"Well instead of a traditional American Christmas dinner and egg nog we had an Aussie barbecue, so we had snags, steak, burgers, kangaroo steaks, seafood and fruit punch."

"Well that definitely sounds different. Wait, you eat kangaroo? What's it taste like?"

"Yeah, it takes pretty good, the best way to describe its flavour would be somewhere between venison and beef. I have also had goanna, crocodile and emu, but kangaroo is my favourite by far."

"But they are so cute and aren't they like your country's mascot?"

"Just because you're a vegan, doesn't mean others can't eat cute animals." Teases Hanna.

"Are you a vegan Aria?" The petite brunette nods her head, "They're our mascot, but you might think kangaroos are cute but you're usually picturing baby joeys or wallabies. Kangaroos can grow to be one point eight metres tall, that's like as tall as Spencer, the tallest recorded was over two metres which is umm," I try to do the math in my head.

"Six feet, seven inches." Interjects Spencer, I look at her and smile.

"Thanks, and a boomer, which is a large male, can weigh up to about ninety kilos." I look to Spencer.

"About two hundred pounds."

"Whoa." Mutters Aria.

"And with their long tails they lean back on it like a kickstand and kick out with their big feet, they can slice you up with their claws if they were to kick you. So, they can be very dangerous if you were to be attacked by one. Thankfully they usually don't attack people, they just hop the other way."

"Everything really is out to get you Down Under."

I chuckle, "That's nothing. Of the twenty-five most venomous snakes in the world twenty-one of them are found in Australia including the number one. Three of the ten most deadly spiders and countless deadly sea creatures including the number one in the box jellyfish and the cone snail at two and the very ugly stonefish." I lean forward and grab my drink, while I'm drinking, I notice that the girls have yet to speak so I add, "So nowhere is safe."

"Well I'm crossing Australia off my list of countries to visit. I value my life too much." Says Aria as she shakes her head.

"No wonder you wanted to move here." Adds Hanna.

"Nah mate I love living in Australia and I love watching documentaries, especially about Australian wildlife, deadly ones are my favourite. It makes me appreciate our native wildlife more, not less. And don't cross the Lucky Country off you list Aria."

"Yeah it's the lucky country because you're lucky you aren't all dead." I have a good chuckle at Hanna's comment.

"I knew that Australia had a lot of dangerous and deadly animals, but I didn't realise it was _that_ deadly. Is it true you have a tiny octopus for which there is no anti venom?" Asks Spencer.

"Yeah, it's about the size of...can I see your hand for a sec?" Spencer puts out her hand, "Now spread out your fingers, okay good. That's probably about as big as one grows." I run my fingers around her palm, "Tentacles and all. And there is no anti venom, so you need to get to a hospital immediately or you will most likely go into cardiac arrest and die."

"Jeez you two, why you gotta be such downers?"

"Sorry Blondie."

"It's not my fault Lex seems to be a nerd too." Says Spencer and I shrug nonchalantly.

We chat away for a while about nothing too deep, "So…Hanna likes to shop, Emily swims, Spencer is a total nerd, what's your thing Aria?"

"Well I like art and writing. I'm actually about to start a Summer creative writing course at the University of the Arts in Philadelphia."

"Oh wow. That sounds good. So, I'm assuming you like the classics? Dickens, Hemingway, Austin, Tolstoy, Twain, the Brontë sisters to name a few."

"Yes, I love the classics. The Great Gatsby, To Kill a Mockingbird, Great Expectations, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Winesburg Ohio and Grapes of Wrath are among my absolute favourites."

"You have good taste. I absolutely love To Kill a Mockingbird, it's one of my favourite books. I like a lot of the classics too, but you can't go past J.K Rowling, she is phenomenal. I like Dan Brown and John Marsden but I'm an absolute sucker for anything by Jeffery Deaver. I never want to put the book down once I pick it up, and more than once I have locked myself away in my room until I have read a book cover to cover."

"So, you're a fan of psychological thrillers books, what about movies? Emily loves horror movies."

"The scarier the better I say." Pipes up Emily.

"If you want a few suggestions for some Australian authors or books you can't go wrong with anything by Bryce Courtenay, but Jessica is a good one, and the Tomorrow Series by John Marsden, it's for teens."

"I'll look into those, thanks Lex."

"Another one, it makes me cry, is Follow the Rabbit Proof Fence, it's based on a true story about the stolen generations."

"The stolen generations? What's that?" Asks Hanna, Emily nods as if she is silently asking too.

"Well between the years of 1905 and 1970 the federal and state governments would forcibly remove Aboriginal and Torres Strait Islander children from their families. These children were called 'half-caste' because they had white fathers and they were placed into foster care or orphanage style institutions. Essentially white man wanted to kill off the black man, but they tried to hide behind the rationale of full-blooded Aboriginals resented the mixed-race children because they were fathered and then abandoned by their white fathers. The white government believed that the only way to deal with the 'problem' was to rip children away from their families, away from their customs and traditions and send them off to work for the white man on farms and such as maids, station hands etc. It's so disgusting knowing what my government did to the Indigenous people."

I hear Hanna mumble, "Whoa, that's pretty heavy."

"Speaking of heavy topics, have you ever read Lolita by Vladimir Nabokov?"

"No, I haven't, I've never heard of it, what's it about?"

"It's about a middle-aged literature professor called Humbert Humbert, who is obsessed with the twelve-year old Dolores Haze, with whom he becomes sexually involved after he becomes her stepfather. 'Lolita' is his private nickname for Dolores. He writes a journal about how he feels about her and his urges. Her mother dies, and he takes her around the country and she ended up with a bit of Stockholm syndrome. She then escapes from him and marries another man, who it is revealed exploits young girls in child pornography. It's a very controversial book but it was an almost immediate classic. I personally haven't read it either, but it's supposed to have been written very well. So, if I know someone is an avid reader, I like to get their opinion on it."

"It disgusts me to think that it became a classic. Honestly, what kind of person would read it for the actual story? Reading a book about pedophilia and a child being taken advantage of is wrong. No offence Aria but it could be the best written book ever and I would never read a book that seemingly glorified pedophilia and child pornography." I can feel my hands balling into fists and my body begins to shake, tears begin pricking my eyes and I jump at the sudden contact of a hand on my back and another on my shoulder.

"Lex, are you okay?" Spencer begins rubbing her hand in circles on my back, I open my mouth to speak but I'm quickly stopped, "Shhh, just breathe."

I inhale and exhale deeply and look at Spencer before speaking, "Thanks Spencer." Looking around at the other girls I can see they all look worried. "I'm sorry guys, I don't usually get so worked up over things like that. I think all the stress from the move has gotten to me, I might just go splash some water on my face, I'll be back in a minute." I stand up and make my way to the bathroom, leaving the girls to share looks of concern.

I wish it was as simple as jet lag or stress from moving but it's not, it was just the catalyst that brought something bubbling up to the surface that I have tried not to think about for years.

 **A/N: So, there it is. What do you think it really was that made Lex so upset? Have you been enjoying the story so far? Leave a review or send a PM, let me know what you think. :-) Jarrad**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here is the next chapter, I hope you guys have enjoyed the first two chapters as much as I have enjoyed writing them.**

 **Smart Owl - as usual I love your reviews. So, I already had you hooked after one chapter, it means I must be doing something right. I'm glad you like Lex's character, yes, she is very charismatic, isn't she? Were you able to pick any of the Aussie slang and phrases? I think Lex may have already put Spencer on a pedestal. Yes, the 'mystery', the question now is, does she reveal it to anyone or will she keep it hidden?**

 **As usual please leave a review and let me know what you thought, good or bad. If you have any ideas or prompts for one-shots, feel free to send them through PM. Enjoy :-) Jarrad**

I walk into the bathroom and quickly enter a stall, putting down the lid I sit with my head in my hands. "You can do this Lex, it was a long time ago, it's in the past." I take a few deeps breaths. Okay that's a little better. Now you know you can do this, push it down and get back out there. You have probably already freaked them out enough so what do you do? I know, just pretend it didn't happen, that should work. How is it that these girls have already started to poke at my walls, testing the structure, seeing if it's sound? I chuckle to myself, Blondie is like a wrecking ball, but Spencer just looks at me with those eyes and I feel my foundations trembling. After a few minutes I decide I have had enough time to wallow and exit the cubicle. I walk to the basin and look at myself in the mirror, I don't look that bad, a bit of colour has drained from my face and my eyes are a little wider than usual but I'm okay. I splash some water on my face, "Now go out there and act normal."

Walking back to the girls I can hear them talking amongst themselves, "I hope she's okay."

"Shh Han, here she comes now." Spencer looks at me with worried eyes and sympathetic smile. All the girls seem wary, but I just try to shrug it off and pretend that my mini freak-out didn't just happen.

After sitting down and chewing on my straw for a full minute I decide I'm going to have to be the one to break the awkward silence, "So I heard you play field hockey on the school team Spencer, you any good?"

"I like to think so. Do you play?" Spencer looks at me with her big chestnut brown eyes, seemingly searching mine for some explanation as to why I freaked out earlier. I can feel myself getting lost in her eyes and I forget the question until she speaks again, "Well do you?"

"Sorry? Oh no I don't play but I don't mind watching it. I have a friend that plays, and I would go to all his games. I'm more partial to playing tennis, and that same friend, Matt was my mixed doubles partner. We played in two separate weekly comps, two mixed matches and one game of women or men's doubles."

Spencer smiles at the fact that I seem to be back to my normal self. "If you're interested I can invite you out to the country club as a guest and we can have a game or two."

"My grandparents are actually members of the country club, they have been for years."

"Oh yeah? What are their names? I might know them, or my parents would."

"Sophie and Arthur Clarke."

"I think I might have met your grandfather before, is he tall, slim, salt and pepper hair, likes to play golf?"

"Yep, that would be my Gramps." Spencer shakes her head and chuckles to herself, "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, I just remembered, your grandfather was telling my father and I that you were going to be moving in with them about a month ago. He also told me that he thought that you and I would get along. Seems like he was right about that."

I just smile and fidget with my straw, still a little anxious about earlier. "So, what have you gorgeous sheilas got planned for today?"

"Well I'm meant to be going to the movies with my little brother Mike this afternoon, but you guys are welcome to tag along if you like." Offers Aria.

"Thanks Ar but Mona and I are going to hang out at the mall. What about you guys?"

The blonde look to Spencer, Emily and I, "I was going to go into Philadelphia to buy a new tennis racquet and a few other things. You're both welcome to tag along if you want."

"I don't have any plans and thanks for the offer Lex, but I think I might take Aria up on her offer for a movie. More my pace after working since six this morning." Emily smiles at me before looking at the petite brunette.

"That's okay Emily."

"I was thinking I might go home and lay by the pool and read a book off our summer reading list but going for a drive in your car with the top down beats reading by the pool."

Hanna gasps, "What is going on with you Spence? Are you sick or something?"

Spencer turns to the blonde with a look of confusion, "What? I'm not sick, why would you think that?"

"Well you're being less of a super nerd than usual, and now you're blowing off a chance to read something off our summer reading list, so you can go shopping with Lex." Hanna looks past Spencer to me, "I've been trying to get this one to come shopping with me for the past month, but she keeps turning me down." Nodding her head towards the tall brunette in between us, "You have to tell me your secret."

"I don't think Spencer is coming for me, she wants Sally."

"Who's Sally?" Aria asks intrigued.

"Oh, Sally is my car."

Spencer chuckles, "You named your car Sally?"

Hanna shoves the brunette, a bit too hard because she ends up bumping into me, not that I minded, any close contact with Spencer gives me goosebumps. "You shouldn't laugh at Lex's name for her car."

Hanna scowls and Spencer just ignores her, "Mustang Sally?"

"Bloody oath mate. Couldn't have named her anything else."

"I accept your apology." Spencer puts her arm around Hanna's shoulders, but Hanna tries to shrug her off. "For the record Han, I'm going because I need to get a new hockey stick."

"You can't accept an apology if I didn't apologise." Hanna exclaims, and I chuckle, then she suddenly stops struggling and her eyes widen looking up at Spencer she asks, "It's Lex, isn't it?" Spencer takes her arm back and takes a sip of her coffee.

"What's me?" I look between Hanna and Spencer waiting for an answer. Spencer shrugs while Hanna smiles wide.

"You're rubbing off on our nerd here. She has known you for a total of five minutes and she is already loosening up."

I can see Spencer is getting a little uncomfortable, so I try to redirect the conversation, "What time do you want me at your place Spencer? Or should I just lob over whenever?"

"Lob over?"

"Should I just turn up?"

"What time would you like to go? I just have to drop Aria and Hanna home then I will head home."

"Okay cool. Text me your address and I will drop Emily home after we go for a hoon around in Sally for a bit, top down of course." I wink at the raven-haired girl, "That good with you Emily?" She nods.

"Well to do that I would require your phone number." Spencer smirks and leans against me as she pulls her phone out of her pocket and hands it to me, the musky scent of her perfume invades my nostrils and I greedily inhale it. After I enter my number into her phone I hand it back. "Thanks."

"You should put your number in mine too." Says Emily, "But only if it's okay for me to have it."

"And why the bloody hell wouldn't I want Rosewood's best barista to have my number? What if I ever have a coffee emergency like yesterday?" I joke and hold out my hand waiting for the swimmer's phone.

Aria pulls out her phone too, "While you're at it Lex." I take Aria's phone as well, a minute or two later I hand both the girls back their respective phones.

"Now you all have to shoot me a text, so I have yours as well." All four girls start typing.

-It's Aria :-)

-Rosewood's #1 barista here

-Lex, it's Spencer, this is my number, obviously

-Hi Lex, it's your absolute favourite blonde ;-)

"Hanna, you do realise I already had yours, don't you?"

The blonde shrugs, "I didn't want to feel left out." She juts out her bottom lip in a pout and I chuckle.

"It's okay Blondie. Now what names do I put you all under? That is the question." I tap my finger on my chin and smile, "Hanna is already under Blondie, but I will have to get to know you three better before I think of nicknames for you guys."

"I don't know if I should feel privileged or feel short-changed that you gave me a nickname almost instantly."

"Oh, definitely privileged. I don't just call you Blondie because of your hair colour."

"Really? Why else?" Asks the sceptical blonde.

"Well there was a famous rock band back in the late 70's and early 80's named Blondie, and they had a massive hit called 'One Way or Another'." Hanna looks at me perplexed, so I continue, "And you remind me of that song. I know it was written about a stalker, but it has been used in movies to show pure determination as well. They used the song in the Rugrats movie, so it can't be that bad. I feel like you will go out of your way to get what you want, that one way or another you will achieve your goal. And I have a feeling if you set your sights on a guy, he doesn't stand much of a chance." I wink.

"Aww thanks Lex, I definitely feel privileged now."

"But I can picture you as a psycho stalker too." I raise my hands as the blonde glares at me, "I joke, I joke."

"Ha ha, very funny. Oh, I just remembered, I still have to give you your jersey back. I'll bring it over when we all come over to your house."

"Yeah okay thanks."

"Okay I'm obviously missing something. Why would you have Lex's jersey?"

"Don't you remember Spence? I told you and Aria that Lex ran into me yesterday and spilled coffee all down my front."

"Yeah, I remember that, but I don't remember anything about Lex lending you clothes."

"I just lent Blondie my footy jersey, no big deal."

"Footy?"

"Rugby League, it's a sport we play back in Australia. It's my favourite sport to watch. I bet you sheilas would enjoy watching it, big strapping blokes running around in tight shorts."

"Tight shorts you say." Repeats Hanna, sounding excited, "You will have to show us a little bit of a game or something when we come over. But I'm going to be sad to have to give your jersey back, it's really comfortable."

"Maybe I will buy you one for your birthday or Christmas or something. But only if you're good." I wink.

"Well she's out already then." Chuckles Spencer as she nudges the blonde.

"Yeah, I'm a very bad, bad girl." Hanna says as she bits on her fingertip seductively, a smirk on her lips.

"Are you trying to seduce me Miss Marin?"

"If it means I get to keep your jersey, yes." She smirks.

"No can-do mate, that is my favourite jersey. It's also a limited edition, so I definitely can't let it go."

"Hey how did you know my last name? Are _you_ the stalker?" Hanna raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"No, I just remember Emily said she knows you and your mother's orders and she said Mrs Marin. So, I just assumed that Marin was your last name too."

"Okay then, I believe you. Thanks to Emily you know both my first and last names, what next Em, my address?"

I chuckle, "I already know where you live."

"Oh yeah. Well next it will be my middle name."

"It's Olivia."

"What the hell Spence?" Cries Hanna as she glares at her.

Spencer chuckles, "Sorry but you were asking for it Han."

"Whatever." Huffs the blonde as she crosses her arm across her chest.

"So what movie are we going to see with Mike?" Asks Emily.

"Rear window."

"Okay, I have never seen that before."

I look to the petite brunette, "Original or remake?"

"The original of course, Grace Kelly was a wonderful actress. I love all the old movies and actors and actresses, Grace Kelly, Katherine Hepburn, Cary Grant, Humphrey Bogart just to name a few. Men were gentlemen and women were elegant."

"I can imagine you in one of those movies actually."

"Really?" I smile and nod, "Thanks."

"Speaking of movies, we should probably get going if we want to catch the early showing. Or otherwise we will have to wait until tonight."

"Well I'm ready to go whenever you are Emily." I say as I finish the last of my iced chocolate, "We can ditch these three and go for a drive." I wink at the swimmer.

"Okay, I just need to use the restroom and we can go." I smile as she stands and walks away.

The token blonde leans forward and looks to me, "So Lex, what are your plans for you and Spencer's trip into Philly?"

"Well we both need to visit a sports store so that's the first stop, then where ever Spencer would like to go and maybe grab a bite to eat before we come back home. Is that okay with you?" I look to the brunette sitting beside me and she smiles and nods.

A small smile appears on her lips and if I'm not mistaken there is a twinkle in her eye. "Sounds good. Are you ready to go Ar? Han?" Both girls nod. Hanna grabs her phone and handbag, while Aria finishes the last of her coffee. Soon Emily returns and we all grab our things, say our goodbyes and leave the Brew.

Before we go our separate ways, I call out to Spencer, "Don't forget to text me your address Spencer."

"I won't. I will send it when I get to the car, I promise." I wave to her, Aria and Hanna as I walk with Emily towards my car.

Once we reach the car we both put our bags in the back and jump in. I put the top down and start the car. "You can connect your phone for some music if you like."

She nods and pulls out her phone from her pocket.

"I know you like Spencer."

"What?"

"I know you like Spencer." Those words echo around in my head. How could she say that so nonchalantly like she was talking about the weather, I think to myself as Emily connects her phone to my stereo and 'Write on Me' by Fifth Harmony starts playing.

"I don't know what you're talking about Emily."

Emily chuckles, "Well you should try and tell that to your face. I had a feeling, but I wasn't one hundred percent, but you just gave yourself away."

"Please don't tell anyone please, especially Hanna. I have a feeling she wouldn't let me live it down."

"Don't worry Lex, I won't tell anyone, I just wanted you to know that I know. And yeah Han would not let you forget she knew."

I rub the back of my neck before pulling out into the street, "Umm thanks I guess. How did you know? You obviously knew, or you wouldn't have teased me about it earlier."

"I saw the way you looked at Spencer when I was talking to her and Aria at the counter. You were pretty much like a cartoon character with love hearts in your eyes and the heart shape beating out of the chest. But you didn't see me watching you because you only had eyes for Spence. I'm a little jealous, yesterday you were spilling coffee because you were looking at me and today you're fawning all over Spencer. But seriously I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to."

Focusing on driving I take a deep breath and ask the raven-haired girl beside me, "So do you think it's obvious to everyone or just you?"

"I don't think the others picked up on it. Hanna normally would have, but she was too busy flirting with you to notice, that girl is as blunt as a hammer sometimes." Emily says shaking her head.

I chuckle, "I've noticed. But that's okay, I like it. It means she won't take my shit and I know she will most likely be honest. But I think Spencer might know too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." I sigh.

"Are you worried?"

I turn to quickly look at the swimmer, "I don't know, should I be?"

"No, I don't think so, Spencer isn't the kind of person to make you feel bad or treat you any different for having a crush on her. She will most likely pretend she doesn't know. Why did you think she knows?"

"Well she was all touchy feely when she was looking at my tat and then when she was feeling my scars and all that, her fingertips brushed mine and my breath hitched a little. I'm not sure if she noticed that but I have a feeling she did because then the next time she placed her hand over mine and I could feel her warm breath on my neck, and I completely froze. Then to make it worse, as she ran her fingers up my scar she exhaled onto my neck and it sent a shiver down my spine, then she giggled. I then sarcastically told her I had so much fun setting off metal detectors at the airports because of my ankle hardware and then she husked in my ear something like, 'I'm sure it is for the TSA agent who gets to pat you down'. I know she is your best friend but damn, her voice is so sexy, with that husky, smokie and raspy tone she has."

"It's okay, I totally agree, she does have a very attractive voice. You should hear her after she just woke up, it's so husky and deep."

"Whoa, I just got goosebumps thinking about it."

Emily chuckles, "Just imagine when you get to hear it for real."

"Wow, I would expect that from Blondie but not you."

"Lex! You need to get your mind out of the gutter. That's not what I meant, and you know it. I was referring to a sleepover with the girls, we should have one next week or something."

"Seeing you four beauties in skimpy pyjamas having pillow fights? Count me in." I let out a small laugh.

"Oh my God Lex, have you ever been to a girl's sleepover? There is obviously more than that, there is going to be ice cream, mini fashion shows, watching a lot of rom coms, dancing around while singing into our hairbrushes, braiding each other's hair and gushing over boys too." Emily and I both begin to laugh.

"Oh yeah sorry, how could I forget about those?" I chuckle, "Gushing over boys is my favourite part."

"Mine too." We exchange a quick look and crack up laughing.

"So, I'm your type huh?" I tease.

"Maybe…you're hot, so far I think you have a great personality and you're gay so that always helps." She chuckles, "Oh and your eyes, they're gorgeous. I don't think I have ever really saw green eyes that dark before."

"Thanks, you have beautiful eyes too." My phone starts buzzing in the centre console, "I guess that's Spencer sending me her address. Could you do me a favour and reply back 'thanks' for me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I trust you."

The swimmer picks up my phone and unlocks it, "Umm Lex?"

"Was it not Spencer?"

"Yeah it was. This isn't your girlfriend, is it?" She points to my phone wallpaper, a brunette and I are looking loving into each other's eyes.

I chuckle, "No Em, that's my best friend back home, Carly. Were you worried I was going to cheat on my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." I can tell by her voice she is embarrassed.

"It's okay Emily, you're not the only person to think that. Quite a few people thought we were a couple, even my family thought it at one stage. You probably get that too, I'm thinking with Hanna the most."

Emily quickly replies to Spencer's text and places my phone back in the console. Emily laughs, "A few times Hanna and I have been hanging out in Philly and people have thought that we were on a date."

"That's the problem with being gay, if you're spending time with a girl you must be dating."

"I know, it's so annoying."

"Nah mate, what's annoying is if you don't know if a sheila is into girls or not, or you're flirting but they think you're just being nice. And it's like 'no, I'm trying to flirt with you'."

"That's why I don't make the first move, I let them come to me. Then I don't get embarrassed by hitting on a straight girl."

"I doubt you would have trouble picking up."

Emily clears her throat, "Umm well that's enough about me. What kind of music do you like?"

"A little bit of everything. If you looked on my phone you would see that I like a lot of the top 100 but I range from Fifth Harmony to Fall Out Boy to Evanescence to Missy Higgins, Carrie Underwood and Lady Antebellum, Eminem and so many more. I also enjoy a bit of Mozart too."

"Wow, wide range there."

"Yeah. What about you?"

We then spend the next twenty minutes or so driving around chatting away before we decide it's probably time to take Emily home. Pulling up to the kerb I turn the ignition off. "So, what did you think of Sally?"

"Oh, I'm definitely with Han on this, I didn't want to come home either, feeling the vibration of the engine and hearing it, especially with the top down. Good choice with that by the way."

"Thanks, well it is my dream car."

"You're so lucky Lex."

"I'm just lucky my grandparents are loaded and want to spoil me."

"I was wondering something but it's okay if you say no, I don't want to make you uncomfortable…"

"Whatever it is Emily just ask me. The worst that will happen is I say no."

"Umm, can I look into your eyes?" I chuckle, "Well that just sounded creepy, I just want to see your eyes close up, so may I?"

"Of course. I just warn you now, there is a very high chance that you will fall in love with me." I put my sunnies on top of my head and lean across the centre console. Emily takes my face in her hands and we stare into each other's eyes for at least thirty seconds.

"Wow, they're even more beautiful and unique up close. Emerald green with a gold ring and darker green and black flecks."

"Yeah. You're not falling for my Aussie pride eyes are you Emily?" I joke, and she playfully shoves my arm.

"Jerk."

"You didn't deny it. Damn it, that's why I really left Australia, everyone kept falling for me. It was either move to Rosewood or live in the Outback. Oh well, I guess I will just have to wear these all the time now." I put my sunglasses back on and smirk, "And keep you at arms-length at all times."

"Ha ha very funny Lex. Well thanks for the lift. Have fun with Spence in Philly." The raven-haired girl says as she grabs her bag and hops out. "If you want Spence, maybe you should just get her to look you in the eyes. Bye Lex." She calls and waves as she walks up her pathway. I wave back while shaking my head. I start the car, but I wait until she is inside before leaving and driving to Spencer's.

I arrive at Spencer's, hopping out I grab my bag and throw it in the boot before walking to the front door. I ring the doorbell and wait. I saw two cars in the driveway so I'm assuming one of them is Spencer's, but I can't be sure. I pull out my phone and begin typing a message when I hear movement inside the house, so I hold off on sending the text. After about thirty seconds I ring the doorbell again and almost immediately the front door opens to reveal a brunette who looks to be in her early to mid-twenties, "Hello, may I help you?"

"G'day," The brunette quirks an eyebrow, I guess it's the accent, "I'm looking for Spencer."

"Who may I say is asking?"

"Sorry, I'm Lex. I'm here to pick up Spencer, we're going into Philadelphia to do some shopping."

"Okay, come in, you can wait for Spencer in the living room." The brunette gives me a small smile as she moves aside so I can come inside and then she closes the door behind me. I follow her into the living room and take a seat on the lounge while she walks over to the kitchen island and takes a seat on a stool in front of a couple of textbooks and quickly writes something down, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, but I just had to finish that, or I would have lost my train of thought. I'm Melissa, Spencer's sister." She introduces herself with a curious look on her face.

I stand and shake her hand, "It's nice to meet you Melissa."

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thank you." I smile.

"Okay, well I will go find Spencer and let her know you're here." I nod and sit back down, I look around the room and begin to drum my fingers on my knees, a nervous habit of mine. A few minutes later she returns from upstairs, "Spencer is just getting changed and she wants me to tell you she won't be too long." I look up to see Melissa watching me, "So how do you know my little sister? I've never seen you around."

"I only met Spencer today, we were introduced through Hanna, who I only met yesterday. I'm new to the area, well actually the country."

"I take it from your accent you're Australian. I don't mean to pry, but why move half way around the world? You're not on the run, are you?" A playful smile appears on her lips.

"Yeah I am." The smile quickly fades, "From Australia I mean, I moved here to live with my grandparents while my parents are in Peru for work."

"That would be hard, moving away from all you friends, and your parents." The brunette gives me a sympathetic smile.

"It's okay, we came and spent Christmas and New Year here every year, so I already know a little bit about Rosewood, it's just the people I don't know. But now I know Spencer and her friends, so I don't think it will be all that bad. And at least I get the whole summer before school starts. I would have been royally screwed if I had to start part of the way through the school year. I would have had Buckley's chance of settling in then."

"Are you trying to impress my sister with your Australian accent and phrases?" Spencer says from the bottom of the stairs.

I turn to face her and place a hand on my chest feigning shock, "I would do no such a thing."

Spencer rolls her eyes, "Sure…" Looking at her sister she continues, "Can you tell Mum and Dad that I will be having dinner in Philly with Lex, so I might be home late."

Melissa eyes Spencer and they share a few looks, it's like they are having a silent conversation. I take this time to admire Spencer's change of outfit, she is now wearing a red and black tartan shirt which is unbuttoned to show a bit of her chest, a pair of black high waisted shorts, black over the knee socks and knee-high boots. Her hair falling in loose curls from underneath a black floppy brimmed hat. Not that I'm complaining because she looks stunning in her new outfit but I'm wondering why she changed.

"Okay. Have fun you two. It was nice to meet you Lex." Melissa winks at me as I stand and walk towards Spencer.

"It was nice to meet you too Melissa." Looking at Spencer I bow while extending my hand across my body in the direction of the front door, "Shall we?"

Spencer smiles wide, "We shall." As we get to the front door Spencer mumbles, "You're such a dork."

"Oi! I heard that."

"I was hoping you would." She smirks before walking out the door. Is she flirting with me? I think she is, but I don't want to get the wrong idea, I will just have to keep doing what I'm doing and see how that goes.

When we get to my car we hop in and start the car but before we start driving I turn to Spencer and ask, "Would you like to grab a coffee or something for the road?"

"Yes, that would be nice. Good idea Lex."

"I do have them sometimes." I wink as I pull away from the kerb. "Feel free to connect your phone for some music, or you can connect mine. It's in the console there."

"Well it's your car and you're driving so we should listen to your music too." Spencer opens the console and grabs my phone before closing it again.

"There's a playlist on there, called 'bitza'." As I pull up at a stop sign I watch Spencer unlock my phone and she frowns. Oh crap, I think I need to change my wallpaper to another picture. "She's not my girlfriend."

Spencer looks at me, a blush creeping into her cheeks, "I didn't say anything."

"I know, but if you were thinking what Emily thought then you were thinking I have a girlfriend back home. But I don't, that's my best mate Carly." I swear I see Spencer relaxing into her seat. "I just didn't want you guys getting the wrong idea about me. I would never cheat on a girlfriend, hell, I wouldn't cheat on a test if I had the chance, I'm just not that kind of person."

"Well that's good to know. So bitza?" Spencer asks as she open my music.

"Yeah as in bits of everything. It has music from all different genres."

"Found it." Spencer presses play and 'Paper Walls' by Yellowcard plays through the speakers.

"So, we will just swing by The Brew, I will run in grab us some drinks and then we can head off."

"Okay."

We soon arrive at the Brew and I run in, grab a coffee and a hot chocolate and return to the car. Spencer doesn't see me coming and I can hear her faintly singing along to Adele's 'Hello'. "Did you ever make it out of that town, where nothing ever happened?" Wow she has a beautiful singing voice.

"How do you know about Forbes?" I chuckle when I see Spencer jump in her seat.

Spencer grabs at her chest, "Lex, you scared me."

"Yeah I noticed." I smirk and hand Spencer her coffee before opening my door and getting in. "Let's go." I say as I press on the ignition button. Once we get onto the highway I ask Spencer where we should go for our sporting needs.

"Well, I usually go to Dick's Sporting Goods."

I chuckle and mutter, "Dick."

"Really Lex?"

"What? I can't help it I have a dirty mind and I'm immature sometimes." I look over at the brunette and smile.

Spencer shakes her head, "Yeah I'm beginning to see that. You're so much like Hanna in that way."

"There's nothing wrong with that. Now you will just get extra crass and more entertainment if we all hang out."

"Great…" Says Spencer sarcastically.

"So back to shopping, after we go check out racquets and hockey sticks what would you like to do after that?"

"Well I was thinking about getting a new tennis skirt and shirt, but I will just get them at Dick's." I snicker, and Spencer softly hits my leg, careful not to startle me while I'm driving. "Then I was thinking we could go to the mall, there is one right near Dick's." I can see out of the corner of my eye that Spencer is pointing her finger at me, "Don't you dare." I turn and look at the brunette and feign innocence, "That's right." She says with a sly grin. "Are you going to be looking for anything other than a racquet?"

"Yeah, I need some tennis outfits for the country club, I don't think my usual tennis attire will suffice now that I live here. And I was thinking I might go check out some of the shoe shops, might grab a new pair of shoes, and maybe a few new hats."

"Hats?" What kind?"

"Not what you're trying to keep on your head, that's for sure." I lean over and take Spencer's hat from her head.

"Hey!" She tries to grab her hat back, but I put it in between my seat and the door.

"What? Ever since you got in the car you have had to hold it down, I'm doing you a favour. Why would you even wear it if you knew we were going to have the top down?"

"It completes my outfit."

"Well that is true, it looks cute."

"My hat?"

"No, your whole outfit. Especially those socks and boots." I look over at her legs and bite my lip.

"You didn't answer my question. What kind of hats?"

"Trucker hats, caps, flat hats, snap backs. I like hats and shoes."

"High heels?" Spencer tries to sound serious, but her smile gives her away.

"Nah, I like skate shoes and thongs." Now it's Spencer's turn to snicker, "Damn it, I mean flip flops." Spencer chuckles, "But thongs are nice too, just not on me though, I don't like the feel of butt floss, but I don't judge those who wear them." I quickly look at the brunette beside me and I smirk, we both have a good chuckle.

"I hope you don't expect me to answer that."

"It's okay, I don't expect you to, I'll just let my imagination run wild."

"God you're worse than Hanna sometimes. Oh, I just remembered I need to buy some new cleats as well, but other than that, I don't have any other plans for anything. I'm happy to tag along while you look at new shoes and we can even stop in at Victoria Secret, you can buy some thongs for your collection." Spencer laughs when I shake my head.

"You don't need to make excuses if you want to go buy yourself some lingerie, I will even carry your bag for you so you're not embarrassed."

"No need Lex, I'm not going in there. Well not today anyway." She looks at me and winks, I swallow hard.

When we arrive in Philadelphia, Spencer had already put in the address for the sports store into my GPS, we happily listen to the music and Spencer will point out different stores to me as we drive. Pulling up at a set of traffic lights I give Spencer back her hat, "To complete your outfit." I smile, but it's soon wiped off my face when a Mercedes pulls up in the lane beside us and the driver decides to wolf whistle at me and Spencer.

"Hey sexy ladies, you need a real man to show you a good time?"

I just look at Spencer and roll my eyes. "Are you seriously trying pick us up at traffic lights?"

His mate in the passenger seat calls out, "You just need a good fucking that's all."

I know the light is going to change soon so I decide to mess with these douchebags, "You wanna have some fun with these guys?" Spencer nods, "Okay follow my lead." Turning to face the other car I call out, "Sorry to disappoint you two drongos but this lady here…" I put my arm around Spencer, "Is the only fuck I need." I lean over and kiss Spencer on the cheek, it looks like we kissed before we gaze into each other's eyes, "Best sex I've ever had. So, thanks for the offer but we'll have to decline." We both then turn to look at the guys with smug looks on our faces.

The traffic lights change to green and we drive off. But we can faintly hear "Whatever dykes." as we enter the intersection.

I turn to look at Spencer who is grinning widely, "I have to admit, that was pretty fun."

"So, it didn't weird you out? I'm just sick of dickwhackers like that. And of course, they were driving a Mercedes."

"No, it was fine, I liked messing with them, you should have seen their faces when you kissed me, it was priceless. And what do you have against Mercedes?"

"It's not really Mercedes, it's European cars in general, I prefer muscle cars like Sally here." I rub my hand across the dash lovingly.

"So, you don't like any European cars?"

"Nope." I make sure to pop the P.

"Not even Lexus?" I see the brunette smirk.

"Definitely not. It's too close to my name, Alexis, Lexus, no real difference, so no way do I like Lexus cars. My Gramps used to always tease me when we talked about my dream car, he used to say it isn't _a Lexus_ is it? And then he would have a good laugh."

Spencer chuckles, "That is pretty funny. I think I know what I'm going to call you from now on."

"Don't you dare."

 **EDITED**

"Oh, I'm going to Lexus." Spencer tries hard not to laugh.

"Damn it." I chuckle, "Well I'll just have to think harder for a name for you." We turn a corner and a thought hits me, "I got it, Harry."

"I'm confused, who is Harry?"

I glance over and smirk, "You are. Harry, short for Harriet the spy. Seeing as you always seem to be finding a way for people to open up to you, so you must be a spy and you seem like the kind of person who knows more than you're letting on."

Spencer laughs, "Well I do always need to get to the bottom of a good mystery and today that mystery just happens to be you."

When we arrive at Dick's I put the top up and we go inside to look for our sports supplies. We decide to split up and look for our equipment separately and then meet up to try on some outfits and find Spencer's cleats.

"Shoot me a text when you're done getting your hockey stick and we will go look at some shoes for you."

"Okay, good luck finding a racquet, but just so you know, it won't do you any good, I'm gonna kick your butt when we play."

"Oh really?" I arch an eyebrow and Spencer smiles sweetly, nodding before she walks away. Damn that girl. I look around and find the tennis racquets, I pick up a few and after a while I see a tall blonde guy walking towards me, "Hello ma'am, my name is Brad. Can I be of any assistance?"

I chuckle, and he frowns, "Did you seriously just ma'am me? If you must call me anything Lex will be fine."

A small smile appears on his face, "Okay Lex, I see you're looking at our range of racquets." I nod, "To help you first I need to know what kind of player you are and what price range you're looking at."

"Well price isn't really an issue and I'm a power hitter."

"Okay, for power I would recommend the Wilson Burn FST 95." He hands me the racquet and I start swinging and serving to get a feel for the racquet, it feels pretty good.

"And why is that?"

"Honestly, I own and play with one myself and I have sold quite a few and have had no problems or complaints. The only thing is we don't sell it strung, so you can pick your own string. Do you have a particular string you use?"

"No, I would just go with what the guy at my local store recommended. So, any suggestions?"

The blonde smiles and walks me over to the strings, "Hmm," he looks around for a few moments before he finds what he is looking for. "I would recommend this." He hands me a pack of Wilson NXT 17 string, "It will give you a ten percent bigger sweet spot and will help keep vibrations to a minimum which is always good."

I nod and smile, "If you think it's best I'll get that too. I'm also after a cheaper racquet as a spare."

"I think I have the perfect racquet." We walk back to the racquets and he grabs a Head racquet and hands it to me, "This racquet is currently half price, so you're getting a pretty decent racquet for a cheap racquet's price."

I have a few swings. "Yeah it's good. Now I just need a bag to put them in."

"If you would follow me Lex I will show you the bags we currently have on offer. So, it's only for the two racquets, maybe a water bottle?"

"Yeah, I like the backpack style if you have any of those."

"Certainly, we have the Wilson, the Nike and a couple of others."

"Oh, I like the look of the Nike one." I say as I pick it up and open it. "Can I try it out?"

"Go ahead, here you go." He hands me the Wilson racquet and I put both racquets in the bag. "Hmm, I even have room for my sweatbands, phone, keys and water bottle."

"Yes, this bag has a few zippers and pockets for all your small items like that."

"I'll take it. So how long will it take to string the Wilson?"

"Umm about thirty minutes."

"I'm assuming I have to pay for the racquet before it will be strung?"

"Yeah sorry, store policy."

"That's okay mate, I can pay for it now and I will just be looking at tennis attire, so I will check back when I'm done."

"Okay great, let's go ring this up so we can get this strung." I follow Brad over to the sales area and as I'm about to pay I get a text from Spencer, 'I picked out my stick and my cleats too. I will meet you by the clothes.' I pay and ask if it's okay if I leave my purchases here until I'm done shopping.

"Sure, I will just put it behind the counter for you. Just don't forget to take it with you."

"I won't, thanks so much for your help mate, you're a top bloke." We exchange smiles and I wander off in search of Spencer.

I soon find her at a rack of tank tops, "May I be of assistance?" Spencer jumps and then glares at me, "Sorry." I offer a weak smile.

"It's okay, did you get what you needed?"

"Yeah two racquets and a bag. One of the racquets is getting strung now. The sales guy Brad was nice. So, seems like we both got what we needed."

"It seems so and did you say Brad?"

I quirk an eyebrow, "Yeah why?"

"He is always hitting on me when I come in here. Did he flirt with you?"

"Why? You jealous?" I quip, and I could have sworn I saw the beginning of a blush before Spencer turned her back to look over the next rack.

"No. I was just curious."

"I don't think he was, but I could be wrong. It has happened before."

"Oh, are you admitting having been wrong in the past?"

I smirk, "No, I meant guys have hit on me before."

Spencer turns around with a white and red tank top pressed against her chest, "Lexus, what do you think of this?"

"It looks okay, but I'm not sure until you put it on."

"You just want me to do a mini fashion show for you, don't you?"

"I wouldn't mind one." I wink at the brunette, "But I'm being serious, that kind of thing looks totally different on your body. So how about we both grab a few things and go try them on?"

Spencer breaks out into a smile, lowering her voice she husks, "Only if you show me yours."

"Harry, we're in public, I'm not going to show you my junk in the changing room." I chuckle as Spencer blushes, "Of course I will."

"Okay well I want to try on this, ooh and this one." Says the brunette as she pulls out a teal polo shirt, "I also want to try on a dress or two, and a few skirts. You should try on a skirt too Lex."

"Pfft, like that's going to happen." I start looking at a rack of shorts and I pull out a pair of burgundy shorts, these look good.

"What if I told you I would eat a whole piece of toast with Vegemite on it? Even if I don't like it."

I smirk as I get an idea, "Deal."

Once we have a few things to try on we head to the change rooms. Picking two next to each other we try on a shirt and bottoms. "You ready Harry?"

"In a second," she calls, I step out of the stall and patiently wait, when she walks out my jaw practically hits the floor and my mouth is instantly dry. "So, I guess you like it?" Asks Spencer as she does a twirl. She is wearing the red and white tank top and matching skirt.

"Umm, yeah. The pairing looks good on you." I suddenly realise Spencer isn't wearing a bra and I try to look away, but I can't seem to do it.

"You look good too Lex." I dumbly look down, trying to get my body to work again, I'm wearing a purple polo shirt and a pair of white basketball shorts.

"Thanks. So, do you."

Spencer giggles, "You already told me that." And with that she nudges me playfully as she walks past me back to her change room.

After a few minutes we are both outside the change rooms again, this time Spencer is wearing a white tennis dress with black back and black piping on the front. This outfit is even more revealing of Spencer's long legs. "Jeez Spencer, legs for days."

The brunette chuckles, "Does that mean you approve?"

"Bloody oath. So, did you notice I'm wearing the skirt you picked out for me?"

Spencer looks me up and down, her eyes stopping at the hem line of the skirt, "It looks really good on you." Her eyes then head north but stop at my chest, I'm wearing a tight tank top, so it brings a lot of attention to my breasts, of which I'm not lacking.

"Do you like this top? I'm thinking it might be a bit too tight across here." I wave my hand across my chest.

Spencer quickly averts her gaze and mutters, "Umm maybe, but it looks good."

"Well maybe I shouldn't buy it then, I don't want to get in trouble at the country club."

"No, no you should get it." I smirk when I hear her voice crack the tiniest bit.

"Okay, but should I get this blue and black one or get it in white?"

Spencer looks me directly in the eye, I can see her straining not to look down, "That one, the colours are broken up, it deflects from your chest slightly, but the white will just bring more attention to it."

"Hmm, I might buy the white one and wear it now, meet some chicks at the mall, and you seem to like it." I smirk when I see Spencer's cheeks flush and she looks down at her feet, "I was only joking Harry. I'm here with you to go shopping, not to pick up sheilas. So, come on, let's try the rest of our stuff on."

"Okay. Just so you know you should really buy that skirt, it looked good on you, it shows off your legs." My feet stay planted for a moment as I watch Spencer walk back into her dressing room. I wonder if she knows exactly what she is doing to me?

We change outfits a couple more times and we decide on what we are buying. I end up with a polo shirt, and the tight tank top that Spencer seemed to like a little too much, a pair of basketball shorts, and a pair of tennis shorts that Spencer was practically drooling over and said they showed off my tan legs, so who am I to turn down compliments like that. Spencer went with the tennis dress and the matching outfit she first tried on first. I also grab some sweatbands. We move to the sales area and pay for our items and pick up my racquets and bag. "Oh crap, I forgot to get a new ankle brace, I'll be back in a minute." Spencer nods and Brad indicates to the area of the store I need, and off I go in search of the braces and guards.

Finding them I pick one and return to the sales area to find Brad hitting on Spencer, and her looking a little uncomfortable. I stand close to the brunette and whisper, "Are you okay? Do you want me to tell him to stop?"

"No, I have a plan." Next thing I know she is wrapping her arm around my waist and pulling me into her side, looking Brad right in the eye, Spencer kisses me on the cheek, "Lexus baby, I can't wait to see you in that tank top again, it hugged you in all the right places." She bites her bottom lip and looks down at my chest.

I swallow hard before regaining my composure and I run my free hand across Spencer's stomach and pull on her long necklace, "Anything for you babe." I pull away and take the backpack and put it on, taking our bags in one hand and with my free hand I take Spencer's and entwine our fingers, "I know how much you love to drive with the GT's top down so let's go."

Brad standing there stunned, he clears his throat, "Umm thanks for shopping at Dick's and have a nice day."

"Oh, we will and an even better night." I wink before I start walking towards the exit, Spencer following closely, our hands still entwined. When we reach the car in the car park I look over and see Brad at the door, mouth hanging open as I open the door for Spencer, once she is seated I lean in and say, "Press that button there and the top will go down." Spencer nods and presses the button I pointed out, I look back and Brad is still standing there just watching, I chuckle, "I think we have an audience Harry."

"I think you're right."

I leave and go put our purchases in the boot. When I get to the driver's side I open the door and look up to see Brad still creeping on us. "Hey Spencer, we should wave to our fake relationship's biggest fan." She smiles and we both look over at Brad and wave. I have never seen someone move so fast in my life. I practically fall into the car in a fit of laughter. "That fucker could give Usain Bolt a run for his money. You got him good Harry." I look at her and she is beaming, "Not that I'm complaining because obviously I'm not, but why did you think to mess with him like that?"

"Well after what we did to those two guys earlier I thought maybe it would work now because he wouldn't stop hitting on me. I told him I wasn't interested but he didn't seem to care."

"I gotta hand it to ya, that was awesome. I thought it would be me and Hanna doing that kinda thing, so you surprised me to say the least."

"Maybe Han is right, your badass-ness might be rubbing off on me after all." She winks as she puts on her seat belt.

"So where is the shopping centre? Oh sorry, mall."

"Just drive out that way and I will direct you." She points to the exit of the car park.

"Okay, you ready?"

"Yeah let's go Lexus baby." Spencer husks as I start the car.

Once we have found a car park we head inside, "Lexus, you should go in there. They look like they have a big selection of shoes." I look to where she is pointing and see a wall completely covered in stilettos.

"Umm I'll take a pass thanks. But feel free to go give yourself legs for weeks instead of days." I smirk.

"Maybe next time, and you can come along and carry all my bags." She chuckles.

"Oh, if you asked I would, Monte made me do it all the time if we went to another town shopping. I was her personal Sherpa and we liked to mess with people like those guys earlier and Brad."

Spencer turns and looks at me, "Don't let Hanna hear you say that and who's Monte? An ex?" She asks intrigued.

"Oh no sorry, I always called my best mate Carly, Monte. I started calling her Carlo then she became addicted to monte carlo biscuits so then it evolved into Monte Carlo and then just Monte."

"Hmm, so you love giving everyone nicknames, don't you?"

I nod and smile wide, "Yeah but most Aussies do it. We shorten everything or give it a nickname. I think it's because we're so lazy with our speech and we're just so laid back in general."

"Yeah you are. So, I was thinking maybe we would go to the food court and grab a drink before we start shopping, we need to stay hydrated." Spencer smiles.

"Yeah, nah for sure."

Spencer stops walking and looks over at me, "What does that mean? Are we going or are we not?"

"Yeah, let's go." Spencer doesn't move, she just raises an eyebrow, still confused. "Sorry, 'yeah, nah for sure' means definitely."

"Well why didn't you just say that?" Spencer chuckles. "Or are you having fun confusing me to no end?"

"Well to be totally honest, it is pretty fun. But how about this, I educate you a little more in Aussie lingo, you up for a mini lesson super nerd?"

"Yeah, nah for sure."

"Oh, calm down smarty pants. Now 'nah, yeah' means yes but 'yeah, nah' means no."

"It sounds like you're just really indecisive."

"True, I can be sometimes."

"Like chocolate or vanilla, or which shirt should I wear today. But when it comes to the big things, I'm usually decisive. I see or know what I want, and I go after it." I say truthfully.

"Well let's go get something to drink." Spencer starts walking away, she turns around, "Lexus are you coming?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm coming." We walk in a quiet silence to the food court, "So what would you like Harry? Wherever and whatever you want. I'm shouting."

"Umm I was thinking about getting a smoothie, what about you?"

"Smoothie sounds good." We both head over to the smoothie stand.

"Hi, what can I get you?" The cute redhead asks smiling at Spencer and I as we approach the counter.

"You can go first Spencer, I'm still deciding." I look up at the board, hmm, the one with strawberries, banana and mango sounds good. Spencer orders her smoothie and then I place my order. We move to the side and wait for our drinks.

"So where do you think we should go first?"

"We're here shopping for you but from where we are I think the skate shop is close. So probably there first."

"Okay mate, I'm trusting you not to lead me astray or let me max out my card by buying half the shop. So, don't let me buy more than two pairs of shoes and a few hats. Because I could go a little loopy in there."

Spencer chuckles as we grab our drinks and go find a table, "I think I can manage. But how exactly do I stop you?"

"Umm, grab my phone and call Monte. She'll rope me in. I'll send her a text letting her know that she might get a call from me, well you. Or, you might have to…no don't worry."

"What is it?"

"You might have to slap me to snap me out of it." I say quietly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Monte kissed me to make me stop dead in my tracks, but I would never ask that from you. You can just slap me." I feel my cheeks getting warm.

"Okay well a slap will be the last resort. How crazy are we talking?" Asks Spencer, worry evident in her voice.

"Remember when I said I couldn't come over here that one Christmas when I broke my ankle?" Spencer nods as she takes a seat, "Well Gran and Gramps wired my parents money to put on a debit card and that year they gave me more than usual because they felt bad for me, but also because everything is so cheap over here compared to back home. So, I was like 'let's go Monte, shopping spree,' I think I blacked out while I was in Canberra with her for the weekend, so we could go shopping because I remember getting excited when I hobbled into my favourite shop and I saw they had heaps of new stock for Christmas. If it wasn't for Monte I would have ended up buy six pairs of shoes, eight or nine hats, a few shirts and shorts and a cool watch, but I don't really remember any of it until I felt lips pressed against mine. Then I snapped out of whatever shopping trance I was in and immediately put half of it back. She realised that if I ever started to freak out with an anxiety attack or in some cases a shopping overdose, she had to shock me and, in her case, it was by kissing me and it always worked. Personally though, I would rather the slap than to be kissed by my best mate, she is like a sister to me. But she didn't want to hurt me by slapping me, so she said she went with the next best thing."

"She isn't into girls at all, but she kissed you on multiple occasions?"

"Yeah. She made 'I kissed a girl' her ringtone for me, she used to always joke when we enter any shop, even the fish and chip shop and say, 'can you control yourself or will I have to pucker up?' and would start applying lip balm. But she had always said that if she was ever going to kiss a girl she wanted it to be me because there wouldn't be any confusion about what it meant, and I would treat her with respect."

"With respect?"

"Not slipping in the tongue or getting handsy." I say nonchalantly.

"Oh." Spencer and I both have some of our smoothies and I send of a text to Monte just in case before falling into a conversation about music with Spencer.

When we finish our drinks, we head to the skate shop and after nearly an hour we leave and I'm very impressed with myself for my restraint. I buy myself a new pair of blue and black Vans sk8 hi and a pair of burgundy Etnies and a couple of hats, a batman 9fifty being my favourite.

"Well I'm done, are you needing to go anywhere Harry?"

"No, I'm good. I bought what I needed already."

"Okay, well do you want to accompany me back to the car and we can drive around for a while before we find somewhere to eat?"

"Yeah okay."

I smile, "Lead the way Spencer." Spencer begins walking in the direction of the exit and I am quickly by her side. "Do you have any suggestions for tea?"

"That's a random question but chamomile is very soothing, so it will help you relax."

"Oh no, I meant what or where you would like to eat, so dinner."

"Oh, sorry that makes more sense. Do you like burgers? Because I know this cute little diner that makes the best hamburgers."

"Burgers it is then."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it has taken a while to get this up, but I have had a lot going on personally, so I had some serious writers block. Luckily, I got some inspiration from a certain someone, you know who you are. So Merry Christmas guys, I hope this is a good gift for you all.**

 **Smart Owl - I'm so happy you like the story, but incredible is too much *blush* Spencer and Lex are getting along like a house on fire. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter with Lex and Spencer flirting and joking around with one another. And yes, they had an instant chemistry. What did you think of their nicknames for each other? I quickly threw together Emily and Lex's conversation, because it just flowed well. Of course you can expect more flirting scenes between them, what kind of writer would I be if I didn't give my favourite fan what she likes most? You may or may not be introduced to Carly next chapter and I don't know if Gramps was predicting a friendship or more but yes, he was spot on about them getting along :-)**

 **xAussieGirlx - I'm liking that I have you interested in my story. It means a lot to me. Yeah, she is fair dinkum bushie. I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying confusing the girls. Thanks so much, it means so much that you think I'm doing a good job and I appreciate you taking time to read my little unknown story and being a sounding board and just being there for me in general :-D**

 **As usual I am open to any suggestions or ideas and as always please leave a review letting me know what you thought. Enjoy :-) Jarrad**

After driving around Philadelphia for a while we decide to head for the diner. "So, these are the best burgers, are they?" I ask, breaking our comfortable silence.

"Yes, they are." Spencer says, slowly turning to look at me.

"And what makes them so special?"

"The patty mostly, it's so tender and juicy, just enough seasoning and they make their own sauce too and it's topped with cheese and salad."

My stomach begins to rumble, "Hmm, sounds good. I can't wait to tuck into one now."

"We're nearly there, maybe five minutes."

"Okay good because I'm starving." I say as I pat myself on the stomach.

'Piece of my heart' by Janice Joplin comes on through the speakers, "You like Janice Joplin?" Asks the brunette.

"Yeah. Don't act so surprised Harry, I love her voice."

I begin to quietly sing along, Spencer soon joins in and we begin belting out the chorus. When the song finishes Spencer says, "The diner is just around this corner on the left." I move into the left lane pulling up to the traffic lights, waiting to turn the corner.

We luckily find a park not too far away. Entering the diner Spencer walks towards a booth and slides in, I follow suit on the other side and look around the diner, "Nice little place you found here Harry."

"Yeah it is but you just wait until you taste a burger."

My phone buzzes in my pocket, "Sorry, it could be my grandparents."

"Go ahead, it's fine."

I pull out my phone to see a text from Emily.

 _-So how is it going Lex?_

-It's going fine, we're just grabbing something to eat. Why do you ask?

 _-I was just curious as to whether Spencer fell for your eyes yet ;-)_

-Ha ha, very funny. No Spencer has not fallen for me yet, and I'm not making a move if that's what you're going to ask next.

 _-Okay you got me. Just remember you better be treating Spencer right or I will set Hanna onto you with the biggest, heaviest handbag she owns._

-Of course I am Emily, Spencer deserves to be treated like a queen and that's exactly what I intend on doing. All of you girls deserve that.

 _-Aww, you're too cute Lex and if Spence asks, just say I asked if she took you to a museum :-)_

I slide my phone back into my pocket and look up at the brunette, "Sorry it was Emily checking up on me."

"Why would she need to check up on you?"

"She wanted to make sure you didn't lead me astray and drag me to a museum."

"Typical." She rolls her eyes, "They all think I'm this super nerd that only enjoys going to museums."

I smirk, "But aren't you a super nerd?"

Spencer returns my smirk with her one, "Maybe, but I do like other things too. I don't have to go to a museum or an art gallery to be intellectually stimulated or go to fancy restaurants to have a good meal. They like to tease me about that kind of thing though because that's what my parents think."

"Well for the record I make up my own mind and form my own opinions of people and I don't think that of you Harry." A genuine smile appears on my lips, Spencer smiles and a waitress in her sixties approaches our booth.

"Welcome to T-Roy's diner, I'm Doris, may I take your order?"

"Oh, we haven't even had a look at the menu." Says Spencer, a little embarrassed.

"That's okay sweetie, I can give you a few minutes and come back."

"Could you please wait a second ma'am?" I ask the waitress and she nods, "Do you know what you want Spencer?"

"Yes, but you don't." States Spencer.

"That's okay, just order whatever you want, and I'll quickly look at the menu."

"Okay, can I please have a burger and fries and a chocolate milkshake please."

"And I will have the same, but could I please get bacon on my burger, and a strawberry milkshake thank you."

"Is that all for you young ladies?" I look to the brunette sitting across from me and she nods her head.

"That's all, thank you."

"Okay, your order shouldn't be too long."

I nod as the portly waitress walks toward the kitchen. "So, you know a bit about me, tell me about yourself, I'm interested in getting to know you Spencer."

"Well as you know I live in Rosewood with my parents and my older sister Melissa. I want to be an interior designer, even though my parents expect me to go into law like them or at least business, like Melissa. You already know I'm a 'super nerd', I love to read, and I love art. I play field hockey, I'm on the academic decathlon, chess and debate teams at school."

"Whoa, you sound very busy."

"Yeah, the Hastings have to be at the top of everything and be the best. Melissa and I compete with each other in everything we do."

"I could already tell you're a competitive person, but you confirmed it when you told me you were going to whoop my butt at tennis."

"I actually said kick it, but okay."

"Whoop, kick, slap it's all to do with my butt." I smirk.

Spencer shakes her head and chuckles, "Someone has tickets on themselves."

We flirt back and forth as we eat our burgers. Spencer was right, this is the best burger I have ever had, even if it is missing half the extras. I'm used to having egg, beetroot and pineapple as well.

"It's so good seeing a young couple like yourselves, so in love." Says the waitress as she leaves us the check.

"Uh, umm, we aren't a couple ma'am." I stammer.

Spencer speaks, "Yeah, we're just friends having a meal together."

"Could have fooled me, I've worked here for nearly thirty-years, so I have picked up on a few things over the years, and the way you two look at each other is a clear giveaway."

"We really are just friends, ma'am."

Doris frowns and apologises "Oh I'm sorry ladies, I didn't mean any offence, but I could have sworn you were a young couple in love."

"I'm openly and proudly gay ma'am and Spencer is an amazing girl, so no offence taken by me."

"Well I will leave you two unless, there is something else I can get you, the dessert menu maybe?"

I look to the gorgeous brunette across from me, who shakes her head. "No thank you ma'am. But you could do something for me." Doris smiles and nods, "Could you please pass on my compliments to the chef, that was one of the best burgers I have ever eaten." I can see Spencer practically beaming when she hears that.

"Of course young lady, my husband Stanley will love hearing that. Now I hope you two enjoy the rest of your night."

"Thank you. You ready to go Spencer?" I ask as I reach for the check while pulling my wallet out of my back pocket.

"How much is it? I'm paying for my half." Spencer says as she digs through her bag for her purse.

"Harry your money is no good here." I smile as I pull out a few bills, putting them on top of the check making sure to leave a nice tip for Doris.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Spencer smirks at me, "I didn't realise this was a date."

I return the smirk, "Spencer, if this was a date, there would not be any confusion, you would without a doubt know it was a date."

"Well if it's a date you're after, maybe you should ask Emily out."

I feel my shoulders slump slightly before I gain courage and look directly into Spencer's eyes and tell her how it is. "I think Emily is great, but she isn't the girl I want to take on an official date." I continue to gaze into Spencer's eyes and I can see her cheeks flush as she bites on her bottom lip. "Now let's get you home Miss Hastings." I smirk as I slide out of the booth and hold out my hand for Spencer, her cheeks flush a deeper shade of red as she takes my hand, I let her hand fall from mine when she stands and reaches for her bag.

"Well actually Lexus, I was thinking we might get some gelato from down the block first, if you're interested."

"Lead the way Harry." I sweep my arm across my torso and smile which Spencer returns.

 **xxxxx**

 _I'm in an empty white room, looking down I see I am wearing a sundress like the ones I used to wear when I was a little girl. A wave of dread suddenly washing over me as I hear a door close behind me making the hair on my neck stand on end. Turning around slowly, my eyes widen when I see a dark figure standing in front of the door. "Who are you? Where am I?" My voice barely a whisper. The figure doesn't answer instead they take a step towards me and for every step forward they take, I take a step back until the wall stops me from going any further. The figure just keeps walking towards me, I look around for something, anything but the room is completely empty except for the two current occupants. The dark figure is closing in on me and I try to scream but nothing comes out. I try to look at their face but there isn't anything under their hoodie, just a gaping black hole. Stopping just inches from me the figure reaches out to touch my face and I flatten myself against the wall, hoping it would open up and let me pass through. I feel their black leather glove roughly brush against my skin and I cringe while trying to pull away, but they grab my arm to keep me still. Taking their hand away from my cheek they reach up and begin to pull their hood down…_

I sit bolt upright in bed, my shirt is plastered to my skin and I'm drenched in sweat. I look around the room, it's not my bedroom. I begin to freak out and hyperventilate, it takes me a full minute for me to realise where I am. Once I see I'm in my bedroom at Gran and Gramps it's only then that I feel the tears streaming down my face. Looking over at my bedside table I see my alarm clock saying it's four am, so it would be about eight pm back in Forbes, so I grab my phone.

-Hey Carly, I really need to talk to you. Do you think we could skype?

I get up and change into some fresh clothes and wash my face. When I get back to my bed I see I have a message.

 _-Of course Lex, just give me five. I was having dinner, but I told Mum you used my name, so it must be important, she agreed so I'm just heading to my room now._

-Thanks so much Monte. I just really need to talk to my bestie.

I grab my laptop of my desk and start it up and open Skype when I get a text.

 _-I'm ready whenever you are Lex._

I don't respond, I just make the call and I'm soon greeted by my best friend grinning. "Hey Monte, it's so good to see that goofy grin of yours."

 _"It's good to see you too Lex. Why is it so dark? Oh wait, it's early in the morning isn't it?"_

I lean over and switch on my bedside lamp. "Yeah, it's four am here. That better?"

She nods. _"Not that I don't like this call, but why the hell are you awake?"_

"What? I can't just want to talk to my best mate?"

 _"Lex, you love your sleep. I remember you once gave me the cold shoulder for two hours because I woke you up half an hour early. Also, you called me Carly in a message and you never do that, so I know it's important."_

"Okay, I had a really vivid nightmare, I woke up drenched in sweat and I needed to talk to you. You know that you're one of the two people who knows about my nightmares. So, can we just talk?"

I see the brunette on my screen furrow her brows before smiling, _"Of course. We haven't really had a chance to catch up, so fill me in. How are you going? Are you settling in okay?"_

"I'm settling in pretty well. I made a few new friends, and of course they're all unbelievably attractive, I feel like a troll next to them."

 _"Are you sure you're not exaggerating a little bit Lex?"_

"Okay…maybe not a troll, but I feel out of place next to them. Like Hanna, she's a blonde bombshell, she is the fashionista of the group and a real firecracker. Emily is a swimmer, so she's taller with broad shoulders and beautiful long arms and legs, she has beautiful long jet-black hair, she could be a model, seriously, she's _that_ hot. Aria's so darn cute, but in a hot way, she's arty and her sense of style is a little eccentric, but it suits her and then there's Spencer…" I trail off.

 _"Is it bad that I kind of wished you needed help earlier?"_ A smile appearing on her lips.

"Sorry to disappoint but Spencer isn't your type, but definitely mine." I smirk as I see the smile fading from her face, "Spencer is absolutely stunning. She's tall like Emily, but lankier, she has long brown hair that falls over her shoulders in loose curls, her eyes are…" I sigh, "Her eyes, I could get lost in them, they're a beautiful chestnut brown and her lips are plump, they look so kissable, like all the bloody time. And she has this cute sense of style, like today, she reminded me of Sherlock Holmes with her outfit at the coffee shop and her smirk…God that smirk."

 _"Sounds like someone has the hots for Spencer, but let me guess, she's as straight as an arrow."_

"Well I don't know actually. I only met her and Aria today, I met Hanna and Emily yesterday. It's a funny story actually." I chuckle.

 _"Well I'm all ears."_ Says the brunette on my screen as she stretches and leans back in her desk chair and begins to eat her pizza.

"Well yesterday when I was going to check out the other local coffee shop, I was in line to order, but I was too busy pervin' on the barista to notice Hanna turning around with her coffee. I stepped forward and spilled her coffee all down her front, she started going off her bloody rocker at me and I seriously thought she was going to deck me with her oversized handbag, but it turns out my accent saved me. I bought her a new coffee and she said I had to have one with her. We got to talking, a bit of flirting and I lent her my Sharks jersey and -"

The brunette drops her slice of pizza, _"_ _Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. You let her borrow your favourite jersey? I thought you had the hots for Spencer."_

"I do. I just hadn't met her yet. And I was being nice, Hanna seemed nice, so I let her borrow it. Then her friend Emily came and joined us, she was the barista I was checking out earlier. We chatted for a while and Gran called to say she got to Tara's safely, and the girls ended up hearing me tell Gran that they were gorgeous and what had happened earlier. They both thought it was funny. Then I ended up driving Blondie home when Emily went back to work."

 _"So how did you meet Spencer and Ariel?"_

"It's Aria, and I was at the coffee shop again today writing emails and stuff when Blondie came over and invited me to have coffee with herself and her two friends while they waited for Emily to finish her shift. I was about to decline the offer when I looked over as Spencer turned around and we locked eyes. Mate, I swear it was like love at first sight. My mind went blank, my throat was insanely dry, and my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. Spencer and I subtly flirted and then we drove into Philadelphia and went shopping and we flirted a little bit more. We tried on a few tennis outfits and she asked my opinion, and you know I'm a sucker for a short skirt. And I couldn't exactly say 'you would still look just as beautiful in a potato sack' so I told her they looked good. I even caught her checking out my boobs and then trying not to look."

 _"Well you do have a nice rack Lex."_

"Awe shucks, but before we went shopping I drove Emily home and Spencer took the other two girls home. Emily told me she knows I like Spencer and we talked about my crush. She told me she knew I liked Spencer because she was watching when I first saw Spencer. She compared me to a love-sick cartoon character with the hearts in the eyes and the heart beating out of the chest."

Carly laughs, _"You didn't say hubba hubba by any chance, did you?"_

I chuckle and shake my head, "No you twit, I didn't."

 _"Whoa, settle petal, someone's a little touchy today."_

"Yeah well, you would be too if you woke up covered in sweat at four in the morning after having the one of the most vivid nightmares in your life."

 _"Do you want to talk about it?"_ Carly asks in a soft tone with a sympathetic smile.

"I would prefer if we didn't. Is that okay with you?"

 _"Of course Lex, whatever you need. Tell me more about how you have forgotten your best mate already."_

"For sure Monte. I don't even know why I'm talking to you anyway. I should have just called Brumby or one of the girls instead. Well actually, probably Brumby or Emily, I have a feeling Hanna would kill me if I woke her up, I haven't gotten to know Aria enough yet to call her and I couldn't call Spencer for obvious reasons."

 _"Do you know if Spencer swings your way?"_

"Nah not definitively, but my gaydar is certainly going off, so I know she is into girls to some degree, I'm just not sure how much."

 _"Well did you pick up any vibes while you were in Philadelphia?"_

"I think so, but I don't want to make a move if she isn't interested. Like we flirted _a lot_ while we were alone, but she could just be having fun like Hanna was. We even fucked with some people like you and I do and when we finished dinner I insisted on paying the bill."

 _"Of course you did."_ Says Carly as she shakes her head.

"She told me she didn't know it was a date, so I didn't have to pay, that we would split it. Then I told her that there wouldn't be any confusion, she would definitely know if it was a date."

 _"Smooth."_

"Then she said maybe I should take Emily out on a date. I looked her straight in the eye and told her that Emily isn't the girl I want to take out on a date, then she started blushing and biting her lip. So, after all the time we spent together today she definitely knows I like her now."

 _"Why do you sound worried, isn't it a good thing that she knows? Maybe you can actively pursue her now."_

"It doesn't make it any easier, I still don't know how she feels about me."

 _"Well, why don't you just keep doing what you're doing?"_

"So, I should keep being my charismatic, flirtatious and charming self?"

" _Bloody hell Lex you're a bit of a figjam aren't ya?"_

I chuckle, "Only around you or Brumby. Hey thanks for talking to me, I feel a lot calmer now."

 _"You know I'm always here for ya mate. I'm just a text, phone or Skype call away."_

"Oh, guess what?" Carly just shrugs, "Both Emily and Spencer saw my phone wallpaper and thought we were together."

The brunette on the screen just starts laughing, _"_ _I hope you set them straight."_

"Of course I did. I told them both you're my best mate, nothing more."

" _I'm gonna miss people thinking we're together. It was always fun to mess with the prudes who would look at us funny when we weren't doing anything, so then we would give them something to look at."_ I watch Carly wipe away tears of laughter.

I chuckle, "It must have been my gayness, I'm super gay so they must have been able to sense it." I try to stifle a yawn, but I can't.

 _"Lex as much as I have enjoyed this conversation, you should go back to sleep. We can talk when I wake up if you want."_

"Yeah that sounds good, I will talk to you later then. Goodnight Monte."

 _"Night Lex. Just text me if you need me again. No matter what time it is okay? Well I'm going to go back to eating. Say hi to your Gran and Gramps for me. Oh, and Brumby."_

"I always do." She smiles before she takes another bite of her pizza, I yawn again as I end the call. I put my laptop on my bedside table, turn off the lamp, lay down and quickly drifting off.

 **xxxxx**

I wake up just after eight, shower and get ready for the day before heading downstairs to make breakfast. I find my grandparents both sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast. Gramps looks up from his morning paper, "Morning Luthor."

"Morning Pumpkin. How did you sleep?" Asks Gran as she has some coffee.

"Morning Gran, Gramps." I say as I pour myself a glass of orange juice. "I slept okay. I woke up at four and couldn't go back to sleep, I skyped with Monte for a little bit and then went back to sleep."

"And how is Carly?" Says Gramps as he turns the page.

"She is going good, missing me of course. She wanted me to say hello to both of you."

"Isn't that nice of her, such a lovely girl."

I chuckle, "Well that's one word for her."

Gramps looks over his paper and chuckles, "What is she going to do now she doesn't have her partner in crime by her side?"

"Oh, I'm sure Mitch will step up and take my place with Monte. And I have Brumby full time now and I have already involved Spencer in my dealings."

Gramps shakes his head, "Rosewood won't know what hit them with you two full time, but Luthor you can't be running around corrupting every girl you meet."

"Not all of them, only the really cute ones." I wink and Gramps chuckles before he returns to his paper.

"So, what were your plans for today Luthor?"

"Aren't your friends coming over Pumpkin?"

"Yeah they are. Oh, that reminds me, I forgot to tell the girls where we live." I pull out my phone and send out a group text.

-I just remembered I forgot to give you guys my address, 28 Maple Grove Avenue.

-Seriously? You must be loaded - H

-It's still 1? Spencer

-Han's right :-)

-Okay see you then. Spence, you still good to give me a lift?

-Yeah sure thing Aria, anyone else need a ride?

-Mum is dropping me off but thanks Spence - H

-Can I please get a lift Spence, saves riding my bike

I put my phone back in my pocket and have a bowl of froot loops. "Is it okay if I go finish the lamingtons?"

"Sure Pumpkin, I took the liberty of cutting them to size and did the cream and jam, so you just need to dip them now. The recipe for the icing is on the fridge and don't forget to use the dairy free margarine and dairy free chocolate or it won't be vegan for your friend, the vegan batch is on the small plate."

"Thanks so much Gran."

"You're welcome Pumpkin." I walk into the kitchen and grab the recipe off the fridge and begin to collect the ingredients for the icing. Once I have dipped all the squares in the normal chocolate sauce or dairy free chocolate and then shredded coconut, I put them on wire racks for the icing to set. "I'm done, I cleaned up Gran, the lamingtons are on the racks. I'm going up to my room now to listen to some music, but I'll be down before the girls are due to arrive."

"Okay Pumpkin, you go and relax."

I lay on my bed and start thinking about seeing Spencer and I know that I have a big smile on my face, but I can't help it, I really like her, I haven't been able to get her out of my head. I grab my headphones and listen to music however it's short lived because I keep fidgeting and can't stay still. I get up and grab my guitar case and pull out my black fender. I haven't played this for a while I think to myself. I sit on my desk chair and begin tuning my guitar, when I'm done I begin strumming and plucking at the strings and think it's fitting that I play 'Mustang Sally' by The Commitments as the first song. I follow it up with 'Fast Car' by Tracy Chapman, 'Cool Kids' by Echosmith, 'Lego House' by Ed Sheeran and 'Rude' by MAGIC! so it doesn't take long before thoughts of Spencer's eyes fill my mind.

I stop and have a drink of water and then begin playing and singing, "It's the way you talk, the way you move. Everybody stops and stares at you, you're beautiful too. You don't even care what you wear, kinda look cute with your messy hair, don't call it cute though." The image of Spencer's hair blowing in the wind yesterday comes to mind and I smile.

" _'cause you're scared of being alone, at night you just want someone to hold you tight, that's right. If a dog passes you by, you stop just to say a little hi, every time yeah."_ Spencer looked so cute with that slobbering Saint Bernard last night after gelato.

" _And the funny thing you don't realise, every time you walk by, everybody looks, everybody sees, baby won't you be mine. You're my ocean to my sand. You're the stars upon my night sky. You're the wind upon my sail. Baby won't you be mine. I don't want any other girl. We'll do just fine. Me and you, nobody else. Be mine tonight. Be mine for all time. Be mine tonight. Be mine tonight. It's your lips, your big green eyes, the little phone calls at night. It's the little things. You seem to make everything fun. Your cheeky little grin, we're dancing in the sun."_ She has the cutest little smile that verges on a smirk.

I think I heard a floorboard creaking, but if Gran or Gramps wanted me they would have announced themselves, so I keep playing thinking I'm just hearing things, _"'cause you're scared of being alone, at night you want someone to hold you tight, that's right. If a dog passes you by, you stop just to say a little hi, every time yeah. And the funny thing you don't realise, every time you walk by, everybody looks, everybody sees, baby won't you be mine. You're my ocean to my sand. You're the stars upon my night sky. You're the wind upon my sail. Baby won't you be mine. I don't want any other girl. We'll do just fine. Me and you, nobody else. Be mine tonight. Be mine for all time. Be mine tonight. Be mine tonight. Babe. You don't see the same girl same girl I see. You don't need to change girl, change girl, you change me. Let's just stop for a minute. And breathe. You're my ocean to my sand. You're the stars upon my night sky. You're the wind upon my sail. Baby won't you be mine tonight."_

As soon as I finish I hear clapping behind me, I swivel around expecting to see Gran or Gramps but instead I see Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily. I instantly feel my cheeks burning. "Wow, that was really good Lex. Did you write that?"

"I wish. Come in guys, kick off your shoes, make yourselves comfortable." Emily, Hanna and Aria all take off their shoes and sit on the bed but Spencer stays leaning up against the doorframe. "Why didn't you tell me you could sing and play guitar yesterday? I told you I played acoustic and piano." I can hear a hint of hurt in her voice.

I look down at my hands and begin fidgeting, I look back up at the brunette in the doorway, "I'm sorry Harry, but it's not the kind of thing I advertise. Not many people know I play and hardly anyone knows I can sing. Only my parents, Brumby, Monte, Mavis, Tara, Gran, and Gramps, now you guys."

"I'm sorry I didn't realise, now I feel bad we intruded on something so personal." She says as she walks into the room and is about to climb onto the bed when something on my night stand catches her eye.

"Sorry Lex, if we knew we would have knocked straight away." Says Emily.

"It's okay guys. You didn't know, so I can't be angry or upset." I say as I watch Spencer as she picks up a book.

Spencer holds up the book in her hand, "Follow the rabbit proof fence, is that the book you mentioned yesterday at the Brew about the stolen generations?" I smile and nod at the brunette. "Is there any chance I could borrow it once you're done reading it?"

"You can take it now if you like, I only read the first few chapters and as you can tell…" I point to the tattered cover and bent corners, "I have read it countless times."

"Are you sure? You don't have to lend it to me, I know it means a lot to you." I nod and Spencer smiles as she puts it in her handbag.

"Hey Lex, could I please borrow it after Spence is finished reading it? It does sound really interesting."

I watch as Spencer sits cross legged on the bed, "Yeah of course you can Aria. Just don't lose it or destroy it. Same goes for you Harry."

"I love books I would never damage a book intentionally, same with Spence." Says Aria and Spencer nods.

"Harry? Does that mean you gave Spencer a nickname too?" Asks Hanna bouncing on the edge of the bed.

"Yep. Harry, short for Harriet the spy."

"You don't know just how fitting the nickname is for Spence." Says Aria as she gets more comfortable on the bed.

"Yeah but I gave her one first." Chuckles Spencer, "Didn't I Lexus?"

"Well what is it then?" Asks Hanna.

"I just said it, Lexus."

"Oh, I thought you said Alexis."

"Yeah, she gave me mine first, because of the two drongos in a car next to us at a set of traffic lights."

"What happened?" Asks Emily as she moves to sit against the headboard.

"You wanna tell them or should I Harry?" I look to the brunette.

"You can, it was your idea, but I want to tell them about Brad." I chuckle and nod.

"Okay well we pulled up at a set of lights and these two dickwhackers pulled up beside us in a Mercedes, and they were calling out to us, trying to pick us up or something, as if we would ever be interested in them. Telling us that we needed a real man to show us a good time and that we needed a good fucking."

"Pigs." Says Aria and I nod in agreement.

"I leaned over and asked Harry if she wanted to mess with them."

"And I happily agreed." The brunette smirks.

"So, I said something like 'sorry to disappoint you two drongos, but this lady here is the only fuck I need' and I put my arm around Spencer and kissed her on the cheek and then we looked into each other's eyes." I look at Emily when I say this, and she beams and winks, I just chuckle, "Then I said, 'best sex I've ever had so thanks for your generous offer, but it's not needed.' Then we turned and smirked at the guys and then drove away."

"Lexus did you hear them call us dykes as we drove away?"

"Yeah I thought they did. Not the first time and won't be the last time."

Hanna looks a little perplexed, "So Spence, how did you come up with the name Lexus?"

"Well they were driving a Mercedes and I said that I really dislike European cars and prefer muscle cars like Sally. And Spencer here asked if liked Lexus, and I said no way, it's too similar to my name, but Harry decided that it would be a perfect nickname." I look at the brunette in question and shake my head and smile.

"So, does that mean we can all call you Lexus?"

"Nope. Sorry Blondie, you will have to think of your own nickname, only Spencer can call me Lexus."

"Damn it, I will have to start thinking of one then." Hanna huffs as she flops back onto the bed and her head lands in Spencer's lap.

Spencer looks down at the blonde, "Just don't think too hard Han, it's holidays remember?" Spencer chuckles.

"So, who is Brad?" Asks the blonde.

Spencer just looks to me and smirks, "Brad is a guy who works at the sports store we went to yesterday and he always hits on me whenever I go in there. When we were paying, Lexus forgot to grab an ankle brace, so she left me with Brad at the register while she went to go find one." I can't help but chuckle and Spencer joins me before continuing, "So when Lex came back he had constantly hit on me even though I told him I wasn't interested multiple times."

"Yeah 'cause you're into gir-" Hanna looks up at Spencer wide eyed, "I'm sorry Spence, it just slipped out."

The brunette places her hand on Hanna's shoulder, "It's okay Han. I'm sure Lex was going to figure it out anyway if she hasn't already."

"I had a feeling, you were pinging on my gaydar, but to be honest I wasn't sure where on the spectrum you fell. But just so you guys know, I don't assume anything like that about any of you. So, I'm gay, Emily's gay and now I know Spencer is too. And unless either of you tell me otherwise I don't really assume anything about your sexuality."

"I'm bi-curious." Reveals Hanna.

Aria then speaks up, "I'm straight, but that doesn't mean that I couldn't fall in love with a woman in the future."

"Okay cool. You want to finish the story Harry?"

"Sure, but Lex, please don't tell anyone, only you and the girls know and obviously my ex knows too."

"Of course Spencer, it's not my place to say anything."

"Well Lex came back and whispers to me asking if I wanted her to tell him to stop. I said no I had a plan."

"Yeah a fun idea." I smile wide at the brunette and she chuckles.

"I pulled Lex into me by wrapping my arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek while staring at Brad the whole time, then I called her Lexus baby and said I couldn't wait to see her in a tank top she bought for tennis, that it hugged her in all the right places."

"Boobs." States Hanna as matter of fact.

"Yes, then Lex adds to it by running her hand across my stomach and begins gently pulling on my necklace, you guys know that really long one…" The girls all nod, "Lex said something like 'anything for you babe', then picked up our bags and took my hand and we walked out our fingers intertwined."

"He watched us walk to the car and get in until we waved, and he was off like a rocket."

All three girls start laughing, "Serves him right the perv." Says Hanna through her laughter.

"Yeah he is." Says Spencer as I pick up my guitar off my desk and stand up to put it on its stand in the corner.

"Lex?" I look up and nod at Emily to continue, "Before you put it away could you maybe play us another song? I really liked hearing you sing and play that song earlier."

"Yeah." Agrees Aria.

"Umm…"

"No, don't worry Lex, it's too personal, just forget I asked." The swimmer says as she pulls her legs up to her chest and she rests her chin on her knees.

"It's okay Emily, I'm just trying to think of something to play for you guys."

Spencer pulls out her phone from her pocket, "What was that song from before? I really liked it. And you have a beautiful singing voice and you played wonderfully."

I feel my cheeks flushing. "Be mine tonight by Straalen. S-t-r-a-a-l-e-n. Okay now would you guys like something well known or something older that you might not even know?"

"Well known." Calls out Hanna almost immediately.

"Older." Says Aria and Emily simultaneously.

"Harry? Seeing as you said such nice things about me, you have the deciding vote, well known or old?"

"Hmm, let's go with an unknown older song."

"You guys suck." Complains Hanna.

"Okay so 'Torn' by Natalie Imbruglia it is then. Do any of you know it?" I look between the four girls and they all shake their heads. I pick up my guitar and start playing getting the chords right. Once I feel I'm ready I look up and see four sets of eyes on me. "Umm guys could you please not stare at me like that?"

"Sorry." They all say almost in perfect sync and quickly look away causing me to chuckle.

"Okay, here we go." I start strumming again and get the right rhythm and start playing the song. I try to look up at the girls as I sing but I can't handle their eyes on me, so I quickly look back at my left hand, but I do look up and lock eyes with Spencer and my nerves calm immediately, and she smiles. By the end of the song I can see Spencer is quietly singing along to the chorus and I think Aria is too, Emily is tapping her leg about to the beat and Hanna is bopping her head along. When I finish they all clap and cheer.

"That's the 'white girl shit' from Pitch Perfect 2." laughs Hanna.

"Yeah, Natalie Imbruglia is actually an Aussie. It wasn't that bad playing in front of you guys. Do you want to hear the newer song I had in mind? Well it's about five years old but it's newer than the other song."

"Yes please, but only if you're sure Lexus. It's really cool that you decided to share your talent with us, intentionally this time."

"I forgot to ask before, how much did you actually hear?"

Spencer speaks up, "Oh we heard the end of 'Rude' at the bottom of the stairs and by the time we got to the top of the stairs you had started 'Be Mine Tonight', we got to the door and we saw you playing and singing."

Aria nods, "Yeah you're really good Lex, we didn't want to interrupt."

"You sounded too good to just burst in, so we waited for you to finish." Says Emily.

"Yeah."

"So, I had two songs in mind, so you guys should pick again. 'Pumped Up Kicks' by Foster the People or 'Perfect' by Pink? Who wants 'Pumped Up Kicks'?" I look around and Aria and Emily nod. "Aria and Emily want 'Pumped Up Kicks' and you two want 'Perfect'. Hmm, a tie. I guess I'm the tiebreaker. I'm going to have to go with 'Perfect', it's an important message Pink sings about. Sorry guys." I look at Emily and Aria and smile.

"Don't worry about it." Says Aria.

"Yeah, I just want to hear you play."

"It's going to be the clean version." I get straight into it and I hear someone quietly singing along and I look up to see Hanna singing, I look her in the eyes and smile and do an exaggerated head nod letting her know it's okay for her to sing along. I lock eyes with Spencer again and she begins to sing along too. By the end of the first chorus all four girls are singing along and I'm glad that I decide to share this with the girls because they all seem to be having fun. During the chorus I made sure I made eye contact with each of the girl as I sang _"pretty, pretty please don't you ever, ever feel like you're less than, less than perfect. Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me."_

When I finish Hanna bounces off the bed and hugs me catching me off guard and I nearly drop my guitar, but Aria must have predicted it and jumped up and grabbed it from my hand, "I've got it Lex, be careful Han."

The blonde pulled away and looks me and blushes, "Sorry Lex." She then returns to the bed, "But that was awesome."

"You have a really beautiful singing voice Lex." I look at Spencer as she speaks.

"Thanks Harry."

"She might not seem like it, but Pink has a really good range and you nailed it." I look away and smile shyly.

"So, I have a bit of an Aussie surprise for you guys down in the kitchen. You want it now? And I can introduce you to Gran and Gramps."

"Yeah sure, but we met your Gramps at the door." Says Aria, "He let us in and told us to come up to your room."

"Okay well follow me and I can introduce you guys properly and you can taste something Aussie."

"Did you get your parcel?" Inquires Spencer as I gently place my guitar on the guitar stand.

"No not yet, but it should be here today, if not, tomorrow for sure."

We all head down stairs and enter the kitchen and I call out, "Gran? Gramps?"

"In the living room Pumpkin." I hear Gran call out.

"Through here guys." I say as I lead the way. Entering the living room, I see Gran doing what looks like sudoku. "Where is Gramps?" I ask when I see he isn't here.

"He went to answer the door. I think it's your parcel Pumpkin."

"Here you go Luthor." Says Gramps as he walks in and hands me a box. "It's your disgusting Vegemite."

"Bloody fantastic." I say as I put the box on the coffee table. "Gran, Gramps these are my friends, Spencer, Aria, Emily and Hanna." I say as I point to each girl and they wave and smile.

"This is _the_ Emily I'm assuming."

I feel myself blushing, "Really Gran?"

"Sorry Pumpkin." She chuckles, and I shake my head.

"And it's not like that, we're just friends, aren't we Emily?"

Emily is blushing too but nods her head, "Yes Mrs umm…"

I lean towards the swimmer, "Clarke."

"Mrs Clarke, Lex and I are just friends."

"I thought so, I just wanted to have some fun with Alexis."

"Ha ha, very funny Gran."

Hanna chuckles, "I thought it was funny."

Gramps takes a seat in his recliner, "Well it's very nice to meet you girls and make yourselves at home. Any friend of Luthor's is welcome in our home anytime."

"Luthor?" Asks a confused blonde.

"Gramps can explain that." I look at Gramps who smiles.

"When Alexis first came over for her first visit when she was six, I introduced her to comic books. She took an instant shining to Batman, but I'm more of a Superman fan myself." I roll my eyes at him, "And this one didn't like being called Alexis she preferred Lex, so I thought it could be an inside joke of ours if I started calling her Luthor."

"I don't get it."

"Lex Luthor is one of the villains in Superman comics." Says Spencer.

"Oh, I get it now. That's funny." Hanna smiles.

"Gramps has been calling me Luthor since I was six."

"Alexis will always be my little Pumpkin."

"Any reason behind that nickname Mrs Clarke?" Asks an intrigued Spencer.

"As a kid Alexis used to love to eat pumpkin, we couldn't keep it up to her. Alexis used to help me clean out the pumpkins and would end up on her face and wiped on her clothes. I would always say to her 'are you auditioning to become a pumpkin?'"

"And I would always reply 'yes Gran, pumpkin is the best vegetable.' It still is. So, I guess that's where I got my thing for nicknames from. No one around here goes by their own name except for Mavis of course."

"Yes, Mavis is the only exception to Lex's rule." Chuckles Gramps.

"She's too cool to have a nickname." I notice the girls sharing a look and Gran must have noticed it too.

"Mavis is our next-door neighbour and just happens to be my best friend of nearly fifty years." Says Gran pointing in the direction of the house to our left.

"Oh wow, that would be nice to live next door to your best friend." Exclaims Aria and I smile to myself thinking if only you knew.

"Yes dear, it's wonderful. For the last forty-three years we have lived next door to each other."

"Whoa." Mutters Hanna.

"I can't even imagine how much this neighbourhood would have changed around you to become the richest street in Rosewood." Comments Spencer.

Gramps nods, "Yes, it has changed quite a lot over the years. We have seen multiple houses built around us, many, many neighbours come and go but Mavis, David her late husband, Sophie and I had been here from the very beginning of this street. Our houses were the very first houses built. Best decision we ever made was to invest in David and Mavis' business. Once they sold their business to a multi-national corporation for a very tidy profit we decided we would build houses next door to each other, so we could have our children grow up together."

"So, what did you girls think of Lex's sweet surprise?" Asks Gramps.

"Oh, I haven't shown them yet, I nearly forgot why we came down here. If you wanna see what it is, you'll have to follow me into the kitchen."

"It was a pleasure to meet Alexis' new friends."

"It was nice meeting you girls. Luthor, towels are out at the bar and use the back restroom please girls, Luthor will show you I'm sure."

I nod, "Thanks Gran, Gramps."

"Pumpkin I made those drinks you asked for. They're in the fridge at the bar."

We enter the kitchen and I see Gran has put the lamingtons away, "Gran? Where are-"

"Cupboard next to the fridge, green lid is vegan." Gran calls out knowing what I was going to ask.

"Thanks Gran." I call back as I open the cupboard mentioned and there are two Tupperware containers, red and green lids. I grab them and put them on the kitchen island and take off both lids, "Now the green batch is vegan, especially made for you Aria." I say as I grab five side plates from the cupboard and place one in front of each of the girls and myself, "Are you guys ready for an Aussie dessert?" Hanna and Emily seem hesitant but they all nod. "Well grab one out guys." All four girls take a lamington and put it on their plate. "Would anyone like a fork?" I hear three yeahs and a yes please, so I grab four forks and hand them out. "Now this is a lamington." I pick it up and take a bite, "Mmm, they're not going to bite you sheilas."

Spencer cuts some with her fork and has a mouthful. Covering her mouth, she says "Guys try it, it's really good." Emily, Aria and Hanna all follow Spencer's lead and have a taste.

"Whoa, Spencer's right."

"Yum. I like the surprise of the cream and jam."

"Did you or your Gran make these?"

"We both did." I smile as I watch them all go back for bite after bite.

"Can I take some of this home? They're delicious." Asks Hanna.

"Yeah, that's why we made so many, I just knew you guys would like lamingtons." I take a vegan one and take a bite, "hmm, not much difference really."

We eat a couple of lamingtons each before I say, "Would you girls like to move this outside?" The girls nod, "Okay well let's go out and have a drink. And I can show you the back dunny on the way." We head out through the kitchen, "That's the dunny through that door there." I point into a small hallway as we get to the sliding backdoor. "You can all put your bags out of the sun behind the bar here."

"I can't believe you have a full-size bar next to your pool. Not to mention your house is huge and you live on the richest street in town. I'm thinking I might keep your jersey, you can obviously afford to buy a new one." Hanna chuckles, "No seriously I did bring it, it's in my bag but I don't really want to give it back."

"When is your birthday Blondie?" I ask as I open the fridge behind the bar and pull out two pitchers, one of lemonade and one of pink lemonade.

"March 7th."

"So, it's already been. Well how about for Christmas I buy you your own jersey, that sound good?"

"Oh my god Lex, are you serious? That would be awesome."

"I'm serious Blondie. So, your Christmas present already sorted. One down, three to go." I chuckle, "Now I just need a nickname for Emily and I will have the set of nicknames too."

"Umm Lex you haven't given me a nickname yet, so you still need two."

"That's where you're mistaken Scout." I say with a smile, "Scout because you love To Kill a Mockingbird and because you could be mistaken for a girl's scout." I let a laugh slip, Hanna bursts out laughing and both Emily and Spencer have a chuckle.

Aria raises an eyebrow, "You're an inch taller at most Lex."

"Hey, ask any guy and they will tell you every inch counts." And we all crack up laughing, even Aria.

"That's so true." Says Hanna as she tries to control her fit of laughter.

"So, what do you think of 'Scout'?" I ask the petite brunette.

"I really like it." She says smiling wide.

"Good, now grab a stool ladies." Once they are all sitting on a stool at the bar, I clear my throat, "Good afternoon, I'm Lex and I will be your bartender today. We have two drinks on offer today, traditional homemade lemonade or we have a homemade pink lemonade. Special requests can be made, and I will do my utmost to make it happen." I crack a wide smile and Spencer chuckles, "Now Harry what is your drink of choice?"

Spencer taps her chin while I grab a tall glass and put in some ice cubes, "I'm going to go with the rosé thank you bartender."

"Beautiful choice, just like the person ordering it." I smirk as I pour some pink lemonade into Spencer's glass, I do the same for the other girls, complimenting them as well as their drink choice. When I'm done being bartender we all sit and enjoy our drinks. "As you can see we have a few chairs and rings on offer and pool noodles and a few other things are over there," I point to a trunk at the other end of the bar near Mavis' fence. "We have sunscreen here." I pull out a tube of sunscreen, "If anyone needs help with their back just let me know." I wink, "Towels are in this cupboard here. I think that's all you sheilas need to have a good time."

"Lex could you help me with my back please?" Asks Emily as she brushes her hair off her back and neck and picks up the tube of sunscreen.

"Sure thing."

"Is anyone else going in?"

Spencer answers first, "Not yet Em."

"I'm going to work on my tan." Says Hanna.

"Maybe later."

"Okay well I might swim some laps if no one else is going in then."

"Hey Lex, you should wear your Sharks jersey to Emily's swim meets." Says the token blonde of the group.

"Why?" I ask.

"Rosewood High swimming team are called the Sharks." Informs Spencer.

"Well I just got your nickname Emily."

I smile as Emily spins around on the stool to see me, "Really?" She asks excitedly, "What is it?"

"Mako, after the fastest shark in the world and Hanna told me you're the fastest swimmer on the team. Also, they have a large brain, so they are intelligent, and I can tell you are. And they are highly sought after, which I imagine you are." I wink, and Emily blushes a deep crimson. I also help the other girls with their sunscreen after Emily says I have very gentle hands and it felt more like a massage than anything. Spencer puts mine on for me and I enjoy every second that her hands are on me. I feel every brush of her fingertips over my skin, my back is on fire when she is finished.

We sit for at least half an hour talking and letting the sunscreen soak into our skin before we move to the pool and sun lounges.

Emily slowly swims laps of the pool, Hanna and Aria are enjoying the warm weather on the sun lounges while Spencer and I sit on the edge of the pool with our feet in the water while I ask about what museums there are in Philadelphia and tell her that I like natural history. Spencer even offers to go with me if I didn't want to go by myself and she could help me navigate some of the museums.

Hanna gets hot and announces that she is going to hop in the pool, but she doesn't want to get her hair wet, so if any of us wet her hair we are a dead girl walking. I just chuckle at her threat until she glares at me and I shut up immediately. "Strewth, you've got your 'if looks could kill' glare down pat Blondie."

Hanna then walks over to the trunk and opens it, looking around at its contents, we hear a rustle of a bush and a few seconds later, "Hey pretty lady."

 **A/N: There we have it. What did you think about Lex interacting with the girls as a group? Now we know Spencer is gay, question is, was it innocent flirting or is Spencer actually interested in Lex? What do you think of Carly/Monte? And who was it that scared Hanna?** **As always, please take a moment to leave a review. :-) Jarrad**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait guys but I've had a bit of writer's block from dealing with the aftermath of my nine-year relationship ending before Christmas and just being an emotional clusterf**k in general, so I had a tough time writing this chapter and the next. But thanks to a certain somebody I'm able to make it through the day without falling apart. So, thank you KICS, you give me a million reasons to smile everyday :-)**

 **Now I have an important announcement to make. I have teamed up with a fellow author to write the next few chapters. So, parts of this chapter were written by xAussieGirlx Her sections will be noted with xAGx She is a great writer and has written a fantastic PLL story with an original character and Emily. So, make sure you go check that out.**

 **Smart Owl - I don't think they are incredible but thank you G. Yeah Lex might have a better chance with Spencer now she knows she's gay. Lamingtons are delicious, no doubt about that. I'm glad you liked the nicknames for the girls. I was hoping the nightmare scene would come across as intense as it was extremely difficult to write. Monte will be making another appearance. Lex is just full of surprises, so I hope you and S enjoy this chapter and the surprise collaboration :-)**

 **xAussieGirlx - I may have gotten you addicted to one song but you have gotten me addicted to so many more. I can't ever thank you enough for the help and inspiration you had given me for the previous chapter. I would like to thank you for thinking that my story was worthy enough of a collaboration with you.**

 **As usual I am open to any suggestions or ideas and as always please leave a review letting me know what you thought. Enjoy :-) Jarrad**

I hear someone speak, "Hey pretty lady." Followed by a scream, I look over to see Hanna letting loose on someone with a pool noodle.

Spencer begins to get out of the pool to run to the blonde's aid, but I grab her arm, "It's okay Harry, she probably did something to deserve a beating." I chuckle, the brunette furrows her brows and reluctantly sits back down and joins me in watching the drama unfold. Emily seems to be oblivious to the noise as she keeps swimming while Aria is standing nearby wide eyed as her best friend is beating a taller blonde with the pool noodle.

"Hey Axel, what's with the security?" The tall blonde calls out.

"I need it to stop ferals like you from jumping the fence." I yell back.

"Awe come on Axel, that's not very nice and you know it." The blonde calls out as she tries to grab the pool noodle while attempting to dodge Hanna's blows at the same time. "I guess I have been beaten up by a lot worse looking people." She winks at Hanna who is still hitting her. "Hey, I know you, you're that cutie from Noel Kahn's party, we made out remember?" The taller blonde smirks and Hanna stops hitting her, instead going bright red, "It _is_ you and by the looks of it, you remember me too." Says the taller blonde bouncing her eyebrows.

"What does that say?" The shorter blonde asks obviously trying to deflect the taller girl's attention as she points to her t-shirt.

"You will have to come closer to read it." I watch as Hanna leans in to read the shirt and then the taller blonde kisses Hanna on the cheek, "Works every time." She chuckles, "Cutie do you mind holding this?" The taller blonde hands her a blue Phillies baseball cap and then she takes off her t-shirt, revealing a red bikini top with a blue P for Phillies. Hanna's gaze is focused on the pale girl's abs, I look to Aria who is doing the same. Bloody hell, she always has girls looking at her six pack, I shake my head. The taller blonde turns to face Aria, "That's a really nice bikini you have on Angel." She winks, "Would you be so kind?" She pulls out her phone from the pocket of her board shorts and hands it over and smirks when Aria blushes. "You're going in Axel." She looks at me with a wide grin as she kicks off her thong sandals.

"Uh oh." I mutter as I quickly stand up to run inside.

I have only taken a couple of steps when I hear the newest member to the group call out after me. "Ha ha, are you really trying to out run me Axel?"

"Piss off." I call back over my shoulder.

The tall blonde catches me just before I get to the back door, "Gotcha."

I feel myself getting swung up and over her shoulder, "Put. Me. Down." I manage to get out through my laughter.

"Oh, I'll put you down alright." The realisation of where we are headed hits me and I suck in a breath just as the cool water hits us. I splash the blonde in the face after we resurface, "You're an idiot Brumby."

"You love me." The blonde smiles wide before splashing me back.

"So, I take it you two know each other." Comments a very confused looking Aria.

"Unfortunately." I joke before I dunk the blonde under the water.

She quickly resurfaces, "Not cool Axel."

"Come on Brumby, let's get out and I will introduce you to everyone." I smile at the blonde who splashes me one final time before hopping out of the pool and drying off with towels that Spencer was kind enough to hand us both. "Thanks Spencer, this here is…" I put my arm around the blonde and roughly pull her into my side, "Reese, one of my best friends, my American partner in crime and now my next-door neighbour."

"Yeah I came over to tell you guys to keep it down." Reese rests her arm on my head, which I push off.

I look up at the taller girl and quirk an eyebrow. "Pfft, you just wanted to join the party."

"Maybe…"

"So, you decided to just invite yourself of course."

"Yep." Reese says with a grin, "Did you honestly expect any less from me?"

I chuckle, "Nope. Reese, this is Spencer."

"Here we go girls, I thought I would bring out a snack." I see Reese looking Spencer up and down when she looks over her shoulder to see Gran walking out the back door with two plates of cookies. I take the chance to elbow Reese in the ribs. "Eat a snickers Brumby." I say in a hushed tone, our code for 'I have my eye on her so back off'.

"Ouch, I'd prefer Gran's cookies anyway." She replies with our code for 'good choice she's all yours' as she sees Gran walking towards us.

"Cookie." Says Gran as she finally notices the blonde standing next to me, "How did I know you would be over here once these were ready?"

"Nice to see you too Gran." Reese smiles and walks over to the older woman and gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before grabbing a cookie from one of the plates. She takes a big bite then screws up her face. "Gran did you forget to put in the secret ingredient? This tastes different." Mumbles the blonde through a mouthful of cookie.

"No Cookie, those are the vegan cookies for Aria." She says as she places the plates on the bar, "You have your own plate inside so don't eat all of the cookies on these lovely girls." She smiles at Spencer standing beside me, "Well I'm going to head back inside. Have fun girls but no swimming for a while if you eat those cookies." She calls over her shoulder before sliding the door closed behind her.

Hanna and Aria grab a cookie or two each and go back to laying on the sun lounges as Spencer takes a seat on a stool at the bar while I refill the girls' drinks and Reese puts her shirt back on.

Hanna jumps up to grab another cookie for them both when she says, "Em really should try some of these cookies before they're all gone." Picking up the pool noodle she throws it into the pool and hits Emily in the leg who keeps swimming until she reaches the edge, stands up and looks around to see Reese's back as she is sitting on a stool facing Spencer.

I turn to face Reese when she asks me for a drink, "Really Brumby? I'm not your slave and you know where the fridge is."

"Could I get a refill please Lexus?"

"Sure thing Harry." Spencer chuckles and I smirk at Reese who just shrugs nonchalantly.

I turn and open the fridge but stop when Hanna says, "Em you might wanna…" I see the blonde tugging at her bikini top indicating that Emily should adjust her black strapless bikini top. I look over to see the swimmer blushing as she quickly pulls her top up and I hear the blonde on the other side of the bar choking on what I assume to be a mouthful of cookie as she watches Emily adjust her bikini.

"Maybe you _should_ have eaten that snickers."

Reese looks at the lanky brunette wide eyed, "Umm…" She clears her throat as she looks from Spencer to me and we share a look then she quickly looks back to Spencer, "No thanks." She then puts the rest of the cookie in her mouth before walking away.

"Okay…that was weird, is she allergic to nuts or something?" Asks a confused Spencer.

I can't help but chuckle, "I guess you could say she's allergic to nuts." I see the brunette furrow her eyebrows and I smirk waiting for her to catch on.

"Lex!" Cries Spencer.

"What?" I feign innocence and she just shakes her head and begins to chuckle too, "She's a lesbian so she _is_ allergic to certain nuts."

Reese must have overheard as she turns around, "You know it." The blonde says before winking at me and continuing her way to the others on the sun lounges. I look across the bar at Spencer and for a split second I see her almost glaring at Reese. I wonder what that was about.

"Would you like to go join the others Harry?" I ask as I top up her drink before grabbing a cookie and taking a bite.

"Sure." Smiles the brunette as she slips off the stool and walks over to the rest of the group. I take a moment to admire the gorgeous brunette and her choice of bikini as she walks away. Why someone decided that the red bikini set needed zippers is beyond me, but they deserve a bonus. I haven't been able to stop myself from looking, I've been caught a few times but luckily Spencer doesn't seem to mind, she would either smirk or smile at me when we locked eyes, causing me to blush.

Walking over Spencer and I both sit on a chair together, "Brumby, how about instead of hitting on all my friends, you tell the girls exactly how you ended up getting onto the track and field team."

"Okay so it was my sophomore year…"

 **xAGx**

 **~~FLASHBACK~~**

" _Hey Reese, where did you disappear to at the homecoming after party?" My friend Alice asked with a smirk._

 _I chuckled, "Where do you think?" I smirked knowingly back._

 _Alice laughed, "Who was she this time?" she elbowed me._

" _Hey!" I looked towards the voice, "It's the chick from the after party that slept with my girlfriend Stacey!" The wide receiver of the football team said loudly, drawing the attention of the whole cafeteria and pointing at me._

" _Reese… Again?" Alice asked uneasy, looking around at the growing number of football players gathering behind him._

" _Yeah okay, I had to make another quick exit from the party…" I said as I took a few steps back from his direction, wiping my sweaty palms on my basketball training singlet._

 **~~Flashback to the party~~**

"Wow. That was amazing…" Stacey smiled at me sitting up in the bed.

I smiled back after pulling my shirt back on, "Well if ever want an encore performance." I slipped my phone out of my pants pocket and handed it to her as I winked. I put my shoes back on.

"You had better text me…" Stacey flirted and handed my phone back.

I grinned as I took it, I rang her number, "You have my number…" I winked over my shoulder then opened the door, "Sorry…" I said running into a guy.

"Stacey?" The guy said surprised, looking past me into the bedroom.

"Hi Chaz…" Stacey said awkwardly, holding the blanket up covering herself.

"What is going on?" Chaz asked confused.

I looked between the bed and Chaz, "Oh, it's known as after homecoming sex Chaz." I said smirking slightly. Chaz's jaw dropped, his friends behind him took a step towards me.

"I will call you later Stacey." I said before running downstairs.

"Stop her!" Chaz shouted chasing after me.

I saw more guys start blocking the front door, "Backdoor exit it is." I said to myself, hastily making my way towards it.

"Get her!" Chaz said hot on my heels. I made it into the backyard, I looked to the side fence, I got a run-up and hurdled over it easily, I turned and Chaz was climbing over the fence, a menacing look on his face. I turned back to the direction I was headed, all the fences seemed to be the same height, so I took off running, leaping easily over each fence and any other obstacles in my path. I made it to the end of the street, I turned and Chaz was a couple of houses back, some other football players further away from me, I waved at him and calmly walked away, once out of his sight I ran the whole way home.

 **~~End of flashback~~**

" _Get Her!" Chaz said advancing on me, any other member of the football team in the cafeteria doing the same._

" _Oh shit," I said looking around, I was completely surrounded, I looked across the tables and saw an escape path, "See you after school Alice." I said before a player near me stepped close, I hit the bottom of the lunch tray he was holding, sending everything on it flying into the air. I looked back across the tables, taking a slight run-up and leapt over the first one cleanly._

" _Who is that girl?" I heard Coach Williams ask, "I saw her hurdle straight over my side fence and clear the garden furniture before hurdling the other side fence. She left the wide receiver in her dust."_

" _Oh that's Hawke." My basketball coach replied._

 _I jumped cleanly over the next two tables easily and ran out the doors, "Left or right? Right" I said to myself and stared running down the hall._

" _Hey, you are the chick that stole Chaz's girl."_

" _Oh crap." I said, it was a football player and another group of players behind him. "Left." I said turning and running back the way I came, narrowly missing Chaz coming out of the cafeteria._

" _She is my girl Reese!" I heard Chaz call out from behind me._

" _Well you should have paid more attention to her, instead of playing beer pong with your buddies all night Chaz." I replied over my shoulder. I made it to the packed courtyard, there was a table with four girls sitting at it, "Must be freshmen." I said to myself._

" _I am going to get you!" Chaz yelled coming into the courtyard, a large group of guys not far behind him. I took a few steps jumping onto the bench seat between a brunette and raven haired girl._

" _Hey, watch it!" the blonde on the other side of the table snapped at me._

" _Sorry cutie," I winked at her, she blushed. I turned and saw Chaz gaining on me, "You're just pissed I got a homer first swing while you have been stuck on second base for months." I said jumping cleanly over the table landing on the bench between the blonde and ooh pink streaks._

 _I ran a short distance, I looked at the next table on my escape path, more football players. "I don't do anything by halves" I said to myself before leaping onto the table, "Hey, what is a pretty girl like you, doing with this knuckle dragger?" I winked at the quarterback's girlfriend, she smirked and held her hand up like a phone and mouthed "Call me."_

" _What?" The quarterback's pea-sized brain realised what I had said, I kicked his lunch tray, covering him in the remainder of his food, his girlfriend giggled. I blew her a kiss before jumping down off the table, she mimed catching it and winked._

 _I ran off, hurdling over more tables and chairs. I glanced over my shoulder, there, was at least forty pissed off guys running after me "Oh, shit." I said and ran faster, slipping back into the building._

" _Hey Hawke!" I looked towards the voice, it was Coach Williams, "You need somewhere safe to hide and I need you on the track and field team." he smiled and held his office door open._

 _I glance at the now bigger crowd of guys advancing on me, "What about…?"_

" _Your basketball coach said it's fine." Coach Williams cut me off._

" _Deal." I said smiling and slipped into his office._

" _Hey Coach Williams have you seen a girl from the basketball team run past?" Chaz asked panting._

" _Nope, only a girl from the track and field team." Coach Williams replied._

" _Maybe she went this way." the quarterback panted pointing._

" _Let's go guys." Chaz said and stared running, the large group following him._

 **~~END OF FLASHBACK~~**

 **xAGx**

I crack up and looking around I see the other girls laughing.

Spencer speaks up, "I remember that day, it was the start of our freshman year, I heard it going around the school that it was a girl from the basketball team who was on the run because she slept with a footballer's girlfriend and was trying to get away. Now we know that was you." The brunette chuckles, "You probably don't remember, but you actually jumped over our table in the courtyard."

Reese looks at Aria and squints slightly, "Hmm…Angel did you have pink in your hair?"

Aria smiles, "Yeah I did, pink streaks."

"Oh, I remember now, you were sitting next to Cutie. I'm just sorry I couldn't stay for a chat with you four fine ladies." The blonde says as she winks at Hanna who blushes slightly, "So what do you remember from that day?" Reese asks Spencer.

 _"We were sitting at our usual table in the courtyard eating lunch and talking."_

 **~~Flashback~~**

 _"Mona and I are going to the mall, what do you guys have planned for after school? And don't you dare say studying." Hanna said pointing at me._

 _"Fine, I won't say it, but you know that's what I'm going to be doing. I have a French test on Friday, so I need to study for it."_

 _"I have training." Emily said before she took a bite of her sandwich._

 _We heard yelling coming from the hallway leading to the cafeteria and a lot of kids looked worried. A teacher walked into the courtyard, "I need you all to stay calm, there is no reason to panic, there's just some students who will be earning themselves detention. Carry on as you were." I looked around the courtyard to see some students still looking a little on edge, but the majority had gone back to their conversations and lunch._

 _"So, what are your plans Aria?" I asked._

 _"I was just going to watch some old movies at home."_

" _Well you should have paid more attention to her, instead of playing beer pong with your buddies all night Chaz." A female called out and I turned around to see who was yelling._

" _I am going to get you!" Yelled a male presumably Chaz and then the mystery girl was jumping on the bench seat between Emily and myself._

" _Hey, watch it!" Snapped Hanna at the unknown girl._

" _Sorry cutie." Apologised the unknown blonde and Hanna blushed. "You're just pissed I got a homer first swing while you have been stuck on second base for months." Said the girl who then jumped over the table landing on the seat between Hanna and Aria. She then ran across the courtyard and leapt onto a table with football players. "Hey, what is a pretty girl like you, doing with this knuckle dragger?" She said to a girl who must have been one of their girlfriends._

 _"What?" Said the guy next to her utterly confused. Then she kicked the guy's tray covering him in food and we all had a laugh at his expense. The girl then jumped off the table and ran out of the courtyard. Chaz then ran straight into the guy with food all down his front and a bunch of the guys following bumped into them knocking them over. "Did she swoop you?"_

 _"At the party."_

 _They both got up, "The swooping ends now." They all ran out of the courtyard after the blonde girl. The whole courtyard either started talking or laughing when the commotion died down._

 _"Well she was cute." Commented Hanna, "Don't you guys think?"_

 _"I think she was obnoxious." Aria said poking her fork at her salad, when no one answered she looks up, "Guys?" She got a bunch of 'huhs' and 'whats' in return, "Oh come on. She caused a massive scene and you three are all drooling."_

 _I said, "No I'm not." And I see Emily blush._

 _"Sure Spence." Joked Aria._

 _"Okay fine, from what I saw of her I found her attractive."_

 **~~End of flashback~~**

Reese chuckles, "Well my last name isn't Hawke for nothing. They are known for taking prey by surprise with a short chase. You can attest to that can't you Axel?" I roll my eyes at the blonde and she smirks smugly, "But more importantly I had all three of you ladies checking me out? Is that right?" Emily and Spencer blush.

"Yeah, rebels are hot." Admits Hanna.

"Did you ever get that detention?" Asks Aria.

"Nope, but Coach made me prove that I deserved my spot on the team by running laps, which coincidentally was while the football team and cheerleaders practiced. I stopped while Coach had left for a minute to take a phone call and I was chatting up some cheerleaders, got a few numbers." Reese smirks, "Chaz was obviously still angry that he and his buddies all got detention, so he called out my name then when I turned around he threw a ball at my face. I caught it, so he got even more mad and I started running with the ball and threw it back. Coach had just come back and saw me throw the ball, said I had a good arm, so he got me to try out for javelin, I compete in both track and field events."

"Okay, okay enough about Reese and her great escape from the football team." I look at Reese, "How is Mavis going?"

"You know Mère, she's a tough old bird, a broken wing won't keep her grounded for long." I nod knowingly.

"Mavis is your mother?" Asks Spencer surprised.

Reese smiles at the brunette, "Yep. I was a surprise."

"You can say that again, her parents really weren't expecting such a handful for a daughter."

Reese chuckles, "Kept them on their toes, same with Gran and Gramps. Had all four chasing after me growing up and then Axel came over, and it became double trouble at Christmas time."

"Yeah, Uncle David would always say 'it's too quiet, where are the twins?' and come looking for us." I smile at the memory and Reese gives me a small smile. "Oh, Brumby you gonna show me your ink?"

Standing up from Hanna's chair, Reese walks around Emily's sun lounger to stand in front of me and pulls her board shorts down and lifts her shirt up to expose her right hip and side, "What do think?"

"Whoa, it looks even better on your skin than I thought it would. It isn't distorting at all when you move." I say as I look at the tattoo about six inches across, two koi fish, one black and one white, chasing the other's tail so they form a yin-yang with blue water splashing behind the koi. Either side of the koi is a fishing hook connected by fishing line, one hook nearly reaches Reese's navel and the other almost reaches her spine.

"That's a beautiful tattoo Reese." Spencer says as she rests her head on my shoulder to get a better look as Reese turns to show the brunette more and I relish in the contact.

"Thanks, but you should really be complimenting my buddy Axel here. After all she did design it." Reese smiles at me and I feel Spencer lift her head to look at me, I just turn and smile shyly.

"Can we see your tattoo Reese?" Asks Aria from her sun lounger.

"Yeah sure Angel. Hang on a second." Reese pulls her shirt over her head and throws it at me aiming for my head, I catch it and look at her shirt, two female silhouettes holding hands, and underneath it says, 'she wasn't last night'.

"Huh?" I mutter, Spencer looks over at the shirt and points to the tiny writing above one of their heads 'your girlfriend' and we both chuckle, "Typical Brumby." I say as I put in the lounger beside me, Reese then takes off her soaked Phillies board shorts, turns around and throws them on the end of Emily's lounger before showing the swimmer her tattoo.

"Spencer's right, it's beautiful. You're lucky you have such a talented friend in Lex."

"Yes, I certainly am. I really liked Axel's tattoo and I have always wanted something to keep my father close, so I thought a tattoo would be the perfect way. But I could never find anything that reflected him or my family. This last time Axel was over we got talking about how I wanted a tattoo, but nothing seemed to fit, and Axel told me she had an idea and did a rough sketch of the yin-yang koi fish. I have always liked the idea of yin-yang, in every bad or dark there is a bit of good and light and vice versa. And my father loved koi fish, we have a koi pond in our backyard, so I loved the idea of the koi fish forming the yin-yang symbol. And yin-yang is two different halves coming together, which describes my parents, they grew up in and came from completely different households and backgrounds and were just two totally different people, but together they complimented each other perfectly, so I left the idea in Axel's more than capable hands." Reese walks around and shows both Aria and Hanna, "The whole visit she had her face in her sketch book working on my tattoo. I eventually said I wanted to incorporate Gran and Gramps in the tattoo if I could."

"And of course, I did. I added the fishing hooks because of Uncle David's love of fishing and it was something that Brumby and Uncle David did together. I also added the splashing water behind the koi for Brumby's not-so-big sister Tara-"

Reese interjects, "Yeah she is pretty short, Axel is even taller than her." She chuckles, "I was taller than her by the sixth grade."

I chuckle, "Anyway, the water is because Tara would kayak at the lake instead of fishing. The black koi symbolises femininity so Mavis, the white koi is masculinity so Uncle David." Reese comes and sits besides me on the sun lounger and I continue explaining Reese's tattoo and the meaning behind it, "The fishing line connecting the two hooks is symbolic of Mavis and Gran's friendship and the connection between the Hawkes and the Clarkes. Fishing line seems very thin but it's extremely strong and hard to break, like the bond between our families. The fishing hooks themselves are two-tone in colour to show Uncle David and Mavis' favourite colours green and purple, purple being up the top for the fishing line connection but also because Uncle David and Gramps would always take us girls fishing when I came to visit. And their hook is on her stomach because you look to your parents for guidance and you hope to be like them, so you're looking forward into the future. Gran and Gramps' hook is on Reese's back because as her grandparents they will always have her back and stand behind her in all her life choices. Their hook is red up top for Gran and blue on the bottom half for Gramps for their favourite colours. The aqua water is for Tara, it's her favourite colour. So, all of Reese's family is incorporated in the tattoo." I can feel a lump developing in my throat, I look at Reese and see her eyes getting glassy with tears and I know she hates showing emotions like this, especially in front of strangers so I bump her with my shoulder and lighten the mood, "And of course her favourite person in the whole entire world designed it, so she will always look at it and think of me too."

Reese shakes her head and chuckles before grabbing me and shaking me, "Watch out girls, the tickets are just flying off Axel here."

"Oh, whatever Brumby." I say as I shrug her off, "What did Mavis think when you actually came home with it? I know she thought you would chicken out because it starts on your hip bone and goes to the bottom of your rib cage, so it would hurt like a bitch."

Reese clears her throat, "Reese baby, that is beautiful, Alexis did a wonderful job with the design and I can't wait for you to show Soph and Art what she did." She smirks when she has finished her impression of her mother's Cajun accent.

I take a moment, "Whoa, it was like she was right here with us, someone's been practicing."

"Nope, I'm just that good." The blonde smirks as she slaps my leg, gives it a quick squeeze and pushes herself up.

"Someone's up themselves just a tad." Reese just shrugs nonchalantly, and I watch as she walks over to the bar, grabbing the tube of sunscreen before coming back and handing it to me and sits back down at the end of mine and Spencer's sun lounger, "You mind lathering me up Axel?" She asks.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask one of the girls to do this great honour." I say in a sarcastic tone.

Reese smirks at me, "I would, but I don't want anyone getting jealous."

I scoff, "As if any of these smart girls would want to fight over you and your bacne."

"Shut your face Axel, I don't have bacne." Cries the blonde.

Spencer nudges me and smirks, "Well actually…"

Reese turns to look over her shoulder wide eyed and looks at the brunette, "Please tell me you're joking."

"Sorry, but I can't." Spencer reaches across me to touch Reese's back, "You have a pimple here, here, a few little ones there and umm…Lex is that meant to look like that?" Spencer asks concerned.

Reese spins around so quick she nearly falls off the chair, "Why did no one tell me?" I bite my cheek to stop myself from laughing and Reese notices and slaps my leg and I let out the laugh I was holding in, "God, you're a bitch sometimes Axel." She looks past me at Spencer, "And Billie, I didn't think you would do that to a person." She says shaking her head and Spencer shrugs and chuckles along with the others.

I finish rubbing in the sunscreen and give Reese a gentle pat on her shoulder, "All done. Now get off my chair, this one only has room for Spencer and I." I say as I wipe my hands on my blue Aboriginal sea life design boardies.

"I'm going, I'm going." The blonde leans over and whispers, "I wouldn't want to be a third wheel anyway." She pulls away a smirk playing at her lips.

"Do you mind?" Reese asks politely, indicates to Emily's sun lounger and Emily shakes her head as she moves her legs over.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Asks Aria as Reese sits on the edge on the chair.

"Yes Angel we are both single." Says Reese over her shoulder.

"Umm, that's not what I was going to ask."

"I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow night Angel."

I chuckle, "Just ignore this ratbag, go ahead Scout." I smile at the petite brunette who is blushing.

"Well I was wondering how you two got the nicknames Axel and Brumby. I can kind of guess yours Lex but not Reese's."

"Well mine is easy, I was about to turn six, so it was before I first came over to visit and I hadn't seen this ugly mug yet-"

"Hey, I take offence to that." Cries Reese.

"You were meant to." I chuckle, and the blonde jumps up and sits next to me and pulls me into her side and puts me in a headlock.

"So, where were we? Oh yeah that's right, Axel's origin story. Well Gran and Gramps were writing in a birthday card for Axel and I wanted to write in the card to say happy birthday to their granddaughter Alex that they were always talking about. Gran let me write on the left side of the card. I tried to copy Alex from when Gran wrote it, but I wrote Axel, A-x-e-l instead."

"Yeah 'cause you can't spell for shit." I tease as I try to escape the blonde's firm grip, but my attempts are futile, so I fall still.

Reese chuckles, "I was six, and I am also dyslexic, so I had no hope." She says as she ruffles my hair.

"Oi, watch the hair." I try to fight her off and I hear Spencer beside me laughing and Reese soon lets me go and I glare at her while I try to tame my short hair.

"You thought Axel was cool when I told you that it was a skating trick."

"True. So, I call Reese Brumby because when she was seven everyone came over for a holiday during summer break before Tara went off to college. I had this series of books 'The Silver Brumby' that Mum or Dad would read to me every night before bed and I had the tv series based on the books on video and Brumby and I would watch it."

"Such a good show." Adds Reese with a smile on her face, "I would always say, 'Axel I'm like dem.' And she would say 'no you're not they're horsies, you're a people' and I would say 'but nobody owns dem, they get to be free.'"

"And I said, 'Aunty Mavis and Uncle David own you' to which Brumby said 'nuh-uh nobody owns me'. So, I started calling her Brumby."

"I'm wild, I'm carefree, I can't be tamed, I'm a brumby." Says Reese in a sing song voice.

"Well, you are pretty feral." I tease and bump the blonde with my shoulder, harder than I intended because she falls off the lounger, "Oops, my bad." I chuckle.

Reese glares at me from on the ground, "That's it, I have had enough of you already, and you have been here for a whole two minutes." She says sounding annoyed, but then she breaks out into a smile.

I stand up and smirk, "And I'm here for good Brumby, so you better get used off it." I say as I hold out my hand and Reese takes it, I prepare to pull her up, but she pulls me down on top of her.

"Thanks for that Brumby, if you wanted to cuddle you could have just asked." I smirk.

"Pfft as if." She feigns disgust.

"Are you guys okay?" Asks a concerned Emily.

I look at the blonde below me who nods, "Yeah we're fine." I say as I roll off Reese and stand up and tighten my bikini top, "Someone obviously felt they needed to bring me down to their level."

"Whatever Axel." Says Reese as she stands, "Come here and we can kiss and make up?" She smirks.

"I'd rather not, I don't know where those lips have been." I joke.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Smirks Reese as she comes and gives me a big bear hug and peppers my cheek with kisses.

"Ewwwww, get off me." I say as I squirm to get free, I look over at Spencer who is watching closely.

Reese chuckles and whispers in my ear, "Just because you want to get your mack on with the hottie in the red bikini. You do realise your gay is showing _so_ bad, don't you?" Before letting me out of the hug.

"And yours isn't?" I say pointing out her obvious flirting with Hanna.

"When isn't it? And I've already gotten to first, how about you?" She smirks as she glances towards Spencer.

"Brumby shut your gob, and it's none of your business." I snap.

"Oh, it's like that is it? And here I was thinking you were going to loosen up once you moved here and got your 'stang but apparently not. I still don't know why you would even get a Ford, you know what Aussies think of their reputation. Oh, I get it…you only got a mustang because it's the American brumby."

"Oi, don't talk about Sally like that, comparing yourself to her is just insulting. And you don't see me picking on your Chevy."

"Yeah, because Holden is so much better than Ford, you've got nothing."

"Whatever Brumby." I chuckle.

Reese and I stand at the edge of the pool and continue to argue over which is better, Holden or Ford when Spencer gets up and walks towards us, I move aside so she can get past us to the bar, but she doesn't walk past us, she just stands there looking between us both. I open my mouth to ask Spencer what's wrong when I feel a pair of hands push me in the chest and I fall in the pool.

I surface to see Spencer with her arms across her chest with a smug look on her face and Reese in a fit of laughter, "Looks like she agrees with me Axel."

"No, I was just sick of listening to you two arguing over cars. Seriously guys, almost ten minutes of that and it was beginning to get heated, I thought you needed to cool down." She says with a smirk playing at her lips and all annoyance I had toward the stunning brunette melt away with just that one look.

"Sucked in Axel. You were losing anyway." Says Reese with a grin plastered on her face.

"Don't think you're getting out of this." Says Hanna before she pushes Reese and she soon joins me in the pool.

The blonde splashes me when she resurfaces, "Axel I hope you realise it's your fault we got pushed in."

"What are you on about Brumby? If you hadn't have brought Sally into this, we wouldn't be here right now." I splash the blonde back.

"You're both to blame, end of argument." Says Aria from her sun lounger.

Reese looks at me and smirks, "Fine, but why are Axel and I are the only ones in this wet swimsuit contest? Are you four too good? Is that it?" She turns and looks at me, "Yep, I think that's what it is. How about you Axel? You think they don't want to get their precious hair wet?" I chuckle as I see Hanna out of the corner of my eye grab the pool noodle and next thing Reese knows she is walloped up the back of her head.

"Ouch." Reese says as she rubs the back of her head, "Why do you keep hitting me with that Cutie?"

"I'm trying to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours." The blonde quips.

I burst out laughing, "Good luck with that Blondie, you'll be there all day with not much luck." I move to the edge of the pool and look up at Spencer standing over me, "Harry, you're lucky I like you or otherwise…" I grab hold of her ankles, "You would be in here already."

Spencer gasps and I let go, she squats down while biting her lip and stares into my eyes, "So I'm lucky you like me, am I?" She husks before standing back up and diving over my head. Emily is walking down the pool stairs and Aria and Hanna are over with the blow-up pool chairs and toys. Hanna decides on a lounge chair and Aria has a donut-style chair and they both walk with them to the stairs.

"Do you want help with that Cutie?" Reese asks looking up at Hanna.

Hanna just looks at the taller blonde for a moment, "Are you going to try to flip me off the chair?" She asks narrowing her eyes at the blonde in the pool.

"No, I learnt my lesson, I don't want another beating." Reese says honestly, rubbing the back the back of her head again.

Hanna smirks smugly, "Good, hold it still then." Reese holds the chair still so Hanna can get on, "Thanks Donkey." She says once she is finally settled.

"Ha ha." Reese says sarcastically before turning her attention to Aria, "Angel, would you like to use my services too?" Asks Reese as she smiles up at the petite brunette. Far out, she's just throwing out a wide net, but at least they all seem to be getting along so far.

"If you don't mind." Aria smiles down at Reese as she holds the chair steady, "Thanks Horsie." Aria giggles and once she is settled Reese gently pushes her towards the middle of the pool like she did with Hanna.

"What is it, pick on Reese day today?" Reese chuckles.

"Didn't you get the memo?" Spencer teases.

"That's going to be everyday for me now I'm just next door." I joke.

 **xxxxx**

We have been in the pool for a while and I'm standing in the middle of the pool with Spencer talking to Hanna about our trip into Philadelphia yesterday while she floats on the blow-up lounger. "And how cute was that Saint Bernard last night?" Asks Spencer.

"I could have ridden it, it was that big. And it slobbered all over my kicks, but it was cute, and it didn't slobber all over your cute boots, so I forgave it quickly."

"Spencer wasn't wearing boots yesterday." Hanna narrows her eyes at her best friend, "Did you?" Spencer looks away, "You did. You changed to go shopping with Lex? You never change to go shopping with me."

I can see Spencer's cheeks developing a rosy tinge, so I jump in, "I mentioned that I felt underdressed at her house and Spencer offered to change, so I felt more comfortable, it was very sweet of her." I look to Spencer and her cheeks are even rosier now and she turns to smile at me before she drags her bottom lip through her teeth, all I can do is return the smile. I think to myself damn that's hot and I find myself staring into her chestnut brown eyes when my boardies are completely pulled down past my knees. "What the hell?" I cry, and I reach down and pull my shorts up and tie them back up again, "You're a dickhead Brumby."

I turn around looking for the blonde in question. I see her leaning on Aria's donut with her hand up indicating for me to wait, "What do you mean you don't like James Bond? I thought all straight women liked Sean Connery or Daniel Craig in a suit and their suave accents." She shakes her head and looks to me, "What's up Axel?" She asks.

"You know exactly what's going on here Brumby, you dacked me."

Reese furrows her eyebrows feigning confusion, "I have no idea what you are talking about, I've been here talking to Angel about Hitchcock and Broccoli. Maybe it was…" Reese nods her head in Emily's direction.

"You're a grade A jackass." Calls Emily from the stairs.

I shake my head, "Mako has no reason to dack me and Aria doesn't seem like a James Bond fan."

"I don't know her well, but I know you, so you probably said or did something to piss her off and I was educating Angel here about James Bond."

"So, you're boring the poor girl? Have you seen a James Bond movie Scout?" Aria shakes her head. "So, you dack me, try to put the blame on Mako and then drag Scout into your lie and bore her with James Bond. You're on a roll there Brumby."

"Fine…" Reese exhales loudly, "I did it, but you deserved it."

"What could I have possibly done to you to deserve being dacked?"

"You have been here for a whole week, you don't write, you don't call." I can't help but laugh at the hurt look on Reese's face right now as I start walking towards the blonde.

"Come here." I wave my hands for her to come closer and she does, "You're lucky I love you ya flaming galah, now turn around." I then jump onto her back, "So why did you really do it Brumby?" I ask as she starts walking to an empty part of the pool.

"I was bored, and I wanted to stir you, it has been a while." She turns her head, "Here's your stop." Reese says as I slide off her back and she turns around to face me, "You can stand up now, it's the shallow end." The blonde then smirks, "Oh wait, you already are."

"Ha ha very funny Brumby." I lightly punch her in the shoulder.

"So…what's with you and the Scarlett Siren?" Reese moves in front of me, so I can see Spencer over her shoulder, she flicks her eyes in Spencer's direction, "You going to have a crack or what?" I feel my cheeks flush, "Axel your gay hasn't ever shown this much, so I know you like her." Reese smiles as I glance over at Spencer talking to Hanna.

"Okay, I really like her, but I haven't made a move yet."

"Why?" The blonde in front of me asks, "She seems pretty into you, she keeps watching you when you are not looking, or thinks you won't notice."

"Really?" I ask a little too eagerly and Reese just smiles at me.

"Yeah, its almost sickening. And don't get me started on the sexual tension between you two." I look over Reese's left shoulder and watch Spencer laugh at something that Hanna said. "Your gay is showing, Red's and Exotic Beauty's gays are showing too. And as you can see Cutie _so_ wants me." The blonde smirks.

"What is going on between you and Blondie?"

"Nothing…" The blonde smirks as she moves towards me and I can see Spencer watching us over Reese's shoulder, "Yet…" The blonde smirks before swimming away and I just stand there stuck. I think she's right, my mind is running a mile a minute as I think back over the last two days and everything Spencer has said and done. Whoa, she does like me, I mentally fist pump then I see Spencer slowly swimming over towards me. Oh crap, what do I do now I know she likes me? My hands are wet from the water, but I feel them becoming clammy. Just act natural Lex, jeez, pull yourself together.

"Hey Lexus." Smiles Spencer as she reaches me, but her eyebrows furrow slightly, "Are you okay? Did something happen with Reese?" She asks, concern evident in her voice. Her eyes searching mine looking for something.

"No, nothing happened with Brumby." I smile at the brunette and she smiles back, but she looks over at Reese talking to Emily and Aria with a hint of a frown. "Sorry Harry but I need to go." Spencer looks at me confused and a little worried, "I need to go to the loo, I will be back before you even begin to miss me." I smile as I move towards the steps, I could have sworn that I heard Spencer mutter under her breath 'I doubt it' but I just shrug it off and get out of the pool. I take off my boardies leaving them draped over a stool at the bar, I grab my towel and dry myself before heading inside.

When I come back out I head over to the bar where Spencer is standing eating a cookie and having a drink. "See Harry, back before you missed me." I say when I grab my boardies, which are freezing so I put them back on the stool.

"I liked your shorts, but I'd prefer to see you like this, showing off your legs and butt." Spencer smirks as she takes a few steps towards me and I swallow hard, "I really like this bikini. And those strings across here…" She waves her hand across her own chest, "Bring attention to your umm, assets in a nice way, not over the top." She says, her voice seems more sultry than normal or it could just be in my head, I can't be sure.

"I really like yours too. Who would have thought to put zippers in a bikini?"

"I don't know but I like them." Spencer then begins to fidget with one of her zippers on her bikini bottom and it's mesmerising, "Lex, do you think they look better closed or should I unzip these ones?" The brunette asks as she moves to unzip one of the zippers on her bikini top and I feel my mouth open slightly, "I'll take that as they should be unzipped." She smirks and unzips the other. "Well now it's my turn to use the bathroom." She says as she grabs her towel off the stool besides her, "Lex? Am I dry enough to go inside? I don't want to go inside if I'm still wet."

I look the brunette over, "You're fine to go in Harry. Are you getting back in when you come back out? If you're not, I'll stay out and keep you company if you like."

"That's kind of you to offer Lexus but the water is quite nice, so I think I'm going to go back in for a while." Spencer smiles as she heads towards the back door.

"I'll see you in there then." I watch her walk inside before diving in the pool and swimming underneath Hanna's chair, I surface and roll onto my back and just look up at the clouds.

After a while I get the urge to do something, "You guys want to play shoulder wars?" I ask as I slowly swim over towards Reese, "You in Brumby?" I ask before dunking her.

After she resurfaces the blonde glares at me before splashing me in the face and chuckles, "You're so on Axel."

I look around the pool at the others, "Spencer? Aria? How about you two?" I ask the two brunettes currently sitting on the steps chatting, "You want to play a game?"

"Count me in."

"Me too."

"Okay good." I turn my attention to the blonde floating on the blow-up chair while Reese seems to be asking Emily if she wants to play, "Blondie?" I call out as I swim over.

"No thanks." Says Hanna as she lifts her sunglasses to look at my standing next to her chair.

"Lex, I'll play if I'm not paired with Reese." Calls Emily.

"What's the go with all you gorgeous girls hating on me?"

I chuckle and shake my head before returning my attention to the blonde on the chair, "Come on Hanna, everyone else is going to play, I swear it will be fun."

"Not interested, I don't want to get my hair wet."

"Did I tell already you that you look gorgeous in your bikini? Plain black, no fancy pattern or trim, I like it. I'm not usually a fan of the whole high waisted bikini trend, but it looks great on you."

"You're going to have to do better than that Lex." The blonde says as she places her sunglasses in their original position on her nose.

I lean closer to Hanna, "Well if flattery isn't working how about bribery? If you play and get your hair wet I will go shopping with you, I will carry all your bags and I'll even shout you lunch. We can even take Sally into Philly if you like."

"Really?" I nod, "You must really want me to play."

"Of course I do. I thought it would be fun for us all to have a muck around and have some fun."

"Fine, but I don't want to be with Spencer, I don't think she could hold me up." I let out a chuckle, "Could you push me over to the stairs please?"

"Sure thing Blondie." I gently push the blow-up chair in the direction of the stairs while I follow.

"Lex can you hold it while I get off please?"

"Of course Blondie." I say as I grab a hold of the blow-up chair, "Okay you can hop off now." The blonde starts to slide off the chair, but I see her bikini bottom get caught on the air plug, "Hanna you're-" She begins to fall forward.

Reese catches her before she falls into the water. "I've gotcha Cutie." She says as she lifts Hanna up to put her on the chair, but every time she moves the shorter blonde the chair moves with her. "You're really stuck on there, aren't you?"

Hanna just wraps her arms around Reese's neck and her legs around the taller blonde's waist to keep herself steady and looks at taller blonde, "You're loving this aren't you?" Says Hanna.

"A damsel is distress is a very serious matter." Reese says looking up at Hanna before looking to me, "Axel do you mind helping? I don't want to rip Cutie's bikini because I can't see." Says Reese with Hanna practically hanging off her.

I move around the chair and gently take Hanna's bikini bottom and unhook the air plug, "There you go Blondie, you're free." I watch as Hanna kisses Reese on the cheek before the taller blonde turns around to place her down at the steps besides her three best friends. "There you go Cutie, not a hair out of place." Hanna blushes and I look to see Spencer watching both the blondes. Yep Harry is a perfect nickname for her, she's probably thinking the exact same thing as me, is making out once at a party the only thing that's happened between those two?

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear someone say my name, "Lex, we're all here ready, so what now?" Asks Emily.

"Well, I was thinking there are three pairs and you three…" I point towards Emily, Spencer and Reese, "Are the tallest so I think the three of us should be paired with one of you guys. Make it fair height wise."

"Good idea Lexus. Any ideas on pairings?"

"Umm…I was thinking Spencer and Aria, Emily and Hanna, and Reese and I."

"That doesn't seem fair." Complains Hanna.

"What? Why?" I ask confused, "Each pair has someone taller and someone shorter."

"I'm not going to go up against you two as a pair." The blonde points at Reese and myself.

"Yeah, home ground advantage and you two would work together too well." Says Emily and the others agree.

"Okay I get that, but I was only going to go with Brumby because I have a fear of heights and I know she can keep me steady."

"Oh, I'm sorry Lexus, how about you and I pair up and if you prefer I will sit on your shoulders, so you don't have to worry about the height of being on my shoulders." Says Spencer with a sincere smile and a quick rub of my arm.

"Okay, thanks Harry. So, what about you guys? Who's going with who?"

Aria is first to speak, "I'll go with Emily if that's okay with Han." She turns to the blonde who rolls her eyes.

"Fine, but only because I think us blondes can win."

"Okay good. So, everyone is in a pair, are we all ready to get started?"

"Let's do this." Says Hanna as she moves towards the other blonde with a smile on her face, "You better not let me fall and get my hair wet after all your hard work a minute ago."

"Cutie, I intend on winning, I wouldn't dream of letting you fall."

Spencer and I go up against Emily and Aria first. Spencer very quickly knocks Aria off balance and Emily stumbles backwards, both Aria and Emily end up going under. Now it's time for us to take on Reese and Hanna, it's a struggle between the girls on our shoulders, but Hanna eventually topples Spencer. We all seem to be having fun with our little game when it's a battle between the two blondes and Emily and Aria. While Emily is ducking underwater allowing Aria to climb onto her shoulders, Hanna is getting comfortable on Reese's shoulders. I see her tug on Reese's ears who is grimacing before she looks in mine and Spencer's direction on the steps and smirks, "Hey Cutie, wanna hear a joke?"

"If it's about me, no."

"It's not, I promise." Reese pauses for a moment, "How does a lesbian hold her liquor?"

"Why do you think I would know that?"

"It's a joke, you might have heard it before. Do you know or not?"

"No."

"By the ears." Chuckles the pale blonde as Hanna quickly let's go of Reese's ears and everyone laughs at the exchange between the two. "Hey Cutie, I only have to turn around to finish what we started at Noel Kahn's party." Hanna crushes her head with her thighs and Reese cries out, "Hey, watch the merchandise."

"What's the donkey talking about Han?" Asks Emily who looks more than just a little confused.

Hanna just blushes so Aria speaks up, "Apparently Reese and Han have already been 'acquainted'."

Reese smirks and Hanna's blush deepens in colour.

"You're a definite jackass you know that, don't you?" Says Emily, a smirk on her lips.

"If you haven't already noticed and I know for a fact you have, I am a female, so I would prefer the correct term for a female donkey, which is Jenny. But did you call me that because you are jealous Maganda?"

Emily shakes her head and crosses her arms across her chest, "Definitely not, I don't want to make out with you."

Reese smirks, "Oh…I get it, you just want to skip all that and get straight to riding a brumby." She says as she bounces her eyebrows and Emily blushes.

"Amanda?" Says the blonde on Reese's shoulders, "You're really bad with names. Her name is Emily, they sound nothing alike."

"Han, she didn't call me Amanda." The blonde furrows her eyebrows in confusion, "Reese called me Maganda, isn't that right?" The blonde now looks even more confused.

"Yes. It means beautiful in Tagalog." Says Reese with a smile for Emily, "So what do you say? Wanna ride?" Her smile becomes a smirk.

"If you can beat me in a swimming race I will sit on your shoulders, but that's it."

"Oh, you are on." Smirks Reese, obviously thinking because she is a track star that she is quick in the water too.

I lean over and whisper to Spencer, "Brumby doesn't know who she's just accepted a challenge from so this is gonna be bloody great."

Spencer chuckles, "I think so too."

Aria and Hanna both sit with us on the steps as the other two girls get out and walk to the other end of the pool. "How many laps?"

"How about three? That good with you Donkey?" Emily says as she stretches.

"Okay easy. Get ready to ride on my shoulders Maganda." Reese says in a very cocky tone.

Emily smirks and shakes her head, "We'll just see about that."

"Stevie can you tell us when and announce the winner please?"

I breathe out through my nose and Spencer calls, "It's Spencer."

"My bad Scotty." I just shake my head. That girl is terrible with names, but this is ridiculous.

"Are you two ready?" Calls Spencer as both girls take their positions and nod, "Ready, set, GO!" Both girls dive into the pool and are even when they reach our end of the pool, but Emily quickly takes the lead. On their final lap Emily has a massive lead and wins quite comfortably over Reese. When Reese hits the wall, she hits it hard and surfaces with her hand pressed against her forehead, "Ouch." Reese deadpans as she usually does when she is hurt.

"Brumby, what the hell did you do to yourself?" I ask as I watch her take her hand away and see blood trickling from a cut above her left eyebrow, "Mate get out of the pool, you're bleeding."

Reese presses her fingers to her forehead and pulls them away to see blood, "Well how about that Axel? You're right."

"Jeez Brumby, thanks for acting like I've never been right before." I shake my head at the blonde, feeling a little light headed.

"Shit," Reese hastily pulls herself out of the pool, "Gramps will kill me if I get blood in the pool again."

I laugh when I think about last time that happened and realise what's going to happen, "You know you're going to have to go get Gran to patch you up now and she isn't going to be happy when she sees you've hurt yourself trying to win a swimming race against Mako, the fastest swimmer on the Rosewood High swimming team." I chuckle to myself as I see it dawn on the blonde.

"Yeah well I will take Gran's vinegar treatment and sugar ban over Mère's cure-all brewed tea." The blonde shudders, "It tastes like soap and hot sauce."

"I don't know what's in that secret family recipe of her's, it doesn't taste nice, but it definitely works. I remember I had tonsillitis one time I was over and drank her tea for two days and I was better."

"Yeah you only had a few cups, I've had hundreds over the years and I can tell you that you never get used of the taste."

"Wish me luck guys, I'm going to need it." Reese says sounding downhearted as she grabs a towel, "Far out, how did I forget Mako is a type of shark?" She says shaking her head.

Reese begins to head for the house but stops as she reaches the door when Emily calls out, "Reese, wait. I know first aid from being a lifesaver at the pool so let me patch you up, it's the least I can do after you hurt yourself in a race against me."

Reese smiles at the swimmer, "Thanks Emily."

"There's a first aid kit under the bar, let me grab it." I say as I jump out of the pool and head behind the bar, I grab the small first aid kit and hand it to Emily and she follows Reese inside to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

 **xAGx**

"So you do know what you are doing right?" Reese asked as Emily closed the door to the bathroom

Emily raised an eyebrow "Just sit on the benchtop" she said as she placed the first aid kit Lex had given her on it

Reese smiled at Emily as she jumped up to sit on the benchtop still holding her hand over her left eyebrow, Emily blushed slightly and looked away opening the kit up and going about getting the things she needed out. They looked at each other and both smiled.

"You need to move your hand if you want me to help…" Emily said after a few moments of silence

"Oh, right" Reese moved her hand off her eyebrow

"Okay, hold still" Emily said as she started to clean the cut

"So you are on the swim team?" Reese said

"Yep" Emily replied nonchalantly

"Are you the team anchorwoman?" Reese asked curious

Emily narrowed her eyes slightly at the blonde "Yeah I am. How did you know that?" she asked puzzled

"You are fast" Reese said "I figured to have that much of a lead on me, you would have to be one of the fastest if not the fastest on the team" she shrugged

"Thanks, I guess" Emily said "So are you anchorwoman?"

"Yeah, I am anchorwoman and co-captain of the track and field team with Scott Brooks" Reese said

"His sister Lauren is on the swim team" Emily said "He comes to most of our swim meets" she tossed the bloodied gauze in the bin and raised an eyebrow at Reese

"You want to know how he manages to find time to go to the swim meets and I don't?" Reese asked picking up the swimmer's body language

"I just thought as a fellow athlete, you would come support the school team" Emily said as she was getting another gauze out

Reese took a moment 'Do I tell her why?' she let out a small breath "I don't go because I am training…"

"Well why isn't he training too?" Emily asked curious

"Well you heard how I was recruited for the team" Reese said raising her right eyebrow

"Yeah, from basketball at the start of sophomore year" Emily shrugged "So?"

"When did you start swim competitively?" Reese asked

"Late elementary school…" Emily said with a puzzled expression

"Well because of my times, coach put me straight into anchor on the senior division relay, even though I was new to the squad" Reese explained "The runners I pushed out didn't like it, it is why I train all year round…" she looked down at her lap

Emily looked at the runner 'She is actually being modest about her position on the team' she thought to herself slightly puzzled to the change in the blonde's attitude "You want to prove you deserve your spot" she said understandingly

Reese glanced up at the swimmer "Yeah" she looked away "I still have to prove it…"

"So you compete in hurdling and javelin, how far have you gone with them?" Emily asked changing the subject slightly, as she started to clean the cut again.

"Javelin I represent the region at state level, same with the 400m and middle-distance running, I compete in long jump for the district at regional level" Reese said honestly

"Oh, okay" Emily nodded then thought "What about hurdling?"

Reese let out a breath "The state for nationals…" she said softly

Emily paused from what she was doing "Did you say you represent the state at the national level?" she asked shocked

"Yeah, I am the current record holder for the state in 400m hurdles and have been to nationals for it" Reese said sheepishly

"What happened when you competed at nationals?" Emily asked still surprised

"The first year at nationals I only made it to semi-finals, the second year I made it to the finals and came 6th" Reese said unpretentiously

"You are the 6th fastest in the whole country" Emily said astonished

"Yeah…" Reese shrugged a shoulder "I was made co-captain junior year because of making it to nationals as a sophomore"

"I am co-captain too" Emily said "It isn't easy when you are only a junior…"

"No, the seniors who have been on the team since freshman don't like being overlooked" Reese said

"Yeah" Emily gave a small smile and started working on the cut again

"How far have you gone with swimming?" Reese asked genuinely interested

"I have represented the region at state level, and I have made the finals" Emily said honestly

"Oh wow that is really cool, no wonder you handed my ass to me" Reese said honestly "Well done" she smiled

Emily smiled "Thanks, you too"

"Thanks" Reese said "So who is the other co-captain of the swim team?"

"Paige" Emily said

"McCullers?" Reese asked

"Yeah, Paige McCullers" Emily nodded

"Oh, I know her" Reese said

"Did you go there?" Emily asked narrowing her eyes slightly

"No" Reese chuckled "She wanted to, I turned her down" she shrugged

"Why did you do that?" Emily asked intrigued

"She is not my type" Reese said nonchalantly

"She is female" Emily teased

"Okay, yep she is female, but she is not my type" Reese said truthfully

"What is your type then?" Emily asked raising an eyebrow

"You asking me out?" Reese smirked

"No, I have standards" Emily said slightly flippantly then smirked at the blonde

"Ouch, that was harsh, no wonder Axel named you after a shark" Reese lightly teased

Emily hummed and shrugged a shoulder

"I don't know which is prettier today, the water, the sky, or your eyes" Reese said looking into Emily's eyes

Emily's hand paused for a moment before she threw the bloodied gauze in the garbage bin 'Okay, I wasn't expecting that' she thought to herself, her eyes flicked to Reese's, she swallowed nervously, before looking away, "Does that line ever work?" she asked and smirked

"I don't know, you tell me" Reese flirted

Emily flicked her gaze to Reese's lips and leaned in closer to the blonde. Reese could feel the swimmer's breath on her lips but was frozen in place. Reese swallowed hard, "No, not really…" Emily said coyly and moved back chuckling to herself as she got a dressing out.

"So you enjoy being a tease?" Reese said after composing herself "Lucky I enjoy being teased…" she smirked

Emily smirked "You are not my type" she said as she opened the dressing

"Really?" Reese said disbelievingly "I know you are into females, so that isn't it."

"Yes, I am gay" Emily said nodding, as she placed the dressing over the cut

"What is your type then?" Reese asked intrigued

Emily blushed slightly "I don't know why I am telling you this, but I like rare eyes"

Reese grinned "Well I am your type then"

"You have blue eyes, that is not really rare" Emily shrugged nonchalantly

"No, my eyes are grey" Reese said "They are even rarer than Axel's green eyes" she said truthfully

"There is no such thing as grey eyes, they are just light blue" Emily said shaking her head

"Have a look for yourself" Reese said smiling

"Okay…But if you try to kiss me or anything I will set Hanna on you with a pool noodle again" Emily said seriously

"I won't do that, promise" Reese said honestly "She is savage with a weapon" she said slightly wide eyed as she rubbed the back of her head.

Emily chuckled

"If you fall for me, I am not to blame" Reese smirked

"I still say they are just light blue" Emily said smugly before looking into Reese's eyes

"Your eyes are like the sunset, they're beautiful, inspiring, and hard to turn away from…" Reese said softly, getting lost in Emily's brown eyes as an emotion she hadn't felt in years was stirred inside her.

"You really do have grey eyes…" Emily said amazed as they gazed into each other's eyes, butterflies started in her stomach

Reese blinked unable to turn away 'My God her eyes are spellbinding, it's like looking into Mère's homemade hot chocolate on a cold winter's night' she thought to herself.

Emily was captivated 'They remind me of storm clouds, just before the cooling rain starts on a warm summer's afternoon' she mused.

They both leaned in slightly closer, feeling each other's breath ghost across their lips as they both were gazing into each other's eyes, Emily subconsciously licked her lips, Reese turned her face slightly, up towards the swimmer…

"Are you guys done? I really need to pee" Hanna's slightly muffled voice came from outside the door

Emily and Reese both blinked and blushed as they looked away from each other and moved back.

"Yeah, just a second" Reese called back "Are you done?" she asked Emily quietly

"Yeah, just have to umm close the first aid kit" Emily said slightly flustered and moved to close it

"Thank you Emily" Reese said sincerely looking Emily in the eye

"You're welcome Reese" Emily gave a shy smile as she picked up the kit

"About time" Hanna huffed rolling her eyes as the pair exited the bathroom, she quickly shut the door behind herself.

Emily and Reese exchanged a small smile after the shorter blonde had closed the door.

"Hey Axel" Reese said getting the Australian's attention as she was opening the backdoor "You're really lucky the nurse is so good looking and knows what she is doing, I won't sue you for damages to the merchandise" she said playfully, winking at Emily who blushed slightly

"I notice Emily couldn't do anything to fix the rest of your face" Lex teased then smirked at the blonde

"Oh whatever. Get fucked" Reese said flippantly and stuck her middle finger up at Lex "Chicks dig scars"

"I heard that Reese Agnus Prudence Hawke" Gran called out unimpressed

Emily smirked and giggled at the runner

"Sorry Gran, I will make sure that the bar is clean" Reese called back

"Make sure that you do young lady" Gran responded

"Yes Gran" Reese said before closing the door once she was outside

"I hope that Brumby wasn't too much of an arse in there" Lex said to Emily once the swimmer was closer "Or do I need to mess her face up?" she raised an eyebrow looking between the pair after Reese had joined the group

"No she wasn't an ass" Emily said giving a small smile

"She wouldn't wanna have been" Lex said seriously as she glared at Reese

"I am not that stupid to piss off the nurse who is fixing me up" Reese said slightly defensively

"I only had to threaten her with Hanna and a pool noodle once" Emily chuckled

Everyone let out a laugh at the comment

"Next time I will use something harder…" Hanna said running her hand over the taller blonde's shoulders as she returned to the group

Reese smirked "Only if you hit me lower…" she winked knowingly at Hanna who blushed

"Eww Brumby, TMI" Lex grimaced and shook her head

Spencer, Aria, Emily and Hanna giggled at Lex's facial expression

"Works every time" Reese chuckled

"Umm, Lex?" Emily said motioning the first aid kit she was still holding

"I will put the kit away" Reese said holding out a hand to Emily and giving a small smile, Emily handed her the kit and the blonde walked over to the bar.

 **xAGx**

"I will put the kit away." Says Reese holding out her hand to Emily and the swimmer hands the first aid kit over, Reese heads to the bar and puts it back under the bar.

While Reese is busy, I take this opportunity to ask Emily, "Did Brumby really behave herself or were you just saying that to save that mug of hers?"

"I meant what I said." Emily says with a small smile.

I return the smile, "Okay Mako, I believe you." I say as I watch Reese walk back from the bar and takes a seat at the end of Emily's chair.

"Are you checking up on me Axel?"

"Bloody oath, can't trust you with a gorgeous girl like Emily in an enclosed space like the guest bathroom."

"That's probably for the best. I have to admit, I've done some of my best work in a bathroom." The blonde smirks at me, "Isn't that right Axel?"

I shudder before picking up the shirt on the lounge and throwing it at the blonde, "Cover up Brumby, before you blind someone." I say with a smirk of my own, I hear Spencer chuckling beside me.

"Shut up Axel, you know that I have tried to tan to no avail." Huffs Reese as she puts the shirt on.

"Yeah, I remember you tried one summer and you only managed to become a shade of red tomatoes would have been jealous of." Everyone has a good laugh.

"I was seriously considering sleeping standing up."

"We're both lucky Mavis made up that aloe vera concoction to rub on you, so I didn't have to sleep next to you moaning and groaning all night, but unfortunately that meant I had to rub it all over you." I can see Spencer and Emily sharing a look.

"Oh, come on, you loved every minute of it." Smirks the blonde.

"Oh yeah, my mistake, how could I have forgotten how much I enjoyed listening to you giggling like a school girl one second because it was cold and tickled then wincing in pain the next, it was the highlight of my visit." I chuckle before looking to the petite brunette sitting on the sun lounger closest to the bar, "So Scout, I'm interested in knowing a bit about this course you're doing what exactly are you going for?"

"It's a creative writing course offered at the University of Arts in Philly."

"I still don't get why you would want to go to school in summer. It's a time to relax, get a tan, or not in your case." Hanna smirks at Reese and I can't help but laugh.

"Good one Blondie." I grin at Hanna, "Sorry Scout, continue." I say before Aria continues to tell us all about her summer course.

"I'm going to take Hanna into Philly shopping sometime during Summer break."

"How did you get Hanna to play with us earlier? She seemed adamant in sitting it out." Whispers Spencer while Hanna, Emily and Aria start talking about all the shops the blonde wants to go to on our trip to Philadelphia.

"I told Blondie that I would take her shopping if she played shoulder wars and her hair got wet. So, I'm going to have to sort out when she wants to go."

"But her hair never got wet."

I quietly reply, "I know, but she got excited about the idea and I thought she needed to be rewarded after having to be teamed with Brumby." We both look at Reese who is watching us intrigued, we both laugh causing a look of pure confusion to cross the blonde's face before she shakes her head and listens to the girls shopping conversation.

Spencer stretches her arm out behind me and rests her head on my shoulder as we watch the other four girls interacting. I look up into the trees in the backyard, "I'm glad I don't have to worry about drop bears over here in the States."

Reese looks over at me and smirks and says loudly, "Oh yeah the dreaded drop bear. Well that's one Australian animal I don't ever want to see again as long as I live. Has Axel told you about how deadly it is to live Down Under?"

Aria answers, "Yes, yesterday at the Brew and let me say, Australia sounds dangerous so I'm afraid to ask, but what's a drop bear?"

"Yeah." Agrees Hanna.

I look around at the girls and only see intrigue on their faces, "Well you all know what a koala is, don't you?"

"Of course, the cute fluffy koala bear, you see celebrities taking photos with when they go to Australia." Replies Hanna from her sun lounger.

"Yeah well the drop bear is the koala's freaky arse cousin. Twice as big, huge claws, big teeth like a dog and red eyes."

Reese shudders as she runs her hand across her abdomen, "Don't remind me Axel, I still have nightmares of those glowing red eyes. And if you ask me, it wasn't a dingo who stole that baby, it was a drop bear."

I look at Reese and chuckle, "Yeah well, you shouldn't have tried to pat it."

The blonde looks around at the four girls, "It was dark, I was drunk, and I thought it was a koala."

Hanna leans forward on her lounger, "What happened?"

"You can tell them Axel, it hurts too much to talk about it and it's your country's animal after all." Says Reese as she presses on her abdomen and scrunches up her nose.

"Okay. Well remember when I told you guys yesterday that I couldn't come over once, not last Christmas but the one before?"

"You broke your ankle and you couldn't miss your physiotherapy appointments." States the lanky brunette beside me on the lounger we are currently sharing.

"Yep. Brumby came out to Oz during her next summer break for two months, because she missed me so much at Christmas, didn't you?" I look over at Reese and she shrugs nonchalantly, "Admit it, you love me, and you missed me so much that you had to come out and stay with us, all so you could spend time with me."

The blonde crosses her arms across her chest, "Fine, I missed you okay, happy now?"

"Yep." I say as a wide grin appears on my face, "Monte and I were invited to a friend's farm for a party, Brumby tagged along so I could introduce her to everyone at once. We were out in an old shearer's quarters that had been converted into a bit of a teen hangout and we had all been getting on it so of course no one was sober-"

"Monte was wasted." Chuckles Reese, "She's such a cadbury."

"Yeah, you called her Cadbury for your whole visit."

"Yep and she called me Fish, so it was fine." The blonde says.

"Cadbury?" Asks Aria.

Hanna asks, "Fish?"

"Fish is because Brumby drinks like a fish. And Cadbury is a chocolate in Australia, it has a glass and a half of milk in each block-" I begin to explain but Reese cuts me off.

"Lex your _nerd_ is showing." The blonde says in a playful tone, "Aussies call cheap drunks a Cadbury because it only takes them a glass and a half to get drunk." I hear a few chuckles from the girls.

"Anyway, we were all drinking and a mate's boyfriend said he was going out to have a smoke."

"If by smoke you mean joint, then yes he did." Interrupts Reese.

I roll my eyes at the blonde, "Do you want to take over?" Reese raises her hands in the air and I shake my head. "So, Ben went outside to his ute to smoke his joint and he was out there for a while when we hear him screaming like a little girl. Brumby and my best guy mate Nathan both ran out to find the bloke out by his ute cowering. Nath ran straight over to him to find out what happened. I came outside and see Brumby staying back and looking around with her phone light like she was looking for something.

"I was checking to make sure there wasn't a snake and then the guy starts pointing past me towards the trees nearby."

"Yeah and he just kept saying 'it came out of nowhere.' I was over with Nath to help calm him down." I look to Reese for her to continue.

"And I was thinking what the hell came out of nowhere, so I started looking around as I walked towards the trees. I was about to give up when I heard a twig snap. I took a few more steps and then I could see the back of a koala. 'Guys it's just a koala' I called out, I was reaching out to touch it, but I stopped when I heard Axel call out 'Brumby don't touch it, Ben just said it's a drop bear.' Her voice was shaky, so I did what she said but it was too late." I hear Hanna gasp when Reese rubs her stomach. I reach down and pick up my pink lemonade and take a sip to try to drown the chuckle that is trying to escape. "So, I started to back away, but it stood up and at least doubled in height and it turned around and I swear it looked right into my soul with those glowing red beady eyes."

I see the blonde shudder and we exchange a quick look and I nod knowing it's time for me to take over, "I watched on in horror as I see Brumby facing off with a drop bear. 'Turn and run Reese.' I heard Nath call beside me as he was reaching into the back of Ben's ute and pulled out a cricket bat, luckily, he had cricket practice that afternoon. Brumby turned to run but the drop bear swiped at her legs and she stumbled backwards. The drop bear then lunged at her and she fell to the ground, scrambling back and calling for help. I started to run towards her, but Nath grabbed my arm and said, 'I got this' so I stopped."

Reese takes a deep breath and exhales before taking over, "I was on the ground kicking out at the beast and trying to get away, but it jumped on me pinning me down. My right arm was the only part I could move, I was reaching around the ground trying desperately to find a weapon, I could smell its rancid breath as it flared its nostrils as it looked down at me. I finally found a tree branch, I picked it up and brought it down over the creature's head, the branch snapped clean in half and it didn't even flinch. I could see blood dripping from its teeth and I thought I'm a goner but then I heard Nathan yelling my name as he was running over. I was trying to push the drop bear off me, but it was too strong, I got my right arm up and pushed its head away, so it wouldn't rip my throat out, but it was slowly wearing me down. I felt its hot slimy saliva start to drip onto my neck as I kept desperately trying to stop it. Its mouth opened wider revealing its razor-sharp teeth…" I hear a collective gasp from the girls.

"I don't know about the smell, I didn't get that close but the sounds that were coming from it…" I shudder, "Stuff of nightmares. It was snarling and growling deep guttural growls like a grizzly bear. I really thought I was going to lose you that night Brumby."

"Next thing I know I heard an almighty thud and felt it falling off me slightly. Nathan had hit it, but he just pissed it off, it lashed out and sliced me across the stomach and I don't remember much after that, I passed out." Reese looks down at the ground with a pained expression while she leans forward and grabs at her stomach with both hands. Reese should go into acting after this performance.

"Well Nath beat it a few more times and he must have done some damage because it was soon running up a eucalyptus tree. I ran over and we got you up and took you and Ben back into the shed and we patched you up before we called an ambulance who took you to the hospital."

"Lucky I had travel insurance." The blonde chuckles, "Axel don't forget to tell them about that poor Russian exchange student, Annie."

"You were close, her name was Anna and she was German."

"I just remember she has hot and we would have gotten further than second base if it wasn't for that drop bear."

"So, Nath and I get Reese and Ben back in the shed and the poor girl started freaking out when she saw the blood all over Reese and some on Nath, she nearly fainted, ended up paler than Brumby, who's practically an albino." Reese shrugs nonchalantly knowing it's true, I hear a few chuckles and giggles from the others, "We told everyone what happened, and she started crying saying she wanted to go home, that she couldn't go home in a body bag. A few of my friends calmed her down and told her that she would be safe in the shed, that as long as she didn't go near eucalyptus trees at night she would be fine. And Nath told Anna that as long as she eats Vegemite or weet-bix or drinks milo she will be safe. She said she eats Vegemite toast before and after school so we all agreed she would be absolutely fine, Vegemite is the biggest drop bear deterrent."

"I ate Vegemite on toast and drank a big glass of milo every morning after I was attacked, and it never happened again, even when we went back out there for another party. And I notice you conveniently left out what happened while Daniel was cleaning me up while we waited for the ambulance?" Reese smirks and I shake my head, "You didn't think we would tell this story without telling them what happened to you, did you?"

"What happened to you?" Asks a curious brunette.

I sigh, "I may have fainted." I mumble.

Spencer leans over, her breast pressing against my arm as she angles her ear closer to my mouth, "What? You will have to speak up Lexus."

I gulp and repeat myself louder, "I said, I may have fainted."

Reese just laughs, "There's no _may have_ about it, I came to and Axel is passed out on the floor next to me."

"Well I didn't like the look of you, sliced open and bleeding all over the place."

"It's okay Lexus." Spencer bumps me with her shoulder and smiles a cute lopsided smile, "I don't think any less of you."

"Thanks Harry." I smile at the brunette beside me and she bites her lip. I'm beginning to think she knows I like it.

"So, what happened? Did you need surgery?" Asks Aria.

"Yeah took a few hours of surgery and 64 stitches to put me back together."

"Whoa." Exclaims Hanna, "Can I see the scars?"

"Blondie digs scars." I say to Reese, "She liked mine, so she's going to love yours. Should have seen her fly back when she touched a screw though."

Reese grins, "Awe it would have been good. You want to look Cutie?" She asks as a begins to lift her shirt.

Hanna stands, "Hang on a second, that story made me hungry."

"Typical Han." Chuckles Spencer as she watches the blonde walk over to the bar.

"I'm actually peckish myself." I turn and look at the brunette, "Would you like a cookie or two Harry? Or a drink?" I stand and look down at her.

"Umm a bottle of water, thank you Lexus."

"Coming right up." I wink and walk over to Hanna at the bar eating a cookie, "Hey Blondie, been having fun?" I smile taking a cookie and taking a bite.

"Hey Lex. Yeah I've really enjoyed today so far."

"Didn't even get your hair wet either, so that's a bonus." I smile glancing up at her hair.

"Oh yeah." The blonde smiles but it soon fades.

I furrow my eyebrows slightly, "What's wrong mate?"

"Oh, it's nothing, I like that my hair didn't get wet, but that means no shopping trip to Philly in a convertible and my own personal bag carrier." Hanna sighs.

I ruffle my hair, "How about this Blondie, you help me get the chairs and pool noodle and put them away and I'll keep my end of the deal regardless of the state of your hair." I smile genuinely at the blonde.

"That's it? Help you pick up three things and we still go shopping?" She asks a little sceptical.

I nod, "You have my word Hanna. You want to do it now?"

"Sure. I'll grab the one I used, you grab Aria's?" I nod and walk to the pool and grab the donut chair and grab Hanna's and hand it to her and we walk past the girls towards Gramps' shed.

"So now we have to find that pool noodle and we're all done Blondie."

"It's somewhere near the bar I think." Smiles the blonde as she puts the blow-up chair where she found it earlier.

We start walking back over towards the bar, "Be back in a sec with your water Harry." I smile at Spencer as we walk past, she nods and smiles back.

"There it is." I say pointing at the pool noodle near the bar, "Now wasn't that easy? So, when would you like to have this day out Blondie?"

"Yeah it was easy but just so you know Lex, you really don't have to go shopping with me."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to go shopping with my favourite blonde."

"Really? What about Reese?" Asks a surprised Hanna looking over at the blonde talking to Aria.

"Blondie you're my favourite blonde, Brumby is my favourite albino." I chuckle and so does the blonde as she picks up the pool noodle, "I better come, those clips are really hard to do up and I can't have you chipping or breaking a nail." I follow her over to the chest by the fence. I open it and Hanna puts the pool noodle in and I close the chest. I'm fighting with the clips to stay closed, but I quickly stand back up when Hanna screams, before I know what's going on I have the blonde jumping into my arms. I'm lucky to grab her thighs so she doesn't fall as she wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

I'm on the verge of choking she is hugging me so tight when the blonde says, "Don't let it get me Lex."

 **A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed that chapter with the introduction of Reese/Brumby and of course the collaboration between xAussieGirlx and myself. And once again I suggest you go check out her story, My Bestfriend's Cousin.**

 **As always, please take a moment to leave a review. :-) Jarrad**

 **A/N From xAussieGirlx, I firstly would like to thank aussiephoenix7 for allowing me to collaborate with you on your story, the respect and admiration goes both ways. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and the many hours of back and forth have been successful. I look forward to continuing with the collaboration in the future. Cheers :-) xAGx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have to apologise for how long it's been between chapters. I haven't forgotten NGIT, it has just been a long battle with writer's block. After hours and hours of blankly staring at a screen or writing a few words at a time, it's finally done. Now this chapter has definitely been more of a collaboration so there will not be any sections marked as written by xAussieGirlx.**

 **Smart Owl – I know you were counting down the days for this chapter. I hope it will be a nice surprise for you and S. I'm glad you like Reese and that you found the chapter entertaining. I hope that the tattoo description did the tattoo justice. I can't speak for xAGx but I'm really enjoying our collaboration so far.**

 **S.A – Thank you. I'm glad you're liking the storyline so far, I hope this chapter is to your liking.**

 **xAussieGirlx – I still can't believe that you thought my story was worthy of your time. I have enjoyed writing this chapter together with you. So many hours of discussions about NGIT and so many laughs have been had. So, thank you for helping me with this story.**

 **As usual please leave a review letting us know what you thought of this chapter and the story so far. Enjoy :-) Jarrad**

"Don't let it get me Lex." Hanna pleads as she is hanging off me.

"What?" I say, my voice slightly muffled by the blonde's shoulder. I hold onto Hanna as I look around and see a few leaves on the ground and I realise what's happened, "It's okay Blondie, it was only a leaf." I can't help but chuckle, "Drop bears are only in Australia." Hanna loosens her grip on my neck and I lower her to the ground.

"Shatner." Reese says suddenly appearing next to us, seemingly out of thin air.

"What are you on about ya weirdo?"

"I told Gramps to get pest control out to get rid of Shatner once and for all, but he must not have called them yet." She says looking at the tree overhead.

"What is Shatner?" Asks a scared Hanna as she presses into my side and I protectively wrap my arm around her.

"Shatner is an opossum that keeps wreaking havoc on Gran's garden, I named it after the one in 'Over the Hedge'. So, you guys might want to move away from here."

I let out a laugh, "Brumby opossums aren't scary, they play dead. If we were in Oz I would be worried, one of our possums would try to rip your face off." I say to the tall blonde who is still concentrating on the tree.

"Yeah that may be true, but you don't have rabies back home, we do, so grab the bags from behind the bar and get out of here." Reese says seriously.

I turn to Hanna, "Come on Blondie." We both slowly back away from the tree and grab everyone's personal items then run to join Aria, Spencer and Emily. Once I'm standing in front of the girls being a barrier between them and Reese at the tree I call out to Reese, "Okay Brumby you've had your fun, now get your pale arse away from there."

Reese turns around, "Opossums have a land speed of four miles an hour." She calls back in response.

"So? Just get over here."

"Axel I can do the one hundred in under eleven seconds, I can easily outrun Shatner, can you guys?" She says as she jogs over to us.

I hear Hanna mutter, "I only have to outrun Aria or Lex."

Spencer says, "No Han, we have only known Reese for a few hours, we can just run now and sacrifice her."

"Or Lex." Adds Emily.

Aria chuckles, "Seems fair it's one of them, now let's make a run for the house."

"What?" I cry out, "It's _my_ house."

"Exactly, so it makes it _your_ rabid opossum." Adds Emily.

"Fine…I will stop the possibly rabid Shatner from chasing you damsels as you go inside to safety." Says Reese as she grabs the pool skimmer from near the shed, "Oh and you too Axel, we need a court jester."

"Good one Brumby." I say sarcastically, "I was thinking-"

"Whoa, don't hurt yourself." Chuckles Reese.

"Shut up Brumby, you might be able to outrun Shatner but what if it jumps out at you and attacks you like the drop bear?"

The blonde shrugs nonchalantly, "If I am attacked I expect chocolate while I am in hospital. I think you four girls would look cute in candy striper outfits. Maybe I could even get a sponge bath to go with my chocolate." Reese says with a smirk.

Hanna, Aria and Spencer go to push Reese in the pool but stop when Emily calls out, "Wait, that plaster isn't waterproof."

"Yeah, I am already injured."

"It doesn't count if it was self-inflicted." Retorts Spencer.

"I got nothing, so you can have that Dani." Spencer smirks at the tall blonde as she heads back over to the tree, pool skimmer in hand.

"You don't want to get bitten Brumby. You know what's going to happen if you do and you're chickenshit when it comes to getting needles and her name is Spencer, get it right next time." I say irritated, making sure to keep myself between the tree and the lanky brunette behind me as we head to the house.

Reese looks at me wide eyed, "Now why would you bring that up?" Turning back to the tree she yells out, "Piss off Shatner." There is rustling in the tree and Reese begins to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I call out.

"It's not Shatner, it's just a cute squirrel, I think I will name it Rocky."

"Well you're a brumby not a moose, so don't be trying to make friends with it."

"A moose? I don't get it." Says Hanna.

"Rocky and Bullwinkle were a cartoon duo of a squirrel and a moose from the sixties." Explains Spencer as we head back over the lounge chairs knowing the opossum situation is over.

After the excitement of Shatner turning into Rocky dies down the conversation returns to Reese being attacked by the drop bear. "You going to show us your battle scars or what Donkey?" Asks Hanna as she looks over at the taller blonde.

"If you wanted me to take my shirt off again you could have just asked." Reese smirks at Hanna before lifting her shirt, "Here you go Cutie, you can even touch them if you like."

Hanna stands and walks over to Reese who is sharing a sun lounger with Emily, "Where are they?"

"Here." The track star covers the left side of her lower abdomen with her hand and forces her stomach out hiding the fact she has abs. "I have fair skin, so they blend in."

"Oh, they were hiding in your six pack." The shorter blonde says as she leans down to get a better view of the scars, "You guys should check them out." Hanna says as she looks over her shoulder at us, "They look like they would have hurt."

"Imagine a hot fire poker or three, being stabbed into and then dragged through your skin like this." Reese says as she drags three fingers across her stomach, "I have never been so scared as I was that day. To think that I was so close to being killed by a drop bear…" The taller blonde shakes her head.

"Do you really think it would have killed you?" Asks a concerned petite brunette.

"Oh definitely, I am just lucky the drop bear didn't gut me like a fish."

"Cookie, your mother didn't raise a liar." I hear Gran say as she approaches us, "You got those scars from jumping from the roof into the fence hedge."

"Awe Gran." Reese almost whines, "It sounds so much cooler getting attacked by a drop bear than jumping off the roof into the hedge…"

"Cookie, it isn't cool to lie to girls to get them to like you." Gran says with her hands on her hips.

"But Gran, it's all she's got going for her." I chuckle.

"Hey, I can get any girl I like without lying, isn't that right Cutie?" Reese turns to the shorter blonde.

"You told me that you were from New Orleans, so you did lie…" Hanna crosses her arms across her chest as she backs away from Reese.

"Oh, umm…well, my mère is so it's not a complete lie." Reese says as Hanna sits back down on her own lounger.

"So, you've already lied about getting attacked by a drop bear. Has anything you've told us been the truth?" Asks an annoyed Emily.

"Yes, everything else I have said is the truth, and I really did get attacked by a koala."

"Reese…" Gran raises an eyebrow at the blonde.

"What really happened?" Spencer asks smirking.

Reese sighs, "I got peed on by a koala." She says softly. Emily seems to be the only person who hears her because she bursts out laughing.

"What did she say?" Hanna looks between the two athletes.

"I got peed on by a koala…" Reese looks at the ground, "At the zoo." I can see the blonde beginning to blush and everyone starts to laugh. Reese starts to defend what happened, "It's not funny, it really stank, I even had to throw the shirt away." Our new friends just laugh harder, even Gran starts laughing.

When the laughter dies down Spencer asks, "Why would you jump off the roof into a hedge?"

Reese says "Axel and I had been watching the Jackass movies-"

"Seems fitting for you Donkey." Jokes Emily as she smirks at Reese.

Reese ignores the comment and continues, "I was trying to be Johnny Knoxville-"

"More like Steve-O if you ask me." I interject.

"Well if I am Steve-O then you would be Wee Man."

"I'm surprised you don't have a tattoo of your face on your body somewhere."

"Nah, that wouldn't be fair on you."

"Me? Why?" I ask confused.

"What chance would you have with the ladies if there were two of these…" The blonde indicates to her face, "On this?" Reese then waves her hand over her body.

I just shake my head and reach out, punching the blonde in the arm, "Now who has tickets on themselves hmm?"

"Do you have any more tattoos?" Hanna asks.

"I would have to take you somewhere private to show you." Reese smirks at the shorter blonde.

"Don't you dare Brumby." I says sternly as I glare at the taller blonde.

"Hey, she asked." I punch Reese in the arm again, "Fine, I'll just show her out here then." Reese reaches for the waist band of her bikini bottom and pretends to pull them down.

"The only thing you would have there is your mother's foot permanently imprinted on your backside young lady." Says Gran as she chuckles at Reese.

"Maybe these girls want to see it." Reese jokes.

"Don't make us push you in the pool again." Spencer says as she pretends to make a move.

"You can't. I can't get this wet remember?" Reese says pointing to her forehead.

Gran slaps us both on the arm, "You both need to treat ladies like ladies." I look at Gran thinking what I did to deserve a slap. "Now what have you done to yourself this time Cookie?" Gran asks reaching out to touch Reese's forehead, but she gently swats Gran's hand away.

"Umm, I got a scratch jumping the fence."

Gran shakes her head, "I don't understand why you don't just use the gate like the rest of us. That's why Arthur and your father put it there." She says as she points to the gate in the fence.

"And where's the fun in that?" Reese asks with a cheeky grin plastered on her face, Gran shakes her head and chuckles.

"Are you ever going to tell us what happened for you to get those scars?" Asks Spencer.

"You sure are showing a sudden interest in me there Cameron." Reese says as she winks at Spencer and then turns her attention to me and smirks.

Spencer chuckles, "Oh you wish."

I look over at the tall brunette, "It's Spencer." We share a small smile.

"My bad, now…where was I? Oh yes that's right, so Axel and I had been watching the Jackass movies and I started thinking of stunts we could do around here."

"And Doofus thought jumping off the roof onto the hedge would be a fantastic idea."

"Yeah well you didn't believe I could do it, I was going to prove you wrong."

"And look how that turned out Cookie. You gave us all a good fright that day." Gran looks between Reese and I before continuing, "I came out through the side door at the kitchen when I heard Cookie calling out, I found a grandmother's worst nightmare, both Pumpkin and Cookie laying on the ground."

"But we were okay Gran." Says Reese trying to sound reassuring.

"Well Brumby wasn't, but I was okay." I add.

"At the time I didn't know that either of you were."

"Wait…I assume Reese was on the ground because she fell out of the hedge but how did you end up on the ground?" Asks Emily as she looks to me for an answer.

Spencer adds, "You didn't try to do it too did you Lexus?" She raises an eyebrow at me.

I shake my head and I see the brunette let out what seems like a sigh of relief, "No, I leave all the stunts to Brumby."

"So, like the chicken said, I was trying to land in the hedge. I moved my trampoline up to the fence where I was planning on landing just in case I went all the way over." Reese glances at Gran before continuing, "Axel stayed in her room to have the best view as she watched. I said, 'I am Reese Hawke, and this is a bird in flight.' I ran from the window and leapt off the edge of the roof." She turns to me to continue.

"I knew it was a bad idea, but there's no telling Brumby once she gets an idea in her head. Like that time we played chilli or chocolate movie quotes edition and she replaced all the ordinary chocolate with chilli chocolate, so there was no real winner in that, but that's for another time." I shake my head at the memory, "So there I was watching Reese amp herself up then she yells out like they do on Jackass and then she leapt and it's like it happened in slow motion. I saw her fly through the air and I immediately knew she wasn't going to make it."

"I thought in that moment in the air 'this is going to hurt'. I tried my best to get in a better position to land, my legs hit the fence and the momentum caused me to bend at the waist. I felt like I had been winded when my abdomen hit the edge."

"I saw Brumby hit the hedge, I even heard the thump of her body hitting the hedge, initially she was bent over it and holding on but it's like she lost her grip and fell to the ground. I knew she wasn't okay, I sprinted as fast as I could down the stairs and raced out the back door. I found Brumby lifeless on the ground, I said her name as I got to her, but she was unconscious. I dropped to my knees next to her and knowing not to move her I was trying to see if she was injured and then that's when I saw it, a bit of the hedge was poking out of her stomach through her hoodie. I felt woozy after seeing the blood and seeing…" I look over at Reese and take a deep breath, I feel a lump forming in my throat from thinking back to when I found her, "Seeing Reese laying there unconscious with a branch sticking out of her, I was so scared. I tried to call out for help, but nothing was coming out, I was in shock. I jumped up to my feet to run inside, I remember taking a few steps then everything went black…"

"I came to and the first thing I notice is Axel's legs next to me. I went to get up and check her because I didn't know how she had ended up next to me, and I had a sharp pain in my gut. I looked at it and saw the twig. I shook her foot and called her name but got no response. I called out because I thought Axel had fallen from the roof and she might have been badly hurt."

"Julia, Mavis and I were in the kitchen having a coffee and chat at the time when I heard someone calling out, I thought it would just be these two cheeky girls playing but I walked out the side door and I could hear Cookie calling out 'help, something is wrong with Alex.' I rushed over when I saw both the girls on the ground. Cookie was shaking Pumpkin's leg and saying her name, I didn't know what had happened to either of them or why they were on the ground until I got closer to them and she says, 'Gran something is wrong with Alex, she won't answer me.' I said 'Cookie what happened here? What's wrong with you? Why were you calling out, why didn't you come inside and get us?'"

"I told her 'I can't get up because I winded myself on the hedge,' I pointed at Axel, 'Is she hurt? Gran you need to help her' Gran saw the blood on my hand and asked where it came from. I said 'Tis but a scratch'."

"A scratch?" Hanna says shocked, "They both said you had a bit of the hedge sticking out of your guts."

Gran nods, "Yes, that's Miss understate-my-injuries for you."

"Did you just quote the Black Knight?" Asks Spencer.

"Yeah Axel and I both love Monty Python." Reese answers the lanky brunette beside me before turning to Gran, "I was worried about Axel."

"I still can't believe you thought I fell off the roof, you know I have a fear of heights so there was no way I was going out onto the roof. That's typical Brumby though, gets impaled but puts herself second to those around her, she only cared that I was okay." I chuckle, "I came to and Brumby was muttering 'come on Twinny, please be okay, I love you and I need you' I groaned, and she cried. Even when the paramedics arrived she wouldn't let them touch her until they checked me out first."

"In my defence I had lost a fair amount of blood." Reese looks around the group, "I didn't know what had happened to you, so I thought the worst. I was just so grateful that you woke up and were okay. You did have a cut in your hair and could have had a concussion from fainting and hitting the pathway."

"Brumby wouldn't even let the doctors do anything more than flush her wounds until I was treated, I ended up with three stitches and some painkillers, then I was by her side until she was taken away for surgery. Everyone thinks she was being selfless and too worried about me to care about her own clearly more serious injuries, but I think she was just trying to delay the inevitable of getting a needle, she turns into the biggest cry baby when they pull out a needle, don't you Reesie Weesie?" I tease in a childlike voice, I just chuckle when the blonde glares at me.

"Pumpkin don't tease Cookie, we were all worried about you, no one had any idea what had happened to you until you woke up. Cookie was so brave laying there while we were waiting for the paramedics to arrive. I knew she was really hurt, even before I saw the branch, she had tears streaming down her face from the pain but all she cared about was you waking up." I look over at the blonde and she has a tinge of pink in her cheeks as she begins to blush while Gran recounts what she did while I was on the ground unconscious. Reese really doesn't like it when she's being praised for putting others before herself. She'd probably say, 'I was just doing what anyone would do in that situation, if someone is hurt you help them.' "We couldn't separate these two once Cookie was out of surgery, Pumpkin slept in the bed next to her and even gave Cookie her special teddy bear to look after her."

"Yeah, but we made our own fun didn't we Brumby?" I smile at the blonde and she smiles back, "Me pressing your button to call the nurses and you having to make up some excuse." I chuckle at the memory, "And me sneaking off to find you chocolate pudding and you eating it in the bathroom, so the adults wouldn't find out."

"Don't forget you trying to fold me up in the bed."

"It was an accident…" I say feigning innocence.

"Yeah right…well maybe the first time it was, but what about every time after that before your mom took the remote off you?"

"Yeah…sorry about that Brumby."

"It's okay, I would have done it to you if the roles were reversed." Reese smirks.

"I can imagine you would have done a lot worse too." I chuckle and shake my head at the thought.

"Maybe…" The blonde chuckles, "I had to beg Aunt Julia not to drag Axel back here for getting into too much trouble at the hospital. I bet the nurses were happy to see the back of both of us after a week."

"They were, and you can both thank me for Pumpkin being allowed to stay, I told Julia that neither of you would have been able to sleep without the other, so she should let you stay together." Gran shakes her head, "I swear, almost every night that Trent, Julia and Pumpkin would be visiting these two would be in bed together, no matter how old they were." I can see Reese beginning to blush and I feel my cheeks start to become warm as Gran points at us both, "Mavis wouldn't let Cookie out of her sight, so she made her sleep in the bed with her when she was released from the hospital, so that meant both girls in bed with her."

"Yeah lucky she has a king size bed, so it wasn't a tight squeeze. But in our defence, we needed to spend as much time together as possible because we had to pack a whole year into just one month and Reese had school so that cut into our time. Tara even threatened to break Brumby's legs, so she couldn't do something stupid like that again."

"Yeah it was either break my face or my legs, so I went with my legs. Couldn't have her messing with perfection." The blonde smirks and I scoff, she's so full of herself sometimes. "And I can't believe I am going to say this, but the yowie is right, I would really miss her when she would leave."

"Moped around for a week if not more each time." Adds Gran.

"Did you sheilas hear that? Brumby missed me." I chuckle.

"What's a yowie?" Asks a curious Aria.

"A yowie is a mythical hominid said to inhabit the Australian wilderness." Reese answers almost instantly earning a curious look from the girls, especially Spencer who looks slightly impressed.

"Who's the nerd now, huh?" I smirk at the tall blonde.

"Still you."

"So…if I'm a yowie, what's that make you?" I ask with a raised eyebrow, "A big foot? No wait…" I smirk, and Reese gives me a look like she knows what's coming, "You're so bloody pale you'd have to be a yeti for sure."

"I see that…" Smirks Spencer and we all chuckle.

"Well don't think I will be sleeping over tonight then."

"Oh no…" I feign shock, "What are we going to do without you? You're the life of the party."

"And the ass of the jokes." Hanna says with a smirk.

"I think you mean the butt of the jokes Han." Says Spencer.

"Nope I meant ass, she's a jack…" Hanna stops mid word and clears her throat when she remembers Gran standing across from her who just chuckles causing me to crack up.

"Good one Blondie." I stand and give Hanna a high five and she grins wide as I go to sit back down.

I look over to the house and see Gramps standing at the back door with a plate and he calls out, "Kyle I'm going to eat these cookies, they look pretty good."

Reese looks across the pool at him, "Don't you dare Gramps, they are mine."

He cracks a wide smile, "I know." Gramps picks up a cookie and takes a bite and holds it up before walking back into the house. Reese jumps up and sprints around the pool and into the house.

Gran starts to laugh, "Arthur can be as bad as the girls sometimes, he probably just needs help lifting the couch because he's lost the remote under it again."

I chuckle, "Gramps needs to put a leash on that remote."

"I don't think so, that's what Cookie is for. At least twice a week he loses the remote and calls her over to find it. She's also handy for changing light globes. But in all seriousness, Cookie is a very lucky young lady."

"How so Mrs Clarke?" Asks Aria.

"The surgeons said that she was extremely lucky that the branch had missed all her organs, a few millimetres in any direction and she would have done some serious internal damage."

"Is it true that it took a ridiculous amount of stitches to stitch her up?" Asks Emily.

"Yes dear that's true, she really tore herself up. Arthur had trimmed the hedge so it was ready for spring so that meant there were quite a few sharp exposed branches."

"Gran you should tell the girls how Reese got her nickname from you."

"Cookie got her nickname because…"

"Because she loves cookies?" Hanna asks as she smiles at Gran who returns the smile.

"Yes, she does love cookies, but the first time she spoke to me I had brought a plate of cookies next door. Reese was standing behind Mavis and spotted the plate in my hand, she toddled over, grinned at me and said 'cookie?', I gave her one and she bit into it with the biggest grin on her face. I set the plate down on the coffee table and we all sat down to talk. Reese climbed up onto Arthur's lap, he thought it was because he was her favourite, but he just happened to be sitting next to the cookies. Reese would quietly sneak one and grin at me every time before she ate it, once she had eaten the whole batch she climbed up next to me smiling. Tara said, 'This is Aunt Sophie, Reese can you say Aunt Sophie?' Reese shook her head and replied, 'She brings cookies, Aunt Cookie' I laughed and poked her pudgy cookie filled belly and said, 'If anyone around here is a cookie it's you' she burst out in a fit of giggles, so Cookie has stuck since then."

Gramps walks out the back door, "I still say you should have gone with my suggestion of Crumbs, that's all that is left of the cookies after Kyle has been at them."

"Cookie has the ability to know that I have baked a batch and pops in at the right moment to help eat them too."

"I've woken up from a big night out for some of Gran's cookies." Reese says as re-joins the group with Gramps.

"You forgot about sneaking into a party to grab a plate Kyle. Would you girls like to know why I call her that?" I see a few heads nodding.

"I'm curious as to why Kyle?" Asks a certain brunette besides me.

Gramps continues, "Reese was always-"

"What do you mean was? Cookie _still_ does it." Gran chuckles.

"At six when Luthor here came for her first visit, Reese was up on the roof looking in Luthor's window one night. I poked my head out the window and said, 'What are you doing up here?' She said 'I'm waiting for the story. Alex told me that you're reading her a story called Peter Pan.' I helped her inside and asked, 'Are you Peter Pan? Sitting out on the window ledge, listening in on a story?'" Gramps chuckles, "She put her hands on her hips and said 'No, I am not a smelly boy' very indignantly as she stomped her foot. I apologised and asked her, 'Were you trying to be a cat burglar?' This one…" Gramps points at me, "Piped up 'Oh like in Batman Gramps.' So I said 'How about Catwoman?'"

"Selina Kyle." Spencer nods.

"Huh?" Hanna says puzzled.

"Selina Kyle is Catwoman's real name." Says Spencer matter-of-factly.

"You know your DC characters." Gramps smiles and winks at Spencer who returns his smile. "Kyle asked if Catwoman was a baddy like Luthor. I said yes she sure is, the pair of them broke out into huge grins." Reese and I exchange a small smile at the memory and Gramps winks at us, "I thought Kyle was fitting for Reese, she never came in the front door, always sneaking in a window or through the side." Gramps chuckles, "Sometimes I think Kyle is allergic to the front door."

"Yes, I think so too. And how did you get over here today?" Gran asks looking at Reese.

"She came out of nowhere." Hanna says.

"Magic." Says Reese with a smirk playing at her lips.

"Whatever Brumby, you jumped the fence."

Reese begins to laugh and we all look at her, "Sorry I just remembered something funny. I scared Gran one day by climbing up onto the roof to climb in Axel's window and I was treated to Gran dancing while she was vacuuming. I had come over to grab a movie Axel borrowed and didn't return." Reese looks at me, "Thanks for that." I shrug nonchalantly, "She hadn't seen me, so I said, 'Hey Gran'. She practically jumped out of her skin yelling 'Jesus Christ' so I replied, 'Nah I prefer Cookie' as I climbed in the window and I kissed her on the cheek, grabbed the movie and was back out the window."

"Poor Gran's hair was chocolate brown before she saw Brumby climbing in the window." I chuckle and point at Gran's white hair, "Now look at it."

"I don't know what you were all worried about…"

Gran smacks Reese's arm, "Cookie you had a broken arm in a cast and it was snowing."

Reese shrugs nonchalantly, "I got up there alright."

"How did you break your arm Reese?" Asks Aria.

I chuckle, "Brumby thought it would be a good idea to hurdle the gate with a chicken drumstick in one hand and a can of coke in the other and as you know by the broken arm, it didn't end well."

"Axel if you're going to tell my story you could at least get it right." I shake my head at the blonde, "It was actually two pieces of Mère's fried chicken, a can of coke and a DVD, and I made it over the gate, thank you."

"I just don't get why you didn't use the gate."

"Well obviously I had my hands full, duh." I just roll my eyes, "Didn't even spill a drop." Reese says somewhat proud of the feat.

"Hang on a second, how did you break your arm if you made it?" Aria asks looking confused.

"Oh, Brumby cleared the gate, she even managed to land on her feet, but the pathway was icy, so she slipped and fell flat on her smug face." I smirk at Reese who shrugs nonchalantly.

"It wouldn't have happened if two certain girls…" Gramps nods at Reese and I, "Had put the salt on the driveways and pathways like they were meant to that morning."

"I was coming over to do it…" Says Reese quietly.

"You're both lucky it wasn't either of your mothers or Gran that slipped." Adds Gramps.

"I can't imagine Mum, Mavis or Gran attempting to do something so stupid."

"What are you talking about? It was epic."

"Umm, I think you mean it was an epic fail." I quip.

"It wasn't the first and it certainly won't be the last. I think Kyle has a lifetime of fails still in her."

"Good one Gramps." I smirk as I give Gramps a high five.

"And we thought Luthor's father, our son Trent, was a terror." Says Gramps shaking his head, "If only we knew what we all had in store with this one." He nods his head at Reese.

"Who just got your remote out again for you? And reset your tv clock again?"

"That doesn't make up for a quarter of what you have done in just the past week Kyle."

"What did I do? I wasn't even here for most of it." The blonde cries out but falls silent when Gran raises an eyebrow, "Oh…well there's no need to bring up the past Gramps."

"What did you do Brumby?" I ask and I'm sure I have a cheeky grin plastered on my face.

"It doesn't matter what I allegedly did or didn't do."

"Oh, come on Brumby, it's me you're talking to."

"Fine, let's just say it involved liquid nails, a garden pot, baking soda and a large tree but enough about that." Reese smirks obviously thinking about whatever she did before receiving a nudge from Gramps.

Spencer whispers in my ear, "What exactly did she do with all that?"

"Better if you don't ask questions." The lanky brunette looks at me puzzled, "Gives you plausible deniability for later." I explain, and she nods, I then turn to Reese, "Is that why you went to Philly early? You bolted?"

Reese opens her mouth to speak but then her shoulders slump and she nods slightly causing me to laugh. Quick to change the subject she asks Gramps, "Why didn't you ask Axel to get the remote for you? Was it because Axel's little baby arms can't lift up the couch?" Reese chuckles and I shake my head at her.

"I might not be able to lift the couch, but my small hands can get in those hard to reach places your man hands can't."

Reese goes to say something but with Gran and Gramps there she decides to flip me the bird instead, "I don't have man hands. I have pianist's fingers." She smirks at Hanna who blushes.

"Luthor you're too scared to get up on the roof to see if you can get your little hands down the drainpipe like Kyle can." Teases Gramps.

"Gramps if it wasn't for my acrophobia I would." I say slightly defensive.

"Axel, your nerd is showing." Mutters Reese.

"Shut up Brumby. You have ophidiophobia, so you can't talk."

"Odiephobia?" Hanna looks to Spencer.

"Ophidiophobia is the fear of snakes Han." Replies the brunette.

"See, I knew my nerd would know." Hanna smirks at Reese who just chuckles.

"Some snakes are venomous, what is the roof going to do?"

"I could fall and break my neck, become a para or quadriplegic, become a vegetable or wind up dead."

"What do you mean 'become' a vegetable? Gran calls you Pumpkin and I've seen you during a L Word marathon, I swear you started sprouting roots."

"Well I've heard you being a 'cookie' monster." I smirk and raise an eyebrow at the tall blonde who begins to blush.

"What's the L word? Would I like it Pumpkin?"

Reese starts chuckling before turning to answer for me, "Gran remember we watched it when I first came out, you and Mère were being supportive of me but you both said that it was inappropriate for me at such a young age?"

"What do you mean 'came out' Kyle? You were never in the closet." Gramps chuckled, "You would only watch the cheerleaders on the sidelines instead of the actual game."

"I was supporting women in sport Gramps."

Gramps chuckles harder, "It was women's basketball Kyle."

"Yeah, but everyone else was supporting the players so I wanted to support the cheerleaders. They work really hard on their routines." Reese says in a serious tone.

"Don't forget working out to fit into the short skirts." I can feel Spencer's eyes on me and I regret my comment immediately.

"Pumpkin have you seen Orange is the New Black? Cookie, Mavis and I binge watched it when it first came out. Pudding said Cookie is Alex, but I think she looks more like Piper being blonde and all."

"I don't think Tara was thinking about looks when she said that…" I say trying not to laugh.

"I wouldn't mind bunking with Stella…" Hanna smirks but when she notices Gran watching her she begins to blush.

Aria shakes her head, "Han, even I think Ruby Rose is hot, so it's no surprise to any of us that you do."

"She doesn't really do anything for me." I hear Reese say.

"Seriously Donkey? Are you blind?" Asks a perplexed Hanna to which Reese shakes her head.

"I like Gloria and Sophia's characters, they have interesting back stories. What about you guys?" Reese responds.

"I like Suzanne." I look to the petite brunette, "The writers do well to show that under her crazy exterior lies an intelligent person who is just as confused by the world and those around her as the rest of the characters."

Spencer nods along with Aria's answer, "I would say Red or Bette from the L word, I feel I can relate to both." I notice out of the corner of my eye that Gramps is backing away from the group. When we lock eyes, he nods his head to the house and I give him a small nod. Must be off to do something of more interest to him.

"Hmm…I would say I can relate to Piper." Says Emily.

"I really like Poussey. Speaking of the L word I think Dana is great, she's such a cute dork." I say as I smile at Spencer, "Is there anyone you sheilas really like on there?"

"Well you already know I relate to Bette, but I also think Reese is a total Shane." Spencer says as she looks over at the tall blonde who shrugs knowing full well that's the reputation she would have.

"Pfft, Brumby wishes she had Shane's nipple confidence."

"Pumpkin…" Gran cries as she slaps my arm and I can't help but chuckle as Reese smiles wide at me being punished, "Anyway, of these two, Pumpkin is much better at doing hair, Cookie is terrible at it, she's much better at modelling and acting." I look around and see Reese's face has dropped and four very intrigued girls.

"Don't ask…" says Reese as Spencer looks like she is going to say something. The brunette just shrugs.

"Who do you prefer, Stella or Shane?" Asks Hanna changing the subject, "I'm all for Stella."

Spencer looks around at the group before her eyes fall on me and she gives me a small smile, "I'm more partial to Stella myself."

"Same here." Adds Aria.

"I'm the only one saying Shane by the looks of it." Emily says before looking up at Reese.

"Of course I like Shane, the original is always better than the imitation." Reese winks at Emily who blushes, "Piper and Alex belong together anyway."

"Honestly I will just stick with Dana, she's gorgeous, funny, a bit of a dork and looks oh so good in a tennis skirt." I wink at Spencer and she bites her lip.

"Well I think I will leave you girls to it now that I've at least slightly embarrassed my girls." Gran pats Reese and I both on the shoulder before walking to the house. She stops halfway and turns back around, "One more thing, if I see or hear of any more injuries don't think I won't ground you Cookie."

"But Gran, I'm already grounded until Mère comes home."

"Well how about I ground Pumpkin instead?" Gran says as she points at me and my mouth falls open.

"Fair shake of the sauce bottle Gran. You can't seriously be going to punish me if this show pony hurts herself again."

"That's exactly what's going to happen, so you better make sure she's on her best behaviour."

"Bloody hell, I'd have a better chance of curing cancer or ending world hunger." I say as I glare at Reese who just smirks.

"And Cookie, your mother called me this morning so don't think I don't know why you were sent home early, teaching sweet innocent Drew to say that to Pudding." Gran says as she shakes her head before turning to walk back inside.

"Who's Drew? Is he your nephew?" Hanna asks looking to Reese.

"Pfft…Handy Manny is a grown arse man." I chuckle.

"Yeah he's Tara's arm candy." Reese says, "He's alright, for a first husband."

"What did you teach Handy Manny this time?" I ask knowing Reese has tricked Drew yet again.

"Tuat t'en grosse bueche." She chuckles, "So nothing too bad this time."

"You speak French?" Emily says surprised.

"It's not French Em." Spencer says shaking her head, "It's Cajun French." I wish the Cajun Mavis, Tara and even Reese have tried to teach me over the years had stuck.

"Well what did the Donkey say?" Hanna looks at the lanky brunette, Reese is watching Spencer with a curious eye.

"She said something about a big mouth." Spencer says before turning to Reese.

"Yeah, you have a big mouth." Reese says nodding with a smile for Spencer.

"You convinced your brother-in-law to tell your sister to shut up." Hanna laughs, everyone else joining in laughing.

"What did you tell him it meant?" Emily raises an eyebrow at the tall blonde as she is still chuckling.

"You have kissable lips." Reese says with a cheeky grin which causes another round of laughter.

"What did Angelica do when Handy Manny said that to her?" I chuckle.

"Angelica?" Hanna says confused, "I thought Donkey's sister's name was Tara."

"It is Tara." I reply, "Angelica is from the Rugrats. She was always bossing us around, called us the twins and said, 'you dumb babies' after we fell for her manipulation, time and time again." I shake my head at the memories and I hear a few chuckles from my new friends.

"How did Drew get his nickname of Handy Manny, Lexus?" Asks the curious brunette beside me.

"Actually, Brumby came up with that name, but now everyone calls him that." I say turning to the tall blonde to elaborate.

"The first time I met him he had just finished work and pulled up out the front in his red pickup truck filled with his tools. He got out of the truck and put his yellow tool belt on, I turned to Mère and asked her 'Where did you find a real life Handy Manny to fix the cabinet door?' Ra rolled her eyes at me and said, 'That's Drew.' I said 'Well Halloween is a month away, why is he wearing his costume already?' She glared at me and said, 'He is a real builder.' She opened the front door to reveal him wearing jeans, a two-tone green baseball-tee and an orange and white baseball cap. All Mère and I could do was laugh when Ra accidentally called him Manny. He was totally clueless as to why Mère and I kept calling him Handy Manny until I showed him an episode, he thought it was hilarious and totally agreed with the comparison. So, because it was so fitting it stuck."

The girls crack up as Reese recounts what happened, "So now you sheilas know everyone's nickname, Brumby can finally tell us what happened for her to end up back here. I'm sure it will be a crack up."

Reese just smiles wide and nods, "Ra and I were in the kitchen making dinner, Handy Manny came in and whispered it in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. She turned around and gave me a Dolores Umbridge look, probably shouldn't have done it when she was on a juice cleanse. I said, 'I think Mère is calling me' and started backing out of the room. She threw a potato at me, I ducked, and it went through the drywall. All those years being outfielder in softball sure gave her a good arm."

"Who throws a potato at someone?" Aria says perplexed.

"Apparently Donkey's sister." Hanna chuckles.

"What did Mavis have to say about that?" I ask chuckling.

"Mère asked him to repeat it and then clipped him up the back of the head for asking me to teach him Cajun again after last time. She said, 'Looks like you will be fixing that drywall tomorrow Manny Boy and finally repainting the kitchen like you were supposed to do two years ago.'" Reese says mimicking her mother's Cajun accent, "Ra snapped at me in Cajun 'You little shit, why would you teach him that? You know what he is like.' I replied in Cajun 'Yeah, he's gullible. And I thought it was an important thing for him to know, especially now that the honeymoon period is well and truly over.' That's when Mère stepped in to stop Ra from throwing any more of our dinner at me and suggested, 'Reese baby why don't you go home to see Alexis tomorrow. I don't need you both fussing over me anyway.' So here I am." She grins.

I open my mouth to say something to Reese about staying out of trouble, but Hanna beats me to it, "Donkey if you cause my shopping trip to Philly with Lex in her convertible to be cancelled I expect you to make it up to me by taking me to New York shopping instead."

"Why New York? You literally just said you were going to Philly with Axel."

"Because I actually like Lex, but you, I tolerate." I laugh at Hanna's comment and so do the rest of the girls as Reese looks shocked, "And I don't want people to get the wrong idea if they see us together."

A smirk appears on Reese's face, "Are you forgetting who kissed who at Noel's party?" The tall blonde raises an eyebrow at Hanna, "Because as I remember it was you who kissed me." The shorter blonde must surely feel five sets of eyes on her right now.

"Eww Blondie, I thought you fell prey to the Hawke, but it turns out you were pissed as a fart or you just have terrible taste." Both blondes ignore my comment, but I earn some chuckles from the others.

"I don't care, you're still taking me to New York if Lex gets grounded because of you."

"I suppose you expect me to take you in the Hawke's private helicopter for the trip too?"

"Does your family seriously have a helicopter?"

"Han, I doubt the jackass has even been in a helicopter, let alone owns one." Says Emily.

"Okay, so we don't own a helicopter, but I have been in one a couple of times." Reese says as she pulls out her phone and finds a picture and shows Emily and Hanna, "I went in one in Sydney and New York, something Axel would never do."

"Fear of heights remember, so you couldn't pay me to get in the one in Sydney. But I've handled snakes which is something you'd never do."

"What, when?" Asks a wide eyed blonde.

"Earlier this year." I shrug, "My year eleven excursion was to Sydney and we went to the Australian Reptile Park not far from Sydney."

"But…why? Why would you do that?" Reese asks looking paler than usual.

"It was actually cool, they weren't slimy like you would think, they were rough and dry."

"They? How many are we talking?" Reese puts her hand up and shakes her head, "No, don't tell me, I don't want to know." She heads over to the bar to grab a cookie, "The snake talk, better be over when I get back." The blonde says before quickly taking a bite of her cookie before heading back.

I see her come back so I decide to tease her, "…and yeah that's how I had no pulse in my hand for nearly five minutes. But it was my fault for playing with the mice beforehand, the python thought I was food."

"What?!" I look over to see my best friend's mouth fall open and bits of cookie spill out.

"I'm only pulling ya leg Brumby." The blonde walks over and punches me in the arm, hard, "Ouch…" I say rubbing my arm.

"Don't do that to me, you idiot." She scowls before her features soften, "You really had me thinking a snake mistook one of your baby hands for a mouse."

"Nope, but the punch was worth your reaction." I smirk, and the others laugh, "I was actually asking these guys if they had any phobias, then I saw an opportunity to mess with you, so it was too good to pass up." Reese rolls her eyes, "So Hanna you started to say something before I interrupted."

"It's okay Lex, it was pretty funny, Reese looked whiter than normal."

"Yep, she became a fully-fledged albino." I chuckle as I take a seat next to Spencer.

"I was about to say that I have this weird dream that keeps happening. Mona and I are in Philly and there's a huge sale on handbags and I find the perfect Chanel handbag, we both grab a few things and we head to the register and our cards are declined, all of them. I try to ring Spence to borrow the money, but she won't pick up, probably doing something nerdy and boring." I chuckle and quickly apologise to the brunette beside me when she slaps my leg. "Without any cash on either of us and the sales assistant cutting up our cards, I can't buy my bag." I look over to see the blonde looking sombre, "And to make things worse Britney." She looks to me, "The one from yesterday." I nod, "She comes along and takes it from my hands and says she's going to buy it and rubs it in my face for the rest of the school year."

"Is that why you have such a problem with her?" I ask.

Hanna looks down at the ground, "Maybe…but I still thought she was a bitch before."

I can't help but chuckle at Hanna's comment as I look around at the other girls.

"I'm claustrophobic." Says Aria, "Have been since I was about three, I was all caught up in a clothes rack when I was hiding, and I couldn't get out when I was shopping with my parents."

I lean over towards Spencer, "I'm going to go grab that drink I was meant to get for you Harry." She nods and smiles, "That sounds horrible Scout, I'll be back in a second." I say as I stand up and walk to the bar, I grab Spencer and myself a bottle of water each from the fridge. I put them on the bar and grab a cookie and look over at the five girls, I can't help but smile when Spencer looks over towards the bar. My stomach does a flip when the gorgeous brunette smiles a lopsided smile in my direction when she notices me watching her. Bloody hell I'm such a sucker for her already. I have a feeling I'm going to really enjoy this summer.

 **xxxxx**

Aria is at the bar grabbing one of her vegan cookies when a phone begins to ring, "Scout I left my phone on the bar could you check it and see who's calling please?" The petite brunette nods and picks up the phone from the bar.

"Uh Lex why is Britney Ward calling you?"

"What?" I look to the shorter girl in confusion, "She can't be, I didn't give her my number."

Reese runs over and takes the phone from Aria and silences the call, "She's not calling Axel…"

I look at Reese, "Really Brumby? You went there?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"In my defence she didn't look like that when I met her. Underneath all that makeup she actually isn't too bad." Says the blonde.

"So, you're trying to tell us that without all her face paint she's halfway decent?" I ask not believing Reese at all.

"Hey Lex, tell Donkey what you said about her at the Brew." Says the other blonde in our group.

I smirk at Reese, "I said that she looked like she was gangbanged by a box of crayola crayons." Hanna cracks up and I can see a smile tugging at Reese's lips.

"Yeah, just a pity about her personality." Says Aria from the bar and everyone looks at her shocked, she just shrugs.

Reese opens her mouth a few times to speak but eventually just shakes her head, "I got nothing…but it only happened like…" Reese stops to think, "Four times…"

"Eww you really went there? And you kissed my cheek." I start scrubbing at my cheek pretending to rid myself of any germs.

"Oh my God." Emily says turning to Reese, "You're the one who 'flipped' Britney."

"I didn't 'flip' her. She was always gay." Reese says shaking her head, "I might have helped her to embrace it…"

"So, she's trying to be like you?" Aria says to Reese.

"No idea."

Hanna chuckles before breaking out into a smirk, "She a freak between the sheets?"

"Hanna!" Exclaims Emily.

"What?" The blonde looks to the swimmer seemingly shocked as to why she was yelled at, "It would explain why she keeps going back for more."

Reese just laughs at Hanna's remark, "No, she's too much of a pillow princess."

"Reese!" I cry as I shake my head disapprovingly at my best friend.

"Why did you go back then?" Asks a curious Hanna, not taking any notice of Emily scowling at her.

"Hanna!" This time it's Spencer and Emily crying out in unison.

"Because…" Reese looks to me and I glare at her, daring her to continue, "Let's just say she is easy to please."

"You needed to stroke your already massive ego?" I say as I shake my head at the taller blonde. Hanna looks puzzled and I notice a small smirk tugging at Reese's lips, "Don't you dare say it Brumby." I say as I point a finger at the blonde, "I mean it."

Reese's small smirk becomes an obvious smirk as she takes a few steps towards the shorter blonde, "Want a demonstration?" Hanna gives a slight look of interest before shaking her head, "Your loss." Reese shrugs as she walks towards the sun loungers.

"Seriously Brumby, go have a cold shower." I say shaking my head before playfully shoving the blonde towards the house.

"Only if one of these beautiful girls wants to join me." Reese pauses for a moment, "Or more than one." She smirks and looks at Aria, "More the merrier in my books."

"Sorry, but you're barking up the wrong tree."

"Shut down." I tease.

"That is what they all say when they are playing hard to get." Reese says as winks at the petite brunette.

"Yeah well, judging by Britney you go for easy." I say as I cross my arms across my chest.

"Cutie, did you hear that? Axel just implied that you are easy." Hanna goes to get out of the chair.

Spence looks at the shorter blonde, "Really Han?"

"Huh? Ohhhh…I'm getting a cookie."

"No, a lady of Cutie's standard needs to be wined and dined first." Reese winks at the blonde.

"We only kissed." Hanna says around a mouthful of cookie, "That was it." She says giving Reese a look. Hmm I wonder what's going on there?

"How did you get her to make out with you then?" Asks Spencer.

"Sorry Logan, I don't kiss and tell." Reese says smirking.

I'm about to start tearing my hair out, "Hold up." I stand up and walk over to Reese and quietly say, "Reese, her name is Spencer, get it right for fucksake." The blonde just looks at me perplexed, "Isn't that what I said?"

I just glare at her, "No and you know it." I raise my voice, so everyone can hear, "That is the biggest lie out, I always get TMI from you." I bump Reese's shoulder, "You and your sexcapades…" I shudder.

"You found out too much information when you didn't knock." Reese chuckles.

I feel a few sets of eyes on me and my cheeks start to heat up at the memory, "Well you should have locked the door." I nudge the taller blonde.

"What happened?" Hanna asks intrigued.

Reese looks to me, "Do you want to tell, or should I?"

"How about neither? I don't want to think about it and these girls don't deserve to be punished." I say raising an eyebrow at the tall blonde.

"Oh, come on…you have to tell us now." Complains the shorter of the two blondes.

"Hanna!" Spencer and Emily scold and Hanna just frowns at her friends.

"So, it was while I was out in Australia this time last year. We had gone to another party…" Reese says turning to Hanna, completely ignoring the younger blonde's scowling best friends.

"Alright I will tell it." I say cutting Reese off, "They don't want to hear the adults only version." I give Reese an unimpressed look before turning to my new friends. "Like the wannabe Casanova said." The girls giggle at the name, Reese shrugs smirking, "We were at another party, it was a mix of age groups at the party, but they were all from the local high school which I went to and the catholic college, so years seven through twelve, for you guys it's seventh grade to seniors. We were hanging out with a bunch of my mates."

"Nath and I were smashing the guys at drinking games, but their attention was drawn to a group of senior girls who arrived fashionably late." Reese cuts in and bounces her eyebrows before I take over again.

"So anyway…" I give Reese another look, "Nath groaned and said, 'mate that's my older sister Kelly and her friends' so of course all the guys ignore him and flock to the girls like seagulls on a hot chip."

"Pfft amateurs." Reese scoffs, "I asked Nath which one his sister Kelly was, he tells me the brunette with the curls, she was ignoring all the acne covered testosterone and their terrible attempts to impress her." She shakes her head.

Spencer covers her mouth to try to stop a giggle, Hanna bursts out laughing while Emily and Aria are quietly laughing to themselves.

"He regretted that." I chuckle, "So the party goes on for a bit longer and I had lost Brumby. One of my mates said she saw her go into the bathroom. I thought she was chucking up after all the grog, so I just opened the door…" I can't get the last part of my sentence out and I can feel my cheeks burning.

Reese looks to me and tilts her head slightly, "Yeah, that's pretty much the same look she had after opening the door on Kelly and me… 'getting busy'…" Reese says smirking, "Axel covered her eyes with her hands and just stood there in the open doorway. I said, 'either get out or come in and shut the door' she backed out and closed the door." Reese's phone beeps in her hand indicating a snapchat notification and she unlocks her phone.

"Why didn't you lock the door?" Hanna asks.

"I tried to, but Kelly was eager to uhhh…" Reese's voice trails off as she looks down at her phone screen.

Suddenly a female can be heard attempting to sing, "Promiscuous girl, wherever you are, I'm all alone, and it's you that I want…" Reese raises an eyebrow at whatever is on her phone screen, "Promiscuous Reese, you already know, that I'm all yours, what you waiting for?" Her eyes widen, and she quickly looks up at us before looking back down when the female begins singing again, "Promiscuous Hawke, you're teasing me, you know what I want, and I got what you need…" Reese tilts her head to the side slightly as her mouth falls open, her eyes never leaving the screen, "Come over if you want more of this."

"How did she even…?" I hear Reese mutter.

"Seriously Brumby?" I cry.

"What?" Asks the blonde as she looks up as she hastily puts her phone in her pocket.

"Don't what me. I didn't come down in the last shower, who or what was that? It sounded like a cat being strangled while it dragged its claws down a chalkboard."

"Oh that…that was just a little something from someone." Says Reese and a smirk is soon plastered on her face.

"Sounded more like a booty call." Says Hanna who is shaking her head, "Wait…was that? Eww…" Hanna shivers and we all have a chuckle at the blonde's expense.

"Run along Donkey, it sounds like your princess is waiting." Emily says as she crosses her arms across her chest and the smirk is soon wiped from Reese's face.

"I'm not going anywhere. Despite what you all think, I'm not entirely controlled by my hormones. I can turn down a booty call. I'm enjoying hanging out with all you beauties and this beast." Reese waves at me and I roll my eyes, "Not to mention all the fun I'm having embarrassing Axel."

 **xxxxx**

It's been about ten minutes since Gran came and got our pizza orders, so I decide we should head inside, "Pizza will be here soon, we probably should head inside so you sheilas can quickly get changed if you want before it gets here."

"Good idea. Your grandparents might like some help setting the table or something."

"Harry, all they want is for you to have a shirt on at the table, not that I would be complaining if you didn't." I wink, "And that you wash your hands before eating of course."

"Okay and I would have no complaints about you either." Spencer smirks.

"What are you doing now Brumby?" I ask the blonde who is heading towards the bar instead of the backdoor.

"I promised Gran I would clean up the bar, so that's what I'm doing."

"Did you get RAPHed?" I tease.

"Yes." Emily giggles as Reese nods sheepishly, "For swearing at you."

"Serves you right." I say smugly.

"What is RAPHed?" The shorter blonde looks at the swimmer.

"Reese Agnes Prudence Hawke." Says Emily.

"Your name sounds like you're about a hundred years old." Teases Hanna.

"Well what's your middle name Cutie? It's probably an old-fashioned name too."

"As if I would tell you." Hanna says to the taller blonde.

"I know what it is." I smirk at Reese.

Giving up on Hanna, Reese turns her attention to Emily, "Well what about you Maganda?" Emily just shakes her head, "Angel?" Reese looks to Aria.

"I don't think so Horsie."

"Come on, we are all friends here and I know you are just dying to tell me yours, aren't you Terry." I shoot daggers at Reese, I just told her to pull her head in, but she never listens.

Spencer chuckles, "Hardly."

"What is your issue Donkey?" Snaps Hanna.

"I don't follow." Says Reese to the shorter blonde.

Hanna walks over and stops in front of Reese, "It's pretty simple, Spencer doesn't have a nickname like the rest of us from you and what makes it worse is you can't even bother to remember her name. That's rude if you ask me, so you better have a good excuse, or will I have to go grab the pool noodle and beat an answer out of you?" Hanna says as she crosses her arms across her chest and raises an eyebrow at the taller blonde. Good, I'm not the only one who noticed it.

Reese mirrors Hanna stance and looks over to me, "Because she's off limits." She states, and my eyes widen. What the hell is she doing? If looks could kill I think Reese would burst into flames from the look I'm giving her right now, "I know her sister Melissa, she's friends with Tara and I promised her that her sister would be off limits." Phew… Reese shrugs and looks to Spencer, "Sorry…" She smiles, and Spencer returns it.

"Melissa has mentioned someone named Tara before, they met at the stables I think."

Reese nods in agreement, "Yeah, Tara was a junior counsellor at the Shekomeko Horse Ranch when Melissa went there, she was in Tara's bunk and they became friends. They still talk occasionally."

"How did you end up meeting Melissa? And why would you need to promise her you would stay away from Spencer?" Asks Hanna.

"Melissa came to a house party Tara threw and-"

"And Melissa is a smart woman telling Brumby to stay the hell away from Harry, obviously her reputation precedes her."

"I don't know how I feel about Melissa being an overprotective big sister and telling people to stay away from me, but in this case I think will have to thank her, keeping you at a distance."

"Oh, your words cut me deep Hayden." Reese clutches at her chest and begins chuckling.

"Pizza will be here soon girls." Calls Gramps from the backdoor, "And your salad Aria."

"Thanks Gramps we're coming in now."

"I have one more question for the Donkey first. Why is Aria, Angel?" Asks Hanna.

"Yeah I'm curious to know too." Adds Spencer.

"She's wearing a Victoria Secret swimsuit and she seems innocent enough, so Angel seemed fitting." Explains Reese.

"You knew this was Victoria Secret?" Aria asks surprised and the blonde nods.

"I didn't take you for someone who follows fashion." Comments Emily.

"I am just full of surprises, then aren't I?" Reese shrugs as she begins to wipe down the bar, "Actually Axel and I saw it in the Victoria Secret Angels fashion show last year."

"You watched the fashion show?" Spencer bumps my shoulder, "But let me guess, you only watched it purely for the clothes."

"Of course." I say as I feel a blush tinge my cheeks, "Let's head inside and have tea."

"Tea? Oh, wait that's dinner to you, isn't it?"

"You remembered." I say with a smile.

"I have a good Aussie lingo teacher." Smiles Spencer as she walks inside after I slide the back door across.

"Make sure you leave me some pizza." Calls out Reese, "I will be inside in a minute."

"I'm sure there will be plenty of your disgusting pizza left." I call back, "I seriously don't know how Brumby and Gramps think that combination of ingredients is appetising. And Gramps bitches about my Vegemite." I shake my head as we head inside leaving Reese to clean the bar.

 **A/N: I really hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter as much as I have writing it. It truly was a collaboration between xAussieGirlx and myself, so I hope you will go and check out her work, My Bestfriend's Cousin, about Emily and an original character, it really is a fantastic story.**

 **As always, please take a moment to leave a review :-) Jarrad**

 **A/N from xAussieGirlx - Thanks for reading and leaving reviews, it is encouraging to keep coming up with ideas to keep you entertained. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did helping write it. Thank you too to aussiephoenix7 for letting me help write this story, I am having a lot of fun collaborating with you. I look forward to continuing with the story. Cheers : ) xAGx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Once again I have to apologise for how long it's been between chapters. As what has happened with the last few chapters, I have been collaborating with xAussieGirlx. Her section, which is purely her own writing will be marked. We have both worked very hard to get this chapter out. Initially this was supposed to be half of a chapter, but due to the sheer size of it we came to the conclusion that it would have to be split, so hopefully there won't be as long as a wait between this chapter and the next.**

 **Smart Owl – Thank you so much G and S, as usual I had a wide smile reading your review, xAussieGirlx and I are having a great time collaborating on this story.**

 **Mirmir1600 – Thank you from both xAussieGirlx and myself.**

 **xAussieGirlx – I just want to thank you for coming on board with this collaboration, it is so much fun working with a writer that I admire so much :-)**

 **As usual please leave a review letting us know what you thought of this chapter and the story so far. Enjoy :-) Jelly**

"I can't believe that you eat that. Why do they even have that as a choice of pizza topping?" Hanna exclaims as we enter my room after dinner.

"Don't knock it till you try it. Right Morgan?" Reese looks at Spencer and the brunette nods as she hops on my bed.

"Anchovies, capers, chilli, cream cheese and salmon actually work well together." I can't believe Spencer ate a slice when Gramps offered it to the girls. I smile as I see the brunette pick up my Batman throw pillow and bring it close to her chest as if she's hugging it.

"Pizza started as a way for people to use their leftover food. They put whatever food was about to go bad and put it on the pizza base." Says Reese.

"Nobody asked for a history lesson in pizza Donkey." Pipes up Hanna as she makes herself comfortable at the head of my bed.

"Just because that's how it was started, doesn't mean that you should still be doing that." Says Emily as she screws up her nose.

I head into my ensuite bathroom to fix my hair after swimming earlier, need to look halfway decent for my new friends. After a few minutes I emerge, "Finally, the lovejob returns." Teases Reese.

I roll my eyes at the blonde, "Blondie I could hear you talking while I was in the bathroom, and I'm curious, is that the same Lucas that does photography with Scout?" I ask as I take a seat in my beanbag near my desk where Reese is currently perched on my desk chair.

"One in the same." Answers Aria.

"Okay cool, I just wanted to check. Speaking of school, you sheilas wanna hear how I came out to my whole class?"

"You came out to your whole class? Was it intentional?" Asks Spencer.

"Nope. Was a total accident."

"What happened?" Enquires Aria.

"It was during P.E. sex ed in year eight..."

 **~~Flashback~~**

 _Sitting in the classroom we were learning how to put condoms on bananas and I flat out refused to do it. The teacher didn't like me because I wasn't a 'popular' kid so he saw I wasn't doing it and came over and got up me, "Lex why aren't you putting the condom on the banana? You need to learn how to practice safe sex."_

 _I thought it would be a great idea to be a bit of a smartarse about it, "I don't see how it's relevant for me with my situation."_

 _He leaned down and quietly said "If you think the guy is going to take care of it all the time you are sadly mistaken young lady, it's important you know how to put on a condom too."_

 _I looked up at Mr Croker and said plainly, "I don't plan on sleeping with a bloke any time soon so I don't need to know how to put a condom on."_

 _He stood up straight so he was towering over me and raised his voice so everyone in the class would hear, "Oh you're one of_ those _ones claiming you're waiting until marriage, give it a few years and you'll change your mind."_

" _Excuse me? Whether I decide to sleep with someone or wait until marriage is none of your business."_

" _Stand up Alexis, now explain to the whole class why you don't think you need to learn how to practice safe sex."_

 _I was so pissed by then so I just stood up and said "Fine, if you must know I don't need to know how to put a condom on a 'penis'," I held up the banana, "because they don't interest me at all, so unless you have a dental dam for a demonstration, I'm not participating. Quick question sir, why is it that we are taught how to put condoms on a penis and all about oral sex on a male, but we are never taught how to pleasure a female? Why is that? Oh, that's right, the sex education we are taught is extremely misogynistic and we're taught only males need to get any pleasure from sex, females are only having intercourse to procreate. We don't live in the fifties, so a female being interested in sex shouldn't be a big shock so how about we put a stop to that and are actually taught how to find a girl's clit or g-spot, maybe then more females would have an orgasm with their male partners." I turned around to face the class, "Yes guys, they both exist, maybe take a minute or two for foreplay for your girlfriends." I turned back to face Mr Croker, "So can I sit back down or be excused because I'm not participating in this activity." He was pissed but had no response so I just sat back down and the class burst into laughter, I handed my condom to Monte who was beside me, "Here you have this, not like I'll use it." She just stared at me shocked and it hit me that I had just told my whole class I'm gay._

" _Holy shit Lex, you just came out to the whole class."_

" _Fuck…"_

 **~~End of Flashback~~**

"By the end of the day the whole school knew that I came out or at least that someone came out to their entire class. Thankfully no one really cared too much, obviously there was the usual fuck-knuckles but I ignored them and my mates especially Nath and Dion tried to protect me from it."

Spencer looks to me and asks, "Do you regret it?", I furrow my brows, "Coming out in such a public way I mean."

"Honestly no, initially I did but only for a few days, when I realised my mates didn't care then I was glad I did it, I could be myself around them. I was told a few months ago that knowing there was another LGBT student at the school gave a younger kid the courage to come out when he started high school, so he came out at the start of the year when he started year seven. The thought that me coming out had given another student the courage to come out just blows me away. I was the only openly student at the school, and had been for about a decade. There was a couple of gay guys out at the college and another gay girl and the occasional bisexual too, but most of them were with the opposite sex."

"Because there weren't any other openly gay kids in town Axel ended up with the gay chick from Red Bend."

"So, you've had a girlfriend before?" Asks Hanna.

"Yeah I have had girlfriends in the past but I'm single now so that's all that matters."

"I remember waking up to a text from Axel asking if we could Skype before school. I knew it must have been important so I put off practice for the morning. It was worth it to hear Axel tell me all about what happened, I even jumped online to buy her a shirt to wear to school on mufti days at school."

"I still have it and I did wear it almost every mufti day." I stand up and walk into my wardrobe and look for the t shirt.

"Mufti day?"

"Yeah, unlike over here I had to wear a school uniform, so on the odd occasion the school would have a casual or mufti day where you could wear your normal clothes. You would pay a gold coin donation so a dollar or two and the money went to charity like 'jeans for genes day' raising money for research to do with genetic diseases, juvenile cancer and birth defects. You wear jeans to raise money and awareness for the charity. Or we just had mufti days to raise money for the school." I pulled out the black t shirt I'm looking for, "Found it." I hold up the shirt against myself and I hear Spencer reading out what's on my shirt in rainbow text, "Let's get something straight, I'm not."

"It's a cool shirt, Donkey has some taste."

"Thanks Cutie. I was so happy Axel had finally come out and could openly hit on chicks so I had to get her a shirt so the girls didn't forget Axel was gay, I thought it might help her pull chicks. I was already out when Alex told me she came out so I wanted her to join the club and have a shirt to show off her pride."

"Brumby wouldn't shut up about it for weeks after. She didn't tell me she was posting me a t shirt so that was a nice surprise."

"I was just proud of you coming out to everyone, you were out to us for years so I thought it was about time you were out and proud to the general population."

"How did you come out Horsey?" Asks a petite brunette from her spot at the end of my bed.

"It wasn't anything like Alex's coming out story, it's boring."

"Brumby's not wrong there, a serious yawn fest. Tell them how you told Uncle David you were gay instead."

"Sure, it was back when I was in elementary school and one day my father asked me if I liked anyone in my class and I told him that I think I am like Axel not Tara. 'I don't want to kiss a boy, they smell like dirt and feet. Girls smell like bubble gum and flowers and I like bubble gum.' My father agreed that bubble gum and flowers were a lot nicer than dirt and feet. He, Mère and Tara said that it was okay that I wasn't like Tara, I am my own person."

"Aww that's cute." Says Emily as she smiles at the blonde.

"Once my family knew I didn't care about anyone else." Reese says nonchalantly, "Our families didn't really care that we were gay, the biggest thing was Ra saying that she still has to approve of any partners for her baby sister regardless of gender."

"Yeah she said the same to me. Brumby's right, we were lucky to grow up in our households, I think Brumby feels the same way, but I didn't feel I had to come out, I just said I liked a girl from my tennis group and my parents asked if she was a nice girl, they didn't seem shocked at all that I said I liked a girl. I didn't say I was gay until after I had come out at school, I just said that I liked girls not boys. It was normal, no one assumed a gender when we were younger before we came out, it was 'is there anyone at school you like?'. My aunty joked that there wouldn't be any unplanned pregnancy then when I told her I liked girls."

"What was it like when you came out?" Asks Reese as she looks over at Spencer and I see the brunette eyes grow wide.

"Brumby." I quietly chip the blonde.

"What?" She looks to me and we share a look and she realises it looks like she's asking Spencer about coming out so quickly says "Am I not allowed to ask Maganda about her coming out story?" I see Spencer let out a sigh of relief when she hears that Reese was addressing Emily not herself, "You don't have to say if you'd rather not."

"It's okay, I just didn't realise you were asking me that's all."

"Who else would I be asking? Cutie isn't gay, well…not yet, give us five minutes alone and that will change." Reese winks at the blonde sitting on the other side of Emily before turning to look back at the swimmer, "So did you come out in a public way like Axel or was it subtler than that?" I watch as Spencer continues to visually relax. Reese is lucky she can think on her feet to avoid that awkwardness.

"I didn't have a big coming out announcement like Lex, I just came to school one day and held my first girlfriend Maya's hand. We were open at school about our relationship and it was no big deal."

"Maya…Maya St…St Germain?"

"Yeah…oh god you didn't did you?"

"No, I didn't 'go' there with Maya, I knew her from around school, she was in the school jazz band. I didn't pick you to hang out with the stoners though Maganda."

"I'm just full of surprises, then aren't I?" The swimmer shrugs nonchalantly.

"It seems that way."

"Em loves a bad girl." Hanna says as she bumps shoulders with the raven-haired girl.

"So, Axel is off your radar then." The blonde chuckles and I kick her from my spot on the beanbag, "What, ya big nerd?" I just roll my eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with being a nerd." Says Spencer and we share a smile.

"Coming from the biggest nerd here, that doesn't mean much." Teases Hanna.

I watch Reese spin on my desk chair and her eyes land on my guitar, "You played much since you got here Axel?" she asks nodding to the guitar.

"A couple of times yeah," I nod at the blonde, "this lot actually caught me in the act." I say as I look to the four girls on my bed.

"Let me guess they booed when they heard you play." Teases the blonde.

"It was the complete opposite, Lexus has an amazing singing voice, it was wonderful listening to her play."

Reese raises an eyebrow at me before looking to the group, "You think Axel's voice is amazing?" I see a few heads nod, "You should hear when we play together. Axel playing guitar and singing while I'm on the drums and singing. May I say ladies, it would knock all of your socks off." Reese flashes a charming smirk.

"Are you actually any good at playing the drums or do you just hit and hope for the best?" Emily asks.

"You want to come over to my place to find out? We can make sweet music together Maganda." Flirts Reese.

Emily rolls her eyes and crosses her arms across her chest but I can see she is beginning to blush, "I am _not_ going over to your house alone."

"You wouldn't be alone Maganda, I would be with you the whole time," Reese bounces her eyebrows and smiles, "I can show you my music room, it's sound proof."

"Really?" Reese nods, "Well that's definitely a reason not to go by myself," Emily smirks smugly, "being stuck in a sound proof room with you…no thank you."

Hanna laughs at the other blonde, "Shot down."

I see the look on Reese's face, "Oh no, now you've done it," I shake my head and the girls all turn to me with looks of confusion on their faces, "you just challenged Brumby. I'm sorry Mako but she will get you alone in her music room. You won't even realise it until you leave the room that she has even done it."

Spencer scoffs, "I highly doubt that, Em can't be fooled that easily." Reese turns to the lanky brunette and raises and eyebrow, "Or me for that matter, so don't get any ideas."

Reese smiles knowingly at me and whispers, "Luckily I said, 'I'd rather have Gran's cookies' hey Axel."

"Yeah _real_ lucky." I shake my head at the blonde.

"Oh well, I might just show a lady who appreciates my _natural_ rhythm," Reese turns to Hanna and smirks, "you want to see my music room and have that curiosity settled?"

I see Hanna's cheeks flushing and she becomes flustered before she regains her composure and smirks at the taller blonde, "You wouldn't know what to do with me."

Reese just laughs, "Is that a challenge Cutie?"

"Don't do it Blondie." I warn Hanna before I punch Reese in the thigh, "And don't you dare Brumby."

"Really Axel? You are having your cake and eating it too?" I just glare at Reese as she chuckles, I push the blonde's legs and she spins on the chair.

"I'm your cake?" I look at a confused Hanna.

"No Blondie, Brumby is just being a dickhead." I say as I stand, "I need to go to the dunny, I hope you can behave yourself while I'm gone." I point at Reese and she smirks at me, "You look like the bloody Grinch who stole Christmas. Nuh that's it, Harry you're in charge while I'm gone, feel free to set Blondie on Brumby if necessary." I look to the brunette who smirks and Hanna is grinning as she grabs a pillow like a warrior wielding their sword before battle.

I look over my shoulder as I walk into my ensuite and I see Reese glaring at me, "Really Axel? I'm the oldest here." Reese protests.

"That may be true but you're also the most immature one here too." I just chuckle and wave as I close the door.

When I return Reese is holding the pillow that Hanna was previously holding and I shake my head at the blonde. She is telling the girls about how she was a kind of exchange student for a week during her visit to Australia last year.

"Definitely, I was so happy when Aunt Julia said she had organised for me to become a student for a week at Axel's school. It felt strange knowing that I didn't have to worry about planning an outfit each day, I was going to be wearing the same thing as the rest of the students at Forbes High, the school said I didn't have to wear a uniform but I wanted to fit in not stand out."

I sit back down on my beanbag chair and check my phone, I see I have a message from Carly telling me she's ready for our Skype call whenever we are.

"So, what did you do?" Aria asks as she sits up on the bed and crosses her legs underneath herself.

"I just tagged along to all of Alex's classes, it was really interesting to see how different the school was from ours. I really liked history class the most, learning about Australian history."

"Brumby was there while we were learning about the stolen generations."

"It was terrible hearing what had happened, it reminded me of African American slavery and Native Americans."

"White man always thinks that he is superior to anyone of colour." I says shaking my head, "So, before I start on another rant about white supremacy, I have a question for you sheilas."

"What is it Lexus?"

"Are you ready to meet Monte because she's ready to meet all of you." I ask as I hop up out of the beanbag and stand at my desk and open my laptop. I hear a positive response from all the girls, "Except for you Brumby, she doesn't want to see your mug." I say as I gently shove Reese to get off my desk chair.

"Who said I wanted to talk to her anyway?" She mutters as she stands up so I can sit at my desk.

"How about you tell the girls how we tricked the casual teacher Mrs Woods in English while I set this up, that'll cheer you up."

I see a smile appear on the blonde's lips as she chuckles, "Yeah, that was pretty funny. So like Axel said it was in English class and the usual teacher was sick so we had a substitute teacher. She was a grumpy old woman, Mrs Woods and she was doing role call and I said I was Alex, then when she got to the end she said she was told that we had an American exchange student for a week and for them and their host to raise their hands. We both did, and when she asked which of us was Reese I told Axel to put her hand up. The teacher then asked Axel questions about where she was from and a little bit about herself, she said everything I would have said in a pretty good American accent. To make it funnier, the class had to give speeches that period so I took Axel's place and got up and read it for her, Axel hates public speaking. Best part was no one gave us up and the teacher never figured it out."

"That's true, well she did the next week, you were off with Dad and Uncle Grant being their helper, and she was covering my English class again, the whole class burst out laughing when she found out and she got pissed that we tricked her but she said my accent was good but your Aussie accent was impeccable." I say as I open Skype and wait to I call my best friend back in Australia when

I hear the girls on the bed laughing.

"Well let's hear it then Reese." Says Spencer.

"I don't know if you ladies could handle my Aussie accent." Smirks the blonde.

"It's another trick, I bet she can't that's why she won't do it."

"Prepare to eat your words Maganda." Reese clears her throat, "When I lobbed over to Oz to harang me old mate Lexo, we kicked off our double pluggers and sat down to watch the Hawks destroy the Pies in aerial ping pong on the telly. Axel sent the missus to the servo and bottle-o to pick up a couple of dog's eyes with dead horse and a few stubbies." Reese says in a perfect Australian accent even though she's laying it on a bit thick, I look away from the laptop and over to the bed and I see four confused looking girls.

"Did anyone understand a word of that?" Aria asks as she looks around at the others who all shake their heads. Reese and I share a look and chuckle.

"That wasn't really Australian was it Lex?"

I nod at Emily, "I understood everything she said and her accent is spot on."

"Not spot on, it's better than yours, I sound more Aussie than you Axel."

I just roll my eyes, "Gramps always says that he thinks Brumby was swapped at birth, always saying she has to be Aussie because she's half kangaroo."

"I'll have you girls know that I am as fluent in Strine as any ocker."

"Strine? Ocker?" Asks Spencer as she looks to me.

"Strine is what we call the Aussie slang and broad accent and ocker is a very stereotypical Aussie male."

"So, what did Donkey even say?" Hanna asks eyeing the taller blonde.

"When I visited Australia to see my buddy Axel, we kicked off our flip flops and sat down to watch the Hawthorne Hawks beat the Collingwood Magpies in the Australia Football League on the tv. Axel sent her girlfriend to the gas station and liquor store to pick up a couple of meat pies with tomato sauce and a few beers." Reese translates in her normal toned down Australian accent. She really does sound like an Aussie I think to myself.

"As much as I don't like you Donkey, I have to admit that was hot."

"It looks like Han has a soft spot for the Australian accent." Teases Aria and Hanna begins to blush, "Was that what she really said Lex?"

"Yep, she said exactly what I would have said if I was to say that in dinky di Strine to confuse you lot again. I will admit it's pretty funny to see the looks on your faces, utter confusion." I chuckle and I'm soon joined by the others.

"It's nice to know that you enjoy confusing us Americans with your Australian slang terms and phrases and now there is two of you doing it." Says Spencer as she shakes her head and chuckles, "I think I might have add Australian to my list of languages to learn."

"I'm sure Axel will happily give you one on one lessons Sam."

"It would be my pleasure, just give me a time and place and I'm all yours." The brunette gives me a cute lopsided smile and I feel myself blushing as I return the smile, "In a moment it will be three Aussie accents if Brumby keeps hers up."

"So, it looks like Axel has Kim sorted, if any of you beauties would like to learn, I'm pretty good with languages."

I spin my chair back around to face the desk and I click to start a Skype call on the laptop. After a few rings a brunette pops up on the screen, "Monte Carlo." I say with a smile plastered on my face.

"Homo-Lexual…where is everyone?" Asks the brunette on the screen looking around.

"What's up Cadbury?"

"Ugh, it creeps me out when you sound like us."

"I was going to drop it but I might keep it up just for you." Carly rolls her eyes so I know Reese has either winked or smirked at her, "Any who, I heard from our friend Axel here," Reese ruffles my hair knowing I hate her doing it, "that you didn't want to see this wonderful specimen." She says pointing to herself. I see Carly roll her eyes again at the blonde behind me, "Hmm, let me guess, you want to see these gorgeous girls behind me, don't you?"

"Yeah but I'm not going to hit on them like you would have Fish, you're worse than a dunny budgie buzzing around."

"I prefer to be called Calliphoridae if you are going to call me a blowfly. You are just jealous you have to miss out on the pillow fight and gossiping about crushes."

"Well duh, I'm jealous of you because now you have my bestie all to yourself full time."

"Not all to myself, I have to share her with these beauties." Reese waves behind herself to my bed.

"You can come and say hi, Monte won't bite." I turn and wave the girls over, all four girls hop off the bed and head over to my desk.

"If I was to bite someone it would be Fish, but I'm not a big fan of seafood so I'm all good."

When my new friends are around me I say, "Guys, this bogan is Carly, but I call her Monte as you all know. Monte, this is Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer." The brunette smiles and waves at the girls but smirks when she hears me say her name and sees Spencer wave.

"Hey guys, when Lex told me she met and was hanging out with four chicks I thought she was full of shit, but here you are." The brunette on the screen waves around at the girls behind me.

"Why would I make up meeting these guys?"

"I dunno, maybe you didn't want to be a Nigel No Friends." Jokes Carly.

"Nope, I was lucky to have met some pretty cool chicks straight off the bat."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Complains Reese as she puts her hands on my shoulders.

"You don't count Brumby."

"You never have Fish, you're always too busy trying to hit on anything that moves." Carly looks around at the girls, "I bet Fish has already hit on all of you girls, am I right?"

"Yes, except for Spencer, she's off limits." Aria says.

Carly turns her attention to me, "Really?" She quirks an eyebrow at me.

I shake my head at the brunette on the screen, "Tara is friends with Spencer's older sister."

"Okay I gotcha." I see a smirk tugging at Carly's lips, "So what do you guys think of my mate Lex?"

"Lex is great." I hear Hanna say and the rest of the girls agree.

"It's not anything that moves, I don't hit on boys." Says Reese as she has a look of pure disgust on her face, "I don't know what she's done but somehow Axel has tricked these girls into liking her."

"Pfft…the only one tricking girls would be you Fish."

"You did trick us by telling us about how Donkey was attacked by a drop bear Lex." Hanna states.

Carly begins to laugh, "Really guys? You tried to pull that one? Did Fish actually tell you she was pissed on by a koala?"

"Hey, we had them hook, line and sinker. But what can I say, I have a way with words." Reese smirks, "Like that time I was your wing woman and you ended up hooking up with that tall, dark and handsome guy you were drooling over all night."

"Yeah but he was a dud root, so you weren't really a help were you."

"I said I would get you laid and I did, I didn't say anything about the quality. Why you didn't just do what I suggested I will never know…"

Carly sighs heavily, "Fish, turning the lights off wouldn't have worked. I. Am. Straight."

"Pfft…so is spaghetti until it's wet."

"That's exactly my point, I want hard not soft and wet."

"I told you that I could change your mind…" says Reese as she wiggles her eyebrows.

"Just how many straight girls have you been with?" Asks Hanna a little shocked.

"Jeez Brumby, give it up…she's not going to sleep with you. Even if, and that's a big if, she was dumb enough to sleep with you after spending two months with you, you're on the other side of the world Doofus."

"Haven't you ever heard of cybersex Axel?"

"No way, I would want the real thing." Carly says with a big smirk on her face.

"How would that even work in the dark..." I hear Spencer muttering to herself, "unless she has a…eww." I look over to see Spencer shiver and I chuckle.

"Give me an eighteen hour flight, six hour car ride and I will rock your world."

"Sure…I'll be waiting." Carly shakes her head as she watches Reese runs over to the window and begins to climb out.

"Aren't you grounded Horsey?" Says Aria and Reese pulls her leg back in the window.

"Oh yeah…next time Cadbury." Says the blonde as she pulls my chair out and sits on my lap.

"Oh, that's too bad, it was a once in a lifetime offer."

"Rowan," I see Reese look to Spencer, "it wouldn't take long before she didn't care who or what was down there." I see Reese wink and I find myself fighting the urge to punch the blonde right now or at least stand up so she falls flat on her arse, "Probably even turn the lights on to watch a master at work."

"You're a figjam Fish."

"What's that?" Asks Emily.

"It stands for Fuck I'm Good Just Ask Me."

I hear a few chuckles, "Sounds like Donkey alright."

"So back to the drop bear story, what did you say happened?"

"Brumby and I told them that she was attacked by a drop bear out at Dan's farm and that her scars from the hedge were actually its claw marks."

Carly begins to laugh again, "The most that ever happened with these two at Daniel's farm was them getting shitfaced and arguing over if a kangaroo was coming closer or not," Carly begins to crack up, "they deadset thought an old fence post was a kangaroo." I hear the girls laughing around me.

"We actually based the story on that time when Ben tripped over the barbed wire and cut himself up pretty bad and we told Anna it was a drop bear and she flipped out and wanted to go home, as in back to her home in Germany."

Carly and Reese both chuckle, "Oh yeah, she wouldn't stand under any eucalyptus trees for the rest of her exchange even after we told her multiple times we were only having her on."

"We may have scarred the poor girl for life, oh well can't change it now." Shrugs Reese.

"How long have you and Lex known each other Carly?" I hear Spencer ask.

"Since year seven. We were in a lot of the same classes and she's a maths nerd so she helped me with maths during class and eventually other classes too. We started off with Lex offering to help me in class, she was always ahead of the class, so she'd quickly do her work then explain it to me in a way I could understand."

"Then we started to sit together in our other classes and soon became best mates."

"Speaking of mates, you still with your ball and chain Cadbury?"

"Yes Fish I'm still with Zack, I take it you're still living the playboy lifestyle."

Reese begins to answer but Hanna jumps in, "Donkey is still a massive player but she turned down a booty call earlier."

"Really?" Exclaims Carly, "Don't tell me you've got the clap, I told you that you need to get tested regularly."

"I am not a boy and no I don't have any STIs, I've just been having fun with these stunning ladies and the yowie."

"I don't blame her for turning the booty call down though. Lex tell Carly what you said about Britney when she tried to hit you on you while I find a picture of her."

"Sure Blondie, just make sure you get a good one." I chuckle.

"Did you wake up with another two but when you left you walked out with a, and I quote 'I am telling you Cadbury, she's a ten'?"

"Hey! She had a nice personality." Says Reese defending her choice in bed mate.

"Sure…she did Brumby, I think it was the grog talking. Jeez mate what can I say about Britney other than Brumby has bloody shocking taste, this sheila looked like she had been gangbanged by a box of Crayola crayons." I crack a smile and Monte just stares at me for a moment before she bursts out laughing.

"Here we go, this is Britney, Donkey's booty caller." Hanna says as she hands me her phone and I look at the picture and start chuckling before I turn the phone around and hold it up to the camera so Carly can see.

"Fucken hell Fish, is that what you're into now?" the brunette asks through a fit of laughter, "You weren't wrong Lex, looks like Marge when Homer shot her with his makeup shotgun."

"I know, right?" I burst out in laughter and so do the others except for Reese.

"B didn't look like that when I met her, it was a party at the lake so her makeup was washed away from swimming."

"I bet a lot of fish died that day…Not like this fish would have complained." Teases Carly and I can't help but laugh and I hear a few chuckles behind me.

"What does _B_ call you Donkey? Other than promiscuous girl?"

"Excuse me but I seem to remember a certain person in this room was more than happy to make out with me at a party." Says Reese as she turns to smirk at the other blonde in the room who moves to slap Reese on the arm, "I thought we agreed you'd go lower next time…" Flirts Reese, from her position on my lap before she stands up and bends over my lap facing away from the shorter blonde, looking over her shoulder Reese winks at Emily and Hanna who are behind her, "You want a turn too Maganda?"

"Don't worry, I've got this." I say as I look up to see both girls blushing, I then lean down and whisper in Reese's ear, I turn back to the screen and smirk at Carly and she knows immediately what I whispered in Reese's ear.

"Okay, I'll behave."

"Whoa, what did you say to her?"

"I just told Brumby that Monte and I will tell you guys what happened at the B&S if she doesn't behave. Isn't that right Monte?"

"Shit yeah." The brunette says with a wide smile.

"Hey! What happens at B&S ball stays at B&S ball." Reese exclaims as she takes a seat back on my lap and makes sure to wiggle so her tailbone digs into my thighs.

"Come on Lex you need to tell us now." Cries Hanna.

"If Brumby doesn't behave I will Blondie but I have to give her a chance to redeem herself first."

"Yankee Doodle."

"What Crocodile Dundee?"

"Did Lex give you the present I got you?"

"No, what present?"

"Oh crap, sorry guys, move your bony arse so I can go get it for you." Reese stands up and moves so I can hop off the chair, I walk over to the corner and grab my smallest suitcase and open it up and pull out a plastic bag before zipping it back up, "Here we go Brumby, you can have Monte's first." I walk back over and take my seat on the desk chair once again and hand Reese something rolled up.

"I saw it and thought of you Fish so I couldn't not get it for you."

"Axel should I be worried?"

"Yeah, nah you'll like it."

The blonde takes the material and unravels it to reveal it's a t shirt, "Thanks Cadbury, it's great and couldn't be truer."

"I knew you would like it, you can add it to your collection."

"What does it say?" Hanna asks and Reese turns the pale blue shirt around to show the four girls, "I don't do chicken?"

"Think about it Han, it's a rooster." Spencer says to the blonde as she points to the silhouette of a rooster.

"I still don't get it."

"It says 'I don't do cock'." Carly says and Hanna cracks up and we all join in.

"I might wear it to bed tonight."

"Now for mine," I pull out another shirt, this time I scrunch it up and throw it to the blonde, "this is definitely you all over."

The blonde breaks into a smile as she looks at the light grey shirt in her hands, "Both shirts are spot on. Thanks Axel." Reese turns the shirt around to show the girls the shirt that says, 'I kissed a boy and I didn't like it'.

"You've kissed a boy?" Hanna asks surprised, "I thought from the way you act that you've only ever gone for girls."

"I do only go for girls."

"Were you young when it happened, like elementary or pre-K?"

"It was last year, wasn't it Fish?" Teases Carly and we share a look and chuckle.

"I'm confused…"

"Me too Em, did he kiss you?" Aria asks.

"Nope." I say making sure to pop the P.

Reese glares at me, "I thought we had an agreement." She looks between Carly and I before turning her back to the brunette on the laptop screen and taking off her shirt.

I see Carly squinting and looking closer to the screen, "What's that on your back Fish?"

"Awe not you too. There's nothing there."

I turn around and smirk when I hear Hanna laugh, "Yeah there is…" Hanna begins to trace the word 'bacne' across Reese's shoulders. I stifle a laugh when I think back to when Spencer wrote bacne on Reese's back with baby oil when she was meant to be applying sunscreen.

"You're not getting me to fall for it again." The taller blonde says as she begins to pull on her shirt.

"Wait, I'll show you." Hanna picks up her phone and takes a picture of Reese's back before she pulls on her shirt and Hanna hands the taller blonde her phone, "See."

Reese looks at the picture and turns around and stares at Spencer gobsmacked. I look to Spencer and she has a slight look of confusion on her face, "What's wrong Jenny?"

Reese narrows her eyes and turns to me, "I'd be keeping an eye on this one if I was you." She looks back to Spencer and shakes her head, "I hope I don't freckle like that."

"Don't you mean tan?" Spencer asks as I see a small smile appear on her lips as our eyes meet.

"No, I just get freckles."

"Poor Brumby couldn't tan to save her life." I chuckle.

Reese shrugs, "I can't help I'm so pale, blame my genetics."

"After being temporarily blinded I just wanna say it's nice to see you with a shirt on this time Fish." Says Carly as Reese takes a seat on my lap once again.

"What can I say, I was getting dressed after my shower and I thought it was just Axel, she's seen all this before." The blonde waves all over her body, I don't have to look but I can sense Spencer tense up beside me before I watch her in the small box down the bottom of the screen as she walks over and opens my TARDIS bookcase and begins to run her fingers along the spines of the books, "And don't think I didn't notice you checking me out."

"Yeah right. You just wanted an excuse to flash your freakishly white arse off."

"Maybe…" Smirks the blonde.

"So how is your life without me Monte? Pretty boring I take it." I chuckle but the brunette doesn't respond and I see she hasn't moved.

"Argh, this used to happen all the time when Brumby and I would Skype."

"Wait…she's still moving her nostrils." Comments Reese, I look closer and I can see Carly breathing, it's at this precise moment that Carly decides to scream. I swear and nearly send Reese flying, I hear the others freak out too, I'm glad I'm not the only one who she scared.

"Cadbury, you prankster." Chuckles Reese.

"You should have seen your faces, priceless." I hear the brunette cracking up on the screen.

Once I feel my heart rate is lowering I turn and look at the others. Hanna looks grumpy but the others are chuckling along with Reese and Carly.

"Monte ya knob, you scared the bejesus out of us."

"Oh, you'll get over it."

"Well I'm off to see a man about a dog." Reese stands up and moves towards the bedroom door.

"I thought it was a wallaby."

"Nah no one says that, it's a dog." I say.

"Because it rhymes with –"

"Monte!"

"I just wanna say, it looks like Blondie is definitely on Fish's radar, I'm surprised she's not on yours too Lex."

My eyes widen and my mouth falls open, "What?"

Carly smirks, "She's your type, blonde, light eyes, nice…" I watch as Carly looks over to Hanna and her eyes drop down to Hanna's chest and back over at me, "personality…"

"Fucksake Monte…" I feel my cheeks burning so hot I know even my ears have gone red.

"So, I'm your type, am I?" Hanna asks in a flirtatious tone as she puts her hands on my shoulders and I freeze.

I look over to Spencer and I can see she looks upset, she has a frown and has her arms crossed and looking away. I just want to jump up and walk over to the gorgeous brunette, take her hands in my own, look up into those mesmerising eyes of hers and say 'I have only wanted you since I first laid eyes on you in the Brew, and every minute I spend with you is better than the next', but I don't, "Yes Blondie you're my type but it's the same with Mako and I, I'm her type but that doesn't automatically mean she wants to be with me, for all I know she only has eyes for someone else." I say not taking my eyes off Spencer, she finally looks up and I give her a small smile and she returns it with a nod and a small smile of her own.

"Lex, I know that. I was only teasing you." Apologises Hanna from behind me.

"So…you girls want to know what happened with Fish at the B&S ball?" Carly asks with a smirk plastered on her face, changing the subject.

"Yeah spill, who kissed who? Donkey or the guy?" Asks Hanna excitedly.

"Okay, so this is how it went down. There was a B&S ball in a town a few hours from Forbes so we decided it would be cool to take Brumby to introduce her to something that us bushies like to do. A bunch of us all went with some swags and tents, we were all drinking, a few of the guys were maggoted and it wasn't even dark yet. We were all a little intoxicated –"

"You were half cut Lex." I shrug knowing it's true, "Fish wouldn't listen when Lexo said that this person on the back of a ute close to us was a guy. And believe me when I say this chick can tell just by looking at someone their gender and/or sexuality, like seriously, she's got a mad skill there. We have watched multiple YouTube videos of people guessing other people's genders and sexualities, nailed it every time. Lex was saying that this person was a dude but Fish didn't want to listen, kept saying but they have breasts, and she heard someone call them Shannon and they have a feminine voice. She was like 'just trust me, but I'm going over and I'm going to get lucky or at least get a number', we even bet her twenty bucks that it was a guy. I bet Lexo that she figures it out from talking to them that they're a guy, Lex said she would figure it out before they were gonna root."

"Monte," I chastise the brunette on the screen, "ladies are present."

"Oh right, before they slept together, better?"

"Yep, and I said I bet you twenty she doesn't find out until they've at least kissed and she'll get a shock."

"You were betting on when exactly Reese would figure out it was a guy?" Chuckles Aria, we both nod, "Who won the bet?"

Carly continues, "After not even ten minutes of sitting on the tailgate of the ute having a drink and laughing they were all over each other. I was down twenty bucks to Lex and we were just watching Fish make out with this bloke, copping a feel of his moobs and everything."

"Normally I wouldn't want to watch Brumby making out with someone, but in this case, it was hilarious."

"It wasn't until they had been laying down in the back of the tray for a few minutes when Fish flew up and over the side of the ute and piss bolted back over to us, hurdling over eskys and swags until she was safely in the back of Dan's ute. Now I know why she made it all the way to nationals for hurdles, always running away from angry boyfriends and the occasional boner."

"Brumby stole my can and skolled it, she was shaking like a leaf, eyes like dinner plates. Nath was worried thinking something happened to her and was about to smash some bloke's face in if they tried to hurt her. But I explained that his newest mate had just spent the last twenty minutes making out with a bloke. He was pissed as a fart but even he knew it was a bloke." All four girls start laughing, Carly and I both joined in the laughter at my best friend's expensive.

"What did I miss?" I spin around on my chair to face the blonde who just walked in the door, it takes a few seconds of looking around at the other girls before it dawns on her, "You each owe me a hundred dollars now for blabbing."

"So worth it." I say through a fit of laughter. I watch the blonde huff and sit on my bed and pull out her phone, "Aww, don't sulk Brumby."

"I'm not…I'm checking up on Mère."

"So, what eventually made you realise that it was a guy?" Asks Hanna as she looks to the taller blonde.

Reese looks up at the other blonde, "You are the straight girl, you tell me."

"Something popped up between them." Carly says before erupting into a new fit of laughter as Reese shudders slightly, "It's why I bought Fish that shirt." Says Carly as she wipes a stray tear.

"To make it even funnier Brumby slid across the front of another ute like a cop in an action movie when Shannon came over to make sure she was okay. I felt sorry for the bloke, thought he was going to get lucky but Brumby thought he was a sheila."

"Yeah well, I am allergic to 'eggplant', it causes me to run for the hills."

"What kind of drunk is Lex?" Asks Hanna.

"Lex is a happy drunk, massive flirt though."

"Oh, here we go…" I say as I spin around on my chair and I watch as Spencer walks over to my bed and picks up my black fur teddy bear from the shelf above my bed. I feel myself hold my breath as she looks him over before sitting him back up on the shelf and I let the breath out.

I turn back around to face the laptop screen when I hear a boy's voice and then my best friend speaks again, "Lex, Kyle wants to say hello," she looks off to the left of screen again, "come on kiddo, don't be shy, Lex has friends over so make sure you say hello to them too."

We wait a few moments before a young blonde boy with a big smile appears on screen, "Hey Lex!" He says waving wildly.

"Hey buddy, what are you up to? Giving Carly a hard time?" A little smile appears on his lips, "What did you do?" I ask knowing he's got into mischief.

"Me and Jack were playing out in the dirt, we had to have baths."

"Did you help give Jack a bath?" The boy on the screen shakes his head with a grin, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you know if you go outside and play with Jack and you both get dirty then you have to help your sister give him a bath."

"But I didn't wanna…he always shakes his fur and wets me."

"Well buddy you should think about that before you go rolling around in the dirt next time. Kyle do you want to say hello to my friends?" The blonde boy grins and bounces on his knees excitedly on the bed, "Girls, this is Monte's little brother Kyle, now this is Hanna, Emily, Aria and Spencer." All four girls wave at Kyle and say hello.

Kyle hops off the bed and stands next to Carly at her desk, "Lex…I gotta secret to tell ya, but only you, your friends can't hear it."

I smile and nod, I spin around on my chair and look to the others, "Do you guys mind covering your ears? I think he wants to tell me about his _girlfriend_ …" I smirk and the girls all smile going along with it.

Kyle cries out, "I don't have a girlfriend, Mum said you can't be my girlfriend, you're too old. But I told her she's wrong, you're not too old, you're pretty."

"Lex likes girls not boys, remember?" Says Carly gently.

"Yeah…" Says Kyle sounding downhearted.

"I'm sure you have all the girls after you, you're a handsome little guy." Says Aria as she smiles at Kyle.

"A girl in my class Jessica likes me but I don't like her, she picks her nose and eats it."

"Has standards, good to hear." Says Hanna quietly.

"Excuse me Lex's friends, can you cover your ears now? Pretty please?" I look around to see all four girls cover their ears.

"What about Reese? Does she have to cover hers too?"

"No, she's okay," Kyle turns to Carly, "You too." I chuckle as I watch her cover her ears with her hands and I hear Reese hop off the bed and is soon beside me.

"Hey dude." Reese says giving the blonde boy a smile and wave as she bends down to see properly.

"What's the big secret mate?" I ask.

I watch the blonde lean forward towards the computer and loudly whisper, "I think your friends are really pretty."

I fight hard to hold in a chuckle, "You know what? I think they are too."

"So do I little dude." Reese says in agreement, "Are they prettier than Alex?"

"No, they're pretty but not _that_ pretty." I start to blush and let out a little chuckle, "I think she's really, really, really pretty."

"You don't think these girls are really, really, really pretty too?"

I watch the blonde screw up his face, suddenly deep in thought then he points at the screen, "She's really pretty."

Reese quickly says, "Don't point, which one is really pretty?" Reese nods her head towards Aria who is standing beside her.

Kyle shakes his head, "She's very pretty but not her." Reese nods or sneakily points in Hanna and Emily's directions but the blonde boy still shakes his head and compliments the girls but they aren't who he was referring to, "The other one."

"You think she's really pretty do you?" I ask and Kyle nods, "So do I buddy, I think she's beautiful. Can everyone uncover their ears now?" He nods and pulls at his sister's hands to let her know she can return to the conversation, while Reese indicates to the girls that they can do the same. "Could you hear what the secret was guys?" I ask.

"Nope." Answers Carly.

"I heard something about dinosaurs in space. Is that right?" Asks Spencer with a small smile.

"Oh no buddy, she heard our secret, what are we going to do?"

"Tickle her or time out." Exclaims Kyle.

I spin around on my chair and smirk at the lanky brunette, "Sorry Harry, you heard the little man," I give her a small smile, "it's either I tickle you," I wink, "or it's time out for you so you can't tell anyone."

"But Reese got to hear it." Spencer argues.

"She's my friend and she took me to the park to play basketball, you're just really pretty but Lex thinks you're beautiful."

"I think that's enough from you mister." I turn around and look to Spencer, "Off to time out Harry, unless you want me to tickle you."

The brunette leans down and whispers in my ear, I feel her warm breath on my neck and I freeze, "Maybe if we didn't have an audience." Spencer stands up, "I'll be on the bed in time out if anyone needs me. It was nice to meet you Carly and you too Kyle, you handsome little fellow."

"Five minutes time out." Says Kyle as he waves at Spencer who turns around and heads over to the bed.

"That was nice of Reese to take you to play basketball." Comments Aria.

"Reese and I went to the park cruising for ladies too, I'm her wingman." Kyle says proudly.

"Really?" Emily turns to Reese, "You corrupt Carly's little brother for the sake of getting laid, you're unbelievable."

"It's not like that, he has good taste and I was teaching him a few things."

"What would _you_ have to offer?" Hanna asks sceptically.

"Kyle, do you remember anything I told you when we were hanging out?"

The blonde boy on the screen nods quickly, "Girls like it when you smell nice and are a gentleman. I have been washing between my toes and everything when I have a bath."

"Yeah, he takes twice as long now," Carly taps her brother on the shoulder and says, "tell Reese what you did the other day."

Kyle starts beaming, "I picked some flowers and I made a card for Emma all by myself."

"Oh…look at you with all the moves." Reese chuckles.

"Who is Emma and what did she say when you gave them to her?" Asks Aria with a gentle smile on her face.

"She gave me a hug and said she liked my card and the flowers smelt pretty." Kyle says with a smile on his face.

"Emma is our sister's best friend, a few years younger than me." Adds Carly.

"Someone has a thing for older women." Reese smirks and give the blonde on the screen a thumbs up.

"She's not as old as Lex so Mum said it's okay if I like her."

"What? I thought I was the only girl in your life." I say feigning shock and I see Carly roll her eyes at me, "I move away and you've already replaced me."

"You will always be my really, really, really pretty girl Lex. Emma's just really, really pretty."

"I don't know about that, it sounds like you've moved on, giving your kisses and cuddles to someone else." I pout.

"No…these are still for you." I can't help but break out into a smile when Kyle blows me a kiss followed by a wink.

"Aww thanks buddy."

"I taught him that." Reese says proudly.

"Are you corrupting that sweet boy?" Emily questions Reese.

"No, I give him helpful tips."

"What's this times tip?" Kyle asks the older blonde.

"Show me how big your guns are now." Reese says and pulls up her sleeve and flexes, Kyle copies her, "Oh good you have strong arms, ladies like it when you open the door for them with your big muscles." Reese winks and Kyle smiles wide, "Shows them you are a gentleman."

"Lucky I got big muscles, next time Emma comes over, I can open the door for her."

"Kyle, Mum just called out to you."

"I gotta go, bye Lex's friends." Kyle waves to the girls behind me.

"Bye Reese."

"Bye." Reese waves at Kyle.

"Bye Lex, I love you."

"I love you too buddy, now go on, you don't want to keep your mum waiting." Kyle blows me another kiss before he turns to run out of the room.

"He was so cute." Says Emily.

"I didn't think it was cute when I was put in time out." Spencer says from the bed, "Okay it kind of was." She chuckles.

"I think it's adorable Kyle has a crush on you Lex." Says Aria and I smile at the petite brunette.

"He's always had a thing for Lex, I think he's a bit of a boobs man." Jokes Carly.

"I know someone else who is a lover of boobs, am I right Axel?" Reese nudges me and I roll my eyes at the blonde.

"That may be true but if I was to pick a physical attribute it would be eyes, I'm a sucker for gorgeous eyes, but ultimately personality is number one for me."

"How old is Kyle?"

"He will be eight later in the year."

"He reminds me so much of Mike when he was that age."

"Mike's cute too."

"Eww Han, he's my little brother."

"What? I just said I think he's cute, I didn't say I'm going to date him." Hanna says in defence.

"Good, it would be weird for you to date my brother."

"Time out is over Harry." I look over to Spencer on the bed and she is holding Batman in her lap. I feel myself getting anxious again but I soon forget Spencer holding Batman when I hear Carly speak.

"Lex had a crush on my sister."

"What?!" I cry out as I nearly topple off my chair from spinning around so quickly.

"She got you good Axel." I hear Reese chuckling behind me.

I scowl at the brunette on the screen and she just laughs, "Screw you Monte, she's straight as an arrow and I wouldn't go there anyway, she's your sister. Between you and Reese I've had enough of being picked on today." I fold my arm across my chest and lean back in my chair.

"Boo hoo Lexo." Chuckles Carly, "Gives me more time to get to know your friends anyway or maybe I'll just tell them embarrassing stories about you."

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" The brunette on the screen smirks.

"Nope. You'd rather tell them about Brumby and what she got up to in good old Forbes during her visit."

"Oh I've got some stories alright."

I hear a knock at my door, "Come in." I call out and the door quickly opens and my grandmother enters the room.

"I don't mean to interrupt you girls but, oh hello Carly." Gran waves at the brunette on the screen.

"Hey Mrs Clarke." Carly waves back and smiles.

"Now, Cookie," Gran looks to Reese, "would you be a dear and help me pull out the Murphy bed for the girls?"

"Sure Gran. If I'm not back, I'll catch ya later Cadbury."

"Finally, I was so sick of seeing your mug Fish. Bye Mrs Clarke, say hi to Mr Clarke for me please."

Gran smiles and gives a big wave to the laptop, "Of course sweetie, you look after yourself."

"I will." The brunette on the screen smiles and waves.

"Now Fish is gone, I can actually meet your new friends. So, Hanna is the one you tried to pick up at the café?"

"What? No."

"Oh, it was Spencer that you wanted to get with?"

I feel my cheeks burning, "I hadn't even met Spencer and I didn't want to get with Hanna, if you have to know, I ran into her while I was umm…not looking where I was going."

"Yeah you were too busy having a perv on…" Carly takes a moment to think, "you in the blue shirt. Sorry, I don't remember your name."

"Emily and how did you know it was me?" Emily asks Carly.

"It was between you and Ariel. I already know who Spencer is and Blondie was obvious."

"It's Aria." I interject, "and yes fine, I was too busy checking out Emily to know what was going on around me." I feel my cheeks burning.

Hanna chuckles, "Em is hot so I don't blame you Lex." And now Emily begins to blush, "But you didn't need to spill my coffee down my front to get her attention."

"Damn Blondie, you figured me out." I chuckle.

"I knew it was your plan all along." Jokes Hanna, "That's why you had your jersey in your trunk to lend me."

"So what happened?" Asks Carly as she turns to the blonde.

"I was talking to Em at the counter and got my coffee, I turned around to leave and Lex walked straight into me, spilling my coffee all down my front."

"I replaced it."

"Yes you did, you were very polite about it."

"Of course she did, Lex is just like that, I've seen her walk into a doorway and apologise." Carly chuckles and I shrug knowing I've done it more than once.

"Did Lexo put the moves on you?" The brunette asks as she smirks at me.

Hanna looks to me and seems to be thinking, "I will admit there was a little bit of flirting but I don't think so. According to Em Lex has eyes for someone else."

"Is that right? Any ideas on who?" I narrow my eyes at Carly and she gives me a small smirk.

"I have an idea but I don't want to say yet. I might scare them off." States Hanna as she gives me a small smile.

"Okay, I won't push you for answers. Are any of you girls hooked up?"

I see the girls look around and shake their heads, "No, we are all currently single." Answers Spencer.

"Any of you straight as a circle like Lexo?"

"Em and –"

"Lex." Interjects Spencer.

"Yeah, Em was the token gay in our group until Lex came along." Hanna turns around to face the brunette on the bed and mouths 'sorry'.

"What do think of Lex then?"

"Me?" Asks Emily.

"Yeah, and I guess Fish too."

"I think Lex is a really nice person, she seems cool as for the Jackass…"

"Rubbed you up the wrong way already? That doesn't surprise me in the slightest."

"We have Han to pull her into line though don't we?" Spencer says and I chuckle as I look to the blonde and hold up my hand for a high five which she quickly gives me.

"Fish will end up growing on you, like a barnacle." Carly chuckles, "Nah she isn't that bad once you get to know her." I nod in agreement.

"Maybe you just built up a tolerance to her antics." Suggests Spencer.

I shrug, "That's plausible Harry."

"Are you already missing Lex Carly?"

"Yeah, nah for sure."

"Umm is that a no?" Asks an almost timid petite brunette.

"It's a yes Ar."

Hanna raises an eyebrow at Spencer, "How do you know that?"

"Lex taught me yesterday while we were shopping." Spencer says from the bed.

"That I did." I look over my shoulder and smile at the lanky brunette who returns it with a cute lopsided smile and I feel myself staring, I clear my throat and return my gaze to the screen.

"I miss the nerd already." Admits Carly, "I just have to suck it up and get used to it though, you Americans have my best friend for who knows how long." I see the brunette sigh.

"We'll take good care of her, won't we Spence." Aria says addressing the brunette on the bed.

"What? Yes of course."

"She'll be right Monte, I'll come back out next summer."

"Winter." Corrects the brunette.

"Yeah I'll come out next winter to see everyone."

"You better or…" Carly leans down, disappearing off screen and pops back up with a thong in her hand, "I'll come over there and give you a good thonging." She threatens and I crack up.

"I'd like to see you try." I say through chuckles.

"Pay for my ticket and it will happen for sure."

"Pfft…as if I would pay for you to come over to physically assault me."

"I'll get Fish to pay for my ticket then and we can hang out after I tan your hide." Chuckles Carly.

"Yep you keep telling yourself that mate, you couldn't kick my arse if I had one hand tied behind my back. I guess you could trick Brumby into paying for your ticket by saying that you want to try her suggestion and she'll fly you out first class for sure."

"Whatever." Carly shakes her head.

"Hmm, I wonder if she would take me to New York shopping then…"

"Hanna!" Cries Spencer.

"Just dangle some bait in front of her and she will swallow it, it's another reason why I call her Fish."

"Carly!"

"But good luck trying to get money out of her, she's a tight arse." Says the brunette on the screen, "Enough about Fish, what year are you girls in at school?"

"We will be juniors when school starts." Answers Emily, "The same as Lex."

"That's cool you're going to be in the same year. You can help Lexo not flunk year eleven then."

"I'm sure Spence can help her, if she can help me not fail my classes then she can help Lex." Says Hanna, "Spencer is a total nerd so she will love having another nerd to do homework with."

"Well I doubt Jackass will be helping Lex with homework. I have a feeling the only homework she is interested in is biology and I don't think it's a part of the school curriculum."

"Sounds like Fish, looking to get the V rather than worrying about getting a D." I have a chuckle at Carly's joke.

"Nah she does care about school, but she does like to chase tail, I'll give her that. Speaking of Brumby, I think I might go find her, most likely in the kitchen stuffing her face with Gran's cookies."

Emily looks at me surprised, "Would she still have room after eating all that pizza?" I nod.

"Run along then Lexo so I can tell these girls about you, all the embarrassing stuff too."

"Whatever Monte, just behave." I say as I stand up and head for the door, "I shouldn't be too long."

"I'm sure we will be fine Lexus. Won't we girls?"

I look around and see the girls all nodding so I walk out the door and head down the hallway to the guest bedrooms, looking in both bedrooms I don't find the blonde so I head downstairs. I look into the living room as I walk down the stairs but still no sign of Reese. She must be in the kitchen, I walk into the kitchen to find Gran and Reese sitting at the kitchen island having a cup of tea and of course Reese has a plate of cookies in front of her. "Did you work her hard Gran?"

"Cookie was very helpful, she pulled down the Murphy bed for two of the girls in the guest bedroom and replaced the light globe in your parent's room and one of the living room lights too. They went out while she was gone."

"So you thought you would reward yourself with a plate of Gran's cookies instead of coming back to my room?"

"Don't forget my tea." Says the blonde as she holds up her cup of tea, "And I thought you would like some time without me and Cadbury ganging up on you. Gran and I are catching up too so it's not like I am actively avoiding your room."

"I was just telling Cookie that she can't wear this shirt outside the house and not to let her mother see it unless she wants a swift kick up the backside."

"I wouldn't have bought it for myself because of Mère, it was a present from Cadbury and that's why I'm wearing it to bed."

"Speaking of Carly, you can go back to Pumpkin and her friends Cookie, don't feel like I'm keeping you here."

"You're not Gran, I just thought that Axel might want some time without me in the room that's all." Reese says looking to the older woman sitting on the stool beside her before turning her attention to me, "I could tell you were getting a little antsy during the call, so I didn't want to add to that." Reese says earnestly.

"It's not like that Brumby, it's not you, just some of the topics of conversation."

"I might leave you two girls to it, it seems like you have some talking to do while the others aren't around." Gran slides off her stool and gives us both a hug and kiss on the cheek, "Don't forget to go say goodnight to Gramps before you head back up." She says before heading towards the living room with her cup of tea.

"We will, goodnight Gran."

"Night Gran." I say before she rounds the corner to the living room, "You noticed I was getting uncomfortable but do you think the others did?"

"Alex, I know that you are uncomfortable before you do and I don't think the other girls noticed."

I look to the blonde and give her a small smile, "That's true, you've picked up on my mood changes quite a few times."

Reese smiles at me, "So what is really making you uncomfortable?" She asks gently.

I look down at my hands on the kitchen island, "I don't know, I guess it could be because I saw Spencer handling Batman." I look up to the blonde, "You know how I get about him. But also Monte dropping hints and saying stuff about Spencer. I felt like everyone could tell…" I say softly.

"Come here." Reese turns on the stool and beckons me over to her, she pulls me in and hugs me when I get close enough, "Carly is only teasing cause she loves you and is probably missing you." She says as she rubs my back.

"She did say she misses me already. I just don't want everyone to know that I like Spencer, I don't know for sure she likes me like that or if she would even want to be with me if she does."

"Alex, I don't think any of those girls upstairs would tease you about liking Spencer, she is their friend. They would be teasing her by pointing it out."

"No, it's not like, I just don't want attention brought to how I feel in case she doesn't feel the same." I look at the blonde when we separate, "I don't want that pressure of her friends knowing how we feel about each other and pushing for us to get together. It's what happened with Kirsty and I don't want that to happen again."

I see Reese chewing on her bottom lip, she must be mulling over her response rather than just blurting out her first thought which I appreciate, "Look, I am the last person to be handing out relationship advice, but I don't think Maganda, Cutie and Angel are like that, they haven't said anything all afternoon."

"I know, I guess I'm just letting my anxiety get the better of me. It's just so nerve wracking having to get to know four new people, especially when you like one of them."

"No one said that you have to ask her out today, tonight, tomorrow or even next week. Just get to know all of them, they all seem to be nice girls."

"I want to get to know them all, they are great girls." I look down at my feet, "stupid social anxiety…" I mutter, "and I catch myself watching Spencer…then I get flustered when I realise."

"Well if it gets too much you can always go for a walk out of the room and I will talk to them to keep them entertained. You know how many stories of injuries I have."

"I could leave and go back to Australia before you're finished with your injuries and their stories." I chuckle.

"All the more pretty ladies for me." She smirks.

"I wouldn't do that to those poor girls up there."

"Ha ha, you are so funny," She says sarcastically, "You wouldn't know what to do with four girls anyway."

"Oh and you would?" I quirk an eyebrow, "I would rather one girl who I can give my full attention to anyway."

"Who says I haven't?" She shrugs nonchalantly, "I know that it is not your style, you are a one lady type."

I burst out laughing, "Oh come on. Pull the other one Brumby."

"Okay so three is maximum." The blonde smirks and rolls her eyes playfully.

"Pics or it didn't happen. No wait I take that back, I don't want to see." I shudder at the thought of Reese taking post sex selfies with her conquests.

Reese chuckles, "Yeah you learnt that the hard way." She winks and I roll my eyes, "You feeling better?"

"Yeah I am, you always know how to help me, no matter the problem." I smile.

"That is what twinnys are for." Reese ruffles my hair.

"Damn it Brumby, do you always have to do that?" I say as I swat her hand away, "You know I hate it when you touch my hair."

"Just making sure that you really are okay." She chuckles, "You want me to fix it?"

My eyes widen, "Stay away from the hair." I try to shield my hair with my hands and arms.

"You are worse than Tara with her hair, how did I end up with two sisters who are so precious about their hair?"

"Take that back Brumby, I'm nowhere near as bad as Angelica. I take ten minutes max."

"I take thirty seconds." She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Only because you don't give two fucks about your hair."

"Hey, I do care that it is out of my face and is neat." Reese says, I raise an eyebrow, "Fine. Mostly neat…" She shrugs.

"Come on we should go get Gramps with twin kisses before he goes to bed." Reese says as she slides off her stool.

"Let's go then, he's probably already 'resting his eyes' in his den."

"I am not carrying him to bed because he complained that he slept in his chair. We will give him a Hurricane Rex to wake him up."

Reese and I walk towards Gramps' den, when we reach his open door we crouch against the wall in preparation of entering the room.

"Emu prepare for the mission, radio silence is needed to complete this mission." Whispers Reese as she pokes her head around the doorframe to see Gramps' current location and gives me a thumbs up. I look behind us when I hear a noise, to see Gran standing in the living room doorway shaking her head. She knows exactly what we're up to so doesn't give us away to Gramps. Gran zips her lips with her fingers and walks back into the living room.

"Radio silence effective now Kangaroo." I reply to Reese who uses two fingers to point to the door, then she drops her hand to indicate that we crawl across the floor to reach the target on his chair. I nod and she drops to the ground and enters the den. I soon follow and we separate to go either side of Gramps' arm chair. When we reach the back of the chair Reese signals for me to hold and wait for her signal when we hear the chair move and Gramps groans. After a few seconds Reese gives me the go ahead and we pop up onto our knees and quickly give Gramps a big wet kiss on our respective cheeks. He groans, "Oh no, it's the dreaded Hurricane Rex." We keep kissing his cheeks until he grabs us and pulls us into gentle headlocks, "What am I going to do with you two? Any ideas?"

"You could always let us go." I suggest.

"Don't give in Alex." Reese says as she playfully tries to get out of the headlock.

"Answer me one question girls and you will be set free."

"What?" Reese asks

"Who's the greatest Gramps in the world?" I ask knowing full well what the question is, it hasn't changed in a decade so I highly doubt it will change.

"Good question, but no. Who is the best superhero?"

"Nooooo…"

"Just say it Alex."

"Ugh, fine…Superman." I say and Gramps lets me free.

"Superman." Reese is let free from Gramps' hold too.

"Batman is the best superhero." I cry as I run from Gramps' den.

"No Black Widow is." Yells Reese as she follows suit.

"That's not even the right universe Kyle." I hear Gramps call after Reese.

"Night Gramps." We both call out as we run down the hallway and wave to Gran on our way up the stairs.

Reese stops at the top of the stairs, "Leave Cadbury to me." The blonde smirks before she walks to my bedroom door and opens it.

Reese and I enter my bedroom to see five sets of eyes on us and I instantly feel anxious again. Reese and I share a look and she takes the lead, "Looks like you have been blabbing about us Cadbury." The tall blonde looks to the brunette on screen as she moves a seat on the end of my bed, "Did Cadbury tell you ladies about how her and I pretended to be a couple to get Axel some action?" I walk over to the bed and sit next to Spencer at the head of the bed, while Reese makes herself comfortable a seat at the end of the bed with Aria and Emily.

I see Carly freeze with a look of shock on her face, she soon regains her composure and cries out, "Hey!"

"What? We did."

"Why? Was she any good?" Asks Hanna as she looks between Carly and Reese.

"Umm Han, you've kissed her too." Says Aria looking at the shorter blonde.

I see the blonde take a moment to think, "Yeah but I want to hear Carly's opinion on Donkey's kissing abilities."

"What was it you said Cadbury?" Reese smirks, "Second best kisser? That I only lost points because of the lack of pash rash." The blonde raises an eyebrow, "I'm sorry that I don't have a stubble beard like Zack."

"Actually Lex is a better kisser." I feel everyone's eyes on me again and I begin to blush.

"I knew it!" Exclaims an excited Hanna who is pointing a finger at me while spinning slowly on the desk chair, "I knew you two had something after I saw that picture on your phone Lex."

Carly and I chuckle, "Blondie I hate to disappoint but Monte we have never been a 'thing'. We've kissed a few times, a couple of times to snap me out of a trance and the other time was a drunken dare."

"How the hell does Axel beat me?"

"Lex knows how to keep her hands to herself. When we kissed at that party I will admit we got handsy, but it was mutual and not over the top like you."

"What can I say, I had to make it look authentic and I'm a method actress."

"She couldn't see _behind_ us Fish, so your hand should _not_ have been on my arse."

"Oh well, it got you to open your mouth." The blonde smirks.

"What did you do to the poor girl Jenny?"

I see Reese looking around at the girls before she stands and walks over to Hanna, "You're similar height to Cadbury," Reese holds out her hand to the shorter blonde, "do you mind Cutie?"

Hanna takes Reese's hand and is pulled to her feet and into the taller blonde, poor Hanna still looks confused.

"Are you ready?"

"Huh?"

"I grabbed her, pulled her close," Reese pulls the shorter blonde into her body, "and kissed her passionately before I," the taller blonde dips Hanna who instinctively wraps her arms around her neck, "dipped her in my arms." I watch with the rest of the girls as the two blondes are nose to nose. I roll my eyes when Reese brings Hanna back to her original standing position and the shorter blonde is still holding onto Reese. "That look about right Cadbury?" The whole time Reese is using her Australian accent.

"Yep if it wasn't for the obvious lack of a kiss and the hand on the arse."

"No that was still there." Hanna says meekly as she begins to blush as she steps back from the taller blonde and she takes a seat in between Emily and Aria on the bed.

"What the hell Brumby?" I scowl at the blonde when she sits down on the desk chair.

"My hand must have a mind of its own." Reese says with a smirk.

"Fucksake…" I mutter.

Aria speaks up, "I don't understand how you do that."

"Do what?" Reese asks, playing dumb.

"You know exactly what, making Han melt like that." Says Aria.

"I'm smooth like Nutella."

"Nutella? It's peanut butter Jackass."

"She's extremely white so maybe Fluff." Spencer from beside me, I turn and give her a smile and chuckle.

"Nope, I'm Nutella, it tastes better and who doesn't like Nutella?"

I see the brunette on the screen turn and look towards her door, "Yeah I'll be there in a minute." She calls out before turning back to the screen, "I have had a ball meeting you chicks but I have to get going, Kyle has soccer training and I promised I would go with him."

"Oh yeah I forget about that. It was good to be able to catch up and for you to meet my friends Monte."

"Yeah definitely, we need to make a time to do it again, I've still got so much to tell your new friends about you Lex."

"Don't start with that Monte, you've said enough so far." I chuckle as I stand up and walk over to my desk and the laptop, "You go and cheer on Kyle and we will talk to you another time."

"It was nice to meet you all, one piece of advice, don't fall for Fish's shit." Carly smirks at the blonde who cries out.

"Don't try and turn them against me just because they like me more than you."

I shake my head, "Pfft, yeah right Brumby."

Carly and the girls share pleasantries before I end the call and close my laptop. I walk back to sit at the head of my bed with Spencer when I hear Aria say, "Aww that's a cute teddy bear you've got there Spence." She looks to the black fur teddy bear in Spencer's lap.

"Yep, be careful Spencer you're holding a very important guy, his name is Batman and he was originally Brumby's." I know I was watching Spencer with a cautious eye as she handled my teddy bear while we were Skyping with Carly. I always feel a pang of anxiety when someone touches him, to most people it's just a teddy bear but to me he's one of my most important possessions.

"Why Batman?" Spencer asks me curiously .

"Brumby called him that." I reply.

"Yep. I got him when I was three after Ra and I swapped rooms and I called him that because he is black like what Batman wears. He was my absolute favourite stuffed toy and when we were seven he found a new home with Axel." Says Reese as she smiles at me.

"You had to swap rooms because you flooded the ensuite off your old room."

"I was three, I just did what was expected of me."

"Did you steal him Lex?" Asks Spencer as she places the teddy bear on the bed in between us and I pick him up and sit him in my lap.

"What? No, I wouldn't steal Brumby's favourite stuffed toy. She gave him to me willingly, didn't you Brumby?" I look over to the blonde who is now sitting at my desk to confirm.

"Willingly? Pfft, the convict stole him, smuggled him back to Australia in her suitcase. I have been heartbroken over it ever since." Says Reese with a look of hurt on her face.

"You're so full of shit Brumby, tell the truth."

"Fine," Reese rolls her eyes at me, "it was the second time Axel and her parents had come to visit and like Gran said earlier, Axel and I would sleep together every night, but only after Gramps read us Peter Pan of course. I don't know how it happened but every night Batman would end up in Axel's arms not mine when we woke up. I knew she grew attached to him and he was a comfort of sorts for her. I remember the first time I let Axel hold him, the first time she came to visit she fell over and skinned her knee, it was bleeding pretty bad so of course six year old Axel was crying, probably would today too," Reese smirks at me and I just shake my head, "she was almost as white as me when she saw the blood." I hear a few chuckles from the girls, "So I told her to hold onto Batman while I went to find an adult. I came back with Aunt Julia in tow and Axel had stopped crying and was holding Batman to her chest and snuggling into his fur. When it came time for them to leave after their second visit Gramps and Gran took me with them to say goodbye at the airport and I had taken Batman with me like I normally would."

"Brumby took him everywhere with her." I add.

"I was standing there as we were saying goodbye and I looked down at Batman then at Axel and said, 'Axel you can take Batman to Australia with you so you don't forget me, Mère said that I am not allowed to go to your house with you.' I was really devastated about that by the way."

I chuckle, "Yeah we tried to see if Brumby would fit in a suitcase, but Angelica caught us and blabbed."

"Yeah, I thought she would have been happy to get rid of me for a while, but she must have known she was going to miss me. Anyway, I told Axel that Batman would keep her safe from the monsters under the bed and in the closet in Australia, like he did here but she had to bring him back next Christmas because he would get lonely if she left him home alone while she was here."

"Aww that's so cute." Coos Hanna as she smiles at the both of us, "Who knew Donkey was such a softie?"

"Yeah, she can be on rare occasions, she's usually just a bit of a tool."

"Hey!" Cries Reese and I soon see a stress ball hurtling towards my face but Spencer quickly catches it and drops it on the bed, smirking at Reese.

"Thanks Harry."

"You shouldn't have stopped it Charlie, it wouldn't have hurt, might have actually made some improvements." Reese laughs as I scowl at her.

"Shut your face Brumby." I hold Batman out for Spencer, "Do you mind Harry?" The brunette shakes her head and takes the bear and I pick up the stress ball, "And her name is _Spencer_." I say as I throw the stress ball back at Reese who catches it easily.

"God, you throw like your arm is a wet noodle Axel." The blonde teases.

I look beside me and Spencer is chuckling as she is inspecting the black fur teddy bear in her lap, "I was going to ask before, what's with the shirt and is this a cape?" She asks as she flaps Batman's cape, "Hmm, is it a coincidence it has a C and it's our school district colours?"

"Yes, it's a cape and no it's not a coincidence. Batman has nearly always had a cape but it got ripped a few years after I got him so when Reese was made captain of the boy's district basketball team she had Mavis replace the cape with the one he has now. It was made with Reese's basketball singlet that's why there is a C on it. Brumby was the first girl to be made captain of the boy's district team."

"Really?" Emily says surprised.

"Yeah," Reese says blushing slightly, "I was selected from the school team for the boy's district team. I guess they didn't realise that I was a girl because of my name until it was too late so they had to let me play."

"Yeah, I know what that is like…they tried to put me on the boy's district hockey team." Says Spencer with a nod to Reese as she passes me my teddy bear.

"What about the shirt?" Asks Emily.

"Oh, Mavis made from that from Brumby's first Marine Corps dress uniform shirt when she outgrew it She even made sure to keep Cadet Hawke on it."

"That's really sweet that you personalised the teddy bear so much." Says Aria.

"Well I know if Axel lived here she would have been on the team with me, and maybe even joined the Marine Corps Cadets with me too, so it was my way of including her."

"It's still a really nice gesture for you to do that."

"Yeah, it was. It made me feel close even though we were on opposite sides of the earth." Reese and I share a look and she knows I'm feeling anxious so she gives me the slightest of nods.

"Did you give Donkey anything in return?" Hanna asks.

"I couldn't give her anything at the airport but the next year I brought Brumby a stuffed koala I had since I was little, so we traded. After Mavis made Batman his new cape I went home and the next visit I brought over a piece of material that I had tie dyed into an aboriginal design. Mavis then turned it into a shirt for the koala."

"The koala has a name." Reese says raising her eyebrow at me, "Blinky Bill."

"Why is it called that?" Asks a curious Spencer.

"There is an Australian cartoon character called Blinky Bill, who is a koala that gets into mischief all the time." Reese says.

"That sounds like you." Emily smirks at the tall blonde as she stands up from my desk chair and plonks herself beside me on the bed.

"If you've had the bear since you were seven, I assume he would have been there for you through a lot." Says Aria.

"He definitely has been there for me. He was like a security blanket for me growing up, I would hug him tight and remember what Reese told me." I can't stop myself from thinking back to all those nights I've cried myself to sleep with Batman in my tight embrace and I feel the anxiety increasing with every passing second. Reese picks up on it and taps my leg and I drop my hand into my lap, she takes my hand in hers and place our hands between us on the bed and squeezes my hand gently. I just hope no one noticed, I really don't want to have to explain why I'm so anxious.

"Batman would protect Alex in my place if I wasn't there."

"Are you seriously a cadet? Are you going into the army after you graduate?" Emily asks.

"Yes ma'am, I was a cadet from eleven until I turned eighteen but no I will not be joining the military after school, I made Mère a promise that I wouldn't have a job where I would be putting myself in harm's way like that. Joining cadets was a compromise between Mère and myself."

"The most any of us have done like that is Em and Mona being in Brownies."

"I'm pretty sure me being in Brownies pales in comparison to Reese being in the Marine Corp Cadets though."

"Yeah. You really like Batman don't you Lex." Notes Hanna as I see her eying my Batman canvas set, hanging on the wall.

"You should see Axel's collection of comics stashed under her bed, but that has nothing on Gramps' collection, it's huge, hundreds if not thousands of comics down in his den."

After a few minutes of Reese holding my hand and trying to deflect any questions directed at me I start to feel myself calming down and I look up from fidgeting with Batman's cape when I hear my name, "Lex I think I've finally got a nickname for you," I see Hanna holding a picture frame, "because you're so cute, I was thinking Lexie." Smiles the blonde.

My blood runs cold, I feel my heart beat stop for a moment before rapidly beating again, almost out of my chest and my breathing becomes shallow. The room becomes silent and all I can hear is 'it' saying that name. I feel my stomach churning and I hear a faint voice, I look up to see a pair of grey eyes looking at me, filled with concern, "Huh?" I ask as I'm pulled out of my daze.

The blonde repeats herself and squeezes my hand, "You okay Alex?" I just blink at Reese who raises an eyebrow urging me to answer her.

"Yeah…" I scoot down the bed and hop off, "I just need some air…" I give Spencer a weak smile as I walk past her heading for the door.

I leave the room in a daze, almost on auto pilot and I soon find myself sitting on the edge of the pool with my feet in the water when I hear someone behind me, "Lex?" I turn to see a lanky brunette leaning down beside me, a gentle smile on her face, "Do you mind if I sit with you? I understand if you want to be left alone."

I can't find my voice so I just pat the tiles and Spencer takes that as an invitation and sits dangling her feet into the water beside me and I look down at my lap and the black fur teddy bear in my hands. "I didn't even know I brought him with me."

"I saw you clutching Batman in your arms when you walked out, I knew something was up when you had that same look you had at the Brew. You don't have to if you don't want to but I'm here for you if you need to talk. Or we can just sit here in silence if that's what you would prefer."

I bring Batman to my chest and hold him tight, resting my chin on the top of his head, "I'm sorry you felt you had to follow me out here, you can go back inside to the others. I'll be fine out here on my own."

"Lex," the brunette places her hand on my thigh, I flinch and she pulls it back, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

I turn and smile a small smile, "It's okay Spencer, I'm just a little jumpy at the moment, it's nothing against you."

Spencer smiles and puts her hand in between us on the edge of the pool, "Is everything okay Lex? You've seemed really tense ever since I picked up that guy there." Spencer points to Batman.

"Umm he's like a companion teddy." I nuzzle my nose into the soft fur.

"Companion teddy?" Asks the curious brunette beside me.

I turn and look Spencer directly in the eyes, "Do you promise you won't say anything to anyone else? I need you to promise me."

"Of course Lex, you can tell me anything."

My stomach begins to churn as I think of how much I'm going to reveal to the brunette. "Well Reese gave me Batman because I have anxiety and sometimes have panic attacks and nightmares." I continue to hold Batman close to my chest while I place my hand down in between Spencer and myself. I feel my fingertips brush the back of Spencer's hand and she turns to look at me with a sympathetic smile, I return a small smile before looking out at the water.

"So, is that what was happening at the Brew and just then?" Asks Spencer gently, "You could feel an attack coming on?" I feel her eyes on me so I turn and she is watching me closely.

"Yeah I could feel it beginning so luckily Brumby pulled me out of it before I said or did something stupid."

"May I ask what you would have done or said?"

"Punched something most likely." I say honestly.

"Oh Lex. I'm so sorry, panic attacks are horrible."

"The flashbacks are worse." I mutter to myself.

Spencer looks at me again while shifting her weight and ducking her head trying to catch my gaze, finally we lock eyes, "Flashbacks? Is that what you just said?" She asks softly.

"Did I say that out aloud?" The brunette nods and I frown, "Of course I bloody did," I let out a heavy sigh as I look down at our hands, our pinkies so close to touching, "yes Spencer, I get flashbacks but I don't want to talk about it, it's in the past." My heart is racing as I reach out my pinkie and touch hers, she flinches slightly at the sudden contact but doesn't move her hand so I move mine over and link our pinkie fingers.

I look up at the brunette who has a faint smile on her lips as she is looking up at the night sky. "I'm not going to pressure you into talking about it, just know I'm here for you if you do need to talk." A few minutes pass, "Lexus."

"Hmm."

"What are your thoughts on extra-terrestrial life?"

"Well that's random, asking me about aliens but I see what you're trying to do Harry."

"I'm sorry but I don't have the faintest idea of what you're talking about, I'm just curious to know your stance on extra-terrestrials."

"I didn't mean to snap at you Spencer but I have bad panic attacks and I can sometimes black out for a few minutes at a time. So it's not something I want everyone to know. And before you ask yes Hanna saying Lexie is what upset me, it's a trigger of mine. So I would appreciate it if you don't ever call me that."

Spencer squeezes my pinkie tight, "I wouldn't dream of telling anyone about this conversation and I wouldn't call you that after you've just finished saying it's a trigger for your anxiety attacks."

"Thanks." I say as I look down at our hands and smile, Spencer follows my lead and then gives me a crooked smile when she catches me looking at her, "You're only the third person to know about them, Reese, Carly and now you."

"I'm really sorry that I have intruded on two very personal moments today, earlier with you playing guitar and singing and now while you were trying to calm yourself."

"It's okay, I don't mind you being here, but I guess we should probably head back inside, I'm not a very good sleepover host running out like that."

"Don't worry about it. You were uncomfortable and were in the beginning of an anxiety attack so I don't blame you for leaving."

"Do you mind?" I ask the brunette as I hold out Batman, "I don't want to risk him getting wet." Spencer smiles as she takes him in her hand and I take my hand to stand, I then extend my hand out for Batman, once I have him back in my possession I hold out my other hand for Spencer to take. I pull her up to her feet and we just stand there for a moment, her hand in mine, I look down and lock our pinkie fingers again. "Is this okay?" I ask looking up into soft brown eyes, Spencer smiles and begins to walk to the back door.

"Reese is probably telling the girls that she is the reason the Real Love Waits Club folded because the president was caught in a compromising position with her." Jokes Spencer.

"Well actually that would be a true story. Reese was the one who she was caught with, and the Vice President." I say honestly as we reach the back sliding door and opening it, allowing Spencer to enter first.

"Really?"

"The president was Winona and Christie was vice president?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh, piece of advice, don't ever believe Reese when she says she is sending you a picture of a cat, it's not the type of cat you want to see." I chuckle when I see Spencer blush, "She thought it would be funny to send me a selfie with them right after. Said she had to show me the two cats who thought she was the cream."

Spencer just chuckles, "Well she is pretty pale." I have a laugh as we reach the stairs but I don't ascend them yet.

"Spencer," the brunette stops on the first step and looks back down at me, "Reese will have been covering for me while we were gone. She will have most likely made up some story to tell the girls as a reason why I reacted badly so could you just go with it?" Spencer nods, "She has always been covering for me, even with my own family. I'm ashamed to say it but I have lashed out at Reese before. Something happened when we were younger and I had a full blown attack, she touched me to calm me down but I lashed out. I guess my elbow connected with her cheek or something and I snapped out of it, then she had to try to convince me it was okay. The next day when she came over she had a bruise on her cheek and I knew I was the reason and I felt terrible. I then found out that she told her parents that she was showing me a basketball trick and bounced the ball too hard and it hit her in the face. She took total blame because she didn't want me to get in any trouble or have to explain to our families what had happened. Reese didn't have to do that but she was trying to protect me I guess and she has been covering for me ever since with the likes of bruised knuckles and a broken lamp."

"It sounds like she really cares about you and your welfare." I just nod as we start making our way up the stairs.

We walk up the stairs in silence, our pinkies still linked, when we reach my bedroom door Spencer turns to look at me and takes my hand in hers, "You can do this Lex, no one will be judging you, the girls aren't like that. Come here." The brunette lets go of my hand and opens her arms for a hug, I give her a small smile before I take a step forward and feel myself being enveloped in her embrace, "It will be okay I promise, if not we can go and hang by the pool again, I don't mind, I like having you all to myself anyway." She says as she pulls back and smiles down at me.

"Thanks Spencer, that made me feel a lot calmer." It made my heart race though being in her embrace.

 **xAGx**

I look on the bedside table and spot a picture of a little Alexis standing in the snow between her parents, her cute little nose is tinged red from the cold but she has a huge grin, I pick up the picture to show everyone "Lex I think I've finally got a nickname for you" I say excitedly, all eyes turn to me "Because you are so cute, I was thinking Lexie" I smile at the Australian

The colour drains from Lex's face and she has the same look as she had at the Brew

"Alex, you okay?" Reese asks worried, turning to the short brunette sitting next to her

Lex looks glassy-eyed at Reese "Huh?"

"You okay Alex?" Reese repeats concerned, Lex silently blinks at her, Reese raises an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah…" Lex replies before sliding down the bed and standing up "I just need some air…" She says deflated before giving a small weak smile to Spencer then walking away from us out of the bedroom. Spencer gives a small I-got-this smile to Reese, Reese gives a knowing nod to the brunette before Spencer follows Lex

"I didn't mean to upset her…" I say concerned to the taller blonde as Spencer is leaving the room, I feel terrible about accidentally upsetting my new friend. I put the picture back where I found it and I sit down on the side of the bed between Reese and Aria

"It's okay, she knows that" Reese gives me a small reassuring smile, she takes a breath "Alexis was bullied when she was younger" the blonde says looking around the remaining group

"The bullies called her Lexie?" Emily asks

"Yeah, poor Axel had glasses when she was younger, they called her 'Spexie Lexie'. They did it so bad that Aunt Julia, Axel's mom, had to visit the kid's houses to tell their parents about it, to get them to stop" Reese explains looking between us

I look down to my lap "I feel really bad about it…" I say softly letting out a breath

"Hey…" I feel Reese put her hand on my shoulder gently "You didn't know that and Axel does too" Reese says as I look up into her kind grey eyes "How about I help you come up with something?" she gives me a small smile

"You want to help me?" I ask surprised

"Of course" Reese smiles wider "Any friend of Axel is okay in my books"

"I will help too" Emily smiles at me

"Me too Han" Aria smiles

"Thanks guys" I say giving them all a thankful smile "What would be a good nickname?" I tap my chin with my index finger

"Well Spencer calls her Lexus" Emily says "So maybe not something car related"

"And Mr Clarke has a comic related nickname with Luthor" Aria adds

"Gran calls her Pumpkin, so that covers food" Reese says and she starts absentmindedly tapping her thighs with two pens she picked up off the desk

"That is really annoying" I say watching the other blonde, I raise an eyebrow at her

"I am thinking, drumming helps my mind to focus" Reese says and stops hitting her thigh "I will play air drums instead" she smirks and continues to pretend to play the drums. At least she stopped making that annoying noise I guess

Aria stands up looking at the bookshelf "Her name is Lex…" she says out loud "Clarke…" she runs her index finger along the books

"Yeah…?" Reese says puzzled

"Sounds like Clarke and Lexa from…" Aria continues

"The 100" Reese chuckles as she finishes the short brunette's sentence

"Yeah, based on Kass Morgan's book series" Aria nods and grins

"Well both Eliza Taylor and the talented Alycia Debnam-Carey are Australian" Reese says before turning and smirking at Emily when she catches Emily watching her closely as she spins both pens between her fingers of each hand

"I prefer Eliza" Emily says shrugging nonchalantly at Reese, a small smirk on her lips

I look over at Aria who gives me a small smile "They remind me of two people I know who seem to keep butting heads" Aria says before smirking slightly, 'Who is she talking about?' I wonder

"I was thinking that all that sexual tension between them was the same as two who are currently not in the room" Reese says looking over at Aria and raising her left eyebrow "Ow" she raises her hand to the plaster her forehead "I forgot about that…"

"Oh my God, I thought it was just me who noticed that" I say turning to the blonde, I open my mouth to say something else but Emily taps my leg

"Han" Emily says giving me a look and shakes her head 'Oh right, Spencer isn't out to anyone but Aria, Emily, her ex Heather, myself and now Lex.' I close my mouth and hope Reese doesn't say anything about it "Serves you right for trying to show off earlier" Emily says smugly to Reese

"How did you not realise how close you were to the wall?" I ask, keeping the subject off Spencer

Reese glances at Emily before looking back at me "I was distracted…"

I let out a laugh "Em you have had both Lex and Donkey check you out and run into things" I smirk, Aria laughs along with me, Reese and Emily both start to blush

"So what were you saying about Clarke and Lexa Angel?" Reese turns to Aria

Aria smirks at the taller blonde "Lex could have either character's name as a nickname and it would work"

"Calling someone by their last name is such a guy thing to do" Emily says giving a small frown

"Well that makes it easy, Lexa" Aria says "I have my nickname for Lex" she turns and smiles at me

"This is hurting my brain" I say shaking my head

"Well look around Alex's room and don't think about coming up with a nickname" Reese says as she continues to air drum, I must have a puzzled look on my face so she starts to explain "See if something pops into your head that reminds you of her when you spot it"

"Are you sure Lex won't mind Han looking through her things?" Emily asks

"As long as Cutie doesn't break anything she won't mind" Reese shrugs

I stand up and move over to look at the dark blue bookshelf that has doors. A black and white sign at the top of it says 'Police public call Box' "Why does it say police box?" I turn to look at Reese

"It is the TARDIS, from a British science fiction TV show called Doctor Who" Reese says "It is supposed to blend into its surroundings but its chameleon circuit is broken so it is stuck like a 1960's style London Police Box."

"The what?" I ask puzzled

"It is an acronym for, Time And Relative Dimension In Space" Reese says "The TARDIS is a time machine"

"Why didn't you just say a time machine from a nerdy show to start with?" I shake my head at the other blonde

"Because you asked why it said police box, so I answered"

I raise my eyebrow at the blonde "You are a nerd"

Reese blushes slightly "No…" she says shaking her head "Axel has told me that so many times it is permanently imprinted in my brain" she says rolling her eyes, we all chuckle at her

I move over to the other side of the desk and start looking at the things on the shelves. 'Ugh games. Boring' I look at the next shelf with DVDs on it 'Peter Pan, Alice in Wonderland, The Lion King, Lilo and Stich, Sword in the Stone….'

"I bet you have something nerdy in your bedroom" I hear Emily say behind me

"Want to come over and see it for yourself Maganda?" Reese flirts "I will give you a tour"

"You really want to get Em over to your house Horsey" Aria chuckles

'Finding Nemo, Mulan' I continue to read through the DVDs 'Oh, Lex is little like Nemo'

"You can come too if you want Angel" Reese flirts

"Nemo" I say turning around to look at the other girls

"Nemo?" Emily says looking at me with a puzzled expression

"My nickname for Lex" I say "She is little and cute like Nemo"

"Sorry Blondie" Reese says shaking her head "My friend Alice calls Axel that" she chuckles

"Why does she call Lex that?" asks Aria

"Well Axel called Alice Bruce, after the shark in…"

"Jaws" Emily finishes her sentence "It is what the film crew called the model" she adds, Reese smiles and nods at her

"Why after a shark when Alice isn't even on the swim team?" I ask confused

Reese chuckles "As in she is a man-eater"

"Why does that not surprise me that _your_ best-friend is a man-eater…?" Emily rolls her eyes and shakes her head

"The shark in Nemo called Bruce is named after the one in Jaws" Aria says

"Yep" Reese nods "So Alice called Axel Sharkbait when we all went out to a party together and of course…"

"Nemo is called Sharkbait in the dentist office fish tank" Emily finishes Reese's sentence

"I give up" I say frustrated and flop back on the bed "I am never going to work one out…"

"You can use my nickname until you come up with one if you like" Reese offers looking at me "No one else can call her that but for you Cutie I will make an exception" she says grinning

"Really?" I say surprised and sit up "You will let me call Lex, Axel?"

"Yeah, us blondes have got to kiss together" Reese says cheerfully "Whoops, I mean stick together" she winks playfully, I feel my cheeks heat up slightly "You did also let me get to second and I haven't told anyone about you trying to slide into third" she says nodding then bites her bottom lip when she realises what she said.

My cheeks burn as both Emily and Aria look surprised at me

"I think you are more than just ' _curious_ ' Hanna" Emily says clipped with an unimpressed expression on her face and crossing her arms

"Yeah, you told me it was only a kiss" Aria says raising an eyebrow at me

"Umm…" I look between my friends

We all turn to look at the doorway when we hear footsteps approaching

Lex and Spencer look around at the four of us in the room and exchange a look before Lex says "And she wonders why I left you in charge" she turns to Reese "So what the bloody hell have you gone and done this time?"

"Me?" Reese says shocked "Cutie was the one who went below the belt"

"I thought it was just a kiss Han" Spencer says looking at me puzzled

"Apparently not" Emily says with her arms still crossed

"Why are you so upset Em?" Aria asks

Emily's eyes widen slightly and she sits up straighter before she looks at me "If Hanna is bisexual she should just come out and say it"

I look around five sets of eyes on me, I feel my heartrate increase and my cheeks feel like they are on fire

"She was really drunk at a party" Reese says taking the attention off me "I don't think she would have done any of it if she was sober" she looks at me and gives me a small smile "Everyone in here has probably done something drunk they wouldn't have normally" she looks around at each girl and they all give her a small nod

I let out a relieved breath as my heartbeat slows now I am no longer the centre of attention "Thank you" I whisper in Reese's ear, she puts her hand on my hand which is resting on my knee, giving it a gentle squeeze 'Reese really isn't all bad' I think to myself

"Sorry for being a bad host and taking off like that but I just needed some air." Lex says breaking the moment of silence "Harry came and told me to fill my lungs and get back to the party" she gives Spencer a shy smile "So I dragged my arse back inside and here I am"

"It is okay Lex" Aria says reassuringly, when the Australian enters the room properly with Batman tucked under her arm "Reese explained why, we won't call you that again" she says honestly, Emily nods in agreement

"I am really sorry Lex" I apologise looking into green eyes, hoping she knows I really mean it "Reese said I can call you Axel until I think of my own nickname" I say giving a smile to Lex then turning to the other blonde who winks at me, I feel my cheeks heat up again 'Why does she keep causing me to blush?'

 **xAGx**

 **A/N: I really hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter as much as I have writing it. It truly was a collaboration between xAussieGirlx and myself so I hope you will go and check out her work, My Bestfriend's Cousin, about Emily and an original character, it really is a fantastic story, you will not be disappointed.**

 **As always, please take a moment to leave a review :-) Jelly**

 **A/N from xAussieGirlx – Thanks for the positive reviews left on the story, it really does help to inspire me to write. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter too, Cheers : ) xAGx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sorry guys, I know I must sound like a broken record, always apologising for how long it's been between chapters, but I feel bad about leaving you hanging for so long. Once again xAussieGirlx and I have been collaborating on this chapter, her sections, which are purely her own writing will be marked. We have both been dealing with things in our personal lives, so the story had been put on the backburner for a while. There are some interesting things planned for the next few chapters, so I hope that will keep you guys coming back to see what is happening in the NGIT universe.**

 **Smart Owl – Thank you for your essay like review, I can't speak for xAGx but I certainly enjoy reading them, I like hearing what it is you enjoyed about each chapter. I think Carly will have to make some more appearances too, Carly and Reese do have a lot of fun teasing Lex, they all have a go at teasing one another. There will certainly be more moments between Lex and Spencer in the future, like them by the pool, I had a hard time writing that because it is a little raw for me. It does seem that way that there is something between Reese and Hanna, but only time will tell whether any of them become a couple. I'm sorry that I am making you anxious regarding the mystery surrounding Lex, but it will soon begin to be revealed in the next few chapters. I am with you on liking Hanna's P.O.V, xAGx did a great job writing that scene, as always.**

 **xAussieGirlx – I just want to thank you again for coming on board with this collaboration, I know you feel as relieved as I do about this day finally wrapping up, it is like 'that night' in the show, but what can I say, it's so much fun working with my bestie and we just kept adding to it until we needed yet another chapter *rolls eyes***

 **As usual please leave a review letting us know what you thought of this chapter and the story so far. Enjoy :-) Jarrad**

I open my bedroom door and motion for Spencer to enter first, we look around at the four girls and know something has happened. Hanna is as red as a tomato, Aria looks a little confused, Emily has her arms crossed and looking upset, but of course Reese has a smirk on her face. I turn to the brunette beside me and say, "And she wonders why I left you in charge before." I look back at Reese, "So what the bloody hell have you gone and done this time Brumby?"

"Me?" Reese cries, her smirk is replaced with a look of shock, "Cutie was the one who went below the belt."

Spencer and I both look to Hanna, Spencer looks puzzled, "I thought it was just a kiss Han."

"Apparently not." Emily says with a huff, I furrow my brows, I wonder what happened to make Emily upset like this.

"Why are you so upset Em?" Aria asks the raven-haired girl.

I notice Emily's eyes widen slightly and she sits up straighter on the bed before looking to Hanna, "If Hanna is bisexual she should just come out and say it." Spencer and I share another quick look trying to figure out what exactly has gone down while we were out of the room.

"She was really drunk at a party. I don't think she would have done any of it if she was sober." Reese gives Hanna a small smile and I can see that the shorter blonde's cheeks are seriously flushed, "Everyone in here has probably done something drunk they wouldn't have normally." Reese looks around the room at all of girls and we all give her a nod, I know I have done my fair share of stupid shit while drunk. I notice out of the corner of my eye that Hanna whispers something to Reese, the taller blonde then puts her hand over Hanna's on her knee. What is the go with them I wonder,Reese better not plan on screwing around with Hanna or she'll have me to deal with.

"Sorry for being a bad host and taking off like that, I needed some fresh air." I say breaking the awkward silence in the air, "Harry came and told me to fill my lungs and get back to the party." I give Spencer a shy smile, "So I dragged my arse back inside, and here I am."

"It's okay Lex," Aria says reassuringly, "Reese explained why you left, we won't call you that again." The petite brunette says honestly, Emily nods in agreement with her.

"I'm really sorry Lex." Hanna says looking me directly in the eyes and I see she means it. "Reese said I can call you Axel until I think of my own nickname." Hanna says before turning to Reese who winks causing the shorter blonde to blush.

"Hanna might not have been able to think of a nickname for you, but I did." Beams Aria.

"Bonza, let's hear it then Scout."

"Lexa."

"Lexa? Like from the 100?"

"Yeah, while Han and Horsey were trying to brainstorm a nickname for you I was looking at your collection of books and it just came to me." Explains Aria.

"I like it." I smile at the petite brunette.

"Really? I wasn't sure you would."

"Of course I do Scout, you thought of it and the sheila who portrayed Lexa is an Aussie and hot, so I'll take that as a compliment." I chuckle and look over at Reese and nod to my desk, the blonde gives me a small nod, "What do you girls think of watching a movie?" I ask as I walk over to my desk, I hear Reese stand up and follow as I place Batman down on my desk.

"I have a few suggestions if you want to make Axel cry." Reese jokes and I give her a little shove when she comes to stand next to me. "Poindexter." She says in a teasing manner, her code word she uses when we want to check up on each other without bringing attention to ourselves.

"Grub." I reply, letting her know that I'm okay. The girls don't seem to be paying attention to us, so I add, "I had a talk with Spencer by the pool, so I'm not going to breakdown." I give the blonde a small smile, "What did you tell the girls?"

"I just told them that you were bullied and called Spexie L-word in elementary school because you wore glasses and your mother had to go to the kids houses to tell their parents. They all believed me so don't worry."

I look to the blonde and give her a sad smile, "Can I have a hug Brumby?"

"You know I'm going to have to scruff your hair or something if you don't want them all to know you actually asked for it."

"Don't worry about that, just give me a quick hug, I don't care if they see."

"Okay." She whispers back before raising her voice, "It's alright Axel, it's okay to cry when Mufasa dies." She pulls me into her body and gives me a hug, "If any of these girls don't at least get watery eyes in that scene I don't think they can be trusted."

I chuckle as I return the hug, "Thanks Reese." I whisper as I pull away from the blonde and look to the bed and see four sets of eyes on Reese and me. "So, what was the verdict on a movie?" I ask.

The girls share looks before Spencer speaks up, "It sounds like a good idea Lexus."

"Can I pick the movie Axel?" Asks Hanna with a big grin on her face.

"Did that feel good, did it Blondie?" I chuckle as she nods, I step away from the shelves, "Why don't you all have a look and decide something together." All four girls hop off the bed and walk over to my movie collection and start picking out movies and discussing the choice between themselves. "Brumby and I will go grab us all drinks and some of Gran's cookies while you decide on a movie. Come on Brumby, is everyone okay with coke?" I see all the girls nod.

"Just not one of Axel's pornos." Reese says with a straight face, "So, make sure you read the titles correctly, 'Saturday Night Beaver', 'Tale of Two Titties', 'American Booty', 'Boobarella', 'Little Oral Annie', 'Buffy Down Under', 'Erectnophobia'."

"You have porn on DVD? How old are you, forty?" Asks Hanna.

"What?" I exclaim, "Of course I don't have DVD porn."

"See Axel's not denying owning porn, just it being on DVD." Reese smirks and I feel my cheeks burning as the girls all chuckle, "Must have updated and now it's all on her MacBook." Says the Blonde as she dodges my punch.

"Fuck you Brumby." I growl.

"And Axel's favourite, 'Edward Penishands' is in there too." Reese smirks as I slap her arm and push her towards the door.

"Did you leave your collection over here, so Lex would get in trouble Jenny?" Spencer asks as she comes to my defence.

"I don't watch it." Reese shrugs, "I don't need to." The blonde smirks and Spencer rolls her eyes.

"How do you know so many parody porn titles then?" Spencer quirks an eyebrow at Reese.

"Logan, how do _you_ know if they are actual porn titles or not?" Reese raises her eyebrow and smirks.

"I don't, I was taking a stab in the dark."

"Is that the only thing you do in the dark?" Reese smirks and chuckles when Spencer begins to blush, "Me though, I don't have a preference, in the dark, mood lighting, even lights on, as long as she's comfortable I'm fine."

"Fucksake Brumby." I grab Reese by the shirt and drag her out the door.

"Oi, this was a present from Cadbury in case you forgot." I let go of Reese's shirt, "There's midget porn too." Reese cries over her shoulder, "Or regular size for Axel." I slap Reese up the back of the head and push her out the door, "Ouch."

We return a short while later with a tray each, with drinks and cookies for everyone, "How did the picking go? Decide on a movie?" I see Reese open her mouth to say something, but she looks to me and changes her mind, "Yeah, that's right Brumby."

"We decided on 'Wolf Creek' and 'Mean Girls'." Reese and I share a look as we place our trays on the bed and take the glasses of soft drink and place them on my bedside tables.

"Let me guess…Blondie chose 'Mean Girls'." I say as I look over to the girls and the blonde smiles.

"What? It's a great movie, and it was before LiLo went cray cray with her drug addiction." Hanna retorts.

"Yeah, she's hot in this." I say but I see Reese shaking her head.

"Nah, I have never liked her, I would rather Lacey Chabert." The taller blonde grabs a cookie off a plate and takes a bite.

"So 'Wolf Creek' is first I take it?" I ask as I walk over to the girls who are still huddled around the shelves next to my desk, "You girls get comfortable and I'll put the movie in." I say as I hold out my hand for the movies, but Emily takes them from Hanna.

"I have to use the bathroom, so I will just put it in, you should all work out where we are all sitting, but can I sit in the beanbag please?" Emily looks around to the rest of us, I nod and so does everyone else, "Thanks. I'll put it in now." Emily turns on my PlayStation and puts the disc in before she heads into my ensuite.

"I'll sit on my desk chair and the rest of you will fit on the bed, if Mako bagsied the beanbag."

"No Lexus, it's your bed, you should be on it. I'll sit on the chair, I don't mind." Offers Spencer.

Aria shakes her head, "I called the chair already."

"When?" Asks Hanna, "I didn't hear you."

"Earlier when we were picking the movies, you mustn't have heard me Han. Em and I will be on the chair and beanbag and you four can take the bed."

"Are you sure Ar?"

"If she wants the chair Spence, let her have it." Spencer raises her hands in defeat, "Do you guys mind if I lay across the bottom?"

I look to Spencer and Reese, "You good with that?" Reese nods and so does Spencer, "No complaints from us Blondie." I turn to Spencer, "Where would you like to sit Harry?"

Before Spencer can answer, Reese races to take up a spot on the bed next to the beanbag and I shake my head as she basically pushed Spencer out of the way to get to there, "What? I don't want to be near the vegan cookies." The blonde screws up her face and takes another cookie from the plate on the bedside table.

"You could have just said that, you didn't need to nearly bowl Harry over, and leave some of those for the rest of us Brumby."

"Sorry Avery." Reese smiles at Spencer who returns it.

"You can sit next to Jenny, Lexus."

I chuckle, "I was planning on that Harry, I wouldn't force you to endure sitting next to Brumby for a whole movie." Spencer gives me a small smile and moves aside so I can hop on the bed, she then takes a seat at the head of the bed beside me.

 **xxxxx**

Emily walks out of the bathroom and takes her seat on the beanbag. Once we are comfortable on the bed I feel Spencer shift closer to me, our shoulders brushing, and I feel butterflies in my stomach just from the simple touch. This is going to be harder than I thought, I just want to take Spencer's hand in mine, to feel her head on my shoulder or to wrap her up in my arms as we watch the movie, but I can't, so I'll take what I can get for now. "Is everyone comfortable?" I ask as I look around at the girls, I see them nodding, their faces lit up from the tv screen, "Okay, good. What about you Brumby?"

"Yep, I'm ready, and just so all you girls know, my lap is free if any of you get scared."

I lean over and whisper, "Yeah right, you ending up in my lap is more like it."

"Pfft…you'd complain about my _bony_ _ass_ the whole time," Reese teases before whispering, "but your lap may be occupied by Blair anyway." I see the blonde smirking as she reaches out and grabs the remote from my bedside table.

"Don't expect me to fall into your lap, I love horror movies, and if you touch me trying to scare me, you will quickly regret it Donkey." I hear Emily say from her viewing spot in my beanbag next to Reese.

"Whoa, I was just offering my lap to anyone who may require somewhere to hide away from the scary movie."

I chuckle as I look back at the screen and see the main menu, "Brumby stop trying to pimp out your lap and press play already." 'Wolf Creek' wouldn't have been either mine or Reese's first pick, but I told the girls they could pick anything and Emily being a horror movie buff quickly found the R 18+ rated movie in my DVD collection and suggested it as an option. Spencer wanted to watch it too because it's an Australian movie and Aria saw it was nominated for seven AFI awards including best director so was all for it. Hanna agreed to watch it if we got to watch 'Mean Girls' afterwards and 'Wolf Creek' is a good movie, nowhere near as much gore as you would expect for a R rated movie and it's nothing compared to 'Wolf Creek 2', and I know Reese hates it, so that's a bonus. I smirk at the thought of when we watched it together when we were younger, Reese clinging to me like a small child, she even had nightmares afterwards thinking Mick Taylor was coming for her, so it will be interesting to see the blonde try to keep up her tough act in front of the others.

"You will be happy to know that I have desensitised myself to this Axel." Reese whispers as if she read my mind, so that must be why she agreed to watching it so quickly.

After we have seen multiple shots of the outback I make a joke about how deadly it is to be in the outback, "You know, there is probably a dozen things in that shot that could kill you."

"The twist is there is no killer, well not human anyway." Adds Reese, "Only deaths are from the deadly animals from Australia."

"Whatever Donkey." Says Hanna who is sprawled out at the end of the bed.

"Ooh…emus." Aria exclaims when a few emus are seen on screen.

"Brumby pause it for a sec would ya?" I say, and Reese quickly grabs the remote and pauses the movie, "Now no offence to you guys because you don't know any different, but see that animal there? That's called an emu, pronounced eem-you not ee-moo. It really grinds my gears when people pronounce Aussie things incorrectly, and it is prawn not shrimp, nobody says shrimp other than bloody Paul Hogan in that tourism ad, so that's my public announcement about Australia, feel free to press play whenever you want Brumby."

"That does sound better. Thanks Lexa."

Spencer leans over and whispers, "I already knew that, but thanks for those quick facts about Australia." I smile when I feel Spencer's breath on my neck and her hand moves in between us, I feel her hand searching for mine, I reach out and we link our pinkies. I'm really enjoying being so close to the gorgeous brunette.

"Those two are _so_ going to hook up." Says Hanna from the end of the bed as Spencer and I share a quick smile before the brunette scoots down the bed slightly and rests her head on my shoulder.

"What makes you think that Han?" I hear Aria ask from her spot on my desk chair next to Spencer.

"It's pretty obvious, in the movies someone almost always ends up kissing. It's like a rule, especially in horror movies." A few minutes pass, "Seriously? Can he not afford a shirt that's long enough?"

"Apparently not." Replies Spencer.

"Nah fuck that for a joke, having to walk three hours just to look at a hole." I mutter when the trio pull up at the Wolf Creek Crater Site.

"Told ya." Announces Hanna when two of the characters kiss, "I thought this was meant to be scary. Are you sure you didn't put in the wrong movie Em?"

"Yes Han, I'm sure, it must be about to change into horror any minute now."

"Bob's your sister, is that an Aussie saying?" Whispers Spencer shortly after Mick says it to the trio.

"No, Mick Taylor is just a bit of a weirdo." I whisper back.

"I could tell ya, but then I'd have to kill ya." Reese says loudly along with Mick, so all the girls can hear before she silently moves down the bed to be right behind Hanna and mimics his laugh perfectly causing the shorter blonde to squeal and begin to fall off the bed in fright, luckily, she reaches out and grabs Spencer's legs to try and save herself, Reese wraps her arm around Hanna's waist to stop her from falling. "Cutie this is the second time you have fallen for me today, are you planning on making a habit of it?"

"It was your fault I almost fell off." Hanna scowls at the taller blonde.

"Bloody hell Brumby, leave poor Blondie alone so we can watch the movie." I say as I kick her gently.

Reese moves back up to the head of the bed and bumps shoulders with me, "Admit you thought it was funny." I chuckle before shaking my head.

A few minutes later I turn my head and face Reese to avert my gaze from the screen when I see Mick walking towards Kirsty in the shed and I feel her place her hand on my thigh, both of us knowing we aren't going to like what's going to happen shortly. "Shit yeah, dirty mongrel deserved that and more." I say when I hear Mick is shot in the neck and Reese squeezes my thigh causing me to jump.

I bump shoulders with Spencer and she looks at me, "Are you okay Lexus?" I nod and give a small smile and apologise, I feel Spencer squeeze my pinky finger twice before looking back at the screen.

A couple of minutes pass and I'm once again on edge and turning into Reese, "It's okay Axel." The blonde whispers as she rubs my thigh, giving it a quick pat when I can look again.

I feel Spencer let go of my pinky finger and pull away, I look to the brunette, "Everything okay Harry?"

Spencer quickly hops off the bed, "I umm, need a drink of water. I won't be long."

"Wait, I'll come with you." I move to get off the bed, but Reese puts her hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Axel, I will show her where the glasses are." Reese smiles at me and I nod, figuring she wanted to talk to Spencer about what happened earlier, so I try to return my focus back to the movie, but I can't help but think I did something wrong for Spencer to run off like that.

 **xxxxx**

Hanna doesn't wait long before she is making herself comfortable to my left, "Reese made it nice and warm for me." The blonde chuckles before falling silent as her attention is drawn to the screen once again. I try to pay attention to the movie, but my mind is on the brunette down in the kitchen. I thought we were taking baby steps with linking pinkies and me opening up to her about my teddy bear and giving her an insight into my screwed-up mind. Maybe she thought about it and doesn't want to be with someone who has issues like that, she just wants to be with someone who is less complicated. If she thinks that now she will never want to be with me if she knew the truth. I feel my chest getting tight and I get annoyed with myself, why am I worried about what Spencer will think about any of it when I haven't had the guts to talk to Reese about it and she's the closest person to me.I start tapping my leg with my fingers as I try to fight back the anxiety I feel washing over me. Just breathe in. And out. In. And out. I can't do anything about it, so I just focus on my breathing for the next few minutes and I can finally feel the anxiety beginning to melt away.

I'm soon brought back into the room when I hear Emily say, "I'm glad it started to get good, I was beginning to think that Australia has a weird film rating system."

"Yeah, it doesn't deserve an R rating in my opinion. It's one of those slow horror movies. I just hope Harry and Brumby get back before the good stuff happens." Just as I finish my sentence I see the bedroom door open and the two girls in question enter the room.

 **Jarrad & xAGx – Spencer & Reese**

I walk into the hallway and take a deep breath as I feel tears pricking my eyes. I hear Reese coming and I wipe away a stray tear as I turn around to face her.

"Are you okay?" Reese says concerned. No, how could I be? I feel so stupid and no I don't want to talk about it, especially not with you.

I look away and I wipe another tear. I want to say, 'no I'm not, how could I be when the first girl I've ever felt this way about is in love with and has history with someone else?' but I turn and look at Reese and I lie, "Yeah I'm fine." I say, my voice wavering slightly. I really thought Lex liked me, but now Reese is here, Lex is different and it's obvious that Reese gave Lex her the bear as an extension of herself because she's always been in love with her. I can't compete with the history they have, I should just bow out and try to be friends before I get hurt even more. I need to shut my feelings for Lex up in a box and pack it away in my mind and not open it again.

"Come on, let's go down to the kitchen." Says Reese as she gives me a small smile.

I really don't want to talk about what's going on or not going on between Lex and I with Reese, maybe I can just make something up, I sigh, "Okay." I follow the blonde down the stairs.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I know you are gay." Reese says when get to the kitchen.

Whoa, I was not expecting that. "What? I'm not gay. Emily's gay not me." I splutter as we enter the kitchen, I lean up against the kitchen island, looking away from Reese. Is it that obvious?

"Spencer," Reese says softly, "it's okay, I promise you, I will not say anything to anyone. I know how you feel, I have been in your situation myself."

"Did Lex say something to you?" I ask as I turn to look the blonde in the eye. No, it's more likely big mouth Hanna, note to self, strangle Hanna when I get back upstairs.

"No one said anything to me, I am gay myself and worked it out. I know what it is like being in the closet, and you do similar things to me."

I grip the edge of countertop, "But you're openly gay and not attempting to hide it from anyone." I say as I point at the blonde's shirt, "What do you mean I do similar things to you?" I ask a little intrigued.

"Stolen glances at Axel and certain mannerisms of yours told me." Reese leans on the counter top, "I may flaunt it now, but I didn't choose to come out," She says honestly, "I was outed to the entire school by Chaz." She pauses before continuing, "I was at my first party." Reese says looking at me before looking down, "It was the first time I had kissed a girl." Reese let's out a breath, "Chaz caught us kissing and took a video of us…" Reese looks back up at me, "He posted it online the next day, he titled it 'Rosewood's newest lesbians getting it on, starring Reese Hawke and Nicole Patterson'. Mère threatened legal action if he didn't take the video down, but the whole school had seen it by Monday morning, so the cat was already out of the bag."

"Oh wow." I say as I look over at the blonde, "Why would he attack you two like that?" I ask gingerly.

"Nicole was the girl he was interested in, she was bisexual and chose me over him, so he decided to be nasty and homophobic about being rejected." The blonde looks up and catches my gaze, "I wasn't ready to come out, neither was she." She frowns.

"See that's what I'm scared of, people not accepting my sexuality, but it's not just that, I'm worried I'm not going to fit the model my parents have made for me." I say honestly as I look down at the ground.

"It isn't easy dealing with ignorant people." Reese agrees, "I won't tell anyone about your sexuality I promise. And you know Alex won't mind you being in the closet." Reese gives me a small smile, "I know you are interested in her and she is too."

I smile at the blonde, "Thanks for not telling anyone, but how do you know she is interested in me?"

"I have known Axel since we were six, she is more interested in you than I have ever seen her show interest in anyone else." A small smile tugs at the corners of my lips.

"But she's openly gay like you and Em, why would she want to be in a relationship with someone who's too scared to come out? I don't want to get close to her just for her to say that I have to be out to be with her." I feel tears threatening to roll down my cheeks, but I blink then back.

Reese steps closer, putting a gentle hand on my shoulder, "I am telling you the absolute truth." She says looking me in the eye, "Alex won't mind you being in the closet, she knows what happened to me and would never out anyone who wasn't ready, and even if you're never ready that is okay too. And she would never expect you to come out just for her, she would want you to do it for yourself, no one else."

A couple of the tears I have been fighting roll down my cheeks, "Thanks Reese," I quickly wipe the tears away, "you really aren't as bad as I thought. You seem to care for Lex a great deal, she even told me about you covering for her during her anxiety attacks." I smile a small smile before sighing, "Look at me, getting all emotional about a girl who actually likes me, imagine if she didn't." I chuckle as I wipe more tears.

"May I?" Reese holds her arms out for a hug, I step forward and she wraps her arms around me, "It's okay. You're allowed to feel this way Spencer," She says softly, "let it out." She rubs my back soothingly. When I have composed myself, I pull away and Reese is quick to grab a nearby box of tissues.

"Thanks." I say taking a few tissues.

"My parents taught me to never judge a book by its cover." She gives me a sympathetic smile. "I will always protect Alex, I've been covering for her since we were eight or nine. I do it because she is like my twin."

"So, you're like sisters?" I ask puzzled, "I really thought you two had a history the way you interact with one another, and then the way you held her hand and were so close while talking about Batman." I could have sworn there was something between the two of them, but maybe it's my jealousy getting the better of me.

Reese chuckles, "Trust me, nothing like that has happened between us." I quirk an eyebrow not quite believing the blonde beside me, "You have a sister, it would be like you finding Melissa attractive. Nothing romantic has happened between us, only sibling roughhousing and giving each comfort when it's needed. I know when Alex is upset, I have done since we first met. It's why I gave her Batman, she calms down just by my presence. I couldn't be there for her in Australia, my favourite teddy bear had to be a stand in for me."

I scrunch up my nose, "There is no way in hell I find Melissa attractive, but I do believe you. You're just looking out for Lex. She is lucky to have a friend like you." I say honestly and smile as I look her directly in the eyes, "I mean it Reese, you have this cool, kick butt womaniser persona but really you're a compassionate, caring person under all that. And I promise I won't tell anyone." I chuckle, "Don't want to damage your reputation."

Reese blushes slightly, "Thanks Spencer," She chuckles, "I don't want everyone knowing there is more to me than meets the eye and you are in the closet." She extends a hand, "Deal to keep each other's secret?" She smiles crookedly.

I shake her hand, "Deal. Neither of us want our secrets getting out. Oh, so you do know my name." I say with a smile on my face.

"Yeah sorry about that," Reese says sheepishly, "I was only doing it to annoy Axel."

"I figured you were, it's quite amusing actually, seeing her get so defensive of my name." I laugh, "What about Drew, Reagan or Blake?" I say with a mischievous smile on my lips.

Reese smirks, "As long as you are happy for me to keep doing it I will."

I just smile, "This is going to be fun. Do you think they are even missing us?" I nod towards the stairs. "Wouldn't surprise me in the slightest if we go back up there and Hanna has stolen one of our places. Just so you know, I'm sitting next to Lexus so if she has, you're moving not me." I laugh as I walk out of the kitchen.

"Yeah probably…" Reese chews her lip, "Spencer?"

I turn around, "I'm sorry, did you want to talk more?" I ask.

"Thanks for being there for Alex while I was covering with the other girls." Smiles Reese as she walks toward me.

"May I ask what happened with the broken lamp?"

"She told you about that?"

"Yeah, how did you cover that up?"

"It was in Gramps' den. We were ten and we weren't supposed to be in there, but we really wanted to watch the Chicago Bulls game. We were watching it and an advertisement set her off, poor Alex only snapped out of it when the lamp shattered and the adults all came running into the room. I of course had my favourite basketball with me, so I told them it was me trying to be like Tyrus Thomas doing a slam dunk and I hit the lamp with the ball. I told them Axel had told me not to be silly in there with my ball, that I would break something, but I didn't listen. I was grounded for two weeks and had to do chores for Gran and Gramps to pay them back for breaking it." She says giving a small smile, "Alex didn't even remember doing it, so I took all the blame and I was the one who suggested that we sneak in there in the first place." Reese shrugs "And I will do it every time for her without hesitation, it is what I have always done."

"Lex is very lucky to have you looking out for her. Oh, just so you know, I think she likes you too." I say with a wink, "You ready to head up?"

Reese returns the wink, "Thanks for the tip. Let's go Darcy." We both chuckle as we head back, and I feel a lot better about maybe starting something with Lex.

 **Jarrad & xAGx – Spencer & Reese**

 **xxxxx**

"Grab the remote and pause it Brumby." The blonde picks up the remote and presses the pause button and we have Mick Taylor staring at us. "You could have picked a better pause screen." I chuckle.

"What's this? I leave, and Cutie steals my spot?" Reese shakes her head and chuckles before having a drink of her coke.

"It's my spot now, you made it all nice and warm for me." Hanna smirks at the taller blonde who shrugs in response.

"Consider it yours Cutie." Reese grabs a cookie off the plate and starts chewing and nods her head at Spencer who is getting back onto the bed beside me and gives me a small nod. She must have had a talk with Spencer about what she told the others so we all have the same story. I drop my hand from my lap between Spencer and I, she places her hand over mine, then moves to link our pinkies once again.

"Looks like you'll have to look after Axel for me in the gory parts Riley." Reese says as she looks at Spencer then looks to me, "You look out of place there Axel."

"Huh?"

"You are the thorn between two roses."

"I will happily admit that you and I are two thorns surrounded by four beautiful roses Brumby." I smirk at the taller blonde who chuckles.

"You're not a thorn Lexus." Whispers Spencer and I feel my cheek becoming warm, I give the brunette a shy smile and squeeze her pinky finger gently.

"Would you like to lay on the bed Angel? I know the chair wouldn't be that comfortable."

"Thanks Horsey but I'm fine here." Aria smiles at the blonde who shrugs and grabs a handful of cookies before she takes the place her place at the foot of the bed, her head is close to Hanna's feet and the shorter blonde decides to rest her feet against Reese's back.

"Would you be able to press play for us Blondie, but only if everyone is comfortable of course." I look around and I see heads nodding or hear a verbal confirmation from all the girls. Hanna picks up the remote and presses play and we all focus back on the screen.

After a few minutes I feel Spencer take her hand back and I frown at the lack of contact, but the brunette soon shifts on the bed to be closer to me and I'm smiling when she entwines our hands and she lets out a content sigh. I know my heart rate has picked up, not from the movie, but from holding Spencer's hand, I just hope no one looks at my face because I know they would see a big smile plastered on my face. Maybe Spencer really did just need a glass of water when she left before, I need to stop overthinking things and just let things be. Spencer hasn't given me any reason to believe that she doesn't like me or isn't interested in a possible relationship, I need to just enjoy moments like this. I turn away from the screen and look towards Spencer, the brunette looks at me then smiles and wiggles her shoulder, I take her invitation and turn my body into the lanky brunette, I feel her chest shaking as she must be chuckling. Spencer rubs her thumb across the back of my hand and she rests her head on mine.

"Argh, what the hell, why would he do that?" I hear Hanna cry out before I feel her turning into my back and hiding away.

"You right up there Axel?" I hear Reese call out, "You don't need us to turn it off, do you?" The blonde teases.

"Shut up Brumby." I try to kick the blonde, but I can't quite reach, "Harry, could you help me out?" I whisper, and I see the lanky brunette reach out a long slender leg and kick Reese in the backside.

"Hey!" Reese cries out.

"Thanks Harry." I look up at the brunette, she gives me a small smile before we both look back at the screen. It's not long before I'm hiding back in her embrace. I normally wouldn't be looking away this much, but I'm enjoying cuddling into Spencer, I can smell her perfume on her shirt and I feel myself becoming intoxicated by it. I'm not sure when, but my left hand had found its way to rest in Spencer's lap although she doesn't seem to mind because she has turned my hand over and is currently running her fingertip across my open palm. I sigh, this feels so nice, I almost kiss the brunette's neck, but I refrain when I'm reminded that there are another four girls in the room with us when I feel Hanna press into my back again.

When the movie is nearly over and there is a figure standing over the lone survivor Hanna speaks up, "That's the crazy Mick guy isn't it?"

"Just wait Cutie." Says Reese from the foot of the bed, a few moments pass, "See it wasn't Mick Taylor."

The credits eventually roll and we all share our thoughts on the movie, "That guy is still running around killing people?" Asks Hanna, worry strewn across her features.

"No Blondie, the guy Mick Taylor was based off is Ivan Milat, he was apprehended and is serving seven consecutive life sentences, so he's not still running around killing anyone."

"Good, I was worried." The blonde stands up and stretches before heading into the bathroom.

"You guys live in a country with one of the highest rates of serial killers per capita and she's worried about _one_ Down Under?"

"That's Hanna for you." Spencer chuckles.

"What did you think of the movie guys?"

"I liked it." Says Emily, "It wasn't exactly what I expected for its R rating, but it was still good."

"I know right." Reese agrees.

"It was well made though, if you take away the notion of what a typical horror movie is about." Aria says as she takes a vegan cookie from the plate on the bedside table beside her.

 **xxxxx**

Aria and Reese are deep in conversation about the movie while Hanna and Emily are talking about Lindsay Lohan and other child stars who have spiralled downwards. Spencer and I are just listening to the girls talking around us, I'm really enjoying the feeling of Spencer's hand and mine intertwined. "Harry," I ask gently, the brunette looks me in the eye, "could you pass me one of Aria's cookies, I would reach over and get one myself but…" I squeeze her hand and she gives me a cute little smile before she reaches out and picks up a cookie from the plate. I hold out my other hand, but she pushes it away and lifts the cookie to my mouth, she raises her eyebrow and I open my mouth allowing Spencer to put the cookie in my mouth, holding the cookie with my teeth softly I take the cookie with my free hand and take a bite, "Thanks Harry." I say after I have swallowed.

"You're welcome Lexus." The brunette says, and she bites her bottom lip.

I really wish I could have some alone time with Spencer, but it would be suspicious if we left to go sit by the pool again, then it hits me, "Would anyone like some popcorn for the next movie?"

"I could go for some popcorn." Says Hanna and Emily agrees.

Spencer speaks up from beside me, "Me too."

I think about it and Reese would probably make some smartarse comment about Spencer and I leaving, so I change my mind, "Great, Brumby has already kindly offered to make us a few bowls."

Reese raises an eyebrow at me, "And when did this happen?"

"So, you _didn't_ offer to make these gorgeous girls popcorn?" I look to the blonde and quirk an eyebrow, she's such a sucker to impress the girls with acts like this, so I know she'll do it.

"Oh yeah, of course I did. Maganda I think you should help me, I don't think I can be trusted in a kitchen with this injury," Reese points to her eyebrow, "and you are my nurse after all." She smirks at Emily who rolls her eyes.

"Good idea, Brumby needs supervision, she doesn't know how much butter to put on it."

"I don't eat it, so how would I know?"

"Here's a tip, it shouldn't be swimming in butter." The blonde shrugs, "It's meant to be butter flavoured popcorn not the other way around." I chuckle.

"You're seriously weird Donkey, you don't eat pepperoni pizza _or_ popcorn."

"I don't like sausage." Reese shrugs at the shorter blonde.

"Let's go then Jackass." Emily stands up from the beanbag and opens the door, looking over her shoulder to the tall blonde who hops off the bed, grabbing the trays before she follows Emily out into the hallway.

 **xxxxx**

"I hope Em remembers no butter for me."

"Oh, that's right, you're vegan so no butter." Aria nods her head.

"I might just go check for you Scout." I smile at the petite brunette on my desk chair.

"Thanks Lexa."

"You're welcome mate." I lean over to Spencer and whisper, "I won't be long Harry, I hope to continue this," I gently squeeze her hand, "when I get back."

Spencer whispers back, "I'm glad you want to." I pull back to move off the bed and I take one last look at the brunette on my bed who gives me a sweet smile. I'm still in a bit of a daze thinking about Spencer when I enter the kitchen and I see Reese and Emily move away from each other.

"Mako, I didn't know if you would remember being down here with Brumby, but Scout can't have butter on her popcorn, so I thought I would come down and say."

"I remembered but thank you Lex." I hear Emily say over her shoulder as she is busy tipping popcorn into a bowl.

"If you guys don't need any help I'll head back up."

Reese smiles as she grabs the salt from the cupboard, "All good here Axel."

I turn back around and head back up to my bedroom where all three girls are causally chatting about the day so far. I take up my position on the bed beside Spencer once more, placing my hand between us when I move up against the headboard, Spencer takes my hand, entwining our fingers while keeping eye contact with Aria as they talk about what Aria might expect while she is completing her creative writing course in Philadelphia.

After a short while Reese and Emily come back into the room with the trays from earlier covered in bowls of popcorn. "We decided it would be easier for everyone if we had personal size popcorns because we are so spread out across the room."

"Good idea Mako."

"What?! Why do you assume she thought of it?" Reese pipes up.

I chuckle, "It's fun to tease you Brumby."

The blonde shakes her head and chuckles, "Nurse Shark _did_ think of it."

"Knew it." I say, and the two girls start handing out the bowls of popcorn.

Spencer places her popcorn on the bedside table when Reese takes her place at the bottom of the bed again. Emily pulls the beanbag forward slightly and takes a seat. "I thought we could share." Spencer whispers before she pops a piece of popcorn in her mouth, "Unless you would rather have your own…" she holds out the bowl and smirks when I shake my head, "I didn't think so." I make sure to run my fingers across the back of her hand when I reach into the bowl.

Hanna presses play on the remote and the movie starts, I smile when Spencer moves to sit right beside me. Until about halfway through the movie Spencer and I feed each other popcorn, when we eventually finish off the bowl. Spencer makes a move to place it on the bedside table, but I take it out of her hand, "Allow me Harry…" I let go of her hand and hold the bowl above our heads and nod for her to lean forward, after doing just that I reach behind her and place the bowl on the bedside table, leaving my arm against the headboard.

The brunette beside me leans back, I wrap my arm around her shoulder causing her to chuckle, "Nice move Lex." She whispers.

"Too much?" I ask quietly, thinking I may have crossed the line.

"Just enough." Spencer snuggles into my side, one arm behind me on my lower back, the other on my upper thigh as she rests her head on my shoulder once more. I let out a small sigh and slowly rub my hand up and down the brunette's arm as we focus back on the movie.

I can't help noticing that Reese doesn't seem to be paying attention to the movie, which is strange. She's probably thinking about her plans over summer break, getting me to go a bunch of parties with her and Alice, trying to hook me up with someone no doubt. I'm not interested in hooking up with a random at a party in general. I look to the brunette in my arms and I feel a smile forming on my lips, Spencer is the only girl I want to chase. Spencer must have felt my gaze on her as she lifts her head and gives me a small smile, but then it drops, and she furrows her brows, "What?" She asks quietly.

I give the brunette a smile, "Nothing." Spencer continues to eye me but we both look back to the screen but see the end of the bed where Reese was laying not too long ago is empty.

"What happened, are you okay?" Aria asks Reese and Emily, who's lap Reese is currently laying in.

"Ye…yeah…" Emily splutters out looking down at the blonde in her lap.

"Brumby stop throwing yourself at my friends. You're not stage diving like in the movie," I point to the screen, Reese's face is seriously close to Emily's crotch, I take the opportunity to tease my best friend, hoping to get her to actually move instead of just staring at the swimmer, "And if you're that desperate to go muff diving, go and call one of your many booty calls, I'm sure your bleach blonde bimbo Britney will be happy to hear from you." Spencer chuckles beside me, "And it's clear to see that Mako is not interested in you and your lame attempts to get with her, so give the poor girl a break, would ya?"

"I wasn't aiming for Nurse Shark, I was trying to get some of her popcorn, but she wouldn't share." Reese pushes herself up and leans over Emily, picking up a piece of spilled popcorn off the swimmer's chest with her lips causing Emily to blush, she regains her composure and begins swatting at Reese until she moves.

"Ha," Hanna laughs from beside me, "Em told you before the movie if you touched her you would regret it."

Reese gets up off the floor and both hers and Emily's cheeks are flushed. "Brumby can you please keep your hands and feet, no, _all_ your body parts to yourself, so we can finish the movie?"

"Oh, I'm sorry…what did you say Axel? Because all I heard was blah, blah, blah, Brumby I'm a hypocrite." Reese says nodding towards to Spencer and I blush, the blonde just smirks and returns to her place at the end of the bed.

 **xxxxx**

Reese and I change into our pyjamas and brush our teeth before climbing into bed, "It feels good to have you sleeping beside me again Brumby."

"Did you miss me while I was in Philly?" Reese teases.

"Maybe…before this, I think it was less than a dozen times that you weren't sleeping beside me in this bed. It is weird that my bed feels empty without you beside me?"

"You are a weirdo Axel, so it fits with the rest of you." The blonde chuckles.

"I'm just so used to having a bed buddy when I'm in Rosewood, whether it be your bed or mine, you know?"

"You do realise that now you live here for good I'm not going to be _living_ with you, don't you?" I don't respond, "No, no Axel, don't cry." Reese jokes.

I roll my eyes, "Shut up Brumby," I smack her with my pillow, "I guess it will just take a bit to get used to the idea that we aren't going to be bunking together all the time."

"No, it's even better, you are here permanently, so we don't have to make the most of every second together like we normally would, we get to enjoy the boring stuff too, like school."

"I'm looking forward to starting school."

"Nerd." Teases Reese.

"I'm not sure about not having a uniform though."

"It's good not wearing a uniform, you can show your individuality through your outfits, rather than being one of many in the crowd in a uniform."

"That's true, but I feel like I'm going to have trouble working out what to wear."

"Oh yeah…you will probably spend your whole weekend preparing your outfits for the week." The blonde lying beside me pokes me in the arm and smirks.

"Whatever Brumby, I'm not _that_ bad, but I will have to pick out an outfit the night before." I sigh, I know it's going to be hard having to choose an outfit for every day not just weekends.

"Why are you even thinking about school you nerd, it's the start of summer."

"This is all new to me, school holidays that go for three months, starting school in a totally new school system, and you know me, I worry about stuff like that."

"You need to just chill out and enjoy your first American summer."

"Do you have any plans for your summer Brumby, now you're not in Cadets?" I ask.

"Not really, just keeping up a reduced training schedule over the summer and hanging out with my twinny. Go out, meet some ladies, pick up with our Australian accents. I'll be your wing-woman and get you some." Reese turns to me and smirks.

"I'm not interested Brumby, you know that. I want to see where things go with Spencer."

"I'm just helping you keep your options open, but if the young Padawan doesn't want a master Jedi's help I won't push, I know when my skills are not wanted…" Reese pouts and rolls onto her side, facing away from me.

I poke the blonde in the back and she shrugs away from my touch. "Come on Twinny, it's not like that and you know it, I just don't want to go looking for other girls when I have the right one in front of me." I poke the blonde again and she grumbles, "Brumby stop being an arse and come back."

"Or what?" I hear her mumble.

"Or this…" I begin to tickle the blonde and she wriggles onto her back and tries to fight my hands, but I currently have the upper hand, although it doesn't last long. Reese quickly flips me over and she is leaning over me, holding my wrists above my head with one hand and tickling me with her free hand. "Stop, ha ha, Brumby stop."

"Stop what?" She asks with a huge smile on her face, her voice sounding innocent. "This…?" She tickles my side and I start laughing harder.

"I. Mean it. Brumby." I manage to get out through a fit of laughter. I buck my hips trying to push the blonde off me, but she continues her tickle assault, seemingly unfazed. I'm laughing but internally I'm beginning to freak out. The blonde's gaze is focused on my torso as she is trying to sneak her hand under my shirt, where she will strike next, unable to see my silent plea, I feel my eyes are wide as I hope the blonde will let me go before I have a panic attack. I begin to buck my hips harder and kick out my legs as I try to break my wrists free from the blonde's grip. "Reese…" I yell but it only comes out as barely a whisper.

The girl looks up, her grin is quickly replaced by a frown. Looking deep into my eyes, her hand stills on my stomach, and she lets my wrists free. "I'm so sorry Alex." She hurries to move off me and I sit up on the edge of the bed, facing away from Reese. I can't worry about her right now, I need to focus on my breathing and keeping myself as calm as I can, keeping myself in the present, rather than slipping back into the past.

Reese quickly hops off the bed and squats down in front of her best friend, "Alex, you're okay. You're safe. I'm here with you, stay with me." Reese pleads as she gingerly reaches out and takes the other girl's hands, ready to spring backwards if the brunette reacts badly.

Lex slowly looks up, tears begin to well in the blonde's eyes as she watches her best friend stare straight through her as her eyes begin to glaze over, "Alex, you need to snap out of it." She squeezes the brunette's hands, "It is 2016, you are in Rosewood, you are with Reese, your twinny, you are safe, I need you to stay with me." Reese gives her a small smile when she feels the brunette give her hand the slightest of squeezes, "That's good, I'm right here Alex, keep listening to my voice and come back to me." Reese frowns when she gets no response, "I know you are scared right now but you don't need to be, I'm not going to hurt you, no one is. I wouldn't let them if they tried." The blonde searches Lex's face for a sign of her coming out of her current state, but there aren't any. "Alex, I know today was hard, and I'm sorry for bringing this episode on, I didn't mean for this to happen and I know you will forgive me, but for you to do that you need to snap out of it. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Reese bows her head and waits patiently to no avail, the blonde sighs, "Where is Batman?" She mutters to herself and looks around the room but stops when she feels pressure around her hands.

Looking up she sees Lex furrow her brows, she barely hears the brunette whisper, "Don't…"

"Okay, I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to stay right here with you Alex. Keep coming back to me." She sees the slightest of head nods and smiles, "Good, now keep it up." She runs her thumbs over the back of Lex's hand soothingly. "That's it…" She encourages Lex, when she notices her emerald eyes beginning to focus once again.

"Reese…?" The brunette says when she comes out of her daze, "What happened?" She asks, her voice full of worry.

"I'm here Alex, it's okay," The blonde moves to sit beside Lex on the bed and wraps her arm around her friend, "I've got you."

"The last thing I remember… we were having a tickle fight." Lex says slowly, trying to remember.

"Yeah that's right, I was being an arse and pouting, so you started tickling me."

"And you were on top off me pinning me down…" The colour drains from the brunette's usually tan face, "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Her voice filled with hurt as she quickly jumps from the bed and looks Reese up and down, paying close attention to her face and neck, looking for any signs that she hurt the other girl.

"I'm okay, you didn't hurt me." Reese says reaching out for the brunette's hand and pulls her back onto the bed, pulling her into a hug, "I promise you, you didn't hurt me. You said Reese and I took one look at you and I could see you were spiralling into an episode, thankfully it was a comatose episode rather than one of rage."

Lex looks deep into Reese's eyes, "I'm so sorry Reese. I felt a panic attack coming on and I couldn't control it. I had to get you to stop, I didn't want to lash out at you and hurt you." Lex stands up, "I should probably go splash my face, I'll be back in a minute."

"Can you-" Reese begins, but is cut off by the shorter girl.

"Yes, I'll leave the door open."

"Thank you."

"I know you worry I'll slip into another one." Lex says as she is at the bathroom door, Reese looks over her shoulder and gives the brunette a small nod.

I look in the mirror and I barely recognise the person looking back at me, pale, wide eyed and looking scared out of their wits. I lean over the sink and close my eyes, splashing water in my face, I hope to wash away the gaunt look from my features, or at least lessen their presence. I pat dry my face with a hand towel and take another look at myself. I shrug my shoulders, not much improvement but at least I don't have to hide from Reese. I quietly return to my room although Reese doesn't initially notice, I see her wipe away tears, I walk over to the bed, sitting beside her, she places her hand on my thigh, "Feeling any better?" She asks, sounding worried.

"Yeah." I place my hand over hers and give it a squeeze, "Thank you Reese, I could feel you pulling me out of it."

The blonde turns to face me, "Hey, you don't ever have to thank me for being here for you Alex. You are my twinny, I am always going to do whatever I can to help you. I just worry about you sometimes, especially when you get like this." Reese gives me a small smile and I try to return it, but it feels fake. I can tell by the look on her face that she knows it was forced and gives me a small hug, "Ready to try this again?" She nods over her shoulder to the bed, I nod and let go of her hand before standing up. Reese crawls across the bed and hops under the covers and I soon join her, snuggling into her side the blonde wraps her arm around me and pulls me close, "I am sorry about triggering an episode like that."

I hug Reese tight, "You don't have to apologise Brumby, it's a risk I run when we have a tickle fight, and I should have known better than to start one while still being a little shaken up from my anxiety attack earlier. It's my own fault, not yours Reese, I promise you." I look up into her slate coloured eyes and give her a small smile before resting my head on her chest.

"What have you gotten up to since you arrived?"

"Not much really, just getting over the jet lag, helping Gran and Gramps around the house and garden, chilling by the pool, been out in Sally a few times and met the girls."

"Have you talked to your parents much? I bet they are busy getting ready to go to Peru."

"Yeah, they would be busy sorting out their own stuff now, they're used to packing for their work trips, but Peru is different from where they have been before, and they're going for a lot longer than usual, so it all needs a bit more planning. They were helping me a lot with sorting out what to bring with me or they would ship out and what I should just replace when I got here."

"You have a fully decked out bedroom here." Reese says waving her hand around the room.

"That's what Mum said." I say, "So I didn't need to pack much other than clothes. Speaking of mothers, how's Mavis?"

"Mère is pretty good, I think she just wants to get home already though."

"When does she come home?"

"In a week, but knowing Mère, it will probably be in a few days."

"She's had enough of Angelica and Handy Manny already? I thought she would want to stay as long as she could to get a break from you." I tease.

"Whatever…I'm her favourite daughter, we all know it."

"Pfft…in your dreams maybe." I chuckle.

"You have any plans for the next few days Axel?"

"Umm…hang out with the girls tomorrow, I don't have anything planned for the next few days why?"

"I was just thinking you might want to come over, check out my electric drum pad that Ra and Handy Manny got me for my birthday, and have a bit of a jam."

"Oh yeah, I remembered you showing me on skype, it sounded pretty good when you were playing it. Sure, how about tomorrow after the girls go home?"

"Sounds like a plan then. It's always so good to be able to play with you."

"Same here Brumby."

"Oh, don't think I wasn't going to bring up you singing and playing for the girls either."

"What? They walked in on me playing and they liked hearing me play, so I played a couple of songs for them."

"And they didn't head for the hills hearing you sing?" Reese asks feigning shock.

"No, they didn't, they might have if they heard you sing though." I chuckle, and the blonde joins me.

"Umm, I think you mean they would be swooning." I don't have to see the blonde's face to know that she is smirking. We lay in silence for a while and I soon find myself drifting off in her embrace.

 **xAGx**

"I had a good time today" Spencer said with a smile as she climbed into the right side of the bed

"Yeah, I did too" Emily agreed as she climbed in the other side of the bed

Spencer started chuckling

"What's so funny?" Emily turned to the brunette confused

"Han and that squirrel today. She almost jumped onto Lex's shoulders" Spencer said before chuckling again

Emily joined in the laughter "Tegan and Sara enjoyed the chance to play rescuers to some damsels in distress"

Spencer paused then started laughing "That is a great nickname for them"

Emily smiled "Thank you"

"Jeez she can move quickly, I would love to see her in action" Spencer mused as she lay on her back. The brunette thought back over the day 'Lex was adorable running to protect me'

Emily looked at Spencer puzzled 'What? I thought you liked Lex not Reese…' she thought to herself "Yeah…" she said after Spencer glanced at her

"Did you know Tara told her that olives are-" Spencer started

"Spider eggs" Emily finished the sentence

Spencer smiled

 **~~Flashback~~**

" _Ugh." Hanna picked an olive off her slice of pizza "Yuck." she said dropping it on her plate_

 _Reese snaked her hand between the other blondes arms, grabbed the olive and popped it in her mouth "Yum" she said as she chewed_

" _Cookie don't talk with your mouth full" Gran chided "Although I am glad that you do eat olives now."_

" _Why didn't you eat them before?" Emily asked curious_

 _Reese closed her mouth, chewed and swallowed what was in her mouth "Tara told me they were fried spider eggs, that will hatch in my tummy and crawl out my mouth and nose while I am asleep. I believed her until Gran told me they were olives" she shrugged_

 _Hanna and Emily laughed_

" _Pudding could make Cookie believe anything when she was little" Gran chuckled_

 **~~End of Flashback~~**

"It's funny how her accent changes throughout the day" Emily said thoughtfully 'Reese sometimes says things with a Cajun twang and another accent that I can't place…' the swimmer was pulled from her thoughts when the brunette spoke

"Yes, it seems to get thicker" Spencer agreed 'I am going to have to get an Australian to American dictionary to understand everything Lex says.' She thought to herself 'Wait? I didn't think Emily was interested in Lex…'

"It is kinda cute though" Emily shrugged, she bit her bottom lip when she realised what she said, 'Oh no, Spencer is going to know that I think Reese is cute…'

"I thought you said in the Brew that you aren't looking for a relationship right now and you think Lex likes someone else?" Spencer said raising an eyebrow

Emily's eyes widened slightly "You are talking about Lex?"

"Who else would I would be talking about?" Spencer replied puzzled

"I was just making sure" Emily said quickly 'Phew, my secret is still a secret' "Are you thinking that you want more than friendship with Lex?" she said steering the conversation off herself

Spencer blushed

"So what did you and Lex talk about when you went outside together?" Emily asked trying to sound casual, she didn't want to pressure her best-friend.

"Whether or not extra-terrestrial life exists. It was a clear sky tonight, the Milky Way was easily visible" Spencer said without missing a beat 'I told Lex that I wouldn't tell anyone about what was said by the pool. That includes my best-friend.' She thought to herself

Emily looked puzzled at the brunette "Really?" she asked surprised

"Yep" Spencer popped the p

Emily figured that the subject was off limits so tried a different approach "Well what about you and Reese? What did you talk about?" The swimmer had noticed that the lanky brunette had come back in a better mood after leaving the bedroom with the tall blonde.

"During the movie?" Spencer asked

"Yeah" Emily nodded

"Reese told me she knew that I am gay" Spencer said "Did someone say something to her?"

"No. I stopped Hanna before she let the cat out of the bag accidentally, while she was flirting with the jackass" Emily said honestly "I think she would have figured it out on her own"

"What makes you say that?" Spencer asked intrigued

"Well she knew I was gay by the time she hurt herself showing off" Emily said "And picked up on Hanna's 'curiosity' at that party" she said almost through gritted teeth

Spencer nodded

"What else did you guys talk about?" the swimmer was curious if Reese had asked about her

"I asked her if she and Lex had a history" Spencer said slightly sheepishly

Emily let out a laugh "Really Spence?" she raised an eyebrow

Spencer glanced away from Emily

"They act like they are cousins or even siblings" Emily said shaking her head 'For a smart person Spence sure can ask some obvious things' she thought to herself

"Yeah that's what Jenny said…" Spencer trailed off

Emily studied the brunette "You really like her don't you?" she asked understandingly

Spencer bit her lip and nodded 'How has this new girl got so far under my skin?' she thought to herself

"You know that she is not Heather" Emily said gently

"What?" Spencer said shocked as she was pulled from her thoughts

"Lex, she is not Heather." Emily said "I don't think she will mind if you are in the closet or not"

"Reese said that too…" Spencer said somewhat distant

"Much as she is a jackass, I don't think Reese would lie about that" Emily said honestly

"I don't know…" Spencer shrugged 'I don't want to be pressured to come out again' she thought

"Lex seems open about her sexuality, why don't you just ask her what she thinks about being in the closet" Emily suggested

Spencer paused and thought about what her best-friend was saying. 'Reese wouldn't have said that Lex was okay with me being in the closet if she wasn't. Emily is right, I should just ask her'

Emily stayed quiet as she watched the brunette thinking.

"You are right" Spencer said breaking the short silence

"Pardon?" Emily said surprised

"You are right, I should just ask Lex" Spencer said with more confidence to her tone

"Write it down, Spencer Hastings said I am right" Emily chuckled

Spencer feigned an annoyed expression before breaking out with a smirk

"Did you enjoy spending time with Lex in Philly?" Emily asked

"Yeah. It was nice" Spencer nodded "I am enjoying getting to know Lex"

"Why don't you show her around? Take her somewhere she hasn't been" Emily suggested "It will give you a good excuse to hang out together"

"Lex has been coming to Rosewood since she was a child, where would she have not been?" Spencer asked "

"What about outside of Rosewood and Philly?" Emily replied "I doubt she has been to Ravenswood or Brookhaven"

"That's a great idea" Spencer smiled "Thanks Em"

"That's what besties are for" Emily smiled then got out of bed

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked slightly puzzled

"Going to the bathroom" Emily said walking towards the door

* * *

"What do you think Reese did with the liquid nails, a garden pot, baking soda and a large tree?" Spencer pondered after Emily had returned

"Lex told you not to ask Spence" Emily said moving to get comfortable

"Liquid nails, a garden pot, baking soda and a large tree…" Spencer repeated slower

"Why does it matter anyway?" Emily asked

"It peaked my interest" Spencer replied

"Ask her tomorrow then" Emily exhaled

"I want to figure it out, it is a riddle I need to solve" Spencer said, she thought how they could be connected 'The tree could have been used for height or to hide behind…'

"You need to go to sleep" Emily said "Your brain ticking is keeping me awake" she groaned

"Okay, goodnight Em" Spencer said quietly

"Goodnight Spence" Emily responded

Emily laid there thinking over the day 'I can't believe I almost kissed Reese. I can see how she caused Han to kiss her, there is something about her…' Emily couldn't quite put her finger on what it was 'I was surprised when Reese's hand reached towards me during Wolf Creek. I thought she only sat that side because of the cookies but I think she is only interested in _my_ cookie…' She thought. 'I shouldn't have moved my hand towards it. It was nice to be touching fingertips for the scary bits' she got annoyed at herself. 'I am not sure if she just wants to add another notch to her bedpost or she wants something more…' she let out a breath 'Holding hands isn't something you would do with someone you are only interested in sleeping with, is it?' She bit her bottom lip. Her mind wandered 'It was pretty funny when she fell off the bed during Mean Girls.'

Emily had noticed the tall blonde reaching for some of her popcorn, Emily smirked at Reese before moving the bowl slightly out of her reach. Reese smirked and stretched to try and reach the popcorn. Emily kept moving the bowl further and further out of the blonde's reach until the blonde fell off the bed.

'I wonder what else she will do in an attempt to impress me?' Emily thought before she fell asleep with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

'Liquid nails, a garden pot, baking soda and a large tree…' Spencer thought hard 'If Reese had said vinegar and dishwashing soap I would think she made a volcano up a tree' she chewed her lip 'I really should try and get some sleep. I am sure I will figure it out eventually.' Spencer rolled onto her side 'I am glad Lex spilled that drink on Han or we might not have met until school started.' She smiled to herself when she recalled what had happened during dinner

 **~~Flashback~~**

" _Don't you eat olives?" Spencer asked as she and Lex were helping themselves to more pizza alone in the kitchen_

" _No. I don't like them" Lex said as she picked them off a slice_

" _May I?" Spencer pointed to the few discarded ones in the pizza box_

" _Help yourself Harry" Lex smiled "Do you want these ones too?" she gestured toward her plate_

" _Thank you Lexus" Spencer winked as she popped one in her mouth_

" _Angelica told me that they were spider eggs" Lex blurted, trying to cover her blush at the brunette's wink_

" _And you believed her?" Spencer raised an eyebrow_

" _I was six when she said it" Lex defended_

 _Spencer shook her head "When was the last time you tried one?"_

" _When I was ten, Gran found out why I didn't eat them and insisted that I try one" Lex shrugged_

 _Spencer paused in thought "They say that every cell in your body replaces itself every seven years so your tastebuds would be different now" she held up an olive to the shorter girl's mouth_

 _Lex screwed her face up_

" _Come on Lexus, not even for me?" Spencer flirted_

 _Lex let out a breath "You're lucky I like you Harry" she opened her mouth and Spencer placed the olive in the Australian's mouth_

" _What do you think?" Spencer asked as Lex swallowed then grimaced "Never mind your face says all" Spencer chuckled_

 **~~End of Flashback~~**

'How did Emily know about the spider eggs?' Spencer wondered 'Maybe Mrs Clarke told her.' She shrugged off the thought. 'I need to find out more of Lex's interests so I can take her somewhere she will enjoy going. I don't want it to seem like a date just yet. Maybe I can invite the others to come too when I figure out where to take her.' Spencer let out a small sigh 'I hope Reese and Emily are correct about Lex not minding that I am in the closet. Hopefully I will get a chance to talk to her alone tomorrow so I can ask her.' The brunette took a deep breath 'This summer looks like it is going to be better than I thought it would be and I have the whole summer to get to know Lex.' Spencer thought just before she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

 **xAGx**

 _I'm in an empty white room, looking down I see I am wearing my favourite Minnie Mouse shirt and tights from when I was about six. Hearing a door close behind me makes the hair on my neck stand on end. I turn around and my eyes widen when I see a dark figure standing in front of the door. "Who are you? Where am I?" My voice barely a whisper. The figure doesn't answer, instead they take a step towards me and for every step forward they take, I take a step back until the wall stops me from retreating any further. The figure just keeps walking towards me, I look around for something, anything, but the room is completely empty except for the two current occupants. I can hear a faint voice and banging coming from behind the only door in the room._

 _I can only just make out my name, someone is calling out to me, "Axel, can you hear me?", but the dark figure doesn't seem to hear or care. They just keep closing in on me and I try to scream but nothing comes out. The banging is getting louder, and I try to look at their face but there isn't anything there under the hood, just a gaping black hole. I can make out my name now, "Axel, follow my voice, wake up, it's only a dream."_

 _Stopping just inches from me the dark figure reaches out to touch my face and I flatten myself against the wall, hoping it would open up and swallow me. I feel their glove roughly brush against my skin and I cringe as I try to pull away, but they grab my arm to keep me still. Taking their hand away from my cheek they reach up and begin to pull their hood down…and it's at the exact moment that the door opens and a small child walks into the room, long blonde hair in pigtails, a pink shirt under a pair of denim overalls, holding a black teddy bear. "Weese." I cry out and the black figure turns around to look at the blonde girl._

" _Yeah, it's me," she smiles a gap tooth grin before whacking the dark figure with her teddy bear, "leave her alone ya big meanie." The dark figure retreats and the younger version of Reese holds out her hand, "Come on Alexis," I take her hand and she gives it a gentle squeeze, "you will be safe with me and Batman," she says holding up her black teddy bear, "we can go play with my toys." And I let the blonde lead me towards the door as I look back the dark figure is keeping their distance until we walk out the door and it slams behind us._

"Alexis. Follow my voice, I'm here, come to me." I wake up to someone squeezing my shoulders and saying my name. I immediately try to get out of their grip, "Alex, oh God, you're okay." I stop struggling and stare wide eyed at the blonde holding me before she pulls me into a tight hug and I groan as I fight for breath.

"Brumby, jeez, let me go, I can't breathe."

She quickly let's go but holds onto my upper arms, "Axel you really scared me, I was sound asleep and then you pressed yourself into me as if you were trying to push me off the bed. I was dreaming of partying with the Victoria Secret Angels so thanks for that." She smirks, "But seriously, I didn't realise you still had the nightmares. Where's Batman?" I point across the room to my desk and the blonde quickly jumps out of the bed and grabs him, "Here." She says handing him over as she gets back in the bed.

"Thanks Brumby, I haven't really been having the dreams anymore, but…"

"But what? Come on Alex, it's me you are talking to, you can tell me anything."

"Well I had one last night, I think it's the stress of the move and everything, you know uprooting my life and moving here for good." I lie.

"Hey," Reese playfully shoves me, "you get to live next door to me."

I shove her back, "Yeah, it's going to be bloody awesome living next door to my twinny, but I mean leaving my friends, parents and school to move here. So new home, school, and making friends is stressful."

"Seems like you have it all under control. You come here every year, so you already know your new home, school will be easy Axel, you are pretty smart, ya nerd." She flops onto the bed on her back and stares at the ceiling with her hands behind her head, "And you have four pretty cool girls down the hall," The blonde turns her head and looks at me, "but most importantly you have me, so you are good on the friend front. Just so you know, if anyone tries to bully you at school they will have two pissed off seniors to deal with and they will regret it instantly. You know Alice has your back too, so it won't just be me looking out for you." She gives me a knowing look. Note to self, never get in Brumby or Bruce's bad books because I really don't want to experience their wrath first hand. "Tell me Axel, what were you dreaming about that caused that reaction? Last time you told me that you had a nightmare was…" She pauses to think, "this time last year."

Holding Batman tight to my chest I roll onto my side, facing the blonde who turns her head in my direction, a shadow cast across her face from the lamp light, "It's the same nightmare I always have."

"The one you won't tell me about?" I nod, "I'm the sister you never asked for, so you can tell me anything, you know that and if I can help I want to be here for you."

"Thanks," I look away, but I can still feel her gaze on me, "I don't know why but tonight was different." I mutter to myself.

"What? Your nightmare was different?" She asks gently.

I take a deep breath, "For so many years I have had the exact same dream, but this time it was different," I gaze into the blonde's slate grey eyes, "you were in it."

"Is that why you called out 'Weese' like you would when we were kids?"

"Yeah…" I feel a hand on my side and a gentle squeeze.

"I hope it wasn't bad that I was there." A tear rolls across the bridge of my nose, "Alex, come on, I think you know I have a feeling what it's about." I nod and wipe tears.

"You saved me Reese." The blonde lifts her head and pulls her hand out from underneath it and beckons me into her side. I move closer and she wraps me up in her arms and begins to soothingly rub my back, instantly calming me.

"I am always here for you, I will always do whatever I need to do to make sure you are safe. Even in your dreams I am looking out for you. I won't push you to talk but do you want to talk about it?"

I sniffle and look up at my oldest friend, "It's hard," I sigh, "I've never told anyone, not even Monte, like she knows I have nightmares because I sometimes call her to talk to me to help take my mind off it as I calm down, but she doesn't know what the nightmare is about."

"If it's too hard or going to upset you it's okay, you don't have to tell me, but it might help to get it out in the open, even if it's just to me. I am not going to tell anyone I promise, Semper Fi."

I take a few deep breaths, "Well it is related to what you think you know. No matter how hard I try I can never change what happens and I can't wake up until it's over. That's what makes this time so unusual, I could hear you calling my name and banging on the door. I tried to scream out, but nothing came out, my throat had seized up and no sound could escape. You were calling out my name."

"I _was_ calling out your name. I was trying to gently coax you out instead of pulling you out of your nightmare. I know better than that, it's safer for both of us if I don't try to physically wake you. You're pretty strong when you are having night terrors."

I lift my head and look the blonde in the eye, "I'm sorry Reese, you know I don't mean to lash out when I freak out, especially while I'm asleep."

"Shhh…it's okay, you have nothing to be sorry for," She rubs my back reassuringly, "after all these years I know you can't control your actions when you have an episode or nightmare."

"I know, but it hurts me to know that I've hurt you." I say softly as I lay my head on her chest, listening to her breathing.

"Axel you didn't hurt me, you just had me worried, that's all."

I squeeze Reese's side in a hug, "Okay." A few seconds pass, "I don't mean to worry you, there's nothing more that I want than for the nightmares to stop."

"Alex you are my family, it's kind of my job to worry about you and I hope you know if there was something I could do to make the night terrors…" I hear her voice trail off, "No, not just the nightmares, the panic attacks, the flashbacks, all of it, no matter what it was, I would do it for you. You know that, don't you?"

I look up into soft grey eyes and nod, "I know you would if you could, you've always been there for me and I can never thank you enough for everything you've done for me. Taking the blame for the broken lamp, making excuses for why I was having a panic attack or nightmare."

"That's what twinnies are for, we look out for and protect each other. Always, no matter what. Nothing can come between us, so I don't want you worrying about me okay? I can look after myself when it comes to you and you lashing out and as the older twinny it is my responsibility to look after you. If I can't be there for you, Batman will step up and take my place."

"How did I get so lucky to have a best friend, sister and twinny all wrapped up in one with you?"

"You are not the only lucky one. I am lucky to have you too, don't you forget that Alex. You covered for me with Mère and Gramps when I trashed the cubby house." We would spend all day hiding out in the cubby house in the woods behind the houses, it was a place we could hide out, huddling together under blankets for warmth, but one day that changed for Reese. It wasn't a hideout anymore, it was just a big reminder that her father was gone.

"Yeah…you really scared me that day. I thought you were seriously hurt."

"I was already hurting…but you meant physically."

"Yeah. I had to tell Gramps what happened, well not all of it, I wasn't going to tell anyone what really happened, but it needed to be fixed, it wasn't safe."

"Don't worry about it Axel, you did the right thing in telling Gramps. I wasn't in a good state to be coming up with excuses."

I frown when I think back to the day of Uncle David's funeral, we flew out as soon as we heard the news. I had never packed so quick in my life, I knew my twinny needed me, so I needed to get there pronto. When we first arrived, I bolted next door and the two of us hid away in her toy room for hours in almost constant silence, her sobbing on my shoulder or in my lap. I have never seen her look so broken and completely helpless.

She didn't shed a tear at the funeral until she walked next to Mavis as the coffin was taken away, by the time I got to her outside she had stopped. How she stood up and spoke about her father without her voice cracking, I'll never know.

We were at the wake and someone told her that David would be so proud of her for being so strong and looking after her mother and sister like she was, the look on her face changed and she took off running. I followed her as fast as I could, I knew where she was headed. I heard things breaking as I got nearer to the cubby house, I just got to the entrance and she yelled 'You promised me you would always be my father.' As she pulled at the wires he had put in that went to a small light that was in there. A spark came from the one in her hand and a loud zap. She was thrown across the cubby, landing almost at my feet. 'Reese…' I dropped to my knees as she was lifeless on the floor. 'Why did he leave me?' She said softly before bursting into tears.

We didn't step foot in there for two whole Christmas visits. She felt terrible about what she did. I went in a handful of times, but it wasn't the same without Reese. It became a small abandoned building in the woods behind the houses. I was so relieved when I saw she had cleaned up and redecorated it with some of Uncle David's things with help from Drew. It ended up as a little retreat where she would go and think about her father and feel close to him.

I am pulled from my thoughts when Reese says, "I am so happy you are here for good, now I don't have to worry about you as much if you are next door compared to being on the other side of the world. I can be here for you when you have nightmares or anything and you can always come to me, no matter what it is." I feel tears forming again and I blink them back. I don't trust my voice with this lump in my throat, so I give Reese a small kiss on the cheek. We lay in a peaceful silence for a few minutes, all the while Reese is soothingly rubbing my back or running her fingers along my arm. I feel so calm in her embrace, I always have, ever since we were kids. I don't like hugs or cuddling that much, but with Reese, it's different. Maybe it's because I can let my guard down with her, she knows so much and doesn't judge me. I sigh when I realise I shouldn't keep things from the one person who knows me better than I know myself, especially this.

"Reese…" I say, almost a whisper.

"Hmm…" I feel her chest vibrate, "did you want to say something? You know can tell me anything Alex, I will always try to protect from anyone and anything."

"Yeah…" I pause trying to get the courage to tell her, but I can't, "I had a bad anxiety attack at the Brew when I was with the girls."

Reese pulls me further into her embrace, "What happened? Did you hurt yourself?" I feel her craning her neck to try to look me in the eye.

"No, I'm okay, I didn't hurt myself, but…" I look away from the blonde and bury my face in her chest, "I nearly lost it, Spencer touched me, and I was so close to lashing out at her. I could feel a rage just boiling up. I nearly hit her Reese, I nearly hit her." I feel tears flowing freely and dampening the blonde's bed shirt.

Almost immediately I feel a hand rubbing my back and using a soothing voice Reese says, "Shhh…it's okay, you didn't do it, you didn't hurt her. Spencer is fine, just breathe."

I take a few deep breaths trying to keep my breathing under control, "We were talking about the stolen generations and then we began talking about a book called Lolita and I could feel myself slipping and a panic attack was coming on quickly."

"Oh, poor Twinny. Are you worried about what the girls and Spencer especially think about it or did they not notice?"

"No, they definitely knew something happened. You mentioned earlier that I hadn't told you I had a nightmare since this time last year."

"Yeah…" She says softly.

"Well I have had them a lot since my visit the year before last."

"Alex, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you, there wasn't anything you could do with us being on different continents, and I thought they had stopped, but I think the stress from the move has stirred it all up again."

"Don't do that." There is a seriousness in the blonde's voice I rarely hear.

"What?"

"Hide that from me, I don't want you to ever feel you can't come to me, no matter where in the world we are at the time. I can't help you if I don't know."

"I'm sorry Reese, I really am but I didn't feel I should just dump on you."

"Consider me your personal dumpee. Nothing is too big or too small for us to handle together okay?"

We just lay there letting it sink in, after a few minutes I finally speak, "I love you Reese."

"You goin' soft on me?" The blonde chuckles and pokes me in my side and I giggle.

"No, it's just we don't say it very often, I know that you know it but it's different to say it, so I wanted to say it out loud."

"Yeah I know. I love you too Alex," I feel her kiss the top of my head, "now if you don't want to talk about it anymore or about anything in general, you should try to get some sleep. I am right here, and I will be here for as long as you need me. You are safe Alex, I promise you that." Within a few minutes I can feel myself beginning to drift off.

 **A/N: I really hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter as much as I have writing it. I hope you will go and check out xAussieGirlx and her story My Bestfriend's Cousin, about Emily and an original character, it really is a fantastic story, you will not be disappointed.**

 **As always, please take a moment to leave a review :-) Jarrad**

 **A/N from xAussieGirlx – I would like to thank everyone for their patience waiting for this chapter. As aussiephoenix7 said earlier we have both been dealing with things in our personal lives, but we have been thinking about future chapters in our time off from writing NGIT. Hopefully it will be smoother sailing from now so we can get back to entertaining you. : )**

 **Smart Owl – Thank you for taking the time to write a thorough review. I appreciate reading them. I am glad you liked Hanna's POV, it was something aussiephoenix and I had been thinking about trying and we are glad people enjoyed it. It is a possibility to have other character's POV in future now we know the readers liked it.**

 **aussiephoenix7 – Thank you for letting me collaborate with you, it is lots of fun working with my bestie, perhaps too much sometimes when we need to add yet another chapter *looks guilty* and yes let's crack a cold one now this day has finally wrapped up.**

 **Thank you again everyone for reading and leaving reviews, we definitely haven't forgotten about NGIT and will try to get the next chapter up sooner. Cheers : ) xAGx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry guys, it's been a lot longer than expected between chapters, but for reasons outside of my control, NGIT had come to a halt, things are looking up though which is great.**

 **Smart Owl – Thank you for your lovely review, I know you're a big Spex fan so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Tacq146 – Sorry to leave you hanging for so long, neither of us are of Filipino ancestry, but AG likes to do her research and wanted to pay homage to Emily's background.**

 **Evilclone99 – Here you go, a new chapter. I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying the story so far.**

 **There are some interesting things planned for the next few chapters, so I hope that will keep you guys coming back to see what is happening in the NGIT universe.**

 **If you haven't already seen I have branched out into Pitch Perfect, writing a few pieces of fan fic, if that's something that is of interest to you, check it out.**

 **As usual please leave a review letting me know what you thought of this chapter and the story so far. Enjoy :-) Jarrad**

I hug Batman tight as I begin to wake, I lay there for a few moments thinking about the day before. I reach out across the bed for Reese, when I don't feel her I open my eyes and quickly look around for the blonde, but she isn't in my room. I stretch, and yawn then sit up, ruffling my hair as I reach for my phone on the bedside table, I see a folded piece of paper with my name on it. I grab it and open it up to see a quick note from Reese.

 _Hey Axel,_

 _I woke up early today to get my training in before you got up so we can hang-out all day._

 _You looked really peaceful so I didn't want to wake you and Batman was keeping an eye out in my place._

 _Good looking Nurse Shark is coming with me, the balls in your court and her bestie Sydney is ready to return serve ;)_

 _Smell you later,_

 _Brumby_

I see once again Reese has gotten Spencer's name wrong, "Seriously…?" I mutter to myself as I get up out of bed. It's really beginning to get on my nerves that she can't remember my crush's name, "It really shouldn't be that hard…" I say as I open my bedroom door and walk into the hall.

"What shouldn't be that hard?" I hear a husky voice ask from the bathroom doorway and I look up, slightly startled, "Oh I'm sorry Lex, I didn't mean to scare you." I feel a hand on my arm and I see a small smile on Spencer's face.

"Oh, nothing and it's okay, I just didn't know you were out here."

"I was just up to use the bathroom, it's free now." She steps out of the doorway and waves her hand into the empty room.

"I'm alright, I have my own bathroom, I was off to grab a water anyway. Is everyone else awake? Or is it just you?" I quietly ask the tall brunette.

"Em woke up and went for a run with Reese. Aria and Hanna are still asleep; they probably won't be up for a while. I was just going to start that book you were kind enough to let me borrow."

I smile and nod, "Follow the rabbit proof fence, I'm sure you'll like it. If you want some company, you can come hangout in my room. I'll listen to some music with my headphones or something, so I won't disturb you."

"Thanks Lexus, I think I'll take you up on that offer." Spencer gives me a small smile before adding, "I'll leave you to it then."

"Give me five minutes to grab us a water each and freshen this mug up and then come down the hall when you're ready, I'll even let you under the covers." I raise my eyebrows suggestively and earn a chuckle from the lanky brunette, "And there it is…"

"There's what?"

"Your gorgeous smile, it lights up your whole face." I say genuinely as I find myself watching the brunette's cheeks become rosy pink.

"Five minutes, and I'm getting in your bed whether you're in it or not."

"Jeez, you're eager, just don't start without me…" I smirk, "Or not…" I feel myself being shoved towards the stairs, "Okay fine, no funny business."

"I think Reese might have rubbed off on you last night."

"Eww, the thought of Brumby rubbing anywhere near me is just…" I shudder.

Spencer playfully slaps me, "That's not what I meant, and you know it." She chuckles as she turns away from me. I lean against the wall and I can't help but watch the brunette as she walks back to the furthest guest room. When she reaches the door, she looks over her shoulder and smirks, knowing I was watching her every move, but who can blame me when she's wearing extremely short pyjama bottoms, showing off her long slender legs. Once Spencer has closed the door I can finally focus again, and I quickly make my way downstairs.

After a little while I walk out of my ensuite to find Spencer sitting against the headboard of my bed deeply enthralled in her book, "Nice to see you've made yourself comfortable Harry." Spencer looks up from her book after a few moments, "And you've even started without me."

"You took too long." She shrugs, a playful smile on her lips.

I walk over to my bedside table and pick up my phone to check the time, "I was ten minutes at the most. It just felt like longer because you missed me so much."

"Yep, you got me." Says Spencer as she moves over from the middle of the bed, "I didn't know which side of the bed yours was."

"This side, just for future reference." I say as I climb onto the bed.

"And why would I need to know for future reference?" Asks Spencer with a smirk.

"Hmm…how about future sleepovers, but just know I would swap sides for you to be comfortable and feel at home Harry."

"Aww thanks Lexus, but I sleep on the right side, so we're okay on that front."

"Match made in heaven." I chuckle.

Spencer doesn't respond, she just rests her head on my shoulder and I hear her let out a small sigh, "I saw a note on your bedside table, I assume it's from the letterwomen too."

"Yeah, it's from Brumby, it said that she was going to do some training and Mako was going to join her. What did yours say?"

Spencer opens the book in her lap and pulls out a piece of paper, "My note said 'Andy, I have kidnapped your best friend Nurse Shark. Don't worry I'll bring her back in one piece, Jenny.' Then Emily adds to it by saying 'Spence, we have gone for a run, Em.'"

"Okay, sounds like a normal note, does it say anything else?"

"Well, then it just becomes a bit of a thing between Reese and Emily."

"How so?"

Spencer hands me the note, "See for yourself."

I look down at the note in my hand.

 _Andy, I have kidnapped your best friend Nurse Shark. Don't worry I'll bring her back in one piece, Jenny._

Spence, we have gone for a run, Em.

P.S. If we aren't back by lunch time send out a search party. Donkey is keeping me hostage in her isolated shack in the woods.

 _P.P.S. First of all it's a cabin and if we aren't back by lunch it's because she couldn't resist me ;)_

P.P.P.S. You are so full of yourself Jackass.

 _P.P.P.P.S. You know you want me, right Ashley?_

P.P.P.P.P.S. No. I. Don't.

 _P.P.P.P.P.P.S. If the shack's a rockin' don't come a knockin' ;)_

P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. I told you it was a shack.

 _P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. That wasn't a no…_

P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. NO!

"Jeez, I was waiting to read at the bottom 'This note was brought to you by the letter P' like on Sesame Street."

Spencer begins to chuckle, and I feel it in my shoulder, "Good one Lexus." She says as she rests her hand on my thigh.

I look down and see her hand, I smile, "Do you mind if I listen to some music while you read?"

"No Lexus, go ahead, it's your bedroom and you're free to do whatever you want, I'll just be reading."

"Thanks, I will leave you to your book, but unfortunately I'm going to have to ask for my shoulder back for a moment."

Spencer lifts her head, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Harry, I just need to grab…" I reach over and grab my headphones from my bedside table, "These." I hold up my headphones and turn them on before connecting them to my phone, "Feel free to make yourself comfortable and that includes using my shoulder again, it was nice." I sit up straight on the bed to make myself as tall as possible to make up the height difference between the two of us, "Enjoy the book and let me know if you want to talk or anything."

"I will, enjoy your music." It doesn't take long for Spencer to rest her head on my shoulder and I can't help but inhale the scent of her shampoo, I close my eyes and lean my head back to rest against my soft headboard.

I feel Spencer move and she pats me on the thigh, I open my eyes and I remove my headphones, "I'm sorry, is my music too loud?" I ask softly.

"I can hear it, but I don't mind it, I wouldn't have guessed that you listen to classical though."

"It helps me relax."

"I find it soothing, sitting here with you and reading while hearing Mozart playing faintly through your headphones, but that's not wanted I wanted you for."

"I like it too." I smile at the brunette beside me, "It's nice that we can be like this and not feeling that we need to talk."

"Oh…" Says Spencer softly.

"Did you want to talk about something Harry?"

"No, it's okay, it's not important, we can talk later."

I turn and look at the brunette, "I'm sorry, I realise you might think I said that because I don't want to talk to you, but that's not the case." I put my hand on the brunette's leg, "Honestly Spencer, please, what were you going to say?"

I watch Spencer look down at my hand and smile, "I was going to ask how old you were when you realised you were gay and when you told your family, I'm curious to learn more about when you came out."

"I didn't have an epiphany, I just knew from an early age that I was interested in girls, I didn't realise it wasn't the norm until I was older. Like I said last night, I was very fortunate to grow up in a family where gender roles and sexuality weren't pushed on me. My parents let me play with trucks and cars just as much as dolls, I wasn't expected to do anything that was 'girly', my parents just wanted me to be a happy child, so there weren't forced stereotypes at my house. I was your stereotypical tomboy growing up, I still am. I thought it was normal for me to have a crush on females on tv or at school. It wasn't until I was in I think year two, sorry, second grade for you, and my parents asked me if I liked anyone at school, I said I liked Nath because he let me play with his soccer ball and that I liked spending time with him hiding under the wooden pyramid, playing in the dirt. My dad joked that we had better not have been sneaking off and kissing in there. I remember being disgusted at the thought of kissing a boy. Mum thought I reacted that way because I was only young, so kissing was gross in general, but I said if was going to be sneaking off and kissing someone it would be this girl in my tennis group that was nice and very pretty. Dad just said no sneaking off with her either, he jokingly made a rule of no kissing until I was sixteen. So, I kinda came out to my parents when I was young, but I didn't officially come out until I accidentally outed myself at school."

"How so?"

"I was in year eight, so I would have been thirteen going on fourteen. Until then I had never actually used the label 'lesbian', I was just Lex, and I happened to like girls, but once I came out publicly I decided to take the label lesbian and use it, but I prefer to use the term gay now."

"I don't mind either way, but I prefer to say gay too. So, you never liked a boy?"

"Honestly?" Spencer nods, "Okay, there was one boy, a good mate of mine actually, he is the only guy I've ever had a crush on, it was one of those crushes where it's on and off for years. It was my mate Nath. I can see that blokes are attractive, but I don't want to sleep with them. What about you, did you always know you were gay or realised later?" I turn and face the brunette, "Spencer I want you to know that I'm an open book about my sexuality, so feel free to ask any questions you like, but I know it might be harder for you to talk about it, I don't want you to feel pressured to talk about it, if you don't want to say, just tell me okay?" I pat Spencer's thigh and she covers my hand with her own and smiles at me.

"Thank you Lex, I was in the seventh grade when I first started to realise that I was gay. I was studying Edgar Degas, the famous French impressionist, and I was looking at his nude paintings and sketches, it began to dawn on me that it was more than just admiring his work, I was attracted to the female form. I then started to notice it more and more, my attraction to females."

"I can understand that, art is something that can bring that out in people, seeing the nude or semi-nude human form, you don't look at it for its sexual nature, it just happens to be a naked human being is the focus of the work."

"Exactly, I'm glad you understand I wasn't looking at them sexually, it just opened my eyes to what I find attractive."

"Yeah, I get that, I didn't think you were having a perv on them. May I ask if you have ever felt an attraction to guys?"

"Not really no. I'm with you on seeing why a male is attractive but I'm not attracted to males as such."

"Okay, I was just curious." Why did hearing that hurt a little I think to myself, she's gay, what did I expect?

"You mentioned yesterday that you've had girlfriends before…"

"Yes, I've had two girlfriends, one was serious, the other never really got the chance to get off the ground, so I would say semi-serious, long distance is hard to handle, especially when you're still in school."

"Long distance?"

"Yeah, my serious girlfriend was from Forbes, she went to the Catholic College, the private high school in town and my second was from around here actually."

"Around here?" I hear surprise in Spencer's voice, "Who was it? I know a lot of LGBT students, I went to LGBTQ+ Pride meetings at Sheridan Prep with Em, it's how I met my ex Heather."

"I'm sorry Spencer, but my ex wasn't out when I was with her and as far as I know she still isn't, so I will call her Miss Karaoke for now, I won't be the one to out her by saying her name, not that I don't trust you."

"She wasn't out?" The brunette asks sounding shocked, "You were with a girl who wasn't out, and you didn't mind?"

"Nah of course not, with her background she felt she couldn't come out to her parents and didn't feel she could tell her friends either. I would never expect someone to come out to be in a relationship with me, it's not always safe to come out, or they just aren't ready for the world to know. As long as they are true to themselves about their sexuality then I won't push them to come out."

"Not everyone is like you Lex, it's part of the reason my ex-girlfriend and I broke up, she wanted me to come out and I couldn't. That and because we were so busy with school, we couldn't always see each other, so we drifted apart after that summer when school started. We were together for about six months when she ended it."

"I'm sorry to hear that Spencer." I say as I wrap my arm around her shoulder, "I want to meet this girl and tell her how big of a mistake she made breaking it off with you. There's no way I would break it off with you just because you weren't comfortable with coming out." I sigh, "I would cherish you, not throw you away like that." I mutter under my breath.

"Thanks Lexus, that's sweet. Is it bad I'm glad you spilt that coffee on Hanna?" My eyes widen when I realise I said that out loud. Oh well, I'm sure she already knows I like her.

"No Harry, because so am I." I say as I rub my hand up and down her arm and the brunette beside me lets out a small sigh, resting her head on my shoulder again. I feel the book fall from her hand and hit me in the leg, I pick it up and begin to read the page Spencer was up to, seeing how far along in the story she is.

"Are you going to read to me Lexus?" Spencer asks, a flirtatious tone in her voice.

"Hmm…that depends." I flirt back.

"On what?"

"What do I get in return?"

"I thought knowing that I was enjoying it would be enough for you, but apparently not." The brunette reaches out to take the book from me, but I hold it out away from her with my left hand, so she can't reach, "Hey!" I look down and see Spencer pouting and my heart melts and I suddenly feel the book plucked from my hand.

"That's not fair, you can't use your looks against me…"

"Welcome to the United States of America Lex, a country where looks are everything." States Spencer as she takes my arm and drops it to my side, I look to her confused, "I wanted to be able to do this." The brunette says as she interlocks our fingers. I look down at our hands then at the brunette who has a small smile on her perfectly pouty lips, "Is that okay?" I nod and give her a smile, "Good." Spencer returns to her original position resting her head on my shoulder as she reads. I feel my left hand starting to get restless, so I pick up my phone and start scrolling through Tumblr to lower my anxiety and stay calm.

After a few minutes I put my phone down, "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I was just thinking about what we were talking about and I have a few questions, but none of them have to be answered."

"I will try to answer them, what did you want to ask?"

"I was just wondering why you haven't come out, I assume it's a family issue because Emily is gay and you all support her, so I don't think it's because you're afraid of what the girls will think of you."

"You're right Lex, it's my family, well my parents. My sister Melissa knows, but we've never spoken of it."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask when I feel Spencer squeeze my hand gently.

"Heather would come over to my place to hang out, my parents are rarely home because of their work, and the same goes for Melissa with her being at college, so it was the logical option. We were in the living room doing homework, but we somehow ended up making out on the couch, we didn't hear someone had come through the back door until Melissa dropped her bag and books on the kitchen island. We immediately separated, and all Melissa said was what would I have done if it was our parents. She told me that next time we should study in my room, that our parents wouldn't have a problem with me having a girl up in my room with the door closed studying. She would occasionally ask if Heather was coming over and if I was to say yes then she would give me a smile and say that she would make herself scarce and be out in the barn if we needed anything, but she doubted we would. Or if she wasn't going to be home she would offer us the barn for more privacy."

"You have a barn?" I ask surprised.

"A converted barn, it's essentially a guest house, so Melissa lives out there."

"That's cool, more privacy for her I guess. So, Melissa has never talked to you about it?"

"No, we aren't really an open family, so my sexuality isn't something that would be talked about."

"So, are you worried what your parents will think of you being gay? Are they homophobic?"

"No, they're not homophobic but they have my life mapped out for me, I'm expected to be the best at everything I do, go to a good school, preferably ivy league, to study law like them or at least business, like Melissa, marry a nice man and have a few kids while still having a career. What I want doesn't really matter to them, I'm just meant to follow the plan."

"You can still do all of those things, it will just be a woman by your side, not a man."

"I wish it was that simple Lex, but I don't want to be a lawyer or be in business, so I'm going against it all."

"Spencer, if you could do whatever you wanted as a career what would you do?" I ask gently as I look to the gorgeous brunette who has a frown, I just want to kiss her to make it disappear, but I keep myself in check.

"I have always really liked interior design."

"I assume your bedroom looks great then."

"I also designed the barn for Melissa."

"Oh wow, I would love to see it one day, to see your handy work, with yours and your sister's permission of course, they're both of your spaces."

"I'm sure Melissa wouldn't mind me showing you and I'm happy for you to see my bedroom, but that means you have to come over to my house again, are you prepared for that?"

"I knew what it entailed Harry." I chuckle, "And of course I'm prepared for that. I've already met Melissa, meeting your parents is a whole other story though."

"Who said anything about meeting my parents?" Spencer teases.

"I hope to eventually meet your parents; I hope to meet all of your parents. I think it's a sign of respect to meet your friend's parents, so they know that I'm not going to be a bad influence on their daughters."

"My parents know your grandparents, so I don't think you will have to worry too much and from what I've learned about you so far you're a bit of a nerd like myself, it's Reese they would be worried about."

"No need to worry about Brumby, she's always on her best behaviour around parents, she uses that silver tongue of hers to get parents to like her."

"She certainly does have a way with words, especially with Hanna." We both chuckle.

"Admit it Harry, Brumby is growing on you too."

"No way." Exclaims the brunette.

"Pull the other one Harry, I can tell you're beginning to warm up to the albino." I chuckle and bump shoulders with Spencer, "I'm sorry you feel you can't tell your parents what you think of their plans for your future. I can't really relate to the parental pressure, my parents have always told me as long as I give it my all, the outcome isn't extremely important, and they want me to study and make a career out of something I love, so I want to study finance and become an accountant."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I like numbers, I'm a bit of a maths nerd."

A moment or two passes before Spencer speaks, "Lex can I ask you a serious question?"

"Of course Spencer, shoot."

"Will you answer honestly?"

"Yes, I'll answer honestly, I promise." I wonder what it is, probably thinks Reese and I have history.

Spencer takes a deep breath before asking, "Am I obviously gay?"

"I don't think I can answer that question, but you said you have had no real attraction to guys so there's that."

"Let me rephrase my question, why did you think I was gay, you said I pinged your gaydar and Reese knew too, did you tell her?"

I turn to look at the brunette, "Spencer look at me." She turns to me and I look her in the eye, "I wouldn't tell Brumby that you're gay, it doesn't matter that she's my sister, I wouldn't do that to you, especially after you asked me not to tell anyone, that would be breaking your trust and I don't want to do that. I swear to you Brumby figured that out all on her own, she has a real knack for reading people, it's how she knows which _straight_ girls to hit on. As for me figuring out that you're gay, I normally have a finely tuned gaydar, I haven't ever been wrong, but with you I thought you were gay, but I wasn't certain because I was being thrown off by things like you trying so hard to hide the fact you're gay."

"What else? You said _things_ , as in plural."

"I uh…umm…" I let out a sigh, "I said I was going to be honest… I was thrown because I had other things on my mind."

"Like what?" I see a small smirk tugging at Spencer's lips.

"You…" I say as I feel my cheeks flushing.

The brunette bites her bottom lip before asking seductively, "Is that so?" A smirk on her lips, I think she likes watching me squirm.

"Maybe…" I say quietly as I look down at our hands and begin to play with her fingers with my own.

"I'm just worried that you two figured it out quickly that everyone else will too."

I give Spencer's hand a gentle squeeze before I look up at her, "Spencer I really don't think anyone else would know, and if they do, they haven't said anything to you, so they're leaving it up to you to come to them and tell them."

"Thanks Lex."

"Any time." I say as I let the brunette's hand go and shift on the bed, so I can give her a hug, "I'm here for you if you ever need to talk about anything."

The brunette hugs me back and pulls away and gives me a small kiss on the cheek, "You're sweet Lex."

"Aww shucks." I feel my cheeks flush once again, "Do you want me to leave you to your book?"

"Could we sit and listen to some music instead Lexus?"

"If that's what you want Harry, that's what we'll do. Just let me grab my speaker, and we can." I say as I take my arm from around the brunette and jump up off the bed and grab my Bluetooth speaker from my desk, "Any special requests?"

"That playlist we listened to in the car please."

"Easy done." I say as I turn on the speaker and place it up on the cupboard above our heads, I press shuffle and within seconds 'Ironic' by Alanis Morissette is playing.

Spencer and I sit in a comfortable silence as the music plays, Spencer's head on my shoulder and her hand on my thigh. I rest my head against the headboard and let myself become immersed in the moment.

"You're a bigger nerd than I thought."

"What gave it away?" I chuckle as I point at certain items in my room, "Was it my Batman canvas set, vinyl Peter Pan clock, TARDIS bookcase, multiple gaming consoles, my comic book collection, light saber, my sign post of various fictional places, collection of Peter Pan books and all my other nerdy stuff."

"A combination, but maybe I like that you're a nerd." Spencer flirts, "Wait a minute, did you just say you have a collection of Peter Pan books?"

"Yeah, Gramps would always read it to me and Reese growing up and it will always have a special place in my heart, so I collect copies of Peter Pan books, only the original books not the later ones like Disney. Gramps gave me his first edition copy for my sixteenth birthday, but because I had broken my ankle that year, my family couldn't come out for our annual visit. I had to wait until last Christmas to receive it, so I had already turn seventeen. Gramps said it had to be hand delivered, and apparently, he was the only mailman for such an important task, so he wouldn't post it or send it out with Brumby when she came to visit. He had told me when I was younger that he would give it to me when I was old enough to treat it with care and respect, apparently that was when I turned sixteen. I didn't cry when I was given my dream car, but I cried like a little bitch when I opened the box and saw that old book."

"It's completely understandable, you have a lot of sentiment attached to that particular book."

"Yeah that's true, but it's more than just a story to me, would you like to see it?"

"I would love to see it if you would allow me to." I hop off the bed and walk over to my bookcase, open it up and pick out the book that means so much to me and I return to my bed, handing it to the brunette before getting back under the covers. I watch as Spencer carefully opens the hardcover book and runs her fingers over the text, "It doesn't surprise me that you like Peter Pan, it's a great story."

"I have always loved the idea of a magical place like Neverland, to me that place has always been Rosewood, a place where I was could escape my normal life and I was never forced to grow up. I look at the story of Peter Pan and I see innocence. I still love reading the books, especially this one, it's something I do when I'm not doing that well, stuff is getting me down or I just miss Rosewood. I read it and I can think back to when I was younger, and I would come to visit, Brumby and I would go hide away somewhere, it was almost magical, I felt like I was whisked away to 'Neverland'. Growing up I lost a lot of my innocence but when I read one of my books I get transported back to when I was young and innocent."

"Aww that was beautiful Lex." Says the brunette as she rubs her hand on my arm.

"It was a simpler time, Peter Pan knew who was good and who was bad. Now we're older it's not so black and white, sometimes you can't tell who your Captain Hook is until it's too late." I say solemnly, Spencer seems to have picked up on my change of mood because she just leaves it be and continues to look through the book in her hand.

I start to fidget but I only notice when Spencer points it out, "Do you always fidget like that?" I look down and see I was tapping and strumming my fingers on my thighs.

"Yeah, sorry. It's a nervous habit." I move to sit on my hands, but the brunette quickly stops me.

"It's okay Lexus, but I have a thought about it." I smile and nod for her to continue, "I've been watching you and I know pianists and drummers absentmindedly think they're playing their instruments, but you looked like you were playing a guitar. You were even bouncing your foot along to a silent beat."

"I guess it's my mind's way of being productive. I'm always doing it while I listen to music, so I usually end up trading my headphones for my guitar to keep my hands busy."

"Does it help with your anxiety?" Asks Spencer gently.

"Yeah it does, I can immerse myself in music, so I can escape my reality for a short time." I look over to my guitar and smile, "When I play I feel everything just melt away for a while, my anxiety, the darkness, my life."

"Do it." Spencer says as she pats my thigh and I turn to look at the brunette confused, "Get your guitar and play if it will help you. I will go back to the other room and read so you can be alone."

"No, I'm fine." I say and smile, "I like talking to you."

"So, is that why you've started playing _again_?" Spencer quirks an eyebrow as she nods to my lap. I look down and sure enough I'm strumming and tapping again, "So are you still going to try to tell me you're fine?"

"Oh…"

Spencer chuckles, "I'm not offended if that's what you're worried about. Does it help to play or sing a song that you can relate to at this moment in time?" I nod, "Well what are you waiting for? You should play."

"Okay, but on one condition, you stay here with me. I don't want you to feel you need to leave. What do you say Harry?"

"If it means you will do something to alleviate your anxiety sure, I'll stay." Spencer gives me a small smile before reaching for her book and opening it as I turn off the music before hopping off the bed, I grab my guitar from it place in the corner and take a seat on my desk chair. I look up and see that Spencer was watching me and I feel my cheeks begin to warm, I look away quickly and clear my throat. "Sorry Lex."

"It's okay." I shift on my chair slightly before I start playing the intro to 'Unwell' by Matchbox Twenty, I look up to see Spencer quickly look back down at her book, "Busted." I chuckle causing the brunette to look up and bite her lip, "Did you just tell me to play so you could get yourself a free concert?" I smirk, and I see a tinge of pink appearing in her cheeks.

"No, that's just a bonus." She says smiling.

"Well sit back and get comfortable Harry, but just so you know they aren't happy songs, they all relate to my anxiety and how I've been feeling lately." I say before I begin playing again, but this time it's 'Heavily Broken' by the Veronicas and I'm soon singing as I stare at the floor, throughout the song I look up to see Spencer watching me intently. I begin playing and singing 'Nobody's Home' by Avril Lavigne, a small frown appears on her gorgeous features and I instantly want to stop playing, I don't want to be the reason Spencer has that look on her face.

When I've finished the song, I open my mouth to speak but I don't know what to say so I just start playing again, this time, 'Calm Down' by Killing Heidi. While I play the outro of the song I look up and see Spencer staring at me and I suddenly feel very self-conscious, I stand turning my back to her as I take my time to return my guitar to its stand. I sigh as I hear Spencer moving on the bed and I dread turning around and seeing that look on her face. I shouldn't have sung those songs; I don't want her to think that I'm some weirdo.

"Was that last one about anxiety?" I hear Spencer ask from the bed.

"Kind of yeah, but it's anxiety towards a certain person rather than a situation." I say as I turn around to look at the gorgeous brunette who is now laying on her side and pats the bed next to her, Spencer furrows her eyebrows as I reach the bed and take my place on the bed, "She is singing about umm…" I feel my cheeks flushing and I look down at my pillow corner and pull at a stitch, "Having a crush on someone…" I say, barely audible.

"Oh…I liked it." A few seconds pass and Spencer reaches out and takes my hand stopping me from fidgeting and intertwines our fingers and holds our hands at her chest, "I really like watching you and listening to you play, you looked like you lost yourself in the music. I don't know any of those songs but that didn't mean it wasn't enjoyable."

"Oh sorry, next time I'll have to play well known songs for you."

"No, I liked that I didn't have anything to compare it to, I could just focus on your voice and watch you play." Spencer bites her bottom lip as she gazes into my eyes.

"Thanks Harry." I say as I look deep into Spencer's chestnut brown eyes, my attention is drawn to my left hand currently in Spencer's possession when I feel her rubbing her thumb across the back of my hand, "I'm glad you liked my little impromptu performance."

"Oh, you better get used to it, I'm now your number one fan."

"You might have to fight Gran for that position." I chuckle, "And all you have to do is ask." I say, never taking my eyes off Spencer's, "Speaking of liking stuff, your eyes…" I move closer and hold the brunette's gaze, "They're the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, I honestly would just stare into them all day if you'd let me." Spencer chuckles softly and I immediately think I've said the wrong thing, "I hope I didn't just sound like a creeper."

"Don't worry Lex, you didn't. You're not the only one who likes a certain someone's eyes, I think yours are so interesting, I've never seen eyes quite like them before." I see a small smile tugging at the brunette's lips and I smile back.

"They have nothing on yours Spencer." I quietly say as the brunette brings our hands up to her pillow, I reach out with my thumb and gently caress her cheek, I watch her eyes slowly close as she lets my hand go free and I cup her cheek with my hand, "I've never met someone before that I've had this…I don't know what…I guess I'd say I was drawn to you."

Spencer slowly opens her eyes and smiles at me. We lay there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, my thumb gently caressing the brunette's soft skin while we gaze into each other's eyes, the silence is broken when Spencer speaks, "I think I would have to agree with you, I felt the same way. I find it hard to open up to people when I'm in the closet, there is a part of me that is closed off to the world."

"I understand that, I wouldn't want you to feel that you need to open yourself up for my sake, I hope to be friends with all of you girls, so I hope to get to know you all better, especially you Spencer, but your sexuality is not relevant to anyone else but you, so I respect that you aren't out. It's not always easy for people to reveal to family and friends and the community that they're gay, I never pass judgment on anyone for staying in the closet and you're no different."

"Thank you Lex, that means a lot." I give the brunette a small smile and I place my free hand on her side. I watch as she looks down at my lips for a moment before returning her gaze to my eyes and she bites her bottom lip. I feel my heart rate pick up dramatically as I look down at her plump oh so kissable lips, Spencer's eyes begin to dart between my eyes and my lips, and I find myself doing the same. Lifting her head slightly she moves closer to me and we are now mere inches away from each other, I lean into the brunette and slowly close my eyes, I feel her breath on my lips when I hear a knock on the door and we pull away quickly. Damn it, who the hell decided this exact moment was the perfect time to knock on my door I think to myself as I internally groan.

I look at Spencer and we share a look, both of us must have a mix of disappointment and annoyance on our faces, "Come in." I call when Spencer has rolled onto her back with her hands covering her face and I hear her let out a sigh.

"I was coming out of the bathroom and I heard talking, I thought I would come and say good morning." Says the petite brunette in my doorway, Spencer lowers her hands and turns to look at the intruder, Aria looks between us both with a small frown, "Oh hey Spence, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"It's okay Ar, Lex and I will continue our conversation another time." Says Spencer as she rolls onto her side facing the shorter brunette and lays her hand on my stomach under the covers.

"Of course we will, I'm looking forward to it." I turn and wink at the brunette in my bed.

"Where's Reese?" Asks Aria looking a little confused, "I thought she was sleeping in here with you Lex, did you swap rooms?"

"Brumby woke up early to go for a run."

"And Em went with her."

"Okay makes sense, they both would still be in the habit of waking up early to train." Aria says as she pulls out my desk chair and takes a seat, "Lexa, were you playing the guitar again or was that just the music playing that I could hear earlier?"

"You could hear that? I didn't think anyone would have been able to hear me."

"Yeah I could hear music and I thought it sounded like you were playing and singing."

"I was lucky to experience a personal concert, wasn't I Lexus?"

"Hmm…yep, very lucky indeed." I say as I look at the brunette who gives me a cheeky smile.

"We were listening to music first then I was played a few songs, I hope I didn't wake you up, if I did, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Lexa, Han punched me in her sleep, so I was already awake, she's the worst person to sleep next to. If it wasn't for Hanna I honestly don't think it would have woken me otherwise."

"Blondie is a feisty one, isn't she?" I say looking between the two brunettes.

"That's one word I would use to describe Hanna. So other than being serenaded by Lex what have you two been up to?" Aria as she gives us a knowing look and Spencer drags her hand across my stomach and I fight the urge to react to her touch.

I clear my throat, "We were just yabbering away."

"Lex was just showing me her first edition of Peter Pan, and I was going to offer to take her to that antique bookstore in Ravenswood, you know the one."

"Oh yes, I haven't been there for a while but it's a good place to find older books like that. I'm sure you'll enjoy it Lexa."

"Why don't you come with us Scout? If that's okay with Harry of course."

I turn to Spencer and she nods, "Of course you can Ar, I was going to ask if you would like to come."

"When were you thinking?"

Spencer and I share a look and I shrug, "What about Wednesday or Thursday?"

"I would love to come but I'm going to be in Philly at my course on Tuesday through Thursday."

"We can go another time, so you can come too Scout."

"No, it's okay, I will just go later in our break, but thank you for the invitation Lex, you too Spence." The shorter girl smiles at the both of us laying under the covers, "I might leave you two to continue that conversation…" Aria and Spencer exchange a quick look, "And I'll get changed before breakfast, get in the bathroom before Han wakes up."

"You're more than welcome to come back when you're done, same with Hanna if she's awake." I say as the petite brunette stands up and pushes the chair back under the desk.

"Thank you Lexa." Says Aria as she leaves the room and closes the door behind herself.

"Speaking of breakfast, what's the time…" I mutter, and Spencer is quickly leaning over me, I feel her breath on my lips and I look in to her eyes, but as soon as she was there she's gone.

"Eight twenty." Says Spencer as she looks at my phone screen.

I let out a long sigh, "I guess we should get up and throw some clothes on for the day, but I think you should keep those cute shorts on."

"You wish…"

"Oh, I do." I smirk, and Spencer bites her bottom lip.

"I don't think your grandparents would appreciate me walking around in my pyjamas."

Fine…if you must change you're welcome to come and use my bathroom while the other is occupied by Scout and Blondie."

"Thank you Lexus. I will definitely take you up on that offer to use your bathroom, I need a mirror to get ready."

"You look just as, if not more beautiful right now, with your hair a mess and make up free."

I see Spencer's cheeks tinge pink and a small smile appear on her lips, "Thank you for the compliment but I don't think everyone feels the same way." She pulls back the cover and I watch as she slides off the bed, I can't help but look at her long slender legs as she walks over to my bedroom door, "I'll be back shortly Lexus."

I kick off the covers and walk over to my walk-in wardrobe and begin picking out an outfit, I flick through tops before I decide on a navy hooded tank top. I hear a knock on the door and I call out, "Come in." I see its Spencer dressed in a floral button up shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of black flats.

"I take it you like it?"

"Huh?"

"Lexus, you were staring, so I take it you like what I'm wearing?"

"Oh, umm…I wasn't, I…" I stumble over my words as I try to formulate a sentence and my cheeks begin to feel warm, "You look stunning." I look away when I hear the brunette chuckle.

"Is it okay if I head into the bathroom?"

"Yep, go ahead I'll just be here picking out my outfit."

"Dark jeans or…may I?"

"No, be my guest." I move away so Spencer can enter my wardrobe.

"Hmm…are you set on that top?"

"I think I can be persuaded to wear something else." I flirt as I lean against the doorframe.

"Okay, what about these…" Spencer walks over to my bed and lays out two outfits on my bed. I follow and inspect her picks. Hmm not bad. A pair of dark ripped skinny jeans and a grey graphic tee while the other outfit is a pair of black chino shorts and a loose green and white plaid shirt with rolled up sleeves.

"Umm…Can I swap shirts?" The brunette nods and I swap the shirts over and I pick the grey graphic tee and the black chino shorts, "While you're at it do you want to pick out my underwear and accessories too?" I joke.

"I like that hat you bought in Philly, but I will leave everything else up to you." Spencer says patting me on the back.

"Thanks for the help Harry, I would probably would have still been here in halfa trying to decide."

"Halfa?"

"Half an hour." I explain.

"Well I will go make myself presentable while you get changed." Spencer walks over to my ensuite and closes the door.

I pick up the jeans and the plaid shirt, putting them back in their rightful places before grabbing a sports bra and a pair of boxer briefs out of their respective drawers. I return to the bed and strip off my pyjama singlet and throw it on my bed and quickly put on my sports bra. I take off my pyjama shorts and underwear and pull on my boxer briefs, I pick up my shorts but realise I didn't grab a belt, so I return to my wardrobe and grab my rainbow belt.

As I walk back across to my bed I hear the bathroom door open and Spencer is soon apologising, "I'm sorry Lex, I didn't even think."

I freeze, but I quickly snap myself out of it and grab my shorts and pull them on, "It's okay Spencer." I pick my rainbow belt and fit it through the belt loops and tighten the belt before fastening the buckle, "I just need to do my hair and throw on my shoes and I'll be ready and you…" I wave toward the brunette, "You look gorgeous as usual Harry."

"You look pretty good yourself Lexus, those shorts look good on you, but they looked better on the bed." Spencer smirks and I feel myself blush.

I walk into my ensuite and I just stare at myself in the mirror and try to calm my nerves. She saw you in your trunks, it's not like she saw you naked. I wet my hands and run them through my hair and comb it again trying to tame it before I grab my hair putty and scoop out a small amount and rub it in my palms before I run my fingers through my hair and rough it up, after a few minutes of doing my hair I'm finally happy with how it looks so I wash my hands and walk back into my bedroom and find Spencer looking in my bookcase.

"It's bigger on the inside." I say, startling the lanky brunette.

"You're a dork." Chuckles Spencer as I walk over to my wardrobe and grab a pair of socks.

I move to my shoe collection and look for my favourite pair of Batman kicks, but I can't see them, "Harry, you don't happen to see a pair of shoes out there, do you? They would be near my desk if they are."

"No sorry Lexus, there's no shoes out here."

"Bitch…" I groan.

"Excuse me?" Calls out Spencer, shock evident in her voice.

"Oh, sorry Spencer, I didn't mean you, I could never mean you, I was referring to my thieving twinny." I say as I walk out with another pair of Batman shoes, black with a yellow Batman logo and Batman's face in one hand and a note in the other which I hand to Spencer, 'Dear Alfred, gone to fight crime ;)'

"Does she do this often?" I take a seat on my desk chair and pull on my socks and shoes.

"All the time, we have the same size foot so she's always stealing my shoes, she took a pair of my joggers too, they must have been for Mako if they went running."

"Joggers?"

"Sorry, it's what us Aussies call runners." I say as I lace up my shoes, "Harry, could you do me a solid and remind me to kick Brumby's arse when I see her next? Borrowing shoes for Mako is fine, but you don't pinch my favourite pair of kicks without asking and expect to get off without any consequences." I shake my head as I pick up my guitar and start plucking the strings.

"Are you going to play for me again, are you?" Asks Spencer as she takes a seat on my bed against the headboard.

I look up at the brunette and smile, "Would you like it if I did?"

"I wouldn't say no, I enjoy listening to you, but it's more than that, I like watching you too."

"Oh, I get it…" I smirk, "You like perving on me while I'm busy, that's it, isn't it?" I joke.

"How did you figure it out? I thought my plan was foolproof." Spencer chuckles.

"I knew it." I chuckle, "Any special requests from one of my biggest fans?"

"Umm that song you played for us yesterday, what was it called…be mine?"

"Be Mine Tonight."

"Yes please, it's now one of my favourite songs and like hearing you sing it."

"Okay. You ready for me to knock your socks off?" I tease and the brunette smirks. I clear my throat and begin to play, I look up occasionally and see Spencer watching me with a small smile on her features. She looks happy, she must really like this song.

When I finish Spencer claps and I give her a small bow and chuckle, "Any other requests or would you rather I surprise you?"

"Surprise me."

I nod and take a few moments before I decide on a song, 'Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)' by Green Day, I sneak looks at Spencer and she's tapping her hand on her thigh and smiling and I can't help but smile too. I think of another song and begin playing, 'Smile' by Avril Lavigne. During the pre-chorus and chorus, I look up and look at Spencer and she smiles which makes me smile wide and I get more into playing.

"You seemed like you really enjoyed that song Lexus."

I look down at the neck of my guitar, "It's one of my favourite Avril songs but it's time for some Taylor Swift I think." I start playing 'Everything Has Changed' and I hear Spencer begin to softly sing along, I stop singing but I keep playing, "You know this song Harry?" The brunette nods, "Feel free to sing along."

"Are you sure you want me to sing along, it won't put you off?"

I stop strumming, "Of course, we were singing together in the car, and may I say I think you have a beautiful singing voice. How do you feel about singing Taylor's part while I sing Ed's, making it a duet?"

"You want me to sing _with_ you?"

"Not if you don't want to, it was only a suggestion, no pressure, so what do you say?" The brunette chews on her bottom lip before nodding and I find myself grinning, "I'll start over then."

We're in the first chorus when I see my bedroom door slowly opening and I look over to Spencer and nod my head in that direction and we share a look, and both look away letting whoever is sneaking in think we don't know they're there. When we finish the song, I look over to the door and see Aria and Hanna standing there, both with smiles on their faces, "What do you think, any good?" I ask.

"Can I just say, whoa." Hanna says as she walks into the room and plonks herself down in the beanbag.

"I'm with Han, that was amazing. We heard Lex singing so we thought we would come down to listen in, but then we heard Spence singing too. Your voices blend well."

"Thanks Scout, come in, make yourself comfortable, Blondie already has." I chuckle as I see Hanna has grabbed a nerf gun and is currently loading it, "I hope you're not planning on pointing that at either of these two Blondie, or me for that matter."

The blonde looks up startled, "Donkey maybe…" She says with a playful smile on her face.

I stand up and open my bookcase revealing a target, "Here's a target you can shoot at for practice." I chuckle.

"Thanks Axel."

"No need to thank me, just make sure you hit Brumby right in the arse for me." I chuckle, "So, you two came to gate crash Harry's private concert?"

"Now it's a private concert for us as well." Smiles Hanna.

"Okay, are you both comfortable?" Both girls nod, and I look to Spencer, "Harry?" She nods too, "Good."

I play 'Landslide' by Fleetwood Mac, 'Royals' by Lorde, 'Hey There Delilah' by The White T's. It's during 'Blackbird' by The Beatles that my door opens slowly, and I see Gramps standing in my doorway, when I finish up he claps, the girls join in and I feel my cheeks burning.

"Good morning girls." I hear the three girls all say good morning to Gramps, "Nice choice Luthor, that's my favourite Beatles song."

"I know it is, it's what you always request." I smile as I put my guitar on its stand, "Next Gran will be coming up to request a song by Smokie."

"If you don't come down for breakfast soon she will be up here, but not for a song, Sophie will have the wooden spoon to herd you lot downstairs for breakfast."

"Thanks for the heads-up Gramps, we don't want Gran chasing us." I chuckle as Gramps turns around and heads back out the door, "So breakfast is ready, I hope you're hungry." I say as I stand up and walk over to my wardrobe, scanning my hat collection hanging on hangers running down the back of the door and I see what I'm after, the flat hat that Spencer requested I wear, I walk into my ensuite and place my Batman hat on my head making sure I haven't messed my hair up too much. "Do I look alright Harry?" I ask the lanky brunette as she stands up.

"Yes, it completes the outfit." Spencer winks, repeating my words from our trip to Philly back to me.

I smile, "Thanks. Are you three ready to see what it looks like when you think you're feeding an army, not your husband, five teenage girls and a death row inmate?"

"An inmate?" I hear Aria ask, I look over and see a look of confusion on her face.

"Yeah, Brumby is not your typical teenage girl, she acts like every meal is her last, she should be the size of a house with how much she can put away."

"Your Gran sounds like Mrs Fields, she cooks like she's feeding Mike's lacrosse team."

"Aria's right, she cooks way too much." Hanna says, and Spencer agrees.

 **A/N: I really hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter as much as I have writing it.**

 **As always, please take a moment to leave a review :-) Jarrad**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I hope this chapter finds you all well, it's a holiday gift of sorts. As what has happened in previous chapters, I have been collaborating with xAussieGirlx. Her section, which is purely her own writing will be marked.**

 **Smart Owl – Consider this your belated birthday present, I hope you enjoy**

 **As usual please leave a review letting us know what you thought of this chapter and the story so far. Enjoy :-) Jarrad**

Walking down the stairs we're greeted with the smell of bacon and coffee, my stomach rumbles, "Harry, since you introduced me to the best burger I've ever had, I'm going to return the favour with Gran's blueberry pancakes."

"I'm looking forward to it." Spencer says as we reach the bottom of the stairs.

"After you ladies." I bow and wave in the direction of the kitchen, I take this opportunity to sneak a peek at Spencer, she looks over her shoulder and catches me checking out her backside, the brunette smirks as I give her a small smile as my cheeks blush from embarrassment.

"Good morning girls, how did you all sleep?" Gran asks as she is plating up bacon.

"Good morning." Aria and Hanna say almost in unison.

"Very well thank you, and yourself Mrs Clarke?"

"I slept surprisingly well, I thought you girls would have been up until the early hours of the morning, but you were well behaved."

 **xAGx**

Reese started spluttering when the sunlight hit her face, keeping her eyes closed she reached up and pulled the offending digits out of her mouth, then settled back more comfortably. 'Wait a minute…?' The teen girl opened her eyes and looked down at the mop of short hair on her chest. 'Oh, it's only Alex. At least she didn't put her finger up my nose again' she smiled to herself at the memory. The younger teen groaned and pulled the black teddy bear in her arms closer to her chest, moving until her head was on to the pillow next to Reese. Reese studied the Australian's features carefully before a small smile spread across her lips as the other girl started smiling. 'I hope Axel is having a good dream' the blonde thought to herself. 'I am probably not going to be able to get back to sleep' she reached for her phone on the bedside table closest to her. 'Ugh…' she internally groaned when she saw the time. 'I guess if I do my training now I will have all day to spend with Axel.' She ran her fingers through her hair and reached for her hairband, tying it back in a messy bun. 'There, it's out of my face' she thought before checking the younger girl was still asleep and silently making her way out of the room.

* * *

Emily opened her eyes and blinked a few times as she glanced around at the unfamiliar room. She turned her head when she heard the girl next to her mumble something. "Spence?" Emily whispered not wanting to wake her if she was still asleep.

"Hawaii Honolulu, Idaho Boise…Illinois…" Spencer mumbled in reply.

Emily raised an eyebrow. 'I wonder if her brain ever switches off…?' She thought to herself.

"Illinois…" Spencer's brows furrowed "Springfield" her lips curled into a small smug smirk. "Iowa Des Moines…" she mumbled before rolling over, her arm draping over the swimmer. She let out a breath and her body relaxed.

Emily shook her head slightly before gently moving Spencer's arm off herself then she reached for her phone. 'Just because it is summer holidays doesn't mean I should slack off my fitness routine' she thought to herself when she saw the time, she got out of bed quietly. 'I should go get a drink of water before I start' she thought then made her way out of the room.

Emily stopped on the stairs when she saw something moving in the living room in her peripheral vision. Reese had her back to Emily as she moved to be kneeling on the floor, she leant forward placing both hands shoulder width apart, she straightened her legs keeping her heels on the floor, her body making the shape of an upside-down v. She then slowly lifted one leg up and held it out straight.

"Enjoying the view?" Reese asked when she noticed Emily watching her hold the pose.

"I was…just…umm" Emily stumbled over her words and pointed in the direction of the kitchen, slightly embarrassed that she had been caught.

"Want to join me?" Reese asked then moved to stand up.

Emily blinked surprised.

"You have a fitness routine you normally do before school? It is why I am awake early, I am guessing it is why you are too" Reese said raising an eyebrow in question.

"I was coming to get a drink of water" Emily said clearly, now she was less flustered. "And yes you are right, I am awake early out of habit" she nodded.

"Let me get it for you" Reese said moving towards the swimmer.

"Thanks" Emily smiled shyly.

* * *

"Downward dog with leg lift?" Emily asked as the two athletes moved back into the living room.

"You do yoga to stretch too?" Reese smiled pleasantly surprised as she knelt on the floor.

Emily returned her smile. "Yeah, I was surprised that you were doing it" she knelt next to the blonde.

"I find it is a better way to stretch" Reese said before swallowing hard when Emily moved into the pose.

"Did you only ask me to join you so you could check me out?" Emily lightly teased.

Reese averted her gaze quickly and moved into her own pose. "No, I umm… sorry…your shirt was…" she cleared her throat "never mind…" she blushed and kept her eyes off the swimmer. 'Don't be a jerk' she thought to herself.

"My shirt…?" Emily realised what had happened and blushed slightly herself.

"I didn't see anything" Reese said honestly. "I might be a jackass sometimes but I am not a jerk" she looked past her own arm into chocolate brown eyes.

Emily gave a small smile. "Thank you" she held the blonde's eye contact. "Should we do the next pose?" She said breaking the comfortable silence.

"Okay" Reese said and they stood up. "You can choose" she smiled.

"High lunge?" Emily suggested. She stepped her right foot forward then lifted her arms up towards the ceiling. She kept her left leg straight. Reese copied the swimmer's movements.

* * *

"Do you want to go for a run together?" Reese asked once they had finished stretching.

"Sure, okay" Emily nodded and the pair started making their way back upstairs. "I don't have my sneakers" she said when they got to the top of the stairs.

Reese looked down at the swimmer's feet. "What size shoe do you take?" She put her own foot next to Emily's.

"We seem the same size" Emily commented as she looked down.

"Perfect" Reese winked. "You can borrow Axel's."

"You can't lend out other people's things" Emily shook her head.

"Axel isn't other people" Reese shook her head, Emily raised an eyebrow at the runner. "This is my second wardrobe" she winked again at the raven-haired teen. "If they are not comfortable you could always borrow a pair of mine" she offered.

"I am sure Lex's will be fine" Emily said shrugging.

"I will be back in a sec" Reese said before slipping into Lex's bedroom. 'Best leave a note so Alex doesn't flip out her shoes are missing' she thought to herself. She picked up a pen and notepad off the desk before going into the wardrobe. "Oh, sweet new kicks dude!" Reese whispered as she spotted the Batman shoes. She giggled to herself as she wrote a quick note. "Yoink!" She whispered as she took the shoes, put the note in their place then grabbed a pair of sneakers for the swimmer.

* * *

"I hope Lex is okay with me borrowing her shoes" Emily said in a hushed tone when she opened the bedroom door for Reese, after the blonde softly knocked.

"You are going to blame me either way so…" Reese replied in the same hushed tone and shrugged.

"True" Emily giggled quietly.

"Better leave Alex a note so she knows that you and I haven't been abducted by aliens" Reese joked as she handed Emily the sneakers.

"No, Lex will think that you have abducted me" Emily smirked.

"Mmm… Nice shot" Spencer mumbled in her sleep.

Reese and Emily both raised a hand over their mouths to stifle a laugh.

"Your serve Lexus…" Spencer mumbled then smirked.

Reese and Emily both raised an eyebrow at each other in surprise and started laughing behind their hands before Emily pushed the taller girl further into the hallway and gently closed the bedroom door behind them.

Reese composed herself first. "We better leave Ana Ivanović a note too."

"You're such a jackass" Emily shook her head.

"What?" Reese feigned surprise, she took the pen she had found in Lex's room and notepad then leant on the small hall table. " _Andy, I have kidnapped your best-friend Nurse Shark. Don't worry I'll bring her back in one piece, Jenny_ " she read out what she was writing.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Give me the pen" she took the pen off Reese. " _Spence, we have gone for a run, Em._ " She read out what she wrote.

"Now she will know that you came willingly so if we take a while…" Reese cheekily smirked. "I know a secluded place we can go…" she bounced her eyebrows suggestively.

Emily picked up the pen again. " _P.S. If we aren't back by lunch time send out a search party. Donkey is keeping me hostage in her isolated shack in the woods_ " she smirked at the blonde when she finished writing.

Reese grinned and picked up the pen. " _P.P.S. First of all it's a cabin and if we aren't back by lunch it's because she couldn't resist me ; )_ " She winked at Emily when she finished.

Emily laughed then took the pen from Reese. " _P.P.P.S. You are so full of yourself Jackass_."

Reese started laughing. " _P.P.P.P.S. You know that you want me, right Ashley?_ " She dropped the pen and raised an eyebrow at the swimmer.

" _P.P.P.P.P.S. No. I. Don't_ " Emily enunciated each word slowly.

" _P.P.P.P.P.P.S. If the shack's a rockin' don't come a knockin' ; )_ " Reese sing-songed.

" _P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. I told you it was a shack_ " Emily smirked smugly as she dropped the pen.

" _P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. That wasn't a no…_ " Reese raised an eyebrow cockily.

Emily lunged for the pen which Reese held up out of her reach. "Give me the pen Jackass."

"Say the magic word" Reese playfully teased as she continued to hold the pen out of the other girl's reach.

" _Please_ give me the pen Jackass" Emily said as she kept trying to get the pen.

"Nope." Reese popped the p as she shook her head. "Try again Maganda."

Emily smirked mischievously before she moved her mouth next to Reese's ear. " _Please…_ " she whispered then breathed out, making sure her breath hit Reese on the neck.

Reese dropped the pen as her skin broke out in goosebumps. "You play dirty" she said as Emily snatched up the pen off the floor.

"Ha! Got it" Emily said in triumph. " _P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. NO!_ " She said, this time holding onto the pen instead of resting it on the paper. "It worked." She shrugged nonchalantly. 'That worked better than I expected' she thought to herself.

"That still wasn't the magic word you know…" Reese rubbed her arm trying to make the goosebumps go away.

"What is the magic word then?" Emily quirked an eyebrow.

"The magic word is abracadabra" Reese said with a straight face.

Both teens burst out giggling.

"We should play matchmaker with our respective bunkmates" Reese said after they stopped giggling.

"What should we say?" Emily asked.

"Hmm" Reese chewed her bottom lip. "Well Maria Sharapova in there," she gestured to the room Spencer was still asleep in, "calls Axel Lexus, which is a European car."

"Spencer loves figuring out riddles" Emily smirked and nodded.

"What if it said, perhaps you could read between the lines and put the key in the ignition of the European car?" Reese proposed.

"You can't be that blunt" Emily shook her head then leant to whisper in Reese's ear.

"That sounds good" Reese agreed. "We should add that on the bottom of the note."

"Spencer will be able to recognise our handwriting" Emily pointed out.

"Luckily I am ambidextrous" Reese winked as she put the pen in her left hand. " _Hey while you are alone, perhaps you could read between the lines and take the European car out for a test drive…_ " she spoke as she wrote.

Emily looked at the page. "It looks like three different people wrote it" she said in amazement.

"It comes in handy being able to write with both hands" Reese had a mischievous glint in her eye.

"What about Lex?" Emily asked. "We should mention the tennis that Spencer was dreaming about."

"I have an idea" Reese wrote the start of the note for Lex then read aloud. "The balls in your court and her bestie Sydney is ready to return serve."

"Perfect" Emily giggled.

* * *

Reese knocked lightly on Gran and Gramps's bedroom door.

"Come in Cookie" Gran responded.

"How did you know it was me?" Reese asked after she opened the door.

"Because it is too early for Pumpkin" the older woman smiled warmly.

"I made you coffee" Reese brought the mug over to Gran's side of the bed and placed it on the bedside table. "I left the machine on so it's ready for breakfast."

"Thank you Cookie" Gran sat up slightly and kissed Reese's cheek when the blonde leant down.

"You're welcome Gran" Reese smiled. She then walked around to Gramps's side and placed his mug on the bedside table. "Morning Gramps" she said when she saw him open an eye.

"Morning Kyle" Gramps said, his voice thick with sleep.

"I wanted to let you know that Emily and I are going for a run."

"Emily is the taller girl?" Gramps asked after having a sip of his coffee.

"Yes Gramps" Reese nodded. "She is anchor-woman on the school swim team."

"That's nice you have someone to go with you for a change" Gran winked. "Don't go for too long, I don't want your breakfast to spoil going cold."

Reese smiled. "Gran your cooking still tastes delicious reheated, right Gramps?"

Gramps nodded in agreement "Kyle is right."

"Okay, off you go Cookie." Gran said waving the teen away.

"Love you." Reese paused at the doorway.

"Love you too." The older couple responded in unison.

* * *

"The sneakers fit okay?" Reese asked when they met up outside after getting dressed.

"Yeah they do" Emily nodded. "Lex has good taste."

"She does" Reese agreed. "That's a nice shirt." She commented looking at Emily's top.

"Thanks" Emily smiled.

"Can I talk you out of it?" Reese smirked cheekily.

"You really are a jackass" Emily said crossing her arms, trying to hide a hint of a smile on her features.

"Oh jeez come on, I was joking" Reese said touching Emily's forearm gently. "It really is a nice shirt" she said sincerely.

Emily sighed as she rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms. "Which way are we going?"

"This way" Reese pointed.

"Okay" Emily nodded and the pair started jogging side by side.

"Where did you get it from?" Reese asked after a short while.

"What?" Emily turned to look at the runner.

"Your shirt" Reese said with a small smile.

"I got it in Philly" Emily shrugged slightly.

"Well the colour really suits you" Reese bumped her shoulder lightly against Emily.

Emily blushed slightly as she shyly smiled.

Reese returned the smile.

"Let's see how fast you really are" Emily's smile changed to a mischievous smirk.

Reese raised an eyebrow. "You want to race?"

"First one to the end of the street?" Emily suggested, increasing her pace.

Reese easily matched the swimmer's pace. "Yeah, alright" she grinned. "You say when."

"Loser-says-what?" Emily said quickly before sprinting away from the blonde.

"What?" The blonde said confused before realising the race had already started and she was behind. "Cheater!" She called out then increased her pace.

"Slowpoke!" The swimmer called over her shoulder.

Reese locked her eyes on the end of the street and pumped her legs hard. "Hope you're hungry Maganda" she called out when she got closer.

"What Jackass?" Emily responded puzzled.

"'Cause you're about to eat my dust" Reese said as she was next to Emily then pulled away from the swimmer.

Emily started laughing as she was running, giving up on catching the runner. She slowed down to a jog as she watched Reese pull further and further away.

Reese glanced over her shoulder when she was nearer to the agreed finish line.

"I thought I was going to eat your dust" Emily goaded playfully.

'I could hurdle those mailboxes' Reese thought to herself. She turned back and winked at Emily.

'What is she up to?' Emily thought when she saw the runner change her path after she winked.

Reese hurdled over the first mailbox cleanly, as she had done many times in the past.

'Okay, that was impressive' Emily thought to herself. Reese hurdled a couple more mailboxes 'I can see why she is state champion' she mused.

"Reese Hawke, what have I said about using my mailbox for hurdle practice?" A woman called out.

"Good morning Mrs Anderson." Reese responded slightly sheepishly. "If I catch you again Miss Hawke you will be mowing my yard" the teen quoted Mrs Anderson as she moved towards the woman.

Emily chuckled to herself as she got closer to the runner.

"You're lucky I am in a good mood this morning Miss Hawke." The mid to late forties woman replied. "And I told you it's Jeanine" she said coyly.

Reese blushed slightly when Emily raised an eyebrow at her. "Mrs Anderson this is Emily…."

"Fields" The raven-haired girl finished the sentence and extended a hand.

"Emily is Alex's new friend and the captain of the swim team" Reese added.

"Nice to meet you Emily Fields" Mrs Anderson said shaking the teen's offered hand. "I have some eggs for your mother" she flicked her long brunette locks over her shoulder as she turned to look at the blonde.

"Can I get them on my way back?" Reese asked. "We not long started running."

"Sure Reese, I will leave them in the usual spot" Mrs Anderson touched the blonde's shoulder. "How is your mother?" She moved her hand to Reese's back.

Emily noticed the normally chilled blonde seemed slightly flustered. 'Must not want to have to do extra yard work' she thought to herself.

"Okay, no problem" Reese smiled. "Mère is healing well, thank you. And you know her, not much keeps her sitting still."

Mrs Anderson let out a deep chuckle. "I will have to come 'round when she gets home."

"She would really appreciate that" Reese said gratefully.

"I won't keep you two from training" Mrs Anderson said removing her hand from Reese's back.

"Thank you Mrs Anderson" Reese said politely. "And thanks again for the eggs."

"No problem." Mrs Anderson smiled. "You be careful running" she protectively warned. "The grass is still moist" she playfully winked at Reese.

Reese's eyes widened faintly. "Umm… okay. I will. Thanks" she said hurriedly. "Let's go before she starts talking again" she said hushed to the swimmer, who gave a small nod.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Anderson" Emily said before the pair started running again.

* * *

Emily noticed she was jogging alone, she turned to see where the blonde was. "Why have you stopped?" She asked when she saw Reese just standing still.

"There's something wrong with my eyes." Reese said as she started to rub them.

"Did you get something in them?" Emily asks concerned. "Let me look, don't rub them" she moved towards the other girl.

Reese dropped her hands from her face. Emily cupped the paler girl's face with her palms as she looked into grey eyes. "I can't take them off you" Reese flashed a smile and winked at the swimmer.

"I'm having a problem with mine too" Emily flirted still holding Reese's face.

"Yeah?" Reese said surprised that a line might have finally worked.

"I can't see you getting anywhere with me" Emily said flippantly, letting go of the runner's face then smirking smugly when Reese's jaw dropped.

Reese closed her mouth then smirked. "Then why did you almost kiss me _twice_ yesterday?"

"I did not" Emily weakly defended as she began to blush.

"You mean to tell me that when we were in the bathroom if Hanna hadn't knocked on the door, you wouldn't have kissed me?" Reese quirked an eyebrow.

Emily's blush deepened. "Maybe…" she said coyly. "It was because I felt sorry for you that you had hurt yourself. That was the only time though" she crossed her arms.

"So if Axel hadn't come looking for us and walked into the kitchen…?" Reese asked with a slight smirk.

 **~~Flashback~~**

"Let's go then Jackass" Emily said standing up from the beanbag, she opened the door and looked over her shoulder to make sure the tall blonde was following her.

Reese picked up the serving trays after getting off the bed and followed the raven-haired girl into the hallway.

"How long are you going to keep using the nurse excuse?" Emily asked coyly when the blonde joined her.

Reese flashed a smile and shrugged.

Emily rolled her eyes in a playful manner.

"Did you hear about the popcorn that joined the military?" Reese asked as they were walking down the stairs.

Emily raised an eyebrow at the runner.

"They made him a _kernel_ " Reese winked.

Emily let out a small involuntary laugh.

* * *

"Can you please get the butter out?" Emily asked.

"You know what?" Reese said as she was looking in the refrigerator.

"What?" Emily asked puzzled.

"Movies are _butter_ when we're together" Reese said holding up the butter.

"You're a dork" Emily giggled.

"It seems to be working for me" Reese shrugged, she placed the butter on the bench.

"Perhaps we should give everyone a personal serve of popcorn" Emily suggested. "That way we won't be disturbing each other asking for some. We are spread out over the room."

"Good idea" Reese agreed. "Where do you want me to put the containers?"

"Just there is fine, thanks" Emily replied as she pointed to a spot on the kitchen bench.

'What does Gran have that we can use?' Reese thought to herself 'Oh, I know.' She moved towards the cupboard where they were stored. "Don't mind me" Reese said as she got closer to Emily.

"What are you doing?" Emily questioned over her shoulder as Reese moved further into her personal space.

"Getting some bowls out" Reese said stretching her arm to reach the cupboard doorhandle just to the right of the other teen's head.

Emily bit her lip when she felt Reese's front brush against her back.

"How many do we need?" Reese asked after she had opened the door.

"That depends" Emily said trying to compose herself.

"On what?" Reese asked as she was moving something out of the way on the shelf.

Emily turned around to face the blonde. "Are you going to have your own bowl?"

Reese swallowed hard when she felt the swimmer's breath ghost across her lip. "Are you offering to share?" Her voice trailed off as they locked eyes.

"Are you planning on sitting near me?" Emily asked softly. She suddenly became aware that she and Reese had loosely interlaced their fingers. 'When and how did that happen?' She thought to herself.

Reese had the same realisation. 'They fit really well together' she thought to herself. "If you would like me to sit near you again, I will." She gently squeezed bronzed fingers.

"Oh…" Emily said breathy, her gaze dropping to cotton-candy pink lips.

Reese noticed Emily's gaze drop and a genuine smile spread across her features. She felt the swimmer gently pulling her towards herself.

" _Baby, won't you be mine? I don't want any other girl…"_

Reese and Emily's eyes widened when they heard the soft singing getting closer and they let go of each other's hand. Emily turned around quickly to face the bench as she could feel her face and ears starting to burn. Reese took a large step away from the swimmer.

"Mako, I didn't know if you would remember being down here with Brumby, but Scout can't have butter on her popcorn, so I thought I would come down and say." Lex said as she entered the kitchen.

"I remembered but thank you Lex." Emily replied over her shoulder as she was tipping popcorn into one of the bowls Reese had put on the bench.

"If you guys don't need any help I'll head back up" Lex pointed over her shoulder.

"All good here Axel" Reese smiled as she got the salt out of the cupboard.

Lex walked back up the stairs, humming the tune she was previously singing.

"So…umm?" Reese cleared her throat, breaking the silence. Emily turned around and raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Are we sharing?" Reese bounced her eyebrows suggestively. "Ugh" she raised her hand to the plaster above her left eyebrow.

"Popcorn, yes." Emily said with a hint of a smirk. "Beanbag, no." She said coyly.

Reese smirked. "I am sure you will change your mind about that, eventually." She flirted.

Emily hummed and shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly before handing the blonde a tray with the bowls of popcorn on it.

 **~~End flashback~~**

"Speaking of, if you didn't want to share the beanbag why did you cause me to fall into your lap?" Reese playfully teased.

"You were the idiot who fell off the bed" Emily retorted.

"I am sure Cadbury told you the other reason she calls me Fish" Reese said kicking some dirt.

"Maybe…" Emily said coyly.

"And what, you wanted to see if I would take the bait?" Reese quizzed.

"You know what your problem is?" Emily said flustered.

Reese raised an eyebrow in question.

"You're really hot so no one ever told you to shut your stupid mouth" Emily snapped.

The blonde blinked surprised at the outburst.

Emily bit her lip when she realised what she said then wrapped her arms around her waist.

"You think I'm hot?" Reese said after the short silence.

Emily blushed and looked away avoiding the runner's eye contact.

Reese studied the raven-haired girl for a moment. "Well, I think you are beautiful…" she said sincerely after Emily looked back at her.

Emily smiled shyly.

Reese checked the time. "We should head back so Gran doesn't make the others wait for breakfast."

"Yeah good idea" Emily nodded. "We don't need a hangry Han." She laughed when Reese's eyes widened.

* * *

Reese was walking up Mrs Anderson's driveway towards the swimmer after collecting the eggs.

Emily's phone beeped indicating a new message.

"Got a hot date?" Reese asked when the swimmer pulled it out of her pocket.

Emily rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"What?" Reese shrugged. "A single lady as beautiful as you must have lots of ladies wanting a date."

Emily blushed. "It's work" she said before replying to the message.

"Where do you work?" Reese asked as they started walking towards the Clarke residence.

"The Brew" Emily replied.

"Well that would explain why I haven't noticed you around before" Reese said.

"Don't tell me you go to COFFEA…" Emily sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Reese asked puzzled.

"They don't train their baristas like The Brew does" Emily explained. "And we definitely have better cookies" she smirked.

Reese smiled. "I will have to change where I get my coffee" she winked. "Speaking of food, I hope this run has worked up your appetite."

"I am hungry" Emily nodded.

"Gran cooks an amazing spread of food for breakfast" Reese said licking her lips subconsciously.

"My mom likes cooking for groups of people" Emily said. "I am sure she thinks she is feeding the whole of my dad's battalion." She joked.

"What branch of the military is your dad in?" Reese asked intrigued.

"He's in the Pennsylvania National Guard" Emily answered.

Reese nodded. "Army?" She guessed.

"Yeah" Emily gave a small smile. "He's in charge of the battalion."

"Your dad is a lieutenant colonel?" Reese asked impressed.

"Yeah" Emily nodded. "What about your mom?" She asked, Reese glanced at the swimmer. "Does she cook?" Emily clarified.

"Yep. If my mère likes you she will cook for you" Reese said nodding. "If she doesn't like you, you will know" she lightly chuckled.

Emily smiled. "Do you think we will have enough time to shower before breakfast?"

"I am sure Gran won't mind" Reese replied. "I usually do."

"Mrs Clarke took my towel I used last night" Emily said as Reese opened the side gate.

"No problem, I can show you where they are" Reese held the gate and gestured that Emily go ahead of her.

"And here I thought you said 'ladies like it when you open the door for them' to young Kyle last night just to impress us" Emily playfully teased.

"I practice what I preach" Reese said with a smug look.

"Too bad you forgot the part where girls like it when you smell nice." Emily feigned disgust by waving her hand in front of her nose.

"You could join me next-door while I rectify that…" Reese flirted

Emily paused, pretending to consider it. "How about… no." She said with a hint of a smirk.

Reese clutched at her chest. "Your words wound me" she said in a dramatic fashion.

Emily burst out laughing.

Reese grinned. 'Her smile when she is laughing is radiant.' She thought to herself.

'Reese isn't so bad, when she isn't being a jackass.' Emily thought to herself.

"What about going on another run or training together sometime?" Reese asked hopefully, as they got to the backdoor.

"Sure." Emily gave a shy smile as she nodded.

Reese opened the sliding door and again gestured for Emily to go ahead of her.

"Thank you Reese" Emily smiled at the blonde.

"You're more than welcome Emily" Reese returned the smile before realising there was multiple sets of eyes on the pair. "Morning everyone. Gran, Mrs Anderson had some eggs for Mère" she held up the carton slightly as she made her way towards the kitchen, "but she isn't due back for a few days, so I thought you should have them instead." She placed the carton on the kitchen island.

 **xAGx**

I hear the sliding door open, I turn around to see Reese and Emily walking in, "Morning everyone. Gran, Mrs Anderson had some eggs for Mère, but she isn't due back for a few days, so I thought you should have them instead." The blonde says as she places a carton of eggs on the kitchen island.

"Thank you Cookie."

"Hmm…she must have gotten some more hens, we've been getting more lately." Gramps muses.

"Yeah that must be it…" Reese drops her head slightly, "I am just going to show Emily where the towels are, so she can shower then I am off home to have one myself." She says as she leads Emily through the kitchen towards the stairs.

"Would you like me to set the table Gran?" I ask as I sneak a blueberry pancake before being swatted away, "It was only the tester." I say around a mouthful of pancake, "Delicious as usual."

"That would be a great help Pumpkin."

"I've already put everything out on the table for you Luthor, you just need to grab the glasses and to set the table." Gramps adds as he walks in from the hallway with a paper under his arm.

"Oh good, that means you can make your friends coffees if they would like one, she's a whiz on the machine, makes the best cappuccino." Gran points to the semi-automatic double espresso machine before she carefully takes four slices of toast out of the toaster and places them on a plate on the kitchen island before loading the toaster with bread again, "And all I expect from you girls…" Gran looks to my friends, "Is for you to give Pumpkin your coffee order while you wait for breakfast to be ready, which it will be shortly."

"Who wants a coffee? We have soy milk too." I look around at the girls as they take a seat on the stools on the other side of the kitchen island. All three give some form of positive response, "The same as the other day? Dry soy cap, skinny latte and we have espresso not drip, so a long black for you Harry?"

"A long black?" Spencer quirks an eyebrow.

"Oh sorry, it's an Americano but in reverse, espresso goes on top of the water, it's a bit of a stronger flavour because of that, you keep more of the crème intact."

"Sure, I'll try it, but can I please have a double shot?"

"Of course, you can go take a seat and I'll bring them out, I got your coffees right, didn't I?" I look to Aria and Hanna, who both nod, "Okay good."

I turn around to the espresso machine and get to work making the girls coffees as Reese walks back into the kitchen, "I'll be back soon, just going home to shower, feel free to start without me." She says and kisses Gran on the cheek.

"There will be plenty left for you Kyle." Says Gramps before he chews on a piece of bacon.

"Arthur! Stop eating all the bacon, you need to leave some for the girls." Scolds Gran.

"Is that a new shirt, I don't remember seeing you wearing it before." Gramps asks points to Reese's shirt that I gave her last night, "And don't worry Kyle, it happens to the best of us."

"Axel got it for me, but more importantly, did you just admit to kissing a guy Gramps?" Asks Reese as she eyes off Gramps.

"What happens at Woodstock, stays at Woodstock." Gramps retorts.

"That's Vegas Gramps." I say as I share a chuckle with Reese.

"Oh…" Gramps thinks, "Don't ask about Woodstock, don't tell about Woodstock."

"That's the military's old gay policy Gramps." Reese says.

"Gramps, did you really kiss a bloke?" I ask surprised.

"Look, it was the sixties, it was a crazy time."

"He was flying high." Gran pipes up, "I told him not to eat the whole brownie at once, but did he listen? No, and what ended up happening Arthur?" Gramps just looks down at his cup of coffee, "He kissed a man, went as far as telling me he was running away with him."

"It makes so much sense now why you guys freaked out when I climbed up in the pantry and ate the 'yummy chocolate' in the tin when I was four. And then again when I got the tin down so Axel and I could have the yummy chocolate when we were eight. You were baking _special_ brownies." Reese smirks.

"I told you that those two ate the last brownie of the batch, that it wasn't me." Gramps says, "But no…they were just being kids, now Kyle reveals that they _were_ baked."

I look between the three utterly confused, "Why don't I remember this?"

"You ate more than I did." States Reese.

"So last year wasn't the first time I-" I look at Gran and Gramps, then over at Spencer, "I umm, nothing…"

"Nope, that wasn't your first time." Reese shrugs, "Remember those photos of us dressing up as Disney princesses, and we couldn't remember that happening?"

"Yeah…" I say as I finish frothing the milk for Aria's dry cappuccino.

"I remember bits of it." Reese gives me a sheepish look.

"Are you serious?" Exclaims Hanna, "There's photo evidence of this?" Hanna asks with a big hopeful grin, looking to me as I pour the froth into Aria's cup.

"No, there isn't. Brumby destroyed all evidence."

"No, she didn't." Reese and I both look at Gran wide eyed, who has the pictures in her hand.

"What?" Cries Reese as she looks at Gran shocked.

"Where did you…? How did you…?" I ask flabbergasted at the development as Gran hands the girls a couple of pictures, where could she have possibly had those hiding to pull them out so quick, I think to myself, "You had this planned, didn't you? You were always going to bring those embarrassing pictures out." I narrow my eyes and wave the milk jug in my grandmothers direct, Gran just smirks in response, I shake my head and chuckle.

"Horsie why did you dress up as Mulan? You're clearly pale enough to be one of the other princesses." The shortest brunette notes.

"Because she has a sword and she don't need no man to fight her battles, pretty easy choice really." Says Reese nonchalantly.

"I told you you'd look good in a dress Lexus." Spencer smirks at me and I feel myself blushing hard.

"They weren't our dresses, they were Angelica's." I say quietly

"We found them in my attic while we were looking for treasure." Reese adds.

"These pictures…priceless." Says Hanna as she tries to contain her laughter and fails miserably.

"Pumpkin dressed up as Aurora because she was feeling nap time."

Reese chuckles, "Gramps had to threaten to get the boy down the road to kiss her before she would get out of bed."

"Really?" My eyes widen at this revelation, "So that's another first that wasn't really a first?"

"Nope, that was still a first, your gay was showing because you flew out of bed so fast you tripped on your dress and fell flat on your face."

"So that explains that black eye too."

"Yeah…that explains it…" Reese says as she averts her gaze and looks down at her shoes.

"Cookie was 'keeping the dragons away from the princess' and was a little too enthusiastic."

"You hit me with your sword?" Reese shrugs and I quickly run over and punch her in the arm, "Thanks for that Brumby."

"The dragon didn't get you, so you are welcome." Reese says as she rubs her arm, "And Angel I also chose Mulan because she wears pants, it is too hard climbing in a floor length gown."

"That's why I obviously picked wisely with Aurora, I could just lay there." I joke as I begin to steam and froth the milk for Hanna's latte, while Spencer's double shot long black is dripping down into her mug.

"That's what Britney does…right Reese?" Hanna wiggles her eyebrows and elbows the taller blonde.

"Come join us next time and you can see for yourself." Reese says smirking at the shorter blonde.

"You wish." Teases Hanna, "Now go, you stink." She says shoving the taller blonde towards the kitchen door.

"Well, I am off to shower, I will be back to join you all for breakfast soon. Don't hog all of Gran's pancakes Axel or the bacon Gramps, we have guests." She says pointing a finger at both me and Gramps.

"Thank you Cookie, maybe they will listen now you've embarrassed them." Gramps and I share a look and I hear the girls laughing at us.

"You are welcome Gran." Reese waves before she slides the door closed behind herself and heads over to her house.

I place the coffees in front of their respective owners on the kitchen island, as well as the sugar pot, "Enjoy." Leaving the girls with their coffees I walk into the dining to start setting the table, I spread out the place mats, plates and bowls before I head back out to the kitchen to grab a wooden serving tray and load it up with glasses for everyone.

When I walk back into the dining room, I see Spencer setting out the cutlery around the table, "Harry what do you think you're doing?"

"I want to help." Spencer looks up and smiles sweetly.

"She can't help herself." I hear Hanna call from the kitchen.

"Thanks Han." Spencer says as she looks out at the blonde who shrugs and takes a careful sip of her coffee.

"This is a really good latte, you could work at The Brew with Em."

"Thanks Blondie, I guess that's something I could think about later." I reply.

"Arthur, Pumpkin, could you please help me take breakfast to the table?" Gran calls out.

"Sure thing Gran." I reply, Spencer makes a move to follow me, "Take a seat Harry, you're a guest here and look, Scout brought your coffee." I say before I head into the kitchen when the brunette takes a seat at the table, across from Hanna and Aria, the shorter brunette slides Spencer's coffee across the table.

Gran, Gramps and I all return to the table with a tray each, we quickly place the food on the table and Gramps returns the trays to the kitchen before he takes a seat at the opposite end of the table from Gran, "Help yourselves girls." Gramps says with a smile.

I take a seat beside Spencer, "Axel wasn't joking when she said you would have a big spread for us all." Hanna comments as her eyes roam the various plates and bowls loaded with food on the table.

Gran places her hand on my arm and gives me a curious look, she must be wondering why Hanna is using Reese's nickname for me, she knows how we are about nicknames.

"Reese is letting Hanna borrow it for a while." I explain quietly.

Gran raises an eyebrow before turning to look around at the girls, "I believe breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you need fuel for your body to get the best start to your day."

"That is very true Mrs Clarke." Says Spencer.

"What did I tell you girls last night?" Gran looks between the three girls, "Sophie please."

"Sorry Mrs, umm, Sophie." Spencer apologises with a smile.

"What do you girls have planned for the day?" Asks Gramps, before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Not much Gramps, you're all welcome to hang about here, maybe go for another swim if you like."

"Thanks Lexa, but I probably should get my stuff ready for my course tomorrow, so I won't be able to stay for long, sorry."

"That's alright mate, you got your own stuff to do."

"Mum told me to be home by lunch. You can come with me if you want Ar, saves one of your parents coming to get you."

"Thanks Han. What about you Spence?" Aria asks the brunette sitting directly across from her as she scoops some fruit salad into a bowl.

"I was thinking I might stay for a while, I don't have any plans for the next few days, except for our little trip Lexus."

"What trip?" Asks the token blonde at the table, looking between Spencer and myself, "Are you two going into the city _again_?"

I shake my head and grab a glass, but I quickly realise that the orange juice must still be in the fridge, so I stand up from the table, "We forgot the orange juice, I'll be right back."

I walk back into the dining room with the jug of orange juice, I hear Hanna say, "I have better things to do than go to some dusty old bookstore."

"I knew you wouldn't want to come but I was just being polite in asking you anyway Han."

"Oh, well thanks Spence."

"Blondie is out too? Do you think Mako would be interested in coming with us Harry, or is it going it going to be another polite invitation?"

"She might come with us if she isn't busy. You should invite Reese to come along too."

"You _want_ Brumby to come?" I ask, feigning shock.

"She's your best friend, it would be rude to not invite her if we have invited my best friends."

"That's right Pumpkin, you can't invite some of your friends and leave out others. Cookie always makes sure to include you in her plans with Peach."

"Kyle looks like she may have ruffled a few feathers, but she is generally harmless. As long as her and Harley Quinn aren't together…"

"You guys know I wasn't saying that, I just wasn't sure if Spencer was wanting to invite Reese because she actually wants her to come or if she was doing it to be polite, that's all."

"I guess you were right, she _is_ beginning to grow on me." Spencer shrugs and takes a sip of her coffee, she chuckles as I try to hold back a food moan when I have my first mouthful of Gran's blueberry pancakes.

"You should have some…" I point to the plate of pancakes in front of Spencer, "You won't regret it."

I watch as Spencer and Hanna both take a pancake from the plate and take a bite, and they both seem to enjoy it, "We might even want to sleep over again just so we can have more." Says Hanna.

"What?" I exclaim, "You would use me like that to get to Gran's pancakes?"

"Spence wouldn't, but I might." Hanna smirks at me from across the table and I chuckle.

"You wouldn't be the first Hanna, I think one of Trent's high school girlfriends stayed with him just to have Sophie and Mavis' food." Gramps chuckles. "I know that Harley Quinn and Kyle have turned up for breakfast after a late night out."

As I watch Gramps spread cream cheese on his bagel, I remember my package that arrived yesterday, and I smile, "Gramps?"

He looks up and smiles, "Luthor?"

"Would you like some Vegemite to go on your bagel? I know how much you love it." I say with an innocent smile.

His face drops and Gran laughs, "Don't tease him like that or he won't eat his breakfast."

"I didn't do anything." I receive a playful slap on my arm, "Oww."

"Oh, don't act like it hurt Pumpkin."

"Spencer, you remember our little deal?" I smirk at the brunette who furrows her brows, I stand up and quickly head into the kitchen and return with a jar of Vegemite.

"Would you girls like to try some Vegemite on toast?" I ask Aria and Hanna, "Spencer and I made a deal, that she would try it, so she's in regardless."

"Scout its vegan if you want to try it, but you can't have butter like the rest of us for obvious reasons."

"Sure." Says Aria and Hanna nods.

"Awesome, would you like me to show you how much to put on because you don't need much." I look around at the girls when I hear Emily coming down the stairs, "Just in time Mako, can I tempt you with a piece of Vegemite toast? These sheilas are going to try it." I ask as I begin to butter a piece of toast.

I see the swimmer thinking about it as she takes a seat beside Spencer, "Sure, why not?" She says as she fills a glass with orange juice.

"Okay, are you paying attention Gramps?" I chuckle when he shudders, "So you butter your toast like normal, like so…" I then grab the jar and crack the seal and twist off the lid, I sniff the contents of the jar, "Mmm…smells like home." I mutter, "I don't realise how much I eat this stuff until I come over here and I have to bring my own jar with me. Anyway, you get a small amount on your knife like this, and spread it evenly over your toast and then hook right in." I take a bite of my toast and moan looking directly at Gramps as I do, "You sure you don't want some Gramps?"

"Pumpkin, stop teasing your grandfather like that."

"What has she done now?" Reese asks as she walks into the room, "Ooh Vegemite, don't mind if I do." She takes the piece of toast from my hand and takes a bite, "Yum."

"Oi!" I exclaim, "And you call me a convict. You're the bloody thief." Reese just shrugs as she takes a seat beside Hanna at Gramps' end of the table and eats my piece of toast.

"Do you think you will be able to do that?" I look to the girls who all nod or reply yes, "Except for you Harry." I smirk at the brunette beside me, "A deal is a deal, I kept up my end of the bargain, which I know you liked." I bump the brunette's knee with my own causing her to chuckle, "You're diving in the deep end and having it like an Aussie would." I grab a piece of toast and quickly butter it and wait patiently for the other girls to take their Vegemite from the jar before doubling the amount of the black spread on the piece of toast intended for Spencer. I see the brunette's eyes widen as I drop the piece of toast on her plate, "Eat up Harry." I smile sweetly as she gingerly picks up the toast, looking around at the others who are eating their own pieces of toast and seemingly enjoying it. I begin to butter another piece of toast and spread a layer of Vegemite on it equal to that of the others. I watch as Spencer takes a bite of the toast and chews, screwing up her face as she swallows.

"Here you go Harry." I drop the piece of toast I spread onto her plate, "You don't have to eat that one, it's a bit thick, but I'm glad you didn't back down from the deal we made." I see a look of relief wash over Spencer's face as she drops the toast onto her plate, "You didn't like it?" I smirk.

"It was a bit salty." Spencer admits before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Try that piece, it should be more to your liking."

She looks hesitantly at her plate before picking it up and taking a bite, "Hmm…not bad."

"See Gramps, the girls all like it." I smile down the table to Gramps and he shakes his head. I pick up the piece of toast that Spencer dropped onto her plate and take a bite, "Yum."

"I'm glad you didn't make me eat that whole piece, I think I would have been turned off Vegemite if I did, but I would have done it, I'm not one to back out of a deal like we made."

"Spencer Hastings is very competitive, she would have done it with a smile on her face." Adds Hanna.

"I wouldn't want to do that to you Harry, it's why I stopped you." I say in between bites, "What you're all eating is like the beginner's amount. Enjoy." I hold up my piece of toast and smile around the table before turning to Gran, "Thanks for this wonderful breakfast Gran, I think you've out done yourself this time."

Gran waves me off, "Oh, it's nothing."

"Axel is right Gran." Reese pipes up before shovelling a fork full of scrambled eggs into her mouth with a smile.

 **xxxxx**

"I just have to use the restroom then I will help clear the table Gran." Reese says as she stands up, "I am sure Axel is more than willing to start now though." The blonde smirks at me as she leaves the dining room.

"I'm sure she is." Gran pats my arm and smiles before draining her coffee cup, "You girls are not to help, you hear me?" Gran looks at the girls.

"I'm sorry Sophie." Spencer places her hand on my thigh under the table, "But I can't sit back while everything is being cleared."

"Spencer is right Mrs Clarke, it would be rude, and it would be done quicker if we could help." Aria gives Gran a small smile.

"Sophie, let the girls help, they're offering." Says Gramps from the other end of the table.

"Oh alright, you girls can help Pumpkin clear the table, but just this once, I don't like guests having to clear the table."

"Thanks Gran. Now you and Gramps can relax while we do the hard work."

"I'll be in my den if anyone needs me." Gramps announces before he and Gran leave the room.

The girls and I all stand and begin to gather our plates and cutlery before walking out to the kitchen and placing them on the kitchen island, "You know you sheilas didn't have to help, Gran's right, you're all guests so you don't have to help, but I appreciate it, especially when Brumby ducked off to the loo." After two trips the dining table is cleared, and I sort out leftovers into containers and put them in the fridge. The girls are sitting on stools around the island. Only when I'm putting the scraps into a bucket to go out to Gran's compost heap is it that Reese strolls into the room.

"Far out Brumby, I was beginning to think you fell in the guest loo."

"I never said what restroom I was going to use." The blonde smirks.

"Seriously? You went well out of your way to use my bathroom?"

"No, I used my own." I screw up my face, we really didn't need to know about her toilet use like that, I think to myself, "I went home to go change my shoes dingus. I came over in flip flops before."

"Jeez Brumby, you couldn't wait a couple of minutes for breakfast, so you could put on shoes?" Reese just shrugs, "Wait, you look taller." I look down at the blonde's shoes and see that she's wearing one of her favourite pairs of shoes, a pair of custom painted Nike Black Widow wedge sneakers, "Oh, I see, you wanted to show off your shoes, speaking of shoes, where the bloody hell are mine?"

"Sorry Lex, Jackass said it would be okay if I was to borrow a pair of yours to go for a run. I put them back in your room before I showered."

I look to the swimmer, "Mako, no apology needed, I wasn't referring to my joggers but thank you." I smile at Emily before glaring at the blonde in question, "I was referring to my favourite pair of kicks that Brumby pinched while I was asleep."

"Dude, chill, they are at my house, I will bring them back over later. I see you were going for the same look as me, matching your shoes and hat, Black Widow for me, Batman for you." Reese points down at my shoes before grabbing my hat from my head when I looked down.

"Oi! Give it back." I cry out and reach out for it, "First you steal my shoes, now you try to steal my hat, go buy your own bloody stuff instead of flogging mine."

"Nah, I just think this…" Reese pulls a hat out of seemingly thin air and plops it onto my head, "Goes with your shoes better." The blonde walks over to Spencer, "And this…" She places my hat on the brunette's head, "Looks better on Blake here."

"It's Spencer!" I almost growl.

"Yeah, that is what I said, Shannon."

I sigh heavily and pull the hat off my head to inspect it, a grey and black flat brimmed snapback cap with a yellow Batman symbol in the centre, surrounded by grey clouds, some full and some wispy, "Where did you get this anyway, it looks custom made?"

"Just a heads up, you might want to air it out because not only is it airbrushed but it was also down the back of my pants." Reese smirks and I shrug, "And yes it was custom made, I stumbled upon it online like I did with my shoes." The blonde gives a small smile when she sees the smile appear on my lips. "It is your Twinny welcome to Rosewood present, as if living next door to me permanently isn't a good enough present." I feel a devilish grin appear on my lips and I lunge at the blonde who dodges me and runs around to the other side of the island. Reese sticks her tongue out at me, I bolt around the island but I'm not quick enough to catch the blonde.

"Pumpkin, Cookie, could you please come here for a moment?" Gran calls from the living room.

"Coming Gran." Reese calls out.

Catching Reese off guard, I quickly wrap my arms around the blonde and squeeze her in a tight hug, "Thanks Twinny." I look around and the girls are all watching our hug with varying degrees of intrigue, so I quickly let the blonde go, "We shouldn't be too long, you guys can either stay here or you can go up to my room, I don't mind."

"I think go up to the room, you okay with that?" Spencer asks the other girls, who either shrug or nod.

Reese and I head into the living room to find Gran on the floor beside her arm chair, "Gran?" I cry out and both Reese and I rush over to her, "What happened?"

"Are you okay? Did you fall?" Reese asks wide eyed as she falls to her knees beside Gran, looking the older woman all over, checking for injuries.

Gran chuckles, "No girls, I'm fine, stop fussing." She says as she waves her hand at Reese to move. Reese and I both hold out a hand and help Gran stand up and she sits back in her arm chair, "I was doing my sudoku and as you know I place my glasses on the arm of the chair when I do my sudoku or read. I must have knocked my glasses off the arm, and now I can't find them, I thought they may have gone under the chair. I wanted you two spring chickens to come and help me look for them."

I see Reese physically relax, "After Mère falling and breaking her arm, I was scared something happened to you Gran."

"Oh Cookie, I'm okay, just a silly old woman who lost her glasses."

"You're not old Gran." I say as I lean down and check down in between the chair and her table.

I receive a slap on the butt, "Are you calling me silly Pumpkin?" I stand back up and hold out a pair glasses to Gran, "No, here you go Gran."

"Thank you both."

"No worries Gran."

"Yeah, we are always here to find stuff, like Gramps' remote." Reese rolls her eyes and we all chuckle.

"Run off back to your friends and have fun, that's all I needed you for."

 **xxxxx**

"It just got a whole lot gayer since you two walked in. The gayness just doubled." I hear Hanna say from her position in my beanbag when Reese and I enter my room. I look to the blonde confused, she points the nerf gun she was playing with earlier and shoots Reese in the chest, "Donkey's shirt."

"Nice shot Blondie." I wink at the blonde who grins back.

Reese just shakes her head at the other blonde, "I thought us blondes were meant to be sticking together."

I look over and chuckle when I read what's written on Reese's shirt, 'Is it gay in here or is it just me?' "I think you mean it went up by three Blondie." Hanna furrows her brows in confusion, "Brumby is super-gay, so she counts as two."

Reese chuckles and nods, "Damn queer. You girls might not know but I am a seven."

"And here I was thinking you thought you were a ten."

"Oh no Chris, I am an eleven, a solid ten on my worst day." Reese winks at Spencer, "But I was referring to the Kinsey scale."

"Jenny, it only goes to six."

"Yeah, I know." Reese smirks, "That shows how gay I am, they had to add another number just for me."

"Yep, Brumby is like super-gay, may as well have a flashing sign saying, 'I'M GAY!' above her head."

Reese shrugs, "What can I say? I am just _that_ gay. I may as well fart rainbows and sneeze glitter."

"That did happen, the sneezing glitter I mean, I remember hearing about you putting it up your nose when you were like four."

"She told you?" Reese looks at me wide-eyed, "Gran promised she wouldn't tell anyone."

"It wasn't Gran, it was Mavis." I chuckle when I see the blonde's look of shock, "Your own mother turned against you."

"Ha! Why would you do that donkey?" Hanna shoots Reese again with the nerf gun but Reese catches the dart this time.

"Ra told me that glitter smelt like unicorns…and I sniffed a bit too hard." Reese says sheepishly and the girls all laugh.

"And you believed her?" Spencer says shaking her head.

"I was three and a half." Reese defends, "I was sneezing glitter for a month." The girls all laugh again, I decide to poke fun at Reese's sexuality and her car, a double whammy, "Brumby is so gay she can't even drive straight." I tap my finger on my chin, "But I don't know if that's because she's gay or if it's because her car is a Chevy, probably a combo." I shrug.

"Hey, I can drive perfectly fine thank you very much, and at least I can see over the dash and reach the pedals at the same time." I roll my eyes at the blonde and take a seat on my desk chair, "When I walk into Home Depot the staff ask _me_ for help." Says Reese as she takes a seat at the head of my bed.

"Okay we get it, you're like an ultra-gay donkey." Hanna exclaims.

"I can turn girls with just one kiss." Reese smirks at Hanna who blushes before her attention is drawn to her phone when it buzzes, "Mum will be here in twenty minutes, I think Aria and I should go pack our bags." She looks to the brunette who nods, they both hop off the bed and walk out of the room to gather their belongings.

"And then there were four." Reese muses.

"They haven't left yet Brumby."

Reese shrugs and looks between Emily and Spencer, "Are you two ladies going to be running off soon too?"

"I'm going to be hanging around for a while, but only if Lexus is okay with that." Spencer looks to me and I give her a smile and I nod.

I can see Reese smirking out of the corner of my eye, "What about you Maganda?"

"I'm meeting up with a friend Toby for coffee later, but he's busy with his step-sister, so he isn't sure on an exact time he'll be free. I was thinking I would stay and hang out with you guys until then."

"You're more than welcome Mako, the more the merrier I say." Reese just rolls her eyes at me.

 **xxxxx**

After a short while Aria and Hanna return, dropping their overnight bags at the door.

"I didn't want to bring this up at the breakfast table with your grandparents, but I've noticed you two giving each other space and being a little weird towards each other today." Hanna says looking between Reese and myself, "Is it because of last night? You don't have to pretend, I heard you two last night when I woke to use the bathroom." I find myself look to Reese slightly wide-eyed before looking to Hanna who is looking to Reese, "I heard you calling out Lex's name, and then I heard Lex do the same not long after. So, tell us Axel…" The blonde turns to me, "Is she as good as she makes out that she is?" Hanna asks with a smirk.

"What?!" I exclaim, my eyes darting between Reese and Hanna, "Why would you think we slept together? Yes, we slept in the same bed, but we've been doing that for years, it doesn't mean more has happened between us."

"Cutie, you have got it all wrong." Reese points her finger at me, "I did _not_ have sexual relations with my twin. If you must know, Axel was hogging the bed like usual, I got up to use the bathroom and she had moved onto my side of the bed and stole my pillow, I had to fight with her to get it back then get her to move back onto her side."

Hanna chuckles, "Sounds like a big fat lie to me, you were doing it, just admit it already."

"Blondie, Brumby is telling the truth, we didn't have sex last night."

Hanna raises an eyebrow, "You're not denying that you've done it in the past." She smirks.

"Hanna, enough." Spencer chides the blonde who looks at the brunette like she has two heads, "Seriously Han."

"Oh, come on Spence, I know you're dying to know as well, I'm not the only one here wanting to hear the truth."

Spencer shakes her head, "If Lex and Reese say nothing happened then I believe them. So, drop it."

Hanna shrugs, but stays quiet, it seems she doesn't want to argue with Spencer about it.

"If you so badly want to know what I am like in bed, no one is home next door, I am willing to show you." Smirks Reese and I can see Hanna's cheeks flush.

There are a few moments of silence, which is only broken when Aria speaks, "I enjoyed hanging out with you all, it was fun, and it was nice getting to know you better Lexa, oh and meeting you too Horsie."

I give the petite brunette a smile, "It was nice having you all here, even if you did have to endure Brumby for most of it." I chuckle as the blonde in question feigns being hurt by that comment.

Hanna's phone buzzes, "It's my mum, she's out the front. I guess it's time to say goodbye then." Hanna gives us all a smile.

I walk to the door and pick up both of their bags, "Let me walk you sheilas out." I say as Aria and Hanna give both Spencer and Emily hugs and exchange goodbyes before heading out the door.

"You didn't have to take our bags Lexa but thank you." Aria says when she reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"Pfft…you're my guests, I just hope you both enjoyed yourself."

"We did, thanks for inviting us Axel." Hanna smiles.

"We'll have to do it again." Adds the brunette.

Gran walks out of the kitchen, "Are you girls off now?"

"Yeah, Mum is waiting outside." Replies Hanna.

"Thank you for letting us stay here in your beautiful home Sophie." Aria gives Gran a smile which she returns.

"Any friends of Pumpkin's are welcome here anytime." Gran pats me on the back, "I hope to see you all hanging around here over the summer." Gran says before walking off into the lounge room.

"Let's get you out to your mum before she thinks I've kidnapped you." I chuckle, heading to the front door, I open it and allow the girls to walk out first, "Oh, your mum has a nice car Blondie, even if it is European."

"Thanks." Hanna smiles as she moves to the back of the car to put their bags in the boot.

"Do you think I could introduce myself to your mother Blondie?"

"Sure." The blonde shrugs, "Knock yourself out." She walks to the passenger seat and opens the door, "Mum, Lex wants to say hello."

Aria opens the back door and slides in, "Thanks Lexa, I'll see you later." The brunette smiles and I close the car door for her and wave.

I see the driver's side window roll down, "Hello, you must be Lex." The attractive older redhead says with a smile.

"Hi Mrs Marin." I hold out my hand for her to shake.

"It's Ms Marin." She corrects me politely as she shakes my hand, "Hanna's father and I are divorced."

"Oh, my apologies." I give her a sincere smile, "I just wanted to introduce myself to you so I'm not as much of a stranger."

"Thank you, I will say I was a little surprised when Hanna asked if she could go to a sleepover, and it wasn't to stay with the usual suspects of Aria, Spencer, Emily or even Mona. I wasn't sure about having a sleepover at someone's house she had only recently met but she assured me that you weren't going to be doing anything illegal. It was when I heard who your grandparents were that I knew she would be in good hands and agreed, your grandmother was a teacher when Hanna was in elementary school. So please thank your grandparents for taking my daughter and her friends off my hands for the night."

"Sure thing, my grandparents were glad to hear I had made some new friends in town, they encouraged me to go out and make new friends. I'm just glad that I was fortunate enough to spill coffee down the front of Hanna's blouse and even more fortunate for her to not knock my block off in return."

"That reminds me, I have to go pick that up before work tomorrow and don't worry about paying for dry cleaning Hanna's shirt, you were nice enough to lend her a something to wear so she didn't have to wear a soiled shirt, and that's enough for me."

I shake my head, "I'm sorry Ms Marin, but I can't let you pay for it, I'm the reason it needs to be dry cleaned, so I will be covering the cost, just let Hanna know how much it was, and I'll give her the cash when I see her next."

Ms Marin shakes her head, "Well if you insist."

I nod, "I do. I hope I haven't held you up from anything."

"It's quite alright Lex."

"It was nice meeting you Ms Marin, I hope all you ladies have a wonderful rest of your day." I smile and take a step back from the car.

"You too Lex." The redhead smiles.

"Text me later Axel." Hanna calls across her mother.

"Sure thing Blondie." I give her a wave as the car begins to pull out of the driveway.

I walk back inside, stopping in the lounge room to pass on Ms Marin's message to my grandparents before heading up to my bedroom.

 **A/N: I really hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter as much as I have writing it. I hope you will go and check out xAussieGirlx and her story My Bestfriend's Cousin, about Emily and an original character, it really is a fantastic story, you will not be disappointed.**

 **As always, please take a moment to leave a review :-) Jarrad**

 **A/N from xAussieGirlx – Firstly I would like to say sorry that it was a longer than expected wait for this chapter. Second, thank you for all the lovely reviews, likes and reads. It really helps encourage me to keep going when I have writer's block.**

 **I would also like to thank Jarrad for your encouragement and help with inspiration, also for allowing me to be involved in the story. I really appreciate it. : )**

 **I have some news that I have been struggling to keep just between Jarrad and I. I have been writing a spinoff story that will run parallel with New Girl In Town. So if you would like more of the NGIT universe stay tuned. We will let you know where the spinoff fits between the NGIT chapters.**

 **Cheers xAGx : )**


End file.
